Four Seasons
by Morning Eagle
Summary: 4 musim menandakan 4 perubahan cuaca dalam satu tahun, begitu pula perubahan yang terjadi dalam diri Rukia ketika bertemu dengan seseorang yang mengubah warna hidupnya. Dalam jangka waktu 1 tahun, waktu yang panjang namun terasa singkat, mampukah membuat Rukia membuka hatinya yang selama ini telah tertutup rapat?
1. Spring-Scene One

Bleach fic

"Four Seasons" by Morning Eagle

**!DISCLAIMER :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

* * *

Pair: IchigoxRukia

POV: Rukia

* * *

**Just to warn you :: AU, OOC, Typos, etc... for this multi-chap fic ::**

Thanks for my Playlists: _SNSD- All My Love Is For You, Boa-Only One, SNSD-Baby Baby, The Script-For the First Time, Tomohisa Sako-Zutto_ (Silahkan bagi para readers yang mau mendengar lagu-lagu ini saat membaca fic-ku, siapa tau bisa lebih dapet feelnya..hahhaha*plak*)

Cerita keduaku di fandom Bleach dan merupakan fic multichap. Mungkin fic ini akan lama untuk di-update, karena kesibukan dan waktu yang kurang untuk mengetik fic ini, jadi harap maklum ^^; Maaf kalau ceritanya gaje, aneh, membingungkan dan terutama Ichigo yang jadi OOC banget disini XD

Fic ini membahas profesi Rukia yang menjadi barista, yaitu pembuat kopi espresso yang memang butuh keahlian khusus, tapi dia masih termasuk begginer (pemula). Maaf kalau ada istilah yang salah dalam penulisan mengenai dunia barista, karena saya hanya menggunakan youtube, wiki, dan google sebagai bantuan, sama sekali tidak mengenal tentang dunia pembuatan espresso. Jadi, kalau ada kritik dan saran tentang kesalahan penulisan, silahkan review~ saya terima dengan senang hati kok..hiihihi~ XD

Dan untuk cafenya sendiri, desain interiornya terlihat seperti yang ada di film _Coffee Prince_ drama Korea..ada yang pernah nonton? Pokoknya terkesan hangat dan homy, kebanyakan perabotnya terbuat dari kayu dan berwarna coklat tentunya.

Oc, enjoy the story, _minna-san_!

~000*000~

**Chapter 1 : Spring Scene One**

"Kau bisa istirahat sekarang, Rukia," kata seseorang di belakangku sambil menepuk bahuku lembut. Aku memalingkan wajahku kepadanya, melihat Unohana-san menatapku ramah.

"Ah ya, Unohana-san. Setelah aku menyelesaikan pesanan espresso ini, aku akan segera istirahat," kataku membalasnya, memperlihatkan senyum terbaikku. Sulit rasanya untuk tidak tersenyum dihadapan Unohana-san. Seorang wanita yang cantik sekaligus ramah, berada di dekatnya selalu membuatku nyaman.

Unohana-san melirik dari bahuku, melihat hasil latte art yang sebentar lagi akan selesai. "Kelinci, kau semakin mahir menggambarnya, Rukia," puji Unohana-san, memperlihatkan senyum ramahnya lagi yang kali ini membuatku semakin bersemangat. Mendapat pujian darinya merupakan suatu penghargaan besar untukku, disamping Unohana-san adalah guru barista ku dan sekaligus owner dari _The Arc Cafe_ ini.

"Terima kasih, Unohana-san!" kataku semangat sambil menunduk memberi hormat padanya.

"Teruslah berusaha, Rukia," balasnya sambil berjalan pergi, memberikanku privacy khusus untuk pekerjaan yang bisa dibilang membutuhkan kemahiran dan kesabaran tingkat tinggi.

Selesai sudah bentuk kelinci yang kuhias pada cream busa kopi espresso di depanku menggunakan cream susu dan kutaburkan bubuk cocoa sebagai sentuhan akhir mempercantik penampilannya. "Pesanan 34!" teriakku memanggil pelayan yang lewat di dekatku dan kebetulan Momo yang berlari kecil menghampiriku. Dengan cekatan dia memasukkan note pesanan ke dalam celemek panjangnya dan mengambil kopi buatanku.

"Wah, lagi-lagi kelinci! Lucu sekali!" Momo menatapi kopi buatanku dengan mata berbinar-binar, terpaku di depanku untuk beberapa saat.

Aku berdeham pelan untuk menarik perhatiannya, "Momo, pesanannya.."

"Ah iya! Maaf, Rukia! Memandangi kopi buatanmu membuatku lupa sesaat, hehe..." katanya sambil tersenyum lebar. Begitulah Momo, mudah sekali terpana dengan sesuatu yang imut dan cantik, sama sepertiku.

"Akan kubuatkan setelah selesai kerja nanti, yang bergambar kelinci tentunya," kataku sambil tersenyum padanya.

"Benarkah? Wah, terima kasih Rukia! Jangan lupa, yang gambar kelinci, ya!" janjinya sambil tersenyum lebar. Momo segera mengambil baki dan membawa pesanannya pergi, meninggalkanku di counter kopi. Memberi kopi kesukaannya saat selesai kerja memang seringkali menjadi rutinitasku. Lagipula akupun tidak keberatan, justru membuatku ikut senang melihat wajah-wajah temanku yang kembali bersemangat, dikala kelelahan setelah bekerja melanda tubuh dan pikiran. Momo, Rangiku-san, Yumichika, dan Hisagi-san telah menjadi pelanggan tetapku setiap akhir jam kerja, tentu karena shift mereka yang sama denganku—dari jam 4 hingga jam 6 sore. Jam 6 merupakan jam tutup _The Arc Cafe,_ sekaligus memberikan waktu ekstra bagi para pekerja shift untuk beres-beres dan menikmati waktu berkumpul. Unohana-san sama sekali tidak keberatan akan hal itu,bahkan dia seringkali ikut berbincang bersama kami, tanpa terasa waktu terus berjalan menjelang malam.

Kubereskan gelas-gelas dan meja yang sedikit berantakan akan hasil kerjaku, sebelum berjalan pergi ke ruangan istirahat. Aku menggeser pintu counter dan berjalan ke arah pintu belakang, namun sesuatu tertangkap oleh mataku. Aku mengarahkan pandanganku ke arah tempat duduk pelanggan, melihat Momo yang mengantar pesananku tadi. Seorang laki-laki berambut orange terang yang sedang serius melihat macbooknya, tersenyum singkat kepada Momo dan memandangi kopi espresso buatanku. Karena penasaran, aku berjalan ke arah counter cake dan bersembunyi di baliknya, memperhatikan reaksi laki-laki nyentrik itu akan pekerjaanku. Untuk beberapa saat dia terpaku pada gelas kopi di hadapannya, membuatku menerka-nerka sendiri apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Tiba-tiba dia terseyum dan menahan tawanya, membuatku terlonjak kaget sekaligus bingung. Memangnya ada yang aneh dengan kopi buatanku? Unohana-san dan Momo saja memuji dan menyukai bentuknya, tapi laki-laki itu malah menertawakannya? Tanpa sadar aku berjinjit untuk melihatnya lebih jelas, menghindari lemari pendingin cake yang menghalangi pandanganku, dan tiba-tiba pandangan kami bertemu. Anehnya, tatapanku tidak bisa lepas darinya—terpana oleh mata hazelnya yang terang. Belum pernah aku melihat mata sejernih dan seindah miliknya, hazel bercampur orange seperti warna rambutnya. Dan dia tersenyum kepadaku, membuatku kaget setengah mati dan spontan aku berlari ke arah pintu belakang—meninggalkannya terpaku melihat kebodohanku.

(..)

(..)

(..)

"Kau kenapa Rukia?" tanya Rangiku-san dengan tatapan bingung.

Aku hanya terdiam sambil bersender ke pintu yang sudah tertutup di belakangku. Napasku naik-turun, masih tersisa rasa keterkejutanku karena tatapan dan senyuman laki-laki aneh tadi.

Di sampingnya, Yumichika terduduk sambil ikut menatapku bingung. "Kau melihat hantu?" tanyanya.

Rangiku-san langsung memukul lengan Yumichika tanpa basa-basi, yang berhasil membuat Yumichika meringis kesakitan. "Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak!" tegur Rangiku-san sambil menatapnya sinis. Rangiku-san memang sensitif dengan hal-hal yang berbau mistis, apalagi hantu.

"Tidak perlu memukulku segala, kan?" protes Yumichika, membalas tatapannya dengan mengerutkan alisnya. "Lagipula wajah Rukia seperti habis melihat hantu, kau ini kenapa?"

Aku hanya terdiam dan menggelengkan kepalaku perlahan. Aku melangkah perlahan ke arah sofa yang diduduki Rangiku-san dan Yumichika sambil berusaha menstabilkan jantungku—terlalu cepat untuk berdetak.

"Kau menyukai seseorang, Rukia?" tebak Rangiku-san yang membuatku terlonjak kaget. Tiba-tiba saja wajah pria itu terlintas di benakku, membuatku malu setengah mati.

"Lihat! Benar kan tebakanku?!"

"Yang benar saja, kau menyukai siapa, Rukia?" tanya Yumichika sambil merangkul lenganku keras.

"Bu..Bukan! Jangan berspekulasi seperti itu, Rangiku-san!" bantahku cepat, dan bisa kurasakan wajahku memerah.

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu memerah?" Rangiku-san memperlihatkan senyum lebarnya, berusaha menebak gerak-gerikku.

"Tidak apa-apa, ceritakan saja," kata Yumichika, tidak kalah terlihat semangatnya.

Aku mendesah panjang dan bermaksud untuk menceritakannya. Tidak ada salahnya kan menceritakan hal tadi kepada mereka? Mereka sudah seperti keluarga bagiku, teman-teman terdekatku.

"Tadi,aku melihat orang yang meminum kopiku," jelasku. Aku berhenti untuk memeriksa reaksi mereka. Rangiku-san dan Yumichika menatapku antusias, seperti menunggu kisah akhir dongeng yang sedang kubacakan. "Lalu, dia menertawakan kopiku!"

Reaksinya diluar bayanganku, Yumichika tidak bisa menahan tawanya begitu pula dengan Rangiku-san. Sikap mereka ini membuatku semakin kesal, "Jangan tertawa!"

"Hahaha..maaf, Rukia. Tapi, baru kali ini ada yang mengaku—maksudku menertawai kopimu," jelas Yumichika yang masih tidak bisa berhenti tertawa.

Aku terdiam sambil memicingkan mataku—menatap sinis kedua orang menyebalkan di depanku.

"Maaf, Rukia. Kami tidak bermaksud menertawakanmu, hanya saja raut wajahmu lucu sekali," kata Rangiku sambil tersenyum lebar melihatku, tangannya ditepuk di depan wajahnya, menandakan permintaan maaf. "Lalu, bagaimana selanjutnya, hanya itu saja?"

Tiba-tiba aku kembali mengingat kejadian memalukan itu. Tatapannya yang tidak bisa lepas dari otakku, sungguh tajam dan membuat jantungku berhenti sesaat, hanya untuk mengagumi keindahannya. "Dia..melihatku..." kataku ragu, sekaligus malu. Rasanya seperti penguntit yang tertangkap basah, padahal aku tidak bermaksud menguntitnya.

Yumichika bermaksud untuk tertawa lagi, tapi segera disikut keras oleh Rangiku-san. "Dia melihatmu?" tanya Rangiku-san memastikan, berusaha terlihat antusias sekaligus tertarik dengan arah pembicaraanku.

Aku mengangguk perlahan, "Dan..dia terseyum..padaku.."

"Lalu kau membalasnya? Kau menanyakan namanya?!" teriak Yumichika antusias. Kedua orang ini memang semangat bila membahas soal hal seperti ini. Aku bukanlah orang pertama yang sempat diinterograsi oleh mereka berdua. Momo lah yang seringkali menjadi korban bulan-bulanan mereka, bahkan hingga hubungannya sekarang dengan Toushiro berhasil terungkap. Sekarang aku bisa merasakan bagaimana perasaan Momo kala itu, semoga saja aku bukanlah korban mereka berikutnya—jangan sampai!

"Aku hanya memperhatikannya dari balik counter cake dan dia duduk jauh di kursi pelanggan, meja 8," jelasku singkat sambil menautkan jari-jariku, perasaan gugup terus menggelayutiku.

"Bagaimana ciri-cirinya?" tanya Rangiku lagi, kali ini dia berjongkok di bawah, menaruh kedua tangannya dalam pangkuanku. Yumichika masih memperhatikan di sebelahku, namun memperdekat jarak duduknya denganku sambil memasang tampang seriusnya.

"Ehm..dia berambut orange, matanya indah. Mungkin hazel bercampur jingga terang..."

Mereka terdiam sesaat, membuat suasana menjadi tegang mendadak di dalam ruangan. Aku menelan ludahku, gugup sekaligus bingung melihat reaksi mereka yang terdiam.

"Sepertinya aku tahu orang itu," celetuk Yumichika, terlihat serius berpikir.

"Mungkinkah itu Kurosaki Ichigo?" terka Rangiku-san, tapi lebih seperti pertanyaan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak ada lagi orang yang memiliki rambut seunik dia, mungkin kau benar, Matsumoto," balas Yumichika.

"Kau benar-benar beruntung, Rukia! Orang seperti Kurosaki Ichigo tersenyum padamu," kata Rangiku-san, menggenggam kedua tangaku erat. Perubahan intonansi ucapannya sungguh membuatku bingung.

"Tunggu, bagaimana kalian yakin kalau orang itu yang bernama...Kurosaki Ichigo?" tanyaku sambil mengerutkan alisku.

"Dia seringkali berkunjung kemari, berambut orange menyala, terkenal, siapa orang yang tidak mengenalnya coba," jelas Yumichika yang semakin membuatku bingung.

"Memangnya dia siapa? Artis?" tanyaku lagi dan berhasil membuat Rangiku-san dan Yumichika terbelalak kaget.

"Kau tidak tahu Kurosaki Ichigo?" teriak Rangiku-san, membuat cengkramannya pada tanganku semakin keras.

"Dia seorang atlit terkenal! Atlit lari jarak jauh dari Sekolah Athlethic Society High-School! Wajahnya seringkali terpampang di majalah olahraga bahkan majalah fashion!" jelas Yumichika antusias, membuatku semakin mundur ke belakang, bersender pada sofa yang semakin menjerumuskan badan kecilku.

"Aku...tidak tahu.."

"Hah..." kedua orang itu mendesah berbarengan diikuti suara pintu yang terbuka, Hisagi-san memasuki ruangan istirahat.

"Waktunya gantian, loh, kalian kenapa?"

(..)

(..)

(..)

Sudah beberapa hari aku tidak melihatnya lagi, keberadaan Kurosaki Ichigo. Lima hari yang lalu, begitu waktu istirahatku selesai dia sudah pergi menghilang dari cafe. Entah apa yang membuat diriku penasaran padanya, membuatku segera membeli majalah olahraga terbaru bulan ini hanya untuk melihat identitas dirinya. Benar seperti yang dikatakan oleh Yumichika, dia adalah seorang atlit pelari jarak jauh yang sedang naik daun. Wajahnya yang tampan membuatnya mendapatkan julukan _The Gorgeous-Young-Talented-Athlete_ of Karakura dan menjadikannya artis populer dadakan di kalangan gadis-gadis Karakura. Namun disamping kesuksesannya, dikabarkan bahwa dia seringkali terlibat dalam perkelahian antar murid SMA Karakura. Hal ini membuat para pengamat olahraga meragukan dirinya, disamping talentanya yang memang sangat memukau dan menjadikannya salah satu kandidat atlet muda berbakat se-Jepang.

Aku menutup majalah yang sudah kubuka berkali-kali ini dan meletakannya di rak bawah meja counter. Apa benar dia adalah orang yang seperti dikatakan majalah itu, seperti yang dikatakan orang-orang di kota ini? Sungguh, hal ini semakin mengusik pikiran dan membuatku penasaran akan dirinya. Lagi-lagi aku teringat akan tatapannya, mata yang terlihat teduh itu. Tidak ada hal buruk yang terpancar dari tatapannya, itulah yang kuyakini hingga saat ini.

"Rukia." Teguran Momo membuatku bangun dari lamunanku. "Kau sedang memikirkan apa?"

"Eh?"

Momo tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi bingungku, " Alismu bertaut, itu tandanya kau sedang serius memikirkan sesuatu." Dia ikut menautkan alisnya, meniruku. "Kalau kau sedang ada masalah, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku, itu kalau kau mau."

Aku membalas senyumannya, menghargai tawaran baik Momo, "Tidak apa-apa, ini bukanlah masalah serius, kok."

"Benarkah? Baguslah kalau begitu! Oiya, ini pesanan berikutnya, 1 Latte Macchiato dan 1 Cappuccino untuk pesanan meja 11," jelasnya sambil menempelkan memo pesanan pada meja counter.

"Segera," kataku membalasnya. Aku mulai mengambil filter pengisi kopi dan menuju mesin pembuat bubuk kopi.

Kumulai kesibukanku lagi, berharap pikiranku bisa kembali fokus pada pekerjaanku. Hal inilah yang membuatku selama ini merasakan ketenangan sekaligus kesenangan akan apa yang kubuat. Melihat orang-orang tersenyum dengan menikmati kopi yang kubuat, membuatku pun ikut merasakan kebahagiaan yang mereka rasakan. Hari-hari tenang di musim semi, walaupun cuaca masih terasa dingin tapi kehangatan mulai terpancar sedikit-demi sedikit.

Suara decitan kursi di counter terdengar pelan, mengusik pekerjaan yang sedang serius kutekuni. Jarang sekali ada pelanggan yang mengambil tempat duduk di counter ini, dimana pandangannya hanya mengamati barista yang mondar-mandir membuat espresso sepanjang waktu. Ya, terkecuali kalau cafe sedang penuh dan meja pelanggan sudah terisi semuanya.

Aku segera membalikkan tubuhku, menyambut pelanggan yang sudah bersedia duduk di depanku, "Selamat siang, selamat datang di—"

Rambut orange, mata hazel terang, dan senyum itu terlukis di depanku. Kurosaki Ichigo duduk di depanku sambil memandangku dengan tatapan serius namun teduh. Spontan aku terlonjak dan mundur ke belakang, menabrak meja di belakangku. Mulut meja tepat mengenai punggungku, membuatnya nyeri berdenyut-denyut.

"Kau, tidak apa-apa?" suara itu terdengar tegas dan berat. Suara decitan kursi terdengar lagi, kudongakkan kepalaku yang tertunduk menghalau rasa sakit, melihat Kurosaki Ichigo bangun dari duduknya. Tatapannya terlihat khawatir melihatku dan dia berjalan ke arah...pintu counter?

"Tu...tunggu, aku tidak apa-apa! Silahkan duduk di mejamu kembali, tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku," ucapku buru-buru, sedikit merinding membayangkan dia memapahku hanya karena kebodohan yang kubuat sehingga terbentur meja counter sendiri. Tanganku masih mengusap-usap punggungku yang masih berdenyut nyeri dan mukaku terasa panas—menahan rasa malu karena perhatian yang diberikannya tiba-tiba. Kurosaki Ichigo adalah orang yang baik, aku yakin itu.

Dia mengerutkan alisnya, membuat matanya semakin terlihat tajam, namun rasa kekhawatiran terpancar kuat dari sana."Tadi punggungmu terbentur cukup keras, bahkan suaranya terdengar jelas dari sini. Kalau kau merasakan sakit—"

"Aku sungguh tidak apa-apa! Hehehe...ini bukan apa-apa, dibandingkan rasa sakit karena kepalaku yang terbentur mulut meja," kataku canggung.

"Hah? Ke..kepalamu?" Rautnya berubah ngeri, tapi ada rasa geli yang tidak bisa dia tutupi terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

Aku mengerutkan alisku kesal, sambil menaruh kedua tanganku di pinggang. "Itu tidak lucu, rasanya sakit sekali!"

"Aku kan tidak menertawakanmu," balasnya, tapi raut gelinya semakin terlihat jelas.

"Itu terlihat dari wajahmu," kataku sambil mendesah dan kembali ke dalam pekerjaan yang sempat kutunda. "Apa pesananmu, tuan?"

"Hei, jangan marah, aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu," katanya memohon maaf, melipat tangannya di meja counter dan memajukan tubuhnya agar bisa melihatku jelas. "Tapi, kau terlihat manis saat marah."

Mukaku langsung memanas begitu mendengar kata-katanya, jantungku berdebar kencang—seperti kepakan burung hummingbird yang terasa di dadaku. "Ja..jangan menggodaku, _tawake_!"

Dia hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi malu bercampur kekalutanku. "Aku bicara serius, kok."

Rasanya aku ingin segera berlari kabur dari sini, menjaga jarak sejauh mungkin darinya yang sudah membuatku malu setengah mati. Jantungku semakin berdetak kencang, membuat konsentrasi untuk membuat pesanan menjadi berkurang.

Aku berusaha menghiraukannya, kembali berkutit dengan kopi yang kubuat. Kukerjakan latte art pada kedua kopi pesanan sedetail mungkin dengan menuangkan cream susu pada gelas kopi, tanpa berusaha mengangkat wajahku hanya sekedar untuk melihat senyumannya lagi. Dan untungnya dia memahami konsentrasiku. Kurosaki Ichigo sama sekali tidak berkomentar lagi sepanjang aku membuat pesanan, hanya terdiam sambil bertopang dagu di meja counter.

"Pesanan 11!" teriakku berusaha memanggil siapapun yang melewati counter ini. Baru sekarang aku menyesali letak counter yang terbilang tidak strategis ini—terletak di pojok ruangan yang jauh dari meja pelanggan di depan pintu masuk.

"Boleh kutahu siapa namamu?" tiba-tiba dia kembali membuka pembicaraan, menyadari aku tidak lagi sibuk menyelesaikan pesanan. "Aku Kurosaki Ichigo."

_Aku sudah tahu namamu_, kataku dalam hati. Namanya terus terngiang-ngiang sejak lima hari yang lalu dan sulit sekali rasanya untuk menyingkirkannya sejenak. Dan sekarang aku ragu untuk memberitahukan namaku, membuat hubungan ini semakin dalam dan rumit—aku sangat tidak menyukai hal itu—terikat tiba-tiba dengan sesuatu yang membuatku tidak nyaman dalam sesaat.

"Kuchiki Rukia," ucap Rangiku-san yang muncul disebelah Kurosaki Ichigo. "Itu namanya."

Dengan segera Rangiku-san mengambil pesanan di counter dan pergi meninggalkan kami berdua sambil tersenyum puas. Tanganku terkepal kuat di sisi tubuhku, memandang sinis sosok Rangiku-san yang sudah beranjak pergi.

"Rukia ya...kau sudah lama bekerja disini?" tanyanya lagi segera, senyumnya semakin terlihat lebar.

Aku berdeham dan berusaha memperlihatkan senyum ramah kepada pelanggan keras kepala di depanku ini, "Apa pesananmu, Kurosaki-san?"

"Panggil aku Ichigo saja..dan aku pesan Cappuccino," jawabnya tanpa terusik sedikitpun dengan penolakanku. _Benar-benar orang yang aneh..._

"Baiklah, satu Cappuccino," ulangku, meyakinkan.

"Dan jangan bergambar kelinci."

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku lagi, melihat raut wajahnya yang terlihat aneh. "Kenapa dengan kelinci? Itu lucu, bukan?"

"Itu..terlihat seperti anak kecil," ucapnya datar.

Aku mengerutkan alisku, lagi. Apa maksud kata-katanya itu? Hasil karyaku dia bilang seperti buatan anak kecil? Dan dia mengejek hasil karyaku dengan raut wajah biasa saja? Itu bahkan membuatku lebih emosi daripada dibentak dengan suara keras.

"Kau mengejekku," kataku lirih, dengan suara kecil. Di satu sisi aku membencinya karena mengejek kelinci buatanku, tapi senyuman jahilnya membuatku tidak bisa memarahinya.

"Aku tidak mengejekmu, hanya saja melihat kelinci buatanmu itu mengingatkanku akan gambaran yang dibuat adik kecilku." Dia semakin tersenyum jahil melihatku yang membalas tatapannya sinis.

"Terserah padamu saja," kataku mengalah. Kubalikkan tubuhku untuk mulai membuat pesanan, dimulai dari mengambil bubuk kopi dan menaruhnya dalam filter, menekan filter dengan tamper sekeras mungkin—karena kekesalanku pada Ichigo yang sudah mengejek gambar kelinciku, menaruh filter pada mesin espresso dan menunggu air panas mengalirinya ke dalam gelas di bawahnya. Setelah selesai menunggu, segera kuambil gelas kopi itu dan menghiasnya dengan cream susu, sesekali kugunakan tusuk gigi untuk menyebarkan susu dan kopinya menjadi bentuk yang kuinginkan. Dalam hitungan beberapa menit, hasil karya master-pieceku sudah selesai. Kusodorkan pesanan Ichigo ke atas meja counter sambil tersenyum puas, "Satu pesanan Cappuccino dengan gambar kelinci!" Dan aku berhasil membuat wajahnya berubah pucat karena kaget.

*(((To be continued...)))*

(..)

(..)

(..)

**Author's note:**

Tawake = bahasa Jepang yang artinya bodoh (sering digunakan Rukia di dialog Anime nya).

Cafe nya sendiri hanya menjual cake dan minuman (minuman panas saja untuk musim dingin dan musim semi). Yang bekerja sebagai barista hanya Rukia dan Unohana saja, cake nya sendiri adalah buatan Unohana. Rangiku, Yumichika, Hisagi, dan Momo hanya bekerja sebagai pelayan cafe. Seragamnya sama, yaitu celemek panjang berwarna hitam dan menggunakan kemeja putih serta celana hitam (rok hitam untuk perempuan). Referensi :lihat drama _Coffee Prince _^^;

Rukia dkk bekerja di shift sore, sedangkan shift siang akan dijelaskan di chapter-chapter berikutnya (cafenya buka dari jam 11 siang hingga jam 6 sore)...

Ini sedikit penjelasan mengenai dunia barista :

Cara pembuatan espresso yang dilakukan oleh Rukia, secara garis besar seperti ini:

_First_...Mengambil biji kopi yang telah disaring dengan mesin khusus dan memasukkan bubuknya ke dalam basket filter, semacam saringan kecil yang tersedia dalam beberapa jenis. Yang saya tahu itu ukuran 7 hingga 14 gram.

_Second_...Terus si barista menggunakan tamper, sejenis alat penakan (seperti ulekan untuk bumbu ^^;) digunakan untuk menekan bubuk kopi dalam saringan. Nah, untuk menggunakan tamper sendiri itu ada caranya tersendiri, cara memegangnya harus benar dan sudut siku tangan harus 90 derajat (pokoknya ribet deh..hehehe).

_Third_...Setelah ditekan menggunakan tamper, si saringan yang berisi bubuk kopi itu diletakkan pada semacam mesin khusus pembuatan espresso (isi mesin itu adalah air panas). Nantinya air akan mengalir melalui filter bubuk kopi dan menghasilkan kopi yang diinginkan. Tentunya jangan lupa dibawah si filter diletakkan cangkir kopi yang nantinya menampung cairan kopi dari atasnya.

Espresso sendiri terdiri dari bermacam-macam jenis, seperti Cappuccino, Americano, Frappuccino, Latte, Latte Macchiato, Long Black, dll. Pencampurannya sendiri bisa menggunakan susu atau hanya air panas saja. Contohnya seperti Long Black, yang hanya menggunakan air panas saja. Sedangkan Latte (artinya : susu) menggunakan susu sebagai campuran kopinya.

Latte art adalah teknik khusus penghiasaan kopi yang menggunakan cream susu atau bisa dicampurkan menggunakan coklat cair (tergantung cara pembuatan).

Bagi yang masih bingung, bisa langsung search di wikipedia, google, atau lihat di youtube..^^

Dan bagi yang tahu cara pembuatannya, bisa langsung beri kritik dan saran melalui review...hihihihi

_Arigatou gozaimasu_! Khususnya bagi para readers yang mau menyempatkan waktunya membaca cerita gaje nan ribet ini (authornya juga bingung sama ceritanya sendiri..hahahaha*plak*), ditunggu reviewnya XD...


	2. Spring-Scene Two

Bleach fic

"Four Seasons" by Morning Eagle

**!DISCLAIMER :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

* * *

Pair: IchigoxRukia

POV: Rukia

* * *

**Just to warn you :: AU, OOC, Typos, etc... for this multi-chap fic ::**

Thanks for my Playlists: SNSD- All My Love Is For You, Boa-Only One, SNSD-Baby Baby, The Script-For the First Time, Tomohisa Sako-Zutto (Silahkan bagi para readers yang mau mendengar lagu-lagu ini saat membaca fic-ku, siapa tau bisa lebih dapet feelnya..hahhaha*plak*)

Chapter 2 update! Ichiruki scene mulai banyak disini...Makasih banyak untuk para reviewer, membuatku semangat untuk meneruskan fic ini _and_.. juga _for all readers_ yang tidak mereview~ Arigatou, minna-san ^^ Happy reading..hihiihi

~000*000~

**Chapter 2 : Spring Scene Two**

Kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran di luar jendela membuat hari ini semakin terasa menyenangkan. Cuaca cerah dan berlangit biru, sungguh latar yang sempurna untuk musim semi ini—musim yang sangat kusukai. Cuaca hangat dan sejuk, tidak membuat tubuhmu bergidik kedinginan ataupun gerah kepanasan. Musim yang paling normal dari semua musim yang ada di Jepang, itu menurutku. Segera kubereskan meja belajarku sambil mendengar dentangan bel sekolah yang menandakan jam belajar telah usai. Kumasukkan beberapa buku ke dalam tasku dan beberapa sengaja kutinggal di loker meja untuk pelajaran esok hari. Aku mulai merencanakan daftar apa yang akan kulakukan setelah pulang sekolah nanti. Karena jam kerja part-time hari ini libur, jadi aku bisa menghabiskan waktuku di rumah, menyelesaikan cerita bergambar Chappy-ku dan mengajak Hisana nee-san berkebun. Beberapa bunga di pekarangan rumah belum sempat ditata kembali sehabis musim dingin kemarin, kami bisa menghabiskan waktu sore bersama sambil meminum teh caramel hangat buatan nee-san—benar-benar hari yang sempurna.

"Kau kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri, Rukia?"

Aku terlonjak kaget dengan teguran orang di sebelahku, Rangiku-san. Dia sudah membangunkanku dari lamunan indahku—_perencanaan waktu senggang Kuchiki Rukia di musim semi_.

Aku mengerutkan alisku, memberi tatapan sedikit sinis pada _senpai_ yang sekarang sudah menarik perhatian beberapa orang di kelasku—sebagian besarnya murid laki-laki. Gelar siswi terpopuler yang disandangnya tidak membuatnya sadar, bahwa dia selalu menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh murid sekolah—entah karena sifatnya yang cuek atau karena kepolosan yang sering dibuat-buatnya untuk menarik perhatian beberapa laki-laki. "Rangiku-san..ada apa?"

"Kau kosong hari ini?" tanyanya dengan senyum lebar, jenis senyum yang menyembunyikan sesuatu dibaliknya.

"Ya, tapi aku—"

"Bagus! Kau ikut denganku!" tiba-tiba saja dia menarik lenganku dan menyeretku keluar kelas.

"Tu..tunggu Rangiku-san! Kita mau kemana?" tanyaku panik. Sekarang jadwal soreku terancam batal karena ulahnya.

"Pokoknya ikut saja! Momo akan segera menyusul kita begitu urusannya dengan Ukitake-sensei selesai."

"Momo? Kalau kau berencana pergi untuk mengincar laki-laki yang akan menjadi korbanmu berikutnya, aku tidak ikut," kataku tegas, berusaha menepis tangannya, tapi sia-sia.

"Oh, ayolah Rukia. Aku tidak mengincar _korban_ untuk hari ini, kok. Lagipula kau masih berhutang padaku!" katanya sambil memasang tampang memelas, tapi itu tidak akan berhasil kepadaku.

Aku melipat tanganku di depan dada, memasang sikap defensif sambil menatapnya tajam, "Setiap kali kau berkata tidak itu artinya iya, Rangiku-san. Dan apa maksudmu aku berhutang padamu?"

"Heh..jadi kau tidak ingat kalau aku sudah membantumu waktu itu? Mengenalkanmu pada Kurosaki Ichigo." Sekarang dia memasang tampang liciknya sambil tertawa geli.

"I..Ichigo? Membantu dari mananya? Kau melanggar aturan kerja, Rangiku-san!" kataku kesal, jantungku langsung berdetak kencang. Entah kenapa begitu mendengar namanya atau mengingat wajah si rambut orange itu selalu mengusik detak jantungku, mukaku yang memanas tiba-tiba, bahkan konsentrasiku seringkali terpecah.

"Melanggar aturan kerja apanya? Kau terlalu kaku, Rukia. Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana hubungan kalian? Sudah bertukar nomor?"

"Rangiku-san!" teriakku kesal, tapi malah membuatnya semakin tertawa geli.

"Rukia! Rangiku-senpai!" suara Momo memecah percakapan tidak penting kami. Dia berlari dari ujung koridor ke arah kami sambil melambaikan tangan. Berbeda dengan orang di sampingku, Hinamori Momo adalah gadis yang polos sekaligus kikuk, tidak seperti Rangiku-san yang berani dan selalu menjadi pusat perhatian orang—karena tubuhnya yang bagaikan model dan dadanya yang...diatas rata-rata ukuran normal. Kadang aku dan Momo selalu dibuat minder olehnya, melihat ukuran tubuh kami yang berbanding terbalik dengan Rangiku-san—terlalu kurus dan pendek. Olahraga dan minum susu setiap paginya tidak membuat tubuhku berkembang, kadang membuatku jengkel dan melampiaskannya dengan makanan—tragisnya juga tidak membuat berat badanku bertambah.

"Bagaimana? Rukia juga ikut ke Athle—"

Tiba-tiba Rangiku-san menutup mulut Momo, membuatku semakin mencurigai tindak lakunya. "Kenapa kamu menutup mulutnya?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa! Ayo kita pergi! Berdiri disini dan terus berdebat akan membuang banyak waktu," katanya antusias dengan nada suara yang dibuat-buat. Rangiku-san langsung menarik lenganku dan Momo sebelum aku sempat berkomentar dan segera melangkah keluar dari sekolah.

(..)

(..)

(..)

Sudah kuduga dia akan membawaku ke tempat yang diinginkannya—tanpa persetujuanku—dan aku tidak menyangka akan datang kesini. Gerbang sekolah Athlethic Society High School menjulang tinggi di depanku, terkesan lebih elit daripada Society High School—sekolahku. Dua sekolah yang sama, terpisah hanya karena jurusan atlit yang lebih diutamakan oleh ketua yayasan, sekaligus menjadi keunggulan utama Society High School. Aku tidak memiliki bakat atlit sejak awal, hanya menempati sekolah yang mengedepankan akademiknya saja. Tidak bisa disangkal kalau nama Society High School kembali terkenal karena prestasi Athlethic Society High School yang gemilang, walaupun hanya sebuah sekolah baru dan 'anak' dari Society High School.

Perasaan kesal tidak bisa kutahan lagi. Kupelototi Rangiku-san disebelahku yang sejak tadi hanya senyum-senyum sendiri. "Jadi ini maksudmu?" tanyaku ketus.

"Oh, ayolah Rukia. Muka cemberutmu sungguh membuatmu jadi terlihat jelek. Bagaimana kalau Kurosaki Ichigo melihatmu?"

"Rangiku-san!" teriakku kesal. Sikapnya yang selalu menggoda orang semakin membuatku kesal. Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan hentakan keras, segera pergi dari tempat ini dan pulang ke rumah.

"Tunggu Rukia! Jangan pergi! Tolong temani aku, hanya sebentar," pinta Rangiku-san sambil menahan tanganku.

"Ada Momo yang menemanimu," jawabku ketus.

"Momo akan menemui Toushiro-chan, pacar kesayangannya."

"Ra..Rangiku-senpai!" teriak Momo sambil tersipu-sipu.

Benar juga, aku bahkan sampai lupa kalau Toushiro sekolah disini. Seorang atlit basket muda yang tidak bisa diremehkan hanya dengan melihat tubuh kecilnya. Banyak orang mengira kalau Toushiro adalah anak SMP, apalagi saat dia dan Momo berjalan berduaan—sungguh lucu.

"Kau tidak tertarik untuk melihat mereka berdua bertemu?" bisik Rangiku-san sambil melihat Momo dengan tatapan liciknya. "Kalau kau menemaniku hari ini, nanti akan kutelaktir es krim Chappy di depan stasiun. Bagaimana?"

Es krim Chappy? Es krim berbentuk Chappy yang imut yang harganya terbilang cukup mahal dan hanya terdapat di cafe depan stasiun—cafe yang selalu ramai oleh antrian panjang anak-anak sekolah. "Kau serius, Rangiku-san?"

"Tentu saja! Pegang janjiku!" katanya sambil menyodorkan tangannya.

"Deal!" kataku semangat dan menjambat tangannya sebagai tanda persetujuan. Lagipula, melihat Momo dan Toushiro merupakan tontonan yang menarik—ditambah Rangiku-san yang selalu menggoda mereka berdua. Dua pasangan yang jarang sekali bertemu, dan sekali bertemu mereka selalu terlihat kikuk.

"Apa yang kalian rencanakan?" tanya Momo terlihat khawatir. Sepertinya dia sudah mengetahui rencana licik Rangiku-san.

"Tidak ada. Ayo, kita temui pacar tersayangmu!" Rangiku-san langsung menggait lengan Momo dan berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah yang memang sudah terbuka lebar. Aku berjalan di belakang mereka, menikmati guguran bunga sakura yang berjatuhan tepat di depan sekolah atlit ini. _Maaf, nee-san, aku tidak bisa menemanimu hari ini.._

Kami berjalan melewati jalan masuk utama sekolah yang terbilang cukup rumit karena seringkali terbagi dalam beberapa cabang. Letak gedung di sekolah ini tidak seperti sekolah-sekolah lain yang kebanyakan hanya terdiri dari satu gedung utama dan beberapa gedung tambahan seperti hall olahraga atau gedung pertemuan. Athlethic Society High School memiliki banyak gedung yang terpisah-pisah, sesuai dengan cabang-cabang olahraganya yang cukup banyak. Setiap cabang memiliki fasilitas tersendiri yang terpisah cukup jauh dari cabang lainnya, yang terlihat seperti sebuah tempat wahana permainan. Gedung utamanya terletak jauh di belakang, terpisah jauh dari gedung-gedung fasilitas olahraga. Karena penataan letak gedung seperti inilah, banyak siswa-siswa dari sekolah lain sering berkunjung kesini, sekedar melihat para atlit muda berlatih.

Beberapa siswi berlari di sebelahku dengan terburu-buru, siswi dari sekolah lain. Mereka berlari ke arah sebelah kiri, yang dilihat dari tanda penunjuk arah merupakan fasilitas untuk atlit pelari. Lagi-lagi wajahnya terlintas di benakku, wajah Kurosaki Ichigo yang tersenyum kepadaku tempo hari di cafe. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku, berusaha menepis ingatan itu dari kepalaku.

"Kenapa Rukia? Kau mau menemuinya?" tanya Rangiku, terlihat bersemangat.

"Jadi hubunganmu dengan Kurosaki-san sudah sedekat itu ya?" tanya Momo dengan wajah polosnya. Sepertinya dia sudah terpengaruh oleh bualan dan gosip Rangiku-san, ditambah Yumichika yang ada di cafe—sumber segala masalah berawal.

"Tidak! Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengannya dan aku tidak mau menemuinya."

"Tidak berarti iya. Ayo kita lihat sebentar saja," ucap Rangiku dan lagi-lagi tidak bisa kubantah karena dengan cepatnya dia menarik lenganku—berjalan cepat menuju tempat latihan atlit pelari.

Kami berjalan diikuti iringan siswi-siswi yang semakin lama bertambah banyak. Campuran siswi-siswi luar sekolah mulai memenuhi lapangan latihan atlit—tentu saja hanya diluar lapangan, terhalang oleh pagar besi kawat yang menjulang tinggi. Beberapa dari mereka berteriak histeris, menerikkan nama yang tidak kuketahui siapa.

"Jadi Kurosaki Ichigo tidak berlatih hari ini?" tanya seorang siswi di sebelahku.

"Katanya dia tidak masuk hari ini, apa dia sakit?" tanya temannya tidak kalah antusias.

"Tidak! Yang kudengar dia bolos latihan."

"Apa mungkin seorang atlit berbakat seperti dia mulai meremehkan lawan-lawannya?"

"Tidak mungkin Ichigo bersikap seperti itu! Aku yakin dia tidak memafaatkan ketenarannya sekarang hanya untuk kepentingan pribadi."

"Dia sungguh tampan! Aku ingin menjadi pacarnya!"

"Hei, jangan egois! Kalau itu aku juga mau!"

"Benar-benar obrolan tidak penting," celetuk Rangiku-san, memecah konsentrasiku pada obrolan para siswi itu. "Kurosaki Ichigo itu atlit, bukannya tokoh idola."

"Kau benar Rangiku-san. Tapi, itu kebebasan mereka juga , bukan?" balas Momo dengan tatapan prihatin.

"Kadang sifat mereka yang terlalu pemuja itu membuatku frustasi," keluh Rangiku-san sambil menghela napas. "Jadi, dimana si pemujamu itu, Rukia?" suara Rangiku-san yang cukup keras berhasil menarik perhatian beberapa siswi. Tatapan sinis mereka membuatku panik dan sedikit risih, bisa saja mereka menerjang kami dan mulai menginterograsi—dimana gosip, kebohongan dan realita menjadi bagian dari kehidupan mereka.

"Ssst..Rangiku-san, pelankan suaramu," kata Momo sambil menarik-narik lengan Rangiku-san.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi ke tempat Toushiro saja," bisikku sambil menarik Rangiku-san, keluar dari tempat para karnivora gosip itu.

"Kau sudah mengganti tipemu? Toushiro memang sepantar dengan dirimu, tapi dia sudah punya Momo," celetuk Rangiku.

"Bukan itu maksudku Rangiku-san!" lagi-lagi dia membuatku kesal dengan sikap sok-polosnya. Kami berjalan ke arah jalur hall basket, melewati beberapa pohon teduh yang memperlihatkan bercak-bercak sinar mentari di kulitku. Sebuah pohon sakura menarik perhatianku, jauh di belakang sebuah gedung yang aku tidak tahu tempat apa itu. Pohon sakura itu tidak seperti kebanyakan pohon lainnya, karena terlihat besar dan batangnya yang sudah tua terlihat sangat kokoh—membuatku ingin melihatnya sebentar.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian duluan saja? Aku akan menyusul nanti," kataku pelan tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari pohon sakura itu.

"Kau mau kemana, Rukia?" tanya Momo.

"Aku ingin melihat pohon itu sebentar," tunjukku ke arah pohon sakura itu. "Tidak akan lama, lagipula aku tahu jalan ke hall basket, kok." Ini ketiga kalinya kami datang ke sini dan aku tidak lupa arah jalan ke hall basket—karena itu salah satu tempat tujuan kami ke sini sejak dulu.

"Baiklah, jangan lama-lama ya. Aku tidak mau kalau harus mencarimu yang tersesat di sekolah seluas ini," goda Rangiku sambil menarik Momo menjauh, kembali ke jalur mereka.

"Tidak akan!" teriakku sambil berjalan cepat ke arah pohon sakura, yang aku yakin bisa merubah moodku yang buruk ini.

Aku berjalan cepat, tidak sabar untuk menyentuh kelopak-kelopak sakura yang berjatuhan di bawah pohon besar itu. Kuhentikan langkahku tepat beberapa meter sebelum mencapai pohon, ketika kulihat jeruji besi di sebelah kanan pohon itu—sebuah lapangan lari. Lapangan yang bisa dibilang tidak terurus lagi, terlalu banyak tanaman liar yang belum terpangkas bersih. Namun, trek larinya bisa dibilang masih layak untuk berlatih. Dan sekelebat bayangan cepat menarik perhatianku, warna orange yang terlintas di depan mataku. Seseorang sedang berlari disana, yang memacu jantungku berdetak cepat. Kulangkahkan kakiku mendekati pagar jeruji dan melihatnya berlari cepat mengitari trek panjang tanpa menyadari keberadaanku. Ya, Kurosaki Ichigo yang berlatih sendirian di sebuah lapangan terbengkalai di belakang sekolahnya..

Kukaitkan jari-jariku di jeruji pagar, mencengkramnya erat. Sebelah tanganku kuletakkan di dada kiriku, merasakan detak jantung yang kian berdetak cepat. Apa sebenarnya ini? Mengapa begitu melihatnya selalu membuatku tidak tenang? Kupejamkan mataku, berusaha mengatur napasku dan detak jantungku agar kembali stabil. Ini semua karena dirinya, karena Ichigo yang tiba-tiba hadir dalam keseharianku yang sudah kembali tenang. Dialah yang memunculkan kembali badai dalam diriku, dalam kehidupanku.

"Rukia!" teriakan yang membuatku terlonjak kaget dan membuka mataku secara refleks. Ichigo meneriakkan namaku dari seberang lapangan.

_Bagaimana ini? Kehadiranku sudah diketahui olehnya, sesuatu yang tidak kuharapkan terjadi. Apa sebaiknya aku segera meninggalkan tempat ini, berpura-pura tidak melihatnya dan segera pergi ke tempat Rangiku-san dan Momo?_

"Kuchiki Rukia!" teriaknya lagi, kali ini dia berlari ke arahku dan semakin membuatku terpatung kaku di tempat. _Astaga, dia datang kemari! Tenanglah Rukia, dia hanya manusia, bukan alien..._

Sekarang Ichigo tepat beberapa meter di depanku, berjalan perlahan ke arahku dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal. Keringat membasahi dahi, leher, hingga ke kaos olahraga putihnya, terpasang pas di tubuh tegapnya—kurus namun terlihat atletis. Dia memakai celana olahraga hitam diatas lutut dan sepasang sneakers Nike berwarna putih beraksen merah. Kini dia tepat berdiri di depanku, hanya terhalang pagar jeruji yang menjulang tinggi di depan kami.

"Hai, Rukia. Sedang apa kau disini?" tanyanya santai, mengubah ekspresi seriusnya menjadi lebih lembut. Namun, alis tajam itu tetap terlihat berkerut di tengah dahinya—ciri khasnya.

"Oh..hai.." kataku ragu sekaligus gugup. _Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya?_

"Kau mencariku kesini?"

Aku melotot karena kaget, mendengar kata-katanya yang terdengar sangat yakin. "Hah? Kau terlalu percaya diri! Aku kesini bukan karena mencarimu, tawake."

Ichigo hanya tertawa kecil dan kemudian mencengkram jari-jariku yang masih mengait erat di jeruji pagar, "Kau mau menemaniku berlatih?"

Wajahku terasa panas, debaran jantungku semakin bertambah parah karena ulahnya. "Eh? A..aku tidak bisa. Rangiku-san dan Momo menungguku di hall basket. Aku..harus pergi," kataku terbata-bata dan berusaha melepaskan tanganku, tapi sia-sia. Jari-jari panjangnya mencengkram jariku erat.

"Aku akan menemanimu kesana selesai aku berlatih, hanya sebentar tidak akan lama, kok." Ichigo tersenyum, jenis senyum yang tidak mungkin tidak bisa kutolak. Matanya menatapku lekat, membuatku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan selain ke mata hazel terangnya yang memikat.

"Baiklah...hanya sebentar," kataku pelan membuat senyum Ichigo semakin melebar.

"Masuklah, pintunya ada di sebelah sana." Ichigo menunjuk arah kananku, ke sebuah pintu jeruji yang sudah terbuka lebar. Aku berjalan pelan ke arah pintu, diikuti oleh langkahnya yang mengikutiku dari seberang jeruji—seperti bayangan pada sebuah cermin.

"Jadi..apa yang kau lakukan disini bersama temanmu?" tanyanya memecah keheningan.

"Untuk menemani temanku menemui pacarnya, Hitsugaya Toushiro. Kau kenal?"

"Ah..Toushiro si pendek yang jago bermain basket. Dia punya pacar?" nadanya seperti dibuat-buat agar terkesan dramastis.

Aku memicingkan mataku, melihat dirinya yang terkesan semakin angkuh, "Biarpun pendek tapi dia lebih laku daripada dirimu." Aku melangkah masuk melalui pintu jeruji dan kini kami berjalan berdampingan.

Ichigo menatapku dengan mata terbelalak dan kemudian tawanya pecah. "Ke..kenapa kau tertawa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Kau benar-benar jujur, sama seperti si bocah itu, Toushiro."

"Jadi kaupikir karena ukuran tubuh kami sama, kami memiliki sifat yang sama, begitu?"

"Mungkin juga. Wah, aku menemukan sebuah teori baru!" candanya dan kukembalikan dengan tendangan di tulang keringnya.

"Aw! Kau menendangku?" tanyanya tidak percaya sambil mengelus-elus kakinya dan membuatku tersenyum puas.

"Ya, karena kau mengejek tinggi badanku. Itu tidak sopan, tawake!"

"Aku tidak mengejekmu, hanya mengatakan bahwa tinggi badan mungkin mempengaruhi sifat—"

Kukepalkan tanganku dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menendangnya lagi. Dengan cepat Ichigo mengelak ke belakang, "Baiklah, aku tidak akan bicara lagi. Jangan tendang kakiku lagi, ini aset berharga untukku, kau tahu?"

"Kau terlalu lemah untuk ukuran atlit profesional,heh.." dengusku mengejek sambil melipat tanganku di depan dada.

"Kau seharusnya masuk ke klub judo, memanfaatkan bakatmu," balasnya sambil mengacak-acak rambutku. Sebelum aku membalasnya dia sudah pergi berlari dariku, kembali ke dalam treknya.  
"Bisa tolong kau catat waktu lariku? Stopwatchnya ada di bangku sebelah sana,"pintanya sambil menunjuk sebuah deretan bangku di pinggir lapangan. Entah apa yang membuat diriku merasa tenang di sampingnya, padahal beberapa saat yang lalu perasaanku seperti diterpa badai topan begitu melihat dirinya yang hanya berdiri di depanku. Perasaan ini nyaman, seakan-akan kami memang sudah kenal sejak lama, dia sudah menemaniku sejak awal kehidupanku. Ya, seandainya saja begitu, mungkin aku tidak perlu mengalami kesusahan maupun kesuraman pada masa laluku.

Kuraih stopwatch yang tergeletak di samping jaket olahraganya dan mengatur waktunya kembali ke angka nol."Kau sudah siap?" tanyaku dari pinggir lapangan, memperhatikannya memasang ancang-ancang berlari.

"Kapanpun kau siap!" balasnya dengan raut wajah serius. Aku sedikit terkejut melihat perubahan dalam ekspresinya, keseriusannya kembali muncul setelah mencakup hal yang berarti bagi dirinya—berlari.

"Baiklah...3..2..1..!" teriakku dan kutekan tombol untuk memulai perhitungan waktu. Ichigo lari begitu cepat di depanku, memperlihatkan sekelebat rambut orange nyentriknya yang menjadi bayangan cepat melesat jauh. Kelopak sakura yang tertiup angin mengiringi lari cepatnya seperti tetesan air hujan, hanya saja warnanya pink muda. Aku kembali memandangi pohon sakura di luar lapangan, alasan mengapa aku datang kesini. Pohon sakura yang kulupakan karena kedatangan Ichigo yang diluar dugaan, menarikku seperti **Pied Piper of Hamelin**** (1)**...

(..)

(..)

(..)

Ichigo memakai jaketnya dan mulai berjalan bersamaku ke luar lapangan, setelah berlari dua kali putaran yang ternyata mencatat waktu gemilang—di luar dugaanku. Dia mengambil botol minum dari tasnya dan meneguk perlahan. Kuamati wajahnya yang memiliki struktur tulang yang tegas, hidung mancung, alis berkerut, mata yang...tiba-tiba menatapku. Segera kupalingkan wajahku darinya, malu karena ketahuan memandanginya diam-diam.

"Kau tertarik kepadaku?" bisa kurasakan kalau dia tersenyum melihatku yang malu setengah mati.

"Sudah kubilang jangan terlalu percaya diri, nanti kau cepat botak!"

"Hah? Memangnya aku kakek-kakek? Aku masih terlalu muda untuk menjadi botak."

"Aku bisa membantunya dengan menjambak rambutmu,"balasku sambil menatapnya sinis.

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa, tubuhmu terlalu pendek untuk menggapai rambutku." Dia menepuk-nepuk kepalaku lembut yang semakin membuatku jengkel.

"Kau memang terlihat manis kalau sedang marah," celetuknya dengan wajah polos, mengamati wajahku lekat. Kuurungkan niatku untuk melompat dan menarik rambutnya. Segera kulangkahkan kakiku untuk menjauh darinya—menyembunyikan wajahku yang semakin memanas dan berubah merah.

"Rukia! Kau mau kemana? Arahnya kesini, bukan kesana!" teriaknya di belakangku.

Sekarang aku semakin malu, berharap ada lubang hitam di bawahku yang segera menenggelamkanku jauh ke dasar—menjauh sejauh-jauhnya dari Ichigo.

"Rukia!" teriak seseorang dari kejauhan. Kupalingkan wajahku dan melihat Rangiku-san sedang berjalan santai jauh di depan Ichigo, bersama Momo dan Toushiro. Raut wajahnya berubah geli, ketika dia melihat Ichigo di depannya, masih terpaku dengan kekikukkanku.

"Ra..Rangiku-san.." balasku terbata-bata sambil berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kau ini, sudah kubilang kan jangan terlalu lama. Kupikir kau tersesat," celetuk Rangiku-san sambil berkacak pinggang, memasang ekspresi yang aku yakin dibuat-buat olehnya.

"Kami bermaksud mencarimu, Rukia," tambah Momo disamping Toushiro. Tangannya tergenggam oleh tangan Toushiro, entah kenapa terkesan seperti kisah dongeng **Hansel and Gretel (****2)**.

"Dia bersamaku tadi, kau tidak perlu mengomelinya. Kami bermaksud untuk pergi ke tempat kalian,  
jelas Ichigo disampingku, terkesan protektif.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," panggil Rangiku-san, seperti baru menyadari kehadirannya di sebelahku. "Ahahaha..kupikir si mungil ini hilang entah kemana, ternyata bersama denganmu. Kalau tahu begitu, aku tidak perlu mencarimu, Rukia-chan," kata Rangiku-san dengan wajah sumringah.

"Rangiku-san!" protesku kesal. Dia tidak membuat keadaan semakin membaik.

"Kurosaki, kupikir kau tidak masuk hari ini." Tiba-tiba Toushiro memotong perdebatan kami. Ternyata dia memang kenal baik dengan Ichigo.

"Ah..Toushiro. Aku sedang berlatih di lapangan belakang. Lapangan lari utama terlalu penuh oleh siswi-siswi sekolah luar, aku jadi tidak bisa berkonsentrasi penuh," jelas Ichigo.

"Mereka kan penggemarmu. Grimmjow selalu mengomel dan menganggu latihan di hall basket, ini semua karenamu, Kurosaki."

"Hah? Kenapa kau malah menyalahkanku?" Sekarang Ichigo dan Toushiro lah yang mulai berdebat. Momo memandangi kekasihnya dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus prihatin.

"Kau memang banyak penggemar ya, Kurosaki-kun. Rukia juga salah satu penggemarmu, loh!" lagi-lagi Rangiku-san memulai masalah baru. Kucubit tangannya sekeras-kerasnya.

"Aw! Rukia! Kau ini..sakit tahu!" protes Rangiku-san sambil mengusap-usap tangannya yang mulai memerah.

"Kau yang memulai duluan! Sudah kubilang jangan—"

_Chachachacha..chachalata...chahaha.. _tiba-tiba lagu latar Anime Chappy terdengar keras, hpku berbunyi. Dengan sigap kubuka tasku dan mencari hp yang mulai berkedip-kedip menyala. "Maaf, itu hpku," jelasku sambil memperhatikan raut-raut wajah orang di depanku yang kebingungan.

"Kau harus mengganti ringtone anehmu, Rukia," celetuk Ichigo. "Itu benar-benar membuat orang kaget—"

Segera kuinjak kakinya keras-keras sambil menjawab panggilan teleponku. Ichigo meringis kesakitan untuk kedua kalinya, yang entah kenapa membuatku sedikit puas. "Moshi-moshi."

"_Rukia, kau ada dimana? Sudah jam segini tapi kau belum pulang. Apa kau masih ada di sekolah?" _tanya Hisana nee-san dari seberang telepon. Nee-san mengkhawatirkanku, seperti biasanya.

"Aku sedang pergi bersama Rangiku-san dan Momo. Maaf aku tidak mengabarimu dulu, nee-san," ucapku penuh penyesalan.

"_Oh, begitu. Sebaiknya kau cepat pulang. Hari sudah mulai gelap dan sebentar lagi Byakuya akan pulang. Kau tidak mau terkena omelannya lagi,kan?" _goda nee-san. Byakuya nii-sama akan segera pulang?

"Aku pulang sekarang!" kataku buru-buru sambil menutup telepon. Dan sekarang aku mendapati pandangan mereka terpaku padaku.

"Kakakmu, ya?" tanya Rangiku-san, memastikan.

Aku membalasnya dengan anggukan pelan."Maaf, aku harus segera pulang."

"Hee...padahal aku bermaksud mengajakmu ke cafe depan stasiun," keluh Rangiku-san, tapi itu tidak akan berhasil membujukku sekarang. Omelan Byakuya nii-sama lebih menakutkan daripada apapun, termasuk es krim Chappy—walaupun aku sangat menginginkannya.

"Aku tidak bisa..mungkin lain kali. Sampai bertemu besok, Rangiku-san, Momo," lambaiku kepada kedua temanku.

"Sampai bertemu, Rukia," balas Momo sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, sampai bertemu lagi, Toushiro." Tidak lupa aku mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Toushiro yang sejak tadi terdiam di samping Momo. Dia membalas lambaianku tanpa berkomentar apapun.

Dan pandanganku beralih kepada Ichigo, yang memandangku dengan alis berkerut. "Dah, Ichigo," kataku singkat.

"Hanya itu? Tidak ada kata 'sampai bertemu lagi'?" protes Ichigo yang sudah kutinggal pergi di belakangku.

Mukaku memerah, sebenarnya aku terlalu malu untuk mengatakan hal itu. Tapi tidak ada salahnya kuucapkan hal itu kali ini. Dia sudah berbaik hati mau mengantarku ke hall basket, yah walaupun itu tidak terwujud, "Sampai bertemu!" teriakku tanpa kupalingkan wajahku ke belakang.

Kata-kataku dibalas dengan suara tawa Rangiku-san yang menggema keras di belakangku. Aku yakin dia akan mulai menginterograsiku besok, mungkin malam ini...

*(((to be continued...)))*

**Author's note:**

**(1)** Pied Piper of Hamelin adalah dongeng yang berasal dari Jerman. Menceritakan seorang peniup seruling yang meniup seruling ajaibnya di kota Hamelin (Jerman) dan membawa anak-anak kecil keluar dari kota itu untuk mengikutinya, seperti menghipnotis.

**(2)** Sebutan Hansel and Gretel untuk Toushiro dan Momo, kenapa harus itu? Karena ukuran tubuh Toushiro dan Momo yang mungil, jadi terlihat seperti dua saudara dari dongeng Hansel and Gretel, yang memang masih anak-anak..hahhaha (*author maksa XD..)

Byakuya's fact : Kadang Byakuya sering mengomeli Rukia kalau pulang terlambat, ini karena sifat Byakuya yang terlalu protektif pada adik iparnya. Mungkin bisa disebut _brother-complex_..hahhaha (ini yang mana kakak kandungnya ya? Hisana apa Byakuya? Wkwkkw). Dia sayang pada Rukia, tapi masih terlihat kesan cueknya, seperti yang ada di cerita aslinya Kubo-sensei..

Rukia's fact : Bunyi ringtone Chappy nya hp Rukia itu asli buatan author sendiri..hahahaha entah kenapa yang kebayang kata-kata itu..XD. Di fic ini, Chappy adalah tokoh Anime anak kecil yang sangat terkenal, makanya sampai ada es krim nya segala. Rukia itu _sister-complex_ pada Hisana. Rukia memanggil Rangiku dengan sebutan –san, bukan –senpai, karena mereka sudah kenal dekat semenjak bertemu di cafe (sesama pekerja part-time), kemudian setelah lulus SMP Rukia pindah ke sekolahnya Rangiku, Society High School.

Aturan kerja yang dimaksud Rukia itu, adalah tidak boleh memberikan keterangan pribadi kepada pelanggan selama sedang bekerha. Sebenarnya bukan aturan yang mengikat, karena Unohana sendiri tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, asalkan tidak menelantarkan tugasnya. Itu hanya karena sifat Rukia yang terlalu kaku dan disiplin (terlalu malah...hahhaa)

Yumichika dan Hisagi berbeda sekolah dengan Rukia, Rangiku, dan Momo. Yumichika sepantar dengan Rukia dan Momo, sedangkan Hisagi merupakan kakak kelas mereka (sepantar dengan Rangiku). Yumichika dan Hisagi menempati sekolah Seireitei High School, yang akan dijelaskan di chapter berikutnya~

**Balasan untuk anonymous reviewer :**

Chappy : makasih udah review! Oce, ini sudah di-update! ^^ hihiihih salam kenal~

Kazuko Nozomi : Wah, makasih banyak udh review n for your like..^^ n salam kenal~

_Thanks for reading, all_...dan silahkan review ^^


	3. Spring-Scene Three

Bleach fic

"Four Seasons" by Morning Eagle

**!DISCLAIMER :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

* * *

Pair: IchigoxRukia

POV: Rukia

* * *

Just to warn you :: AU, OOC, Typos, etc... for this multi-chap fic ::

Thanks for my Playlists: SNSD- All My Love Is For You, Boa-Only One, SNSD-Baby Baby, The Script-For the First Time, Tomohisa Sako-Zutto (Silahkan bagi para readers yang mau mendengar lagu-lagu ini saat membaca fic-ku, siapa tau bisa lebih dapet feelnya..hahhaha*plak*)

Gomen, updatenya kelamaan nih..hihiihhi.. tapi akhirnya bisa update juga, mengingat tugasku banyak banget sampe menggunung, masih berlanjut sampai akhir tahun..wkwkwk XD Ini chapter yang full banget sama ichiruki, sedikit ada konflik tapi bukan konflik utama dan maaf keliatan maksa banget (karena ide dadakan yang tiba-tiba muncul waktu ngetik)..XD

Dan terima kasih untuk para reviewer yang sudah mau mereview fic ini, juga untuk para readers yang masih setia membaca walaupun tidak sempat mereview..hontou ni arigatou! ^^

Oc..Happy reading, minna-san!

~000*000~

**Chapter 3 : Spring Scene Three**

"Kakak! Aku pergi dulu," kataku sambil melangkahkan kakiku ke pintu depan, mengganti sendal rumahku dengan sepatu bootsku semata kaki.

"Rukia, jangan pergi terlalu lama. Hari ini Byakuya pulang cepat," balas Hisana nee-san. Aku berbalik ke arahnya, melihat nee-san yang masih menggunakan celemeknya—menyiapkan makan malam spesial bagi kami. Kepulangan Byakuya nii-sama yang bisa dibilang jarang sekali saat jam makan malam dimulai, membuatku dan nee-san harus makan berdua saja tanpa menunggu kepulangannya. Kadang hal itu membuat nee-san sedikit kecewa, namun harus tetap diterimanya sebagai suatu 'kewajiban' seorang istri. Kesibukan Byakuya nii-sama di pabrik wine-nya kadang harus membuatnya bolak-balik Itali-Jepang, hanya untuk membantu proyek pembuatan anggur terbaik yang hanya dihasilkan di Jepang. Nee-san mendukung sepenuhnya pekerjaan suaminya itu, sebagai wakil direktur sekaligus pemegang saham terbesar di perusahaan wine milik keluarga besar Kuchiki—walaupun belum sepenuhnya alih perusahaan diberikan kakek kepada nii-sama.

Nee-san memandangku dengan senyumnya yang memang selalu terpasang di wajahnya, "Kita akan makan sukiyaki hari ini."

Aku membalasnya dengan senyuman. Sukiyaki, tidak buruk juga, walaupun nee-san selalu memberikan sebagian besar porsi jamur kepadaku—kadang membuatku sedikit mual. "Baiklah! Aku akan pulang lebih awal, nee-san!"

"Itterashai, Rukia. Hati-hati di jalan."

"Ittekimasu!" Kini aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar pintu rumah, menyambut sinar mentari yang sebentar lagi mulai meredup jingga.

Komplek perumahan Seireitei distrik 6 terbilang cukup sepi di siang menjelang sore. Jarang sekali ada aktifitas yang dilakukan tetangga-tetangga di hari yang bisa dibilang terlalu pagi untuk sore hari. Kebanyakan dari kami menghabiskan waktu di rumah ataupun dengan urusan pekerjaan masing-masing. Walaupun hari ini adalah hari yang cerah di musim semi, pergi hanami adalah kegiatan alternatif di hari libur,namun tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa distrik ini tetaplah seperti distrik tidak berpenghuni. Beberapa rumah terlihat menjulang tinggi bagaikan istana yang tidak berpenghuni, namun terurus rapi. Hal tersebut kadang membuatku bingung, kapan si pemilik rumah membersihkan rumahnya itu?

Aku berbelok ke arah jalan belakang yang memutar ke bukit di belakang distrik 6, bisa juga menjadi jalan pintas menuju distrik 5 dan 7. Dan hingga sekarang, aku belum menjumpai 1 orang pun di jalan—hanya cahaya matahari yang sedikit terik menyinari jalan aspal di bawahku, memperlihatkan butiran-butiran cahaya seperti kerlipan mutiara di jalur yang kutempuh. Kini kulangkahkan kakiku sedikit lebih cepat, begitu melihat kelopak sakura yang jatuh tertiup angin. _Hampir sampai..._

(..)

(..)

(..)

Tangga tinggi menjulang ke atas bukit, terhalang oleh ranting-ranting pohon yang tumbuh secara liar. Suara burung bernyayi dari balik pohon-pohon tinggi di sisi kiri dan kanan tangga, membimbingmu ke dalam sebuah tempat sakral yang menenangkan—sebuah kuil kecil yang sedikit tidak terurus di atas bukit. Aku berjalan perlahan melangkahi anak tangga sambil menghitung dalam hati, menghitung anak tangga yang selalu kulewati sejak dari kecil. Sebuah jalan yang sudah kuingat di luar kepala, membawaku menuju sebuah tempat yang keindahannya tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan taman tengah kota sekalipun. Kelopak bunga sakura lagi-lagi terbang di depan mataku. Kutangkup dengan lembut menggunakan kedua tanganku, memperhatikan warnanya yang sangat lembut—musim semi barulah dimulai untukmu, sakura.

Kulangkahkan kakiku di anak tangga teratas, segera berjalan cepat menuju belakang kuil. Dan disanalah aku menemukannya, pohon sakura milikku. Bukan milikku dalam arti aku yang menanam, tapi menjadi tempatku menghabiskan sebagian besar waktuku di musim semi, memikirkan berbagai hal dengan ditemani pohon sakura yang sangat besar. Dia sudah seperti temanku, milikku sejak aku masih berumur 12 tahun—mengingat tidak ada orang lain selama aku berkunjung kesini. Aku tersenyum puas melihat pohon sakura yang sudah tua ini mekar sepenuhnya, menciptakan warna pink lembut berlatar pohon maple hijau. Kurentangkan telapak tanganku ke batang pohon yang terlihat kuat ini, merasakan kehangatan matahari pada permukaan kasarnya. "_Hai, kau sudah mekar sepenuhnya sekarang, kerja yang bagus.."_ucapku lembut.

Tiba-tiba suara cekikan membuatku terlonjak. Kupalingkan wajahku ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari sesuatu yang mengganggu waktu senggangku—_waktu senggang Kuchiki Rukia bersama pohon sakura miliknya_. Tidak ada apapun, ataupun siapapun. Tapi anehnya suara itu semakin jelas terdengar.

"Si..siapa?" tanyaku ragu, masih mencari-cari suara itu berasal.

"Disini," balasnya, membuatku kaget—tidak kuduga kalau dia akan membalas pertanyaanku. Dan sekarang sosoknya terlihat, warna orange terang bercampur biru tua—warna jaket yang digunakannya, terlihat kontras.

"I..Ichigo," ucapku, kaget bercampur bingung melihatnya berjalan ke arahku. "Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?"

Dia mengerutkan alisnya, namun senyumnya makin melebar, memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih. "Memangnya hanya kau saja yang bisa datang kesini, _Alice (1)_?" sindirnya.

Aku membelalakan mataku kaget, _dia memanggilku apa? _"Ma..maksudku, ini tempat terpecil. Sejak dulu aku tidak pernah menemukan orang yang datang kesini, ya..kecuali diriku sendiri, _Cheshire_!"

Dia melangkah mendekatiku, namun berhenti tiba-tiba sambil memandangku penuh tanya. "_Cheshire_? Memangnya tidak ada yang lebih bagus daripada kucing aneh itu?"

"Saat kau tersenyum tadi kau mirip kucing _Cheshire_!" sindirku sambil memperlihatkan setengah senyumku. Alhasil, raut wajahnya terlihat sedikit memberengut karena kesal.

"_White Rabbit_ masih jauh lebih baik daripada kucing belang-belang yang seperti terserang penyakit langka itu!"

"W.._White Rabbit_?!" membayangkan kelinci putih yang lucu itu diperankan olehnya, sungguh menjengkelkan. " Tidak boleh! Apapun selain kelinci putih itu!"

"Ke..kenapa kau marah?" Ichigo terlihat bingung dengan sikapku yang sekarang berubah kesal.

Aku memelototinya sebagai balasan, menatap berani mata hazel-orange mudanya. Ichigo mendesah kesal, terlihat mengalah dengan sikap ngototku."Baiklah, kembali ke topik utama. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

"Itu pertanyaanku!" dengusku kesal.

Senyumnya kembali di wajahnya, anehnya membuat kekesalanku sedikit menghilang. "Aku melihatmu berjalan ke arah sini, lalu kuikuti. Kau tidak menyadarinya?"

_Jadi sekarang dia menjadi penguntitku?_ "Kau mengikutiku?" dengan memasang wajah terlihat jijik, menganggap orang di depanku ini sebagai ancaman baru sekarang.

"Aku bukan penguntit! Aku mau memanggilmu, hanya saja kau sedang sibuk sendiri, menyenandungkan lagu aneh yang seperti suara ringtone hpmu. Dan tanpa kusadari kau sudah menghilang ke arah sini," jelasnya yang kini sudah berdiri tepat di depanku.

"Lagu aneh? Itu lagu Chappy! Dan itu memang bunyi ringtone-ku, tawake!"

Ichigo berusaha menahan tawanya dan kuhadiahi dengan menginjak kakinya.

"Aw! Haruskah kaulakukan itu setiap kali kita bertemu?" gerutunya.

"Setiap kali? Kita baru bertemu dua kali."

"Tiga, dengan yang di cafe seminggu lalu."

Aku terkejut dengan dirinya yang masih mengingat jelas awal pertemuan kami, seminggu yang lalu. Kupikir dia hanya mengerjaiku, seperti memanggil orang secara acak di tengah kepenatan jalan tengah kota.

"Yah, terserah kau saja," bisikku sedikit malu dan mengalihkan wajahku darinya.

Ichigo melangkah ke sampingku dan menyentuh pohon sakura besar itu. Kudongakkan wajahku untuk melihat wajah takjubnya melihat pohon keajaiban di depan kami. "Pohon ini besar sekali."

"Ini pohon sakura yang sudah berumur ratusan tahun dan setiap musimnya selalu mekar sehebat ini."

"Kau kemari setiap tahun?" tanyanya. Pandangannya kembali ke padaku, namun tangannya masih menyentuh batang pohon itu, seperti sudah tertempel lem yang merekat kuat pada keduanya.

Aku mengangguk sebagai jawabannya dan mengambil posisi duduk di bawah pohon sakura. "Pohon ini begitu menakjubkan, tapi tidak ada orang lain yang datang kemari selain aku. Itu yang kutahu," jelasku lanjut.

"Hmm...begitu. Tempatnya begitu tersembunyi di belakang kuil yang sudah tidak terurus, jadi wajar saja tidak ada orang yang datang kemari." Sekarang Ichigo ikut terduduk di sampingku, melipat kedua kakinya membentuk posisi duduk bersila. "Kau beruntung, Rukia."

"Bisa dibilang begitu," kataku puas, sedikit bangga dipuji olehnya.

"Dan sekarang aku juga termasuk salah satunya," jelasnya lagi dan membuat alisku kembali berkerut penuh tanya.

"Kamu? Salah satunya?"

Ichigo menatapku dengan mimik wajah dibuat-buat, terlihat polos. "Sekarang aku sudah mengetahui letak harta karun ini, bukan? Jadi tidak ada salahnya aku ikut bergabung denganmu."

"Tidak boleh!" teriakku kesal, kembali memelototinya. Ichigo malah membalasku dengan sebuah senyuman—jenis senyuman yang lagi-lagi membuat jantungku berdebar kencang. "Ke..kenapa kau malah tersenyum?" tanyaku sedikit takut_. Apa mungkin kepala orang ini sempat terbentur tadi?_

"Ternyata memang benar, kau makin terlihat manis saat kau marah," ucapnya lembut dan membuat wajahku makin terasa panas.

"K..Kau..sudah pernah mengatakannya...tawake!"

"Apa ada orang lain yang pernah mengatakannya selain aku?" Ichigo menghiraukan omelanku, malah menanyakan pertanyaan yang semakin membuatku bingung menanggapi sifat anehnya.

"Hah? Tentu saja tidak ada!" Mana ada orang yang mengatakan hal aneh seperti dia.

Tiba-tiba Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya padaku yang membuatku kaget setengah mati. Aku mundur menghindarinya, tapi punggungku menabrak batang pohon. Kini aku terjebak, menghadapi sikap terang-terangannya yang membuatku risih, membuatku ingin menyentuh wajah yang terpahat sempurna di depanku.

Ichigo berhenti, jarak wajahnya hanya tinggal beberapa senti saja dari wajahku, membuatku tidak bisa berkedip. "Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku orang pertama yang mengatakan hal itu padamu," katanya lembut, napasnya membelai pipiku. Matanya yang indah dan menakjubkan seperti menghinoptisku untuk terus menatapnya.

Ichigo mulai menjauhkan wajahnya dariku, kembali bersender di batang pohon. Aku menunduk, enggan menatapnya yang sudah berhasil membuatku hampir terkena serangan jantung mendadak. _Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan orang ini, mengatakan hal seperti itu begitu mudahnya? Apa mungkin karena itu sudah menjadi kebiasaannya, mengingat Ichigo selalu dikelilingi siswi-siswi penggemarnya dari sekolah lain?_

"Aku menyukaimu, Rukia," celetuknya dan membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak sekejap. Dengan segera aku meliriknya dengan tatapan bingung bercampur kalut. Sekarang dia sudah mengatakan hal yang menurutku tabu. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tidak ada satu katapun yang bisa keluar dari mulutku. Lidahku terasa kelu dan wajahku kembali terasa panas._ Apa dia serius? Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?_

"Berada di dekatmu membuatku merasa nyaman.." lanjutnya." Kau berbeda dari perempuan-perempuan yang pernah kutemui selama ini, yang sebagian besar hanya mengejar kelebihan yang kumiliki. Mereka menganggapku sempurna, sesuatu yang patut dipuja dan kupikir aku tidak setenar yang mereka pikir. Tapi, kaulah orang pertama yang menyebutku _bodoh_, melihatku dengan pandangan berbeda dari para perempuan itu." Kini Ichigo menatapku tajam, namun ada kelembutan di baliknya. Matanya selalu membuat perasaanku tidak karuan, kadang kalut dan malu, kadang juga merasa...nyaman?  
"Rukia, maukah..kau berteman denganku?"

_DEG_! Te..teman? Jadi yang dia maksud adalah pertemanan, bukan hal aneh yang kupikirkan sejak awal? Sesuatu yang melilit dadaku dari tadi tiba-tiba saja terlepas, sedikit membuatku merasa lega. Tapi, entah kenapa ada hal aneh yang mengusik diriku. _Berteman dengannya? Jadi yang dia inginkan hanya itu?_

"Rukia?" tanyanya sambil mulai mengelus rambutku, membuatku langsung terbangun dari lamunanku.

"Eh..eh? Ah..teman ya?"

Ichigo mengangguk penuh semangat sambil tersenyum lembut padaku. Tangannya masih membelai kepalaku lembut. "Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh, Rukia. Kupikir, kalau hanya sekedar kenal saja tidaklah cukup."

Aku masih termangu menatapnya bingung. Teman? Dan mengapa dia harus meminta persetujuan dariku dulu? "Ehm..boleh saja. Aku..tidak keberatan..kok.."

"Terima kasih, Rukia." Tangannya tiba-tiba turun ke pipiku, membelainya lembut sekejap. _Jadi, inikah yang namanya teman? Berteman dengan laki-laki aneh ini, Kurosaki Ichigo?_

(..)

(..)

(..)

Kami menghabiskan waktu berdua di bawah pohon sakura, menikmati kelopak-kelopaknya yang bertaburan ke atas pangkuan dan sebagian ke atas tanah berumput lebat. Berbincang-bincang membahas hal-hal umum, sebagian besar Ichigo lah yang bertanya kepadaku— makanan apa yang kusuka, jenis musik apa yang kusuka, apa yang kadang aku lakukan di waktu senggang, apa jenis film favoritku, lalu bagaimana rasanya sekolah di sekolah swasta umum yang tentunya berbeda dengan sekolah atletiknya, bagaimana keadaan cafe dan pekerjaan part-time ku... Pertanyaan yang sekedar membahas kehidupan pribadi, tapi Ichigo terlihat sangat menikmatinya—menghabiskan waktu bersama denganku yang terkadang terlihat kikuk menanggapi pertanyaannya. Dan terkadang tangannya membelai rambutku lembut, mengambil kelopak sakura yang jatuh ke atas kepalaku. Lagi-lagi dia berhasil membuat wajahku memerah, hasil dari menanggapi gerak tubuhnya yang tidak terduga.

"Sudah sore," ucapku sambil melihat langit yang berubah jingga, seperti warna rambut orang di sebelahku. "Cantiknya..."

"Apa?"

"Eh? Tidak, tidak apa-apa! Aku harus segera pulang," lanjutku buru-buru, mengalihkan pandanganku dari Ichigo dan segera berdiri. Kurapikan rok yang jatuh di atas lututku dari kelopak sakura yang tersisa. Ichigo mengikutiku bangun, berdiri di sampingku sambil terus mengamatiku.

"Kuantar, ya," ucapnya.

"Eh?"  
"Kenapa daritadi kau selalu mengatakan 'eh'? Apa kau sulit untuk mendengar, mungil?" godanya sambil menunjukkan seringaian menyebalkannya.

"Mu..mungil katamu?" kataku kesal.

"Tubuhmu memang mungil, mau menggenakan seragam ataupun baju bebas masih terlihat sama." Kali ini tatapannya mengamati tubuhku dari atas sampai bawah, spontan aku menginjak kakinya kuat-kuat. "Awww! Rukia!"

"Dasar mesum!"

"Me..mesumm?!"

"Apa-apaan tatapanmu itu? Tidak sopan, baka!"

"Aku hanya melihat, memangnya tidak boleh?" balasnya tidak mau kalah sambil masih mengusap-usap kakinya yang kuinjak.

"Mau kuinjak lagi, sekalian dengan tanganmu itu?" Kuangkat kakiku untuk segera menginjak si bodoh satu ini.

"Jangan! Aku minta maaf!" ucapnya buru-buru. Aku tersenyum puas dan beranjak pergi meninggalkannya yang masih terpaku diam.  
"Tunggu, aku akan mengantarmu, Rukia!" teriaknya dari kejauhan. Derap langkahnya mulai menyusulku.

"Tidak perlu, rumahku tidak jauh dari sini," balasku dan dengan cepat menuruni anak tangga yang berderet di bawahku.

"Karena itu aku mengantarmu, daerah ini terlalu sepi."

"Memang daerah ini sepi, jarang sekali orang yang lewat," kataku membenarkan ucapannya.

"Bagaimana kalau ada orang jahat yang tiba-tiba lewat?"

"Aku selalu melewati jalan ini hampir setiap harinya dan tidak pernah kutemukan orang jahat seperti yang kaupikirkan, Ichigo," balasku mulai kesal.

"Apa kau tidak dengar berita, kalau daerah distrik 7 mulai tidak aman? Ada pencuri yang berkeliaran disana dan sudah beberapa orang yang menjadi korbannya."

Aku membalikkan tubuhku menghadapnya, setelah melangkahi anak tangga terakhir. "Tapi itu di distrik 7 dan rumahku di distrik 6."

"Bagaimana kalau dia berkeliaran disini? Distrik 7 bersebelahan dengan distrik 6, lagipula ini sudah mulai malam," jelasnya ngotot.

Aku mendesah kesal, sulit sekali menghadapi sikap kerasnya itu. "Hanya perlu berjalan 5 menit ke rumahku, tidak terlalu jauh."

"Aku mengantarmu," katanya tegas dan mulai melangkah sambil menggandeng tanganku.

"I..Ichigo, tunggu!" aku mulai panik begitu dia menyentuh tanganku, menggenggamnya begitu erat. Jantungku kembali tidak tenang, menanggapi perlakuannya yang di luar dugaan. _Ichigo orang yang baik, tapi terlalu keras kepala..._

Kami berjalan dalam diam, diiringi oleh sinar mentari sore di belakang kami yang mulai tenggelam oleh gelapnya malam. Bayangan kami terlihat jelas di jalanan aspal, terlihat saling berdekatan karena jarak yang hanya disisakan oleh tangan yang bergandengan. Tentu saja bayangan Ichigo jauh lebih tinggi dariku yang lebih mirip kakak dan adik, dibandingkan sepasang kekasih. _Tunggu..apa yang sedang kupikirkan?_

Tiba-tiba Ichigo berhenti melangkah, tubuhnya terlihat lebih tegap karena siaga. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan, terlihat sangar dan tajam.

"I..Ichigo, ada apa?" tanyaku sedikit takut dengan perubahan suasana. Tangannya kian menggenggam tanganku erat. Tatapannya semakin menatap tajam, tapi bukan kepadaku. Kuikuti arah pandangannya, ke jalan di depan kami.

Ada seorang laki-laki yang menggenakan pakaian hitam tertutup dari atas hingga bawah, menggunakan topi kupluk berwarna hitam, dan masker yang menutupi hidung dan mulutnya. Dia terdiam memandangi kami yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Kuperhatikan tatapannya yang tidak kalah tajam dari Ichigo, menatap...aku? Dia tidak menatap Ichigo, melainkan menatapku tajam.

"I..Ichigo.."kini aku mulai takut. Ichigo menarikku mundur ke belakang tubuhnya, menyembunyikan tubuh kecilku. Kugenggam jaket birunya erat, enggan menatap pria menyeramkan itu.

Beberapa saat berlalu dalam diam dan kemudian Ichigo menarikku lembut. "Rukia?"

"Apa..dia..sudah pergi?"

"Iya. Sudah tidak apa-apa," katanya lembut. Kini tatapannya berubah lembut, seakan-akan dia tidak pernah merubah raut wajahnya dari tadi.

"Apa dia..orang jahat yang kau maksud?"

"Mungkin." Kini Ichigo sibuk merogoh kantong celananya, mengeluarkan hp hitamnya dan mulai sibuk menekan nomor-nomor. "Dia sudah berdiri sejak tadi...menatapmu."

Aku menelan ludahku, semakin bergidik. Jadi yang dia incar adalah aku? Bagaimana jadinya kalau tidak ada Ichigo tadi?

Ichigo sibuk berbicara dengan seseorang dari sebrang telepon, seperti sedang beragumen. Sebelah tangannya merangkul pundakku erat. Kueratkan tanganku pada jaket miliknya, entah kenapa aku merasa aman dan terlindungi.

"Aku sudah menghubungi temanku, pamannya seorang letnan kepolisian. Seharusnya polisi akan mulai berpatroli di daerah sekitar sini mulai besok. Kau jangan keluar rumah sendirian, Rukia."

Aku mengangguk pelan, tenggorokanku yang seperti tercekat menghambatku untuk berbicara.

"Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu," ucapnya sambil mulai melangkah. Aku mulai mengikutinya, berjalan dalam jingga yang mulai berganti gelap.

Setelah melewati 3 belokan, kami sampai di depan pagar rumahku. Aku masih tertunduk diam, memandangi pagar rumah dengan pikiran yang masih kalut.

"Rukia,"panggil Ichigo.

"Ya? Apa?" balasku bingung, menatap matanya yang lebih terlihat protektif sekarang.

"Boleh pinjam hpmu?" tanyanya.

Dengan menurut kukeluarkan hpku dari saku mantelku dan menaruhnya di tangan yang sudah dia sodorkan. Ichigo mengetik sesuatu dengan cepat dan kemudiam mengembalikannya ke tanganku. "Aku sudah memasukkan nomor hpku, kalau kau ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu, hubungi saja aku."  
Aku mengangguk pelan sambil berusaha tersenyum padanya. "Ichigo...terima kasih."

"Tidak masalah, kapanpun kau butuh bantuanku," ucapnya lembut sambil mengelus kepalaku. "Masuklah, hari sudah mulai malam."

"Kau..tidak mampir dulu?" tanyaku, sebenarnya enggan melepasnya pergi.

"Maaf, mungkin lain kali. Aku ada urusan dengan temanku di sekitar sini."

"Kau tidak tinggal di komplek Seireitei?"

"Tidak. Aku tinggal di pusat kota Karakura," jelasnya.

Pusat kota? Itu sedikit memakan waktu hingga sampai kesini. "Ichigo..jangan pulang terlalu malam.."

"Jangan khawatirkan aku, nah sekarang masuklah."

Aku mengangguk pelan dan memperlihatkan senyum terakhirku padanya sebelum memasuki pagar rumah.

"Oya, Rukia," panggilnya lagi, membuatku kembali menoleh padanya. "Apa perlu aku menjemputmu besok pagi?"

"EH?!" Menjemputku hanya untuk mengantar ke sekolah dan walaupun sekolah kami berdekatan, tapi jarak rumah kami berjauhan dan berlawanan arah. "Tidak perlu! Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu, Ichigo. Lagipula, nii-sama bisa mengantarku besok pagi." Jelasku. Selama ini nii-sama bersikeras mengantarku ke sekolah, tapi selalu kutolak. Agak sedikit canggung bila berdekatan dengan nii-sama, disamping aku tidak mau merepotkannya juga. Walaupun nii-sama mengantarku menggunakan mobilnya, bukan seperti Ichigo yang harus menaiki bus dan berjalan kaki kesini..

"Baiklah. Tapi, bila ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu, telepon aku."

"Hmm.." anggukku cepat dan segera membuka pintu rumahku. "Hati-hati, Ichigo."

"Ya. Sampai bertemu lagi, Rukia."

Kututup pintu rumahku perlahan, meninggalkan sosoknya yang sudah mulai beranjak pergi meninggalkanku.

"Rukia?" nee-san memanggilku dari belakang, membuatku sedikit terlonjak kaget.

"Nee..nee-san.. _Tadaima._"

"_Okaeri_, Rukia..Tadi kau sedang berbicara dengan siapa? Temanmu?"  
Aku hanya mengangguk pelan sambil mengganti sepatuku dengan sendal rumah. "Dia..mengantarku tadi."

"Kenapa tidak kau ajak masuk? Sekalian dia bisa makan malam disini."

"Dia sedang ada urusan, mungkin lainkali."

"Begitu," ucap nee-san sambil tersenyum ramah. "Bisa kau bantu aku? Byakuya sebentar lagi akan pulang."

"Oh...baiklah," balasku. Untung saja nii-sama belum pulang ke rumah, membuatku sedikit lega untuk tidak mendengar ceramahnya...

*(((to be continued...)))*

Author's note:

(1)Alice yang dimaksud itu dari dongeng _Alice in Wonderland_, dimana si tokoh utama masuk ke dalam dunia mimpinya. Maksud Ichigo disini, Rukia tenggelam di dalam dunianya sendiri (bersama si pohon sakura XD) dan sampai tidak menyadari keberadaan Ichigo di belakangnya. Begitu juga dengan sebutan Chesaire dan White Rabbit, mereka adalah tokoh-tokoh dari dunia Alice.

Komplek perumahan Seireitei yang ditempati Rukia merupakan komplek perumahan yang cukup elit, mulai dari rumah sederhana hingga rumah mewah. Rumah yang Rukia tempati tidak begitu terlihat mewah, tapi tetap saja termasuk kalangan elit XD *plakk! author bikin bingung..wwkkwkkw

Komplek Perumahan Seireitei terdiri dari 13 bagian (disebut distrik disini) karena daerahnya cukup luas kalau disebut komplek I, komplek II..hehehe.. 13 bagian seperti 13 divisi di Seireitei yang terdapat di cerita asli Bleach.

Rukia's fact: mengenai perasaan Rukia di chapter ini, sebenarnya dia sudah mulai ada rasa suka pada Ichigo, tapi belum disadarinya (maklum, masih chapter awal, nanti kecepetan lagi..hihihiih). Tapi disinilah awal perasaan suka Rukia mulai berkembang hingga chapter-chapter berikutnya..XD

Ichigo's fact: kalau perasaan Ichigo pada Rukia, sebenarnya belum kelihatan ya. Niat dia ingin berteman dengan Rukia di chapter ini tuh benar-benar niat berteman, ga lebih (maaf bagi para readers yang kecewa..^^;) soalnya Ichi tuh ceritanya rada pemilih, apalagi kalau urusan teman perempuan. Fans-fans nya kan banyak, jadi susah juga buat nyari temen (serasa boyband kali ya..*plakk!). Tapi di chapter-chapter berikutnya Ichigo bakalan nyadar kok. Siapa ya yang bakalan nyadar duluan, Ichigo atau Rukia? Baca terus ceritanya ya, kalau dikasih tau sekarang ga rame..wkwkkwkwk *plakk! Dasar author hobi bikin bingung..hihiihih

Terima kasih banyak untuk para readers yang masih setia membaca! Dan yang baru pertama kali baca, salam kenal ^^ Wkwkwk.. And, silahkan review~


	4. Spring-Scene Four

Bleach fic

"Four Seasons" by Morning Eagle

**!DISCLAIMER :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

* * *

Pair: IchigoxRukia

POV: Rukia

* * *

**Just to warn you :: AU, OOC, Typos, etc... for this multi-chap fic ::**

Thanks for my Playlists: SNSD- All My Love Is For You, Boa-Only One, SNSD-Baby Baby, The Script-For the First Time, Tomohisa Sako-Zutto (Silahkan bagi para readers yang mau mendengar lagu-lagu ini saat membaca fic-ku, siapa tau bisa lebih dapet feelnya..hahhaha*plak*)

Gomen! Lagi-lagi update lama..T-T Sekarang udah masuk hari lliburan, jadi aku sedikit senggang buat meng-update fic ini..hihihihi..Untuk chapter berikutnya, aku usahain update cepat! Disini 'lawan' Ichigo udah muncul, yah walaupun masih belom masuk konflik ^^;..Dan terima kasih untuk para reviewer yang sudah mau mereview fic ini, juga untuk para readers yang masih setia membaca walaupun tidak sempat mereview..hontou ni arigatou! ^^

Oc..Happy reading, minna-san!

~000*000~

**Chapter 4 : Spring Scene Four**

" Satu Cappuccino dan satu Latte Macchiato untuk meja 11," teriakku sambil meletakkan kedua minuman itu di meja depanku. Momo segera datang menghampiriku sambil membawa nampan yang dipegang erat didepan tubuhnya. Dia tersenyum sekilas kepadaku sambil mengambil kedua pesanan itu.

"Baiklah, segera untuk meja 11," ucapnya seraya pergi ke arah meja tamu.

Kuhembuskan napasku sambil melirik jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Langit sedikit memperlihatkan tanda-tanda akan berubah gelap, walaupun warna jingga masih mendominasi. Jingga, ya.. ingatanku kembali kepada beberapa hari yang lalu. Ichigo yang menghabiskan waktunya denganku, mengobrol di bawah pohon sakura. Dia jugalah yang menyelamatkanku dari tangan orang jahat yang kebetulan lewat di komplek rumahku. Tangannya yang besar menggenggam lenganku kuat, tubuhnya memberikan sikap defensif—melindungi tubuhku yang kecil dari tatapan orang keji itu. Masih bisa kurasakan hangat tubuhnya ketika mendekapku erat, kedua tangannya yang seakan-akan tidak bisa lepas dari jangkauanku. Tunggu dulu, kenapa aku bisa seenaknya berpikiran seperti itu? Dia adalah temanku, tidak lebih. Walaupun, semenjak dia memberikan nomornya padaku, hampir setiap harinya dia mengirimiku pesan. Ya, sebagian besar pesan yang tidak penting, hanya sekedar menanyakan keadaanku. '_Apa kau sudah makan? Apa yang sedang kaulakukan? Cepatlah tidur, tidak baik untuk pertumbuhan tubuhmu...'_

Aku mendesah lagi, untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sekarang perasaan bersalah menggelayutiku, mungkin akan terasa hingga beberapa hari kedepan. Tidak seharusnya aku berpikiran macam-macam tentang Ichigo."_ Dia adalah temanku... dia tidak lebih dari sekedar teman... Kurosaki Ichigo adalah teman Kuchiki Rukia..." _ucapku berulang kali dalam hati.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, mungil?"

Sontak aku bergidik kaget mendengar suaranya, suara yang kupikir tidak akan kudengar hari ini. Piring cangkir yang kupegang terjatuh ke atas meja dengan bunyi 'kelontang' yang sedikit bising. Cepat-cepat kuraih piring itu dan mendekapnya erat di depan dadaku.

Kubalikkan tubuhku perlahan ke belakang, mendapati Ichigo yang menatapku geli, "I..Ichigo!"

"Hai, Rukia. Maaf, aku mengagetkanmu," katanya sambil menahan tawanya.

"Maaf? Lalu kenapa kau tertawa?" balasku sinis sambil mengerutkan alisku.

"Aku tidak mengira kau akan sekaget itu," ucapnya sambil menopang dagu menggunakan sebelah tangannya. Senyumnya tidak bisa lepas dari wajahnya kali ini.

"Apa pesananmu?" tanyaku sedikit kikuk, menghindari tatapannya untuk menyembunyikan mukaku yang mulai terasa panas.

"Cappucino saja. Sampai kapan shiftmu berakhir?"

"Kira-kira dua jam lagi. Jam 6 sore adalah jam tutup cafe, tapi kami harus membersihkan cafe dan menata meja-meja pelanggan," jawabku sambil mulai membuat pesanan.

"Begitu? Kau pulang sendiri?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi, rumahku searah dengan rumah Rangiku-san, jadi kami selalu berjalan pulang bersama." Kuletakkan cangkir berisi kopi pada mesin espresso dan menunggu air mengalir melalui saringan mengisi kopi.

"Rukia-chan!" teriak Rangiku-san tiba-tiba. _Kenapa dia bisa muncul di saat yang tidak tepat_.

Rangiku-san melirikku dan Ichigo bergantian. Ada senyum aneh yang terpasang di wajahnya, membuatku bingung sekaligus risih.

"Eehh... halo Kurosaki-kun. Menemui Rukia lagi?" tanya Rangiku-san terus terang dan membuatku mendelik padanya.

"Rangiku-san," sapa Ichigo sambil memamerkan senyumnya. "Ah, aku sekedar mampir sebentar."

"Oya Rukia, gomen. Hari ini aku tidak bisa menemanimu pulang. Temanku mengajakku pergi setelah shift cafe selesai," ucapnya sambil mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan muka, pertanda permintaan maaf. Dan, sekilas aku melihat matanya melirik Ichigo, _apa maksudnya?_

"Apa... kau ada yang bisa menjemputmu? Aku khawatir penjahat tempo hari muncul lagi, kau melihat beritanya kan di televisi," lanjut Rangiku-san.

"Tidak apa, aku bisa pulang sendiri," balasku sambil memberikan secangkir Cappucino ke depan meja Ichigo. "Lagipula, penjahat itu sudah tertangkap kemarin. Jadi, tidak apa-apa aku pulang sedikit larut."

"Aku akan mengantarmu," sela Ichigo sambil menyeruput kopi panasnya. Dan perkataannya membuat mataku terbelalak lebar.

"Tu..tunggu, Ichigo. Kau tidak perlu mengantarku, rumah kita kan berlawanan arah," balasku cepat dan mendapat tatapan aneh lagi dari Rangiku-san.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula aku sedang senggang. Tidak baik pulang larut bagi gadis sepertimu, mungil," balas Ichigo tanpa melihatku, masih sibuk dengan kopinya dan kali ini hp ditangannya.

"Mu.. Jangan memanggilku mungil!" kataku sinis.

"Bagaimana kalau ada orang seperti tempo hari menyergapmu? Tubuh mungilmu tidak akan bisa melawan orang yang besarnya dua kali lipat darimu." Lagi-lagi Ichigo menentangku, keras kepalanya benar-benar membuatku jengah.

"Eh...Rukia-chan disergap orang jahat?" tanya Rangiku-san ingin tahu, dengan sengaja dia membuat nada suara aneh yang merajuk paksa. "Kau bersama Rukia-chan, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Ah.. aku tanpa sengaja bertemu dengannya tempo hari. Saat aku mengantarnya pulang, tiba-tiba saja orang jahat itu muncul," jelas Ichigo yang tidak tahu maksud licik dari pertanyaan Rangiku-san.

"Wah, kau benar-benar telah menolong Rukia-chan, Kurosaki-kun! Aku berterima kasih telah menolong temanku yang sedikit kikuk dan kecil ini." Rangiku-san menundukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum padaku. Tatapannya menjelaskan, '_Kau harus segera menjelaskan ini padaku! Segera!_'

"Eh..sama-sama. Tidak ada salahnya mengantar seorang teman untuk pulang, kan?" kata Ichigo sambil kembali melirikku. Senyumnya tersembunyi di balik cangkir kopi yang menutupi mulutnya. "Kau tidak usah cemas, Rangiku-san. Aku akan mengantarnya pulang setelah shift kerjanya selesai."  
"Benarkah? Maaf sudah merepotkanmu, Kurosaki-kun!" kata Rangiku-san girang.

"Tunggu dulu! Kenapa kalian yang memutuskan?" tanyaku kesal sambil menekankan kedua telapak tanganku di atas meja. "Terserah padaku aku pulang sendiri atau tidak. Dan aku tidak suka merepotkan orang lain hanya sekedar mengantarku pulang. Lagipula, rumahku tidak jauh dari halte bus!"

Rangiku-san memasang tampang memelas dan terlihat kecewa—lagi-lagi berakting, "Kau sudah menolak niat baik orang lain, Rukia-chan. Itu tidak baik."

Ichigo mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, seperti menyetujui apa yang Rangiku-san katakan. Sejak kapan mereka mulai bersekongkol? "Aku memaksa, Rukia. Dan benar apa yang Rangiku-san katakan. Kau sama sekali tidak merepotkanku, karena aku yang menawari lebih dulu."

Dua orang ini benar-benar membuatku sakit kepala. Kukerutkan alisku dan memberengut kesal. Sebagian karena memang benar-benar dibuat kesal oleh mereka dan sebagian karena aku sudah kalah. Aku tidak bisa membalas perkataan mereka, sekaligus menuruti perasaan yang seharusnya tidak kukeluarkan sekarang. Perasaan yang aneh dan mengusik disaat Ichigo mengucapkan kata-kata itu, memberikan waktunya untuk mengantarku pulang bukanlah hal yang bisa kuterima. Tapi, perasaan senang dan berharap tidak bisa kututupi untuk diriku sendiri. Dia mengantarku pulang, membuatku tidak sabar untuk menunggu jam berdetak lebih cepat—sekedar mempercepat waktu yang terasa berjalan lama.

(..)

(..)

(..)

Kulap meja yang sebenarnya sudah bersih mengkilap ini, hanya sekedar mencari-cari waktu yang tersisa sedikit lagi. Perasaan tidak sabar akan menunggu waktu tadi tiba-tiba hilang begitu saja. Dan sekarang rasanya aku ingin sekali menghindar darinya—dari Ichigo yang menungguku dari tadi di meja depanku. Dia terus terduduk disana, memandangku, mengajakku berbincang, memainkan hpnya, membaca buku pelajaran yang dibawanya, berbincang dengan Rangiku-san ataupun Hisagi-san dan Yumichika yang mengambil pesanan, dan terus berulang—hanya sekedar mengisi waktu luang untuk menungguku. Kadang aku merasa dia akan bosan menungguku dan mencari-cari alasan untuk pergi meninggalkanku. Tapi, itu hanya sekedar pikiran burukku. Ichigo sama sekali tidak merasa bosan ataupun jengah, senyumnya tidak bisa lepas dari wajah bodohnya itu selama hampir dua jam berlalu. Dan itu berhasil membuatku kikuk, hampir saja aku salah lupa memasukkan susu pada cangkir pesanan.

Ichigo menungguku di beranda luar, sedang menelepon seseorang sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Seharusnya aku sudah menyusulnya sekarang, berjalan pulang bersama Ichigo. Tapi ada sesuatu yang menghambatku untuk tetap berdiri disini, enggan menghampiri dan berusaha tersenyum padanya. Lebih tepatnya, apakah aku bisa tersenyum kepadanya, setelah semua yang dilakukannya padaku? Menerima kebaikannya seperti menelan sebongkah batu dan tersangkut di kerongkonganku—merasa semua itu tidaklah benar.

"Rukia?" Unohana-san menghampiriku dan memandangku bingung. "Kau tidak pulang?"

"Ah, Unohana-san..eh..aku masih membereskan meja," kataku terbata-bata, entah apa yang ada di pikiranku sekarang—sulit rasanya untuk sedikit berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaan.

"Sejak tadi kau membersihkan meja yang memang sudah terlihat bersih, Rukia," ucap Unohana-san sambil tersenyum geli. Spontan aku memberhentikan kegiatan mengelapku dan merasa malu. "Dan sejak tadi dia menunggumu, Rukia. Kau..tidak merasa kasihan pada pacarmu itu?" Unohana-san menunjuk jendela depan dengan telunjukknya, menunjuk Ichigo yang masih sibuk menelepon.

"Eh?! Pa..pacar? Bukan, Unohana-san! Dia hanya temanku! Ya, dia memang temanku," jawabku kikuk dan kaget bukan main, bagaimana bisa Unohana-san menganggap kami sebagai sepasang kekasih?

"Bukan? Oh, aku salah mengira ya. Kupikir kalian memiliki..hubungan khusus. Dia seringkali datang kemari dan duduk tepat di depanmu." Unohana-san tersenyum ramah padaku dan entah kenapa aku merasa dia memiliki senyum yang sama dengan Rangiku-san.

"Kau sudah boleh pulang, Rukia. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya," lanjut Unohana-san. "Tidak baik membuatnya menunggu terlalu lama di luar."

"Ah..Ya.. Terima kasih, Unohana-san," balasku sambil menunduk dan cepat-cepat menuju pintu karyawan untuk berganti pakaian.

(..)

Kugantung celemek dan pakaian kerjaku di dalam loker dan segera mengunci loker tanpa berpikir panjang. Kuraih tas sekolahku dan bergegas keluar melewati pintu karyawan, enggan menemui Rangiku-san dan Yumichika yang masih sibuk membereskan bangku-bangku pelanggan. Aku memutar ke arah gang belakang menuju jalan depan dengan langkah tergesa. Seharusnya aku melakukan hal ini daritadi, tidak membiarkan Ichigo menunggu selama ini.

Aku berhenti begitu melihat Ichigo yang terdiam di depan cafe. Kuhembuskan napasku perlahan, membulatkan tekad dan keberanianku untuk menghadapinya sekarang. Ichigo menyadari kedatanganku dan tersenyum kepadaku, bukan sebaliknya.

"Kau lewat belakang?" tanyanya sambil melirik gang gelap yang telah kulewati tadi.

"Ya, ruang karyawan tepat berada di belakang cafe. Kami melewati pintu belakang untuk berganti shift," jelasku sambil mulai berjalan meninggalkan cafe. Ichigo mengikutiku dan berjalan berdampingan denganku. "Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula kau keluar setengah jam lebih cepat."

Aku mengangguk perlahan, "Ya, Unohana-san menyuruhku pulang cepat. Dan..tidak baik..membuat..mu menunggu."

Ichigo hanya menanggapiku dengan senyum lebarnya dan tangannya yang terulur untuk mengusap kepalaku lembut. "Kau bisa mengandalkanku kapanpun, Rukia."

Tangannya menggenggam tanganku erat, lebih seperti mencengkram daripada bergandengan tangan. "I..Ichigo?"

"Hanya mencegahmu hilang tiba-tiba. Tubuh mungilmu bisa lepas dari pengawasanku kapan saja," ucapnya lembut.

Spontan kuinjak lagi kakinya keras-keras. "Aw! Bukankah kita sudah berteman? Kenapa kau masih menginjak kakiku?"

"Karena kau terus memanggilku mungil!" balasku kesal. Dan genggaman Ichigo tidak mau lepas dari tanganku.

Tiba-tiba saja pandanganku teralih pada sosok seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang terlihat seperti orang kantoran sedang melirikku dengan tatapan aneh. Dia terus melihatku dengan tatapan yang membuatku bergidik, tapi pandangannya teralih pada sesuatu yang mengusiknya. Dengan cepat dia berhenti melirikku dan pergi dari hadapanku dengan langkah seribu. Kukerutkan alisku bingung dan menatap Ichigo di sampingku yang berubah tegang. Matanya kembali tajam, seperti tempo hari saat aku berjalan bersamanya. _Dia..memelototi laki-laki paruh baya tadi? Jadi paman itu kabur karena..Ichigo?_

"Itulah sebabnya aku mengantarmu pulang, menggenggam tanganmu. Tidak apa kan begini hingga sampai ke rumahmu?" tanyanya sambil memperlihatkan tautan tangan kami ke depan wajahku.  
"Eh..ya.. Terima kasih, Ichigo," kataku canggung sambil menundukkan kepalaku, menyembunyikan wajahku yang memerah.

Kami berjalan bersamaan hingga mencapai halte bus. Tangan Ichigo tidak pernah melepas tanganku, seakan-akan tangannya merekat erat dan terkena lem kuat pada tanganku. Sikap defensifnya yang datang tiba-tiba selalu membuatku kaget sekaligus sedikit takut—melihat tatapan matanya yang berubah tajam dan mengancam. Apakah matanya selalu begitu, bila ada sesuatu yang menganggu dirinya? Apakah dia akan menunjukkan ekspresi itu kepadaku suatu saat nanti, melihatku dengan tatapan asing dan menakutkan? Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat tubuhku sedikit bergetar dan tidak nyaman, seperti disiram air dingin tiba-tiba.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Rukia?" tegur Ichigo. Kami terus berjalan diselimuti keheningan distrik 6 komplek rumahku.

Aku menengadahkan kepalaku untuk melihat wajah bingungnya, kedua alisnya bertaut di tengah dahinya—menciptakan kerutan-kerutan yang semakin terlihat berkerut di tengah dahinya. "Aku? Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Mukamu terlihat...tidak tenang. Kau sedang memikirkan apa? Sesuatu yang buruk?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat, sekaligus mengenyahkan pikiran anehku tadi. "Tidak. Hanya saja..ada sesuatu yang mengusikku. Tapi bukan hal penting, kok. Kau tidak perlu khawatir," jawabku sambil menunjukkan senyumku pada Ichigo, berusaha membuatnya tenang.

Ichigo membalas senyumku dan menggenggam tanganku semakin erat, "Baguslah kalau begitu."

Tidak berapa lama, kami tiba di depan rumahku. Sepertinya nii-sama pulang larut lagi malam ini, melihat mobilnya belum terparkir di halaman rumah. Aku membuka gerbang rumah dengen bunyi berdecit, masih dengan tangan Ichigo yang enggan melepas tanganku.

"Terima kasih, Ichigo, kau sudah mengantarku sampai sini," ucapku berusaha melepas tangannya, tapi sepertinya sia-sia. "Kau..mau mampir dulu?"

Tiba-tiba suara pintu depan rumahku berdecit terbuka. Nee-san melirik kami dari balik pintu dengan mata lebarnya, sama seperti mataku. "Rukia?"

"Ah..nee-san, tadaima," kataku canggung dengan Ichigo yang masih berdiri dekat di sampingku. Dan lagi-lagi tangannya masih menggenggam erat tanganku.

"Okaeri, eh...kau bersama..temanmu?" ucap nee-san sedikit bingung, tapi senyumnya tidak pernah lepas dari wajah cantiknya.  
"Selamat malam, Kuchiki-san. Saya Kurosaki Ichigo, teman Rukia," kata Ichigo sambil melepas genggamannya, meninggalkan kehangatan di telapak tanganku yang menjalar cepat menuju wajahku.

"Selamat malam. Aku kakak Rukia, Kuchiki Hisana," balas nee-san menunjukkan senyum lebarnya. "Terima kasih sudah mengantar Rukia pulang. Kau mau bergabung untuk makan malam bersama kami?"

"Ah..kupikir ini sudah malam. Mungkin lain kali, Hisana-san," ucap Ichigo. "Terima kasih atas tawarannya."

Mukaku sedikit memberengut begitu menatap Ichigo yang memperlihatkan tatapan penyesalannya. Kupikir setidaknya dia akan tinggal lebih lama disini.

"Aku pulang dulu ya, Rukia. Gomen, tidak bisa menemanimu malam ini," katanya lembut seraya menggenggam tanganku untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum dia beranjak pergi. "Selamat malam, Hisana-san."

"Selamat malam, Ichigo-kun. Hati-hati di jalan," kata nee-san sambil melambaikan tangannya pada sosok Ichigo yang melangkah pergi.

"Terima kasih, Ichigo," ucapku buru-buru, tersentak dari lamunan bodohku—membuatku mematung diam sejak tadi. "Hati-hati!"

Ichigo hanya tersenyum padaku dan kembali berjalan pergi meninggalkanku di belakang. Lagi-lagi senyumnya membuat jantungku berdetak cepat, _kenapa dia bisa tersenyum seperti itu, sih? Tawake!_

"Ehem..Rukia, kau tidak masuk," tegur nee-san yang masih berdiri di depan pintu. Cepat-cepat aku memasuki gerbang rumah dan berjalan ke arah pintu masuk. Nee-san menatapku dengan tatapan aneh, setengah tersenyum dan setengah tidak percaya.

"Jadi...dia itu temanmu?" tanyanya.

"Iya, dia temanku," balasku sambil mengganti sepatu sekolahku dengan sendal rumah.  
"Dimana kau bertemu dengannya?"

"Dia seorang atlet lari di Athlethic Society High School. Aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya disana." Entah kenapa aku merasa tidak tenang menanggapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan nee-san.

"Ow...hanya..teman?"

Aku memberengut kesal, hampir setiap orang menanyakan pertanyaan itu padaku. "Dia temanku, nee-san," jawabku sambil berusaha menunjukkan senyum lebarku.

Nee-san mengerutkan alisnya bingung dan mendesah panjang, "Kau tahu, Rukia, tidak banyak laki-laki di luar sana yang seperti Ichigo-kun. Kau salah satu yang beruntung menemukan sosok seperti diri Ichigo. Kupikir tidak ada salahnya kau yang memulai duluan, bukan?"

Aku membelalakan mataku lebar, setengah tidak percaya, "A..Apa..maksud nee-san? Kami hanya berteman! Dia temanku!" Entah sudah keberapa kalinya aku mengucapkan kata 'teman' hari ini.

"Tadi aku melihat dia menggandeng tanganmu."

Tiba-tiba aku seperti disiram air dingin, tepat mengenai punggungku. "Ah..itu..dia.." tenggorokanku rasanya seperti tercekat. Sesuatu yang bisa kujelaskan secara langsung entah kenapa tertahan di dalam kerongkonganku.

Nee-san tersenyum lagi, kali ini senyumnya mirip yang diperlihatkan Rangiku-san dan Unohana-san. "Mungkin aku harus menceritakannya pada Byakuya—"  
"Jangan!"

(..)

(..)

(..)

Aku membolak-balikkan teks buku bahasa Inggris di pangkuanku. Tidak ada satu kata pun yang bisa menempel ke dalam otakku. Pikiran mengenai kejadian malam kemarin terus mengusik pikiranku. Beruntung saja nee-san tidak menceritakan tentang Ichigo pada nii-sama. _Bagaimana jadinya kalau nii-sama tahu hal ini?_ Seorang laki-laki nyentrik mengantar adiknya pulang ke rumah. Laki-laki bermata tajam dan berambut orange. Tatapan serius seperti gangster, tubuh tinggi kurus tapi terlihat atletis... Aku mengacak-acak rambutku kesal, berusaha menepis pikiran aneh yang terus menghantuiku sepanjang hari. Memikirkan ceramahan nii-sama yang mungkin akan terus berlanjut sepanjang minggu, bahkan berbulan-bulan. Ditambah lagi, mungkin aku tidak diperbolehkan bekerja part-time disini lagi.

Kututup buku di pangkuanku dan meletakannya di rak laci bawah counter. Suasana cafe hari ini terbilang sepi, hanya beberapa pengunjung yang menghiasi kursi pelanggan di depan. Saking lenggangnya, aku jarang menerima pesanan hari ini—menghabiskan sebagian besar waktuku dengan membaca buku pelajaran yang tidak bisa kutangkap arti dari setiap hurufnya. Otakku dipenuhi oleh berbagai hal aneh, mulai dari nii-sama hingga Ichigo. Senyumnya terus terpatri jelas pada benakku, kadang membuatku senyum-senyum sendiri dan tidak bisa tidur sepanjang malam. _Ada apa denganku hari ini?_

Aku melirik mengitari cafe, mencari-cari seseorang ataupun pelanggan yang setidaknya memesan kopi sore ini. Tidak ada yang berubah. Kulepaskan celemekku dan menyampirkannya di counter, hendak beristirahat sejenak di belakang untuk menghapus pikiran penatku.

"Hi, ah..cafenya sudah mau tutup ya?" tanya seseorang dari belakangku. Cepat-cepat aku menyambar celemekku lagi dan memasangnya pada tubuhku.  
"Tidak tuan, jam tutup kami masih dua jam lagi. Karena tidak ada pelanggan aku bermaksud istirahat sebentar," jelasku buru-buru dan memasang sikap siap di depan counter. "Apa pesanan anda, tu—"

Wajah laki-laki itu terpaku padaku, menduduki tempat yang biasanya dipakai Ichigo. Berambut hitam mencuat dan bermata tajam. Memiliki tulang rahang yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari Ichigo dan senyum lebih lebar. Dia..mirip Ichigo..sangat mirip. Hanya rambutnya yang terlihat jauh berbeda dari Ichigo—hitam segelap bulu gagak.

"Nona?" tanyanya, membangunanku dari lamunanku.

"Ah...iya, maaf tuan. Kami menyediakan menu pilihan untuk musim semi. Diantaranya adalah unggulan dari cafe kami, seperti Cappucino, Macchiato, Espresso con panna, Marocchino, dan Americano," jelasku sambil memasang senyum ramah.

"Aku pesan Americano saja," jawabnya sambil melihat daftar menu. Ternyata dia berbeda selera dengan Ichigo, walau wajahnya terlihat sama.

"Maaf, kalau boleh aku bertanya, kau pekerja part-time disini?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Ya, saya bekerja part-time disini, tuan," jawabku seadanya sambil menyaring bubuk kopi.

"Kau...masih sekolah?"

"Ya, saya bersekolah di Society High School."

"High School?" tanyanya tidak percaya dan membuatku kesal. Tidak sedikit yang salah mengira kalau aku bukanlah anak SMA. Kebanyakan dari mereka menebak SMP bahkan SD. "Ah, maaf...kupikir kamu..."

"Tidak apa, tuan. Banyak yang salah mengira begitu," jawabku buru-buru dan memasang senyum ramah—berusaha memasang tepatnya.

"Society High School ya," lanjutnya tidak terganggu oleh sikapku. "Apa itu berdekatan dengan Athlethic Society High School?"

_Sekolah Ichigo?_ "Ah ya, sekolah itu berdekatan, hanya terpaut beberapa meter saja."

"Begitu? Mulai besok aku akan bersekolah di Athlethic Society High School," katanya antusias.

Setelah menaruh cangkir pada mesin espresso, aku membalikkan tubuhku padanya. "Kau murid baru?"

"Ya..ah maaf, aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Shiba Kaien, mulai hari ini aku tinggal di Karakura," ucapnya. Ternyata nama keluarganya berbeda dengan Ichigo. Dan entah kenapa kesan urakannya terlihat mirip dengan Ichigo.

"Aku..Kuchiki Rukia. Salam kenal," balasku.

"Rukia ya? Nama yang bagus." Kata-katanya membuat wajahku tiba-tiba memanas. Sikap menggodanya mirip dengan Ichigo.

"Kaien?" Seseorang menegur laki-laki di depanku ini. Setelah kusaring dan meletakkan cangkir kopi di depan Shiba-san, aku menangkap sosok Ichigo berdiri tidak jauh di belakang Shiba-san. Tatapannya terlihat kaget sekaligus bingung menatap Shiba-san.

"Ichigo," kataku dan Shiba-san bersamaan, tidak disengaja.

"Kau kenal Ichigo?" kata Shiba-san menatapku, sambil menunjuk orang yang masih terpatung di belakangnya.

"Kau kenal Rukia?" balas Ichigo yang mulai melangkah dan duduk di sebelah Shiba-san.

Mereka berdua membuatku bingung harus menjawab apa. Aku hanya terpaku diam dan melihat pandangan menakjubkan di depanku. Dua orang serupa, tapi tak sama. Seandainya saja rambut Ichigo berwarna hitam...

"Kalian..kembar?" tanyaku bingung.

"Hah?" jawab Ichigo bingung dan menatap bingung Kaien. "Semirip itukah aku dengannya? Setiap orang selalu menanyakan hal yang sama."

"Ichigo adalah saudara sepupuku. Ibu kami kakak adik," jelas Shiba-san singkat. Pantas saja nama keluarga mereka tidak sama. "Lama tidak bertemu, Ichigo."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah kau seharusnya berada di Rio?"

_Rio? Rio De Janeiro? Brazil?_

"Aku baru pulang seminggu yang lalu. Kuputuskan untuk sekolah di Jepang daripada harus menetap di Brazil. Lagipula, sudah lama aku tidak mengunjungi kalian, bagaimana kabar Isshin oji-san?"

Ichigo terdiam sejenak, terlihat sedang mencerna kata-kata Shiba-san, "Ah..begitu.. Ayah baik-baik saja, lebih sehat daripada sebelumnya, "katanya terlihat ketus.

"Hahahah..begitu ya..Oji-san selalu terlihat bersemangat seperti biasa. Karin dan Yuzu-chan?"

"Mereka baik-baik saja. Kadang Yuzu menanyakan kabarmu. Akhir-akhir in kau jarang membalas emailnya. Bagaimana kabar bibi disana?"

"Gomen, aku sibuk menyelesaikan masalah pemindahanku ke Jepang. Ibuku baik-baik saja disana. Kadang Ukitake ji-san mengunjungi kami sebulan sekali," ucapnya sambil mengaduk-aduk kopi hitamnya.

Aku hanya terpaku melihat kedua laki-laki di depanku ini, sibuk berbincang dan larut dalam dunia mereka sendiri. Wajar saja mereka berbincang begitu lama, saudara yang sudah sekian lama tidak bertemu. Seandainya saja aku memiliki saudara lain di luar sana, selain nee-san yang sudah seperti ibu bagiku..

Pandangan Ichigo beralih padaku, seperti baru menyadari keberadaanku di depannya. Dia tersenyum lembut dan tatapannya terlihat memelas," Gomen, Rukia, aku melupakanmu sesaat. Aku pesan yang seperti biasa saja."

Belum sempat aku menanyakan pesanannya, dengan sigap dia mengatakannya lebih dulu. "Baiklah, satu Cappucino dengan gambar kelinci," kataku ketus.

"Eh? Kelinci lagi?"

"Kau kenal dengan Kuchiki-san?" tanya Kaien ingin tahu.

"Ah, dia temanku. Aku seringkali datang kemari," balas Ichigo dengan cepat. Bisa kurasakan tatapannya menusuk punggungku yang membelakanginya.

"Teman ya?" gumam Shiba-san dan setelah itu terjadi keheningan mendadak. Aku segera menyelesaikan pesanan Ichigo dan menggambar Chappy di atasnya. Senyumku kembali merekah, melihat hasil karyaku yang lagi-lagi bisa dibilang berhasil.

"Satu Cappucino dengan gambar Chappy!" teriakku sambil menyodorkan cangkir kopi ke depan Ichigo.

"Cha..Chappy?!"

"Apa itu Chappy?" tanya Shiba-san dengan tatapan polos.

"Kelinci alien—"

"Chappy itu salah satu karakter anime yang sedang populer di Jepang, Shiba-san!" jelasku cepat memotong perkataan si bodoh orange ini.

"Panggil saja Kaien,"ucap Shiba-san sambil menatapku ramah.

"Eh? Ah...Kaien-san," kataku ragu. Mukaku terasa panas dan lagi-lagi membuatku kikuk.

Ichigo menatap tajam Kaien-san, sedikit mirip dengan tatapan tajamnya kemarin malam. Aku sedikit bergidik ngeri, _kenapa dia bisa memberikan tatapan seperti itu pada saudaranya sendiri?_

"Kalian terlihat akrab," ucap Ichigo ketus sambil menyeruput kopinya.

Tiba-tiba suasana terasa canggung—hening mendadak. Kaien-san menatap bingung Ichigo yang enggan menatap lawan bicaranya itu. Aku hanya terdiam sambil meremas-remas celemekku. _Ada apa dengan Ichigo? _Sikap ramahnya tiba-tiba saja menghilang.

"Ehem..boleh aku memanggilmu Rukia?" kata Kaien-san memecah keheningan yang janggal.

"Eh? Ah ya..silahkan, Kaien-san," ucapku terbata-bata.

"Apa kau..sudah punya pacar?" Ucapan Kaien-san membuatku terbelalak lebar dan Ichigo tersedak kopinya sendiri.

"Kaien!" teriak Ichigo kesal. Dia memelototi Kaien-san sambil mengusap mulutnya yang basah dengan tisu.

"Kenapa? Memangnya aku tidak boleh bertanya?" tanyanya tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Justru pertanyaanmulah yang tidak masuk akal! Apa-apaan kau ini?" Ichigo semakin memberengut kesal menghadapi sikap Kaien-san yang terang-terangan dan terkesan cuek.

"Bagaimana, Rukia?" tanyanya lagi sambil menghiraukan Ichigo. Dia menatapku lekat dan tersenyum hangat padaku.

"Kaien!"

"Itu..ah.." aku melirik Ichigo sekilas yang masih terlihat kesal. Dia menatap mataku intens, membuat jantungku semakin berdetak cepat. _Kita hanya sekedar teman..._ "Aku belum punya," bisikku malu.

"Begitukah? Baguslah!" katanya girang sambil meminum kopinya lagi.

Ichigo tidak melepas tatapannya padaku, malah semakin menatapku tajam. Aku tidak bisa menatapnya lebih lama, menghindarinya dengan berpura-pura mengelap meja di belakangku. Jantungku tidak mau berhenti berdetak cepat—rasanya seperti mau meledak dari dadaku. _Ada apa sebenarnya dengan diriku ini?_

*(((to be continued...)))*

**Author's note :**

Kaien akhirnya muncul di chapter ini! Hihihih... Seperti yang sudah aku jelasin, dia tuh saudara sepupu Ichigo. Ceritanya tuh ibu mereka kakak-adik, jadi maklum nama keluarganya beda (di Jepang nama keluarga istri berubah mengikuti nama keluarga suaminya setelah menikah.) Dulu Kaien sempat tinggal di Jepang, tapi pindah karena ayahnya yang harus bekerja di Rio (ayahnya blasteran Jepang-Brazil). Ayah-ibu Kaien adalah OC di fic ini, jadi tidak muncul di cerita Bleach aslinya (hanya sekedar karangan author ^^). Ayah Kaien meninggal dunia beberapa tahun yang lalu, karena itu dia dan ibunya menetap di Rio.

Ukitake adalah saudara dari ayah Kaien (ribet ya ^^') jadi dia seringkali berkunjung untuk menengok Kaien dan ibunya yang tinggal berdua di Rio. Ukitake tinggal di Buenos Aires, cukup jauh dari Rio.

Kaien lebih suka kopi hitam pahit (Americano) daripada kopi manis. Berbanding terbalik sama Ichigo yang ga suka kopi hitam..^^'

Ichigo cemburu? Yah..bisa dibilang begitu..wkwkkw Ichi masih nganggep Rukia teman kok, tapi sebenarnya perasaan dia udah mulai berubah tuh.. Di fic ini Ichi rada telmi dan ga peka sama perasaannya sendiri.

Penjelasan mengenai jenis kopi (sumber dari wikipedia) :

_Cappucino_: terdiri dari 1/3 espresso, 1/3 air panas, dan 1/3 microfoam (USA). Kadang juga dicampur bubuk cocoa sesuai selera.

_Macchiato_: Terdiri dari Caffe Macchiato dan Latte Macchiato. Kalau Caffe adalah espresso yang diberi steamed milk diatasnya. Kalau Latte sebaliknya, steamed milk yang diberi espresso diatasnya.

_Espresso con panna_ :Memiliki arti espresso dengan cream di atasnya.

_Marocchino_ : Campuran espresso, steamed milk, dan bubuk cocoa.

_Americano_ : Campuran espresso dan air panas, biasanya memiliki perbandingan yang sama besar antara pencampuran kedua bahan itu. Memiliki rasa pahit yang sama seperti kopi _long black_.

Terima kasih banyak untuk para readers yang masih setia membaca! Dan yang baru pertama kali baca, salam kenal ^^ Wkwkwk.. And, silahkan review~


	5. Summer-Scene One

Bleach fic

"Four Seasons" by Morning Eagle

**!DISCLAIMER :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

* * *

Pair: IchigoxRukia

POV: Rukia

* * *

Just to warn you :: AU, OOC, Typos, etc... for this multi-chap fic ::

Thanks for my Playlists: SNSD- All My Love Is For You, Boa-Only One, SNSD-Baby Baby, The Script-For the First Time, Tomohisa Sako-Zutto (Silahkan bagi para readers yang mau mendengar lagu-lagu ini saat membaca fic-ku, siapa tau bisa lebih dapet feelnya..hahhaha*plak*)

It's Summer Time~Update cepat nih! Hihihii..ngebut nulis n akhirnya kelar juga.. Pertama-tama gomen kalau chapter ini agak gaje, karena lebih memfokuskan pada masa lalu Ichigo. Dan sepertinya penataan bahasaku agak sedikit berantakan..hahahaha.. tapi udah aku usahain buat ngasih suasana tegang disini, maaf kalau ga berasa..T_T Dan terima kasih untuk para reviewer yang sudah mau mereview fic ini, juga untuk para readers yang masih setia membaca walaupun tidak sempat mereview..hontou ni arigatou! ^^

Oc..Happy reading, minna-san!

Oya, sekalian mau ngucapin Selamat Natal bagi yang merayakan. Merry Christmas all~ hohohoho.. And Happy Holiday~

~000*000~

**Chapter 5 : Summer Scene One**

"Rukia-chan!" suara itu bergumandang begitu kubuka pintu belakang karyawan. Rangiku-san dan Yumichika sedang terduduk di sofa sudut ruangan dengan santainya.

"Rangiku-san, Yumichika," sapaku sambil berlalu jalan ke loker bajuku.

"Hari ini panas sekali!" celetuk Yumichika sambil mengipas-ngipaskan kipas lipat berukuran besarnya tepat di depan wajahnya. Musim panas memang selalu menjadi musim terburuknya dan bisa membuatnya menggerutu sepanjang hari di cafe.

"Itu sudah kesepuluh kalinya kau mengatakan hal yang sama," balas Rangiku-san sambil berusaha menggambil kipas dari genggaman Yumichika, tapi berhasil ditepisnya.

"Tapi hari ini memang panas! Dan jangan berani-beraninya kau merebut kipasku!"

"Memangnya kau mau bekerja dengan kipas itu ditanganmu seharian? Lagipula, di cafe ada pendingin ruangan, kan?"

"Tetap saja tidak membantu!" balas Yumichika sambil terus mengipas-ngipaskan kipasnya sekuat tenaga dan membuat Rangiku-san kesal.

Setelah selesai memakai celemek di atas seragam bebasku, kutaruh tasku dalam loker dan menguncinya. "Pergantian shift sudah berjalan dan sampai kapan kalian berdua akan terus berdebat?" tanyaku jenuh. Musim panas juga bukan musim favoritku. Panasnya matahari seringkali membuat kepalaku berdenyut pusing dan membuat tubuhku lemas seharian. Beruntung saja di rumah ada pendingin ruangan baru, membuatku betah seharian di rumah sepanjang liburan musim panas.

"_Hai hai_! Biarkan saja Yumichika menggerutu seharian disini!" kata Rangiku-san sambil berdiri dari sofa dan menyusulku ke arah pintu menuju cafe. "Kau tahu kan kalau Unohana-san tidak akan memberi ampun bagi karyawan yang terlambat?"

"Konnichiwa!" tiba-tiba pintu belakang karyawan terbuka lebar. Seorang laki-laki berambut kuning dan berpotongan rata muncul disana, sambil menenteng tas berukuran sedang di sebelah tangannya.

"Hirako!" teriak Rangiku-san di sebelahku.

Ah..ternyata dia Hirako Shinji yang nyentrik itu. Rangiku-san sering kali membahas tentang dirinya, seorang laki-laki nyentrik namun juga sedikit berbahaya. Senpai berambut kuning berponi rata yang sudah menduduki bangku kuliah, disamping otaknya yang cemerlang dia adalah salah satu orang berpengaruh dalam dunia fashion Jepang.

"Ah..Rangiku," balas Hirako-san sambil berjalan santai ke dalam ruangan.

"Tutup pintunya! Udara panas bisa masuk ke ruangan ini!" omel Yumichika sambil terus mengipas-ngipaskan kipasnya, yang aku khawatir sebentar lagi kipasnya akan segera rusak karena tenaga supernya itu.

"Kau berisik sekali, mata lentik!" balas Hirako-san tidak kalah sangar. Di balik poni ratanya, aku bisa melihat alisnya yang bertaut kesal.

"Kenapa kau ada di shift sore, Hirako?" tanya Rangiku-san, menghiraukan pertengkaran baru antara dua orang nyentrik itu.

"Hah? Ah.. Shuuhei meminta pergantian shift denganku. Lagipula, sekarang aku sedang senggang," jawabnya terkesan cuek.

Tiba-tiba pandangan kami bertemu. Hirako-san menatapku bingung dan buru-buru aku menundukkan kepalaku, memberi salam, "Halo, Hirako-san. Namaku Kuchiki Rukia, barista yang bertugas di shift sore. Mohon kerjasamanya."

"Eh? Si kecil ini barista?" tanyanya bingung dan membuatku sedikit emosi. _Dia menilai kemampuanku hanya dari ukuran tubuhku?_

"Rukia adalah anak didik Unohana-san. Jangan kau remehkan kemampuannya, Hirako!" balas Rangiku-san sambil menyampirkan lengannya di bahuku.

Hirako-san hanya berdiri terdiam disana, sambil terus memandangiku dengan tatapan anehnya. "Baiklah, terserah kau saja," katanya sambil menghembuskan napas dan mulai berjalan ke salah satu loker karyawan. "Mohon kerjasamanya."

"Yumichika! Sampai kapan kau akan terus duduk disana?" omel Rangiku-san sambil mendorongku ke arah pintu depan.

Yumichika menatapnya kesal sambil menggerutukan sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Dengan enggan dia berdiri, masih dengan mengipas-ngipaskan kipas besarnya. Kuraih kenop pintu dan segera menuju counterku. Udara dingin langsung menyeruak masuk dan menggelitiki kulitku yang panas. Pendingin ruangannya benar-benar bekerja, tidak masalah bila aku harus bekerja disini seharian. Kulangkahkan kakiku ke arah counter kopi dan menemukan seseorang disana, mengisi tempatku sebagai barista.

"Coyote-san?" tanyaku memastikan. Pria berambut hitam itu langsung menengok ke arahku sambil mengelap cangkir-cangkir di tangannya.

"Kuchiki," balasnya dengan sikap coolnya. Dia memang selalu terlihat diam bila tidak ditanya, tapi menjadi barista unggulan cafe ini selain Unohana-san. Pembawaannya yang santai dan wajahnya yang tampan menjadikannya pekerja favorit para siswi hingga wanita muda pengunjung disini. Dan Coyote-san seringkali membantuku—mentorku selain Unohana-san.

Kubuka pintu counter sambil melihat ke sekeliling cafe. Pengunjung terlihat memadati ruangan dan hampir semua meja terisi penuh. Bahkan, meja di counter kopipun terisi oleh beberapa orang pengunjung. Padahal, biasanya hanya Ichigo atau Kaien-san yang menjadi pengunjung tetap disana.

"Sudah pergantian shift, ya?" tanya Coyote-san sambil meregangkan badannya yang tinggi seperti model. Kadang aku penasaran, kenapa dia lebih memilih bekerja sebagai barista di cafe ini. Penampilan fisiknya yang di atas rata-rata bisa mendukungnya untuk bekerja di dunia hiburan, bahkan penghasilannya pun lebih terjamin.

"Ya," jawabku lantang sambil menundukkan kepalaku. "Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya."

"Jangan bekerja terlalu keras, Kuchiki," balasnya sambil menepuk pelan kepalaku dan mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Coyote-san!" protesku sambil berusaha membereskan rambutku yang sekarang tertata asal-asalan.

Coyote-san hanya tersenyum ringan dan berhenti sebentar sebelum membuka pintu counter, "Dan hati-hati dengan para pengunjung, terutama para pria. Mereka terlihat lebih agresif bila musim panas tiba."

"Hah?" kataku bingung sambil memandang kepergiannya dalam diam. Coyote-san memang sering mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Dan sikapnya itu kadang-kadang seperti seorang cenayang dan disegani beberapa karyawan disini. Aku pun menjadi salah satu 'pelanggan' tetapnya dan kejadian besar menimpaku tepat setahun yang lalu. Di saat Coyote-san berkata, _'Hati-hati dengan langkahmu' _yang awalnya tidak kutanggapi serius. Benar saja, saat jam tutup kafe tanpa sengaja aku menendang meja counter hingga kakiku membengkak. Hari berikutnya kakiku tertimpa kursi counter yang tanpa sengaja—karena kecerobohanku menarik kursi yang salah posisi. Dan, seminggu kemudian kakiku terinjak oleh Yumichika tanpa sengaja. Mungkin hari-hari itu aku memang sedang sial, tapi Yumichika dan Hisagi-san menyangkal hal itu. Mereka terus beranggapan kalau Coyote-san memiliki semacam 'kemampuan lebih' dan sering memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'si cenayang tampan'.

Begitu Coyote-san meninggalkan counter dan berganti shift denganku, aku segera menuju meja kerjaku dan mulai meregangkan badanku. Mungkin ini akan menjadi sore yang sibuk, disamping matahari yang bersinar terik di luar sana.

"Ah, Rukia, kau sudah berganti shift dengan Coyote-san, ya." Momo menyapaku dengan senyum manisnya. Dia sudah datang lebih dulu daripada aku ternyata—terlihat kecil di antara pengunjung yang berlalu-lalang membuatku tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

" Momo," sapaku sambil mengambil lap untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan Coyote-san tadi—membersihkan cangkir-cangkir yang tersisa. "Hari ini cafe terlihat penuh."

"Iya, para pengunjung terus berdatangan sejak pergantian shift tadi," kata Momo sambil menyodorkan kertas pesanan padaku. "Ini pesanan pertamamu, dua Iced Latte Macchiato dan satu Iced Green Matcha untuk meja 12," jelasnya sambil menaruh nampan di depan dadanya, menjadi kebiasaannya sehari-hari.

Aku membaca pesanan dan segera menempelkan kertas pada meja counter, "Baiklah, segera untuk meja 12."

Momo berlalu pergi untuk melayani pelanggan berikutnya yang menunggu, sementara aku menyiapkan peralatanku untuk memulai tugasku. Produk Ice selama musim panas memang menjadi menu utama kami, apalagi menjelang siang hingga sore hari. Kebanyakan para siswa yang berlibur di musim panas lebih menyukai kopi dingin daripada kopi panas. Dan beberapa menu khusus musim panas seperti matcha dan chocolate menjadi menu pilihan populer. Tidak terlalu sulit untuk membuatnya, disamping pekerjaan utamaku sebagai barista cafe. Untuk minuman sederhana lainnya, seperti teh dan cocktail segar telah menjadi pekerjaan lain Unohana-san, selain menjadi kasir utama cafe.

"Rukia," panggil seseorang yang membuat punggungku merinding. Suara yang sudah lama tidak kudengar, selain mendengarnya dari seberang hp. Ichigo sudah terduduk di meja tetapnya. Entah kenapa dia terlihat lebih menarik dari biasanya, memakai kaos hitam berlengan pendek yang terasa begitu pas di badannya. Tubuh atletisnya memang memiliki kelebihan tersendiri yang menjadikan kepopulerannya selalu meningkat.

"Ichigo," sapaku sambil berlalu pergi membelakanginya untuk mengambil es batu. Lagi-lagi mukaku terasa panas, kali ini bukan karena udara musim panas.

"Part-time selama musim panas? Pekerjaanmu tidak berkurang ya," katanya sambil melihat-lihat menu di tangannya.

"Aku tidak mengambil libur, lagipula, tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selama musim panas ini," balasku sambil menenteng gelas yang sudah penuh oleh es batu. "Apa pesananmu hari ini?"

Ichigo tersenyum padaku sambil menaruh menunya kembali di atas meja, "Iced Cappucino saja."

Aku mengerutkan alisku bingung. Setiap kunjungannya kemari, dia selalu memesan menu yang sama—hanya berbeda antara panas dan dinginnya saja. "Kau maniak Cappucino?"

"Tidak juga. Cappucino berada di tengah-tengahnya, tidak terlalu manis dan tidak terlalu pahit," jawabnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di meja.

_Oh...jadi dia tidak suka yang terlalu manis dan terlalu pahit. Standard..._

"Rukia!" sapa suara yang kukenal, Kaien-san. Dia melambai padaku dari belakang Ichigo, yang spontan membuatku membalasnya juga dengan lambaian.

"Kaien," celetuk Ichigo yang sekarang perhatiannya teralih pada Kaien-san.

"Yo, Ichigo. Kau juga datang kesini," balas Kaien-san dengan nada girangnya.

"Kau juga," kata Ichigo singkat, terdengar kesan cuek pada dirinya. Sungguh berbeda dengan saat dia berbicara denganku tadi.

"Apartemenku terletak di dekat sini. Kupikir tidak ada yang bisa kukerjakan hari ini, jadi aku bermaksud mampir untuk bertemu Rukia."

Lagi-lagi suasana tegang terasa, seperti pertemuan pertamaku dengan Kaien-san. Setelah itu, Kaien-san seringkali datang berkunjung untuk sekedar membeli kue manis dan kopi. Dan hampir setiap kunjungannya itu menerima tatapan aneh dari Ichigo, yang dengan setia bertengger di counterku setiap sore. Segera kuberbalik arah meninggalkan dua kembar tak serupa itu untuk menyelesaikan pesanan yang tertunda. Kuambil 'ramuan-ramuan' ku dan mencampurnya ke dalam gelas plastik khusus minuman tiga minuman pertamaku hanya dalam waktu beberapa menit dan segera berbalik untuk memanggil pelayan yang lewat, "Pesanan meja 12!"

"Kau terlihat semangat sekali, Rukia." Kaien menatapku lembut dan tersenyum padaku. Berbeda dengan sikap Ichigo yang terang-terangan dan sekarang berubah suram.

"Ah, Kaien-san. Ini pesanan pertamaku hari ini. Dan, apa pesananmu Kaien-san?" tanyaku memperlihatkan senyum ramahku.

Kaien-san memperhatikan menu sambil menimbang-nimbang pesanan apa yang akan dia pilih. "Hmm..aku pesan Iced Chocolate saja dan Death-Chocolate Cake."

Ichigo menatapnya dengan heran, memperlihatkan kerutan dalam di dahinya, "Kau memesan coklat untuk makanan dan minuman? Kupikir kau tidak suka makanan manis," tanyanya bingung.

"He? Aku suka coklat, kok,terutama dark-chocolate. Hanya itu saja makanan manis yang bisa kumakan."

Aku membelalakan mataku, sedikit takjub. Hanya coklat yang bisa Kaien-san makan._ Apa mungkin dia mencampurkan coklat ke dalam makanan utamanya bersamaan dengan nasi?_

"Pesanan 12!" kata Hirako-san yang menarik perhatianku.  
"Ah, Hirako-san. Ini pesanan meja 12, dua Iced Macchiato dan satu Iced Green Matcha," kataku sambil menyodorkan pesanan dari dalam counter.

"Shinji?" tanya Ichigo menatap Hirako-san dengan tatapan bingung dan terlihat familier. _Ichigo kenal dengan Hirako Shinji?_

"Ichigo? Hisashiburi," balasnya santai sambil memindahkan minuman ke nampan yang dia pegang.

"Hanya itu? Setelah lama tidak bertemu?" celetuk Ichigo memandangnya kesal. "Kemana saja kau selama ini?"

"Kuliah," balas Hirako-san santai. Kesan cueknya membuat kekesalan Ichigo semakin terlihat.

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud! Kami kehilangan kontak denganmu dan sekarang kau bersikap seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Hah? Memangnya ada kejadian apa?"tanya Hirako-san polos dan semakin membuat kerutan di dahi Ichigo terlihat. "Nanti saja bicaranya, sekarang aku sedang bekerja."

Hirako-san pergi meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih mematung marah. Aku menatap Ichigo penuh tanya, sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi dengan Ichigo dan Hirako-san? Bagaimana mereka bisa saling mengenal? Dan perubahan drastis pada diri Ichigo...sedikit mengusik diriku...

"Kau..kenal Hirako-san?" tanyaku memberanikan diri memecah keheningan mendadak, memperhatikan kerutan di dahinya yang perlahan menghilang. Tatapannya beralih padaku, tapi masih terlihat sedikit mengancam. Mata orange terangnya terlihat lebih tajam dan menyala terang.

"Dia teman lamaku, semasa SMP. Si nyentrik itu sudah lama bekerja disini?" tanyanya sambil menujuk sosok Hirako-san yang sudah pergi menjauh.

Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban, "Ya..Hirako-san seharusnya bekerja di shift siang. Hanya saja hari ini dia bertukar shift dengan Hisagi-san. Dan, Hirako-san baru masuk bekerja sekitar dua bulan yang lalu."

Ichigo menghela napas dan kembali menyenderkan tangannya di atas meja. Dia terdiam sesaat dan terlihat sedang berpikir keras, tanpa menghilangkan kerutan-kerutan di dahinya. Kaien-san menatapnya bingung, tapi dengan cepat perhatiannya teralih lagi kepadaku.

"Jangan khawatirkan Ichigo. Dia memang selalu seperti itu, kau lihat kan kerutannya? Aku selalu khawatir kalau dia bisa bertambah tua dengan cepat," sindir Kaien-san sambil menunjuk Ichigo di sebelahnya.

"Kaien!" gerutu Ichigo yang mulai kembali terusik dengan keberadaan Kaien-san di sampingnya. Padahal, sesaat tadi dia terdiam seperti masuk ke dalam dunianya sendiri—tidak menyadari keberadaanku dan Kaien-san di dekatnya. Dan, perasaan khawatir sekaligus takut terasa di perut dan dadaku—memilin linu dan sakit. _Ada apa dengan masa lalu Ichigo? Apakah Ichigo yang sekarang kukenal ini adalah sosoknya yang sebenarnya?_

Pertengkaran ringan antara dua orang itu kembali dimulai, sedikit membuatku lega daripada melihat Ichigo terdiam mengancam. Kuhela napas sesaat dan berbalik lagi, berusaha mengumpulkan konsentrasiku yang menguap mendadak—menyelesaikan shiftku hari ini secepat mungkin.

(..)

(..)

(..)

Kuregangkan badanku di atas kasur empukku. Bekerja di cafe selama musim panas memang benar-benar melelahkan—cuaca panas dan para pengunjung yang tidak henti-hentinya berdatangan. Dan masalah lain datang kali ini, mengusik pikiranku hampir sepanjang sore. Si rambut orange yang selalu terlihat ramah dan berusaha tersenyum di depanku, kali ini terlihat...kesal. Kesal bukan seperti saat aku menginjak kakinya, ataupun menonjok lengannya. Kesal yang lebih seperti marah, bercampur kecewa dan terganggu. Belum pernah sekalipun aku melihat wajahnya seperti itu, memandangku sinis seperti bukan diri Ichigo. Walaupun Kaien-san berusaha menarik perhatian Ichigo untuk kembali melunak, tetap saja perasaanku yang terusik tidak bisa kusembunyikan. Hal tersebut terlihat lebih buruk ketika Ichigo pergi pulang begitu minumannya habis, melenggang pergi dan hanya tersenyum tipis kepadaku. Perasaan bersalah bertambah mengusikku, begitu Kaien-san yang berusaha mengajakku mengobrol kutanggapi dengan lamunan bodohku.

Bunyi ringtone hpku membuatku terlonjak kaget dan segera berguling ke samping untuk mengambilnya. Satu pesan dari Yumichika. Yumichika? Tumben sekali dia mengirimkan pesan padaku. Kubuka pesannya yang kucurigai sebagai keluhan curhatannya sepanjang hari tadi di cafe dan ternyata mendapati pesan yang berbeda. _'Temui aku besok lebih awal. Ada yang harus kita bicarakan. Berdua! Ini tentang pacar tampanmu itu.'_ Aku terdiam sesaat, berusaha mencerna apa yang dimaksudkan Yumichika pada pesan itu. _Pacar? Siapa? Ichigo?_

Kututup hpku flip-ku keras-keras dan membantingnya ke ranjang. Kukerutkan alisku, kesal bercampur kalut. Apa _yang dimaksud Yumichika? Ichigo pacarku? Yang benar saja!_ Dan, hal apa yang ingin Yumichika katakan padaku, mengenai Ichigo? Apakah perasaanku yang terusik ini bisa terjawab besok?

Kuambil bantal empukku dan menekannya ke atas wajahku sambil berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. Sedikit lebih lega menumpahkan kekesalanku pada bantal tidak berdosa ini—metode yang diajarkan Momo ini sedikit bekerja padaku. Tiba-tiba pintu kamarku terbuka lebar, tapi tidak membuatku berhenti mendekap bantalku erat-erat.

"Rukia saatnya makan—apa yang sedang kaulakukan?" tanya nee-san dengan suara meninggi satu oktaf. Terdengar suara langkah nee-san yang mendekat ke ranjangku dan bisa kubayangkan wajahnya sekarang, bingung sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Kasihan sekali adikku ini, seperti kucing kecil frustasi tidak berdaya yang tertimpa bantal tepat di wajahnya. Sungguh, kau terlihat jelek sekali, Rukia," kata nee-san, terdengar nada canda di kata-katanya itu. Dengan enggan kutarik bantalku turun, hanya untuk memelototi nee-san yang tersenyum jahil di atasku.

"Jangan merajuk seperti itu, sebelum kupanggil Byakuya untuk menarikmu ke bawah," katanya lanjut sambil tetap tersenyum. Aku menggerutu kesal, sambil berguling ke samping untuk bangun dan menyusul nee-san yang sudah beranjak pergi di depan pintu kamarku. Kurapikan rambutku yang kusut secara asal-asalan. Kuambil sendal Chappy pinku dari bawah ranjang dan memakainya dengan enggan sambil menyeretnya perlahan.

"Byakuya!" panggil nee-san lembut dari arah luar kamarku. Dengan cepat kulangkahkan kakiku keluar kamar sambil menutup pintu kamarku keras-keras—membiarkan suaranya terdengar oleh nee-san yang sudah berubah seperti malaikat menyeramkan itu.

(..)

(..)

(..)

"Apa...maksud...pesanmu, Yumichika?" tanyaku langsung sambil mengatur napasku perlahan. Berlari dari stasiun bus ke cafe bukanlah hal yang mudah di cuaca sepanas ini. Pesan mengancam yang kuterima dari si lentik di depanku ini, membuatku untuk memaksa kakiku berlari. _'Tiga menit lagi aku tidak melihat tubuh mungilmu itu, aku akan segera memberitahu hubungan rahasiamu dengan Kurosaki Ichigo kepada seluruh pengunjung cafe!'_

"Kau lama! Sudah kukatakan bukan, kita perlu bicara berdua! Bagaimana kalau Matsumoto ataupun Momo segera datang?" katanya ketus sambil terus mengipas-ngipaskan kipas besarnya itu—kipas keramat. "Dan tutup pintunya. Kau seperti orang bodoh mematung disana dengan mata besarmu itu."

Dengan keras kututup pintu karyawan dan duduk di samping Yumichika. Mataku yang memelototinya sama sekali tidak mengusik sikap santai berlebihannya itu. "Sekarang katakan apa yang ingin kau bicarakan. Dan, Ichigo bukan pacarku!"

Yumichika menghela napas sambil tersenyum kecut, "Semua sudah memandang kalian sebagai sepasang kekasih. Bahkan, Unohana-san tertarik untuk menyaksikan drama langsung kalian di counter kopi hampir setiap sore!"

Kukerutkan alisku kesal sambil memberengut melihatnya, "Baiklah! Terserah kau saja! Nah, sekarang katakan ada masalah apa?" tanyaku sambil bergerak tidak sabaran dalam dudukku. Jantungku semakin berdetak cepat, efek dari lari marathon dadakan dan bersiap mendengar berita tentang Ichigo.

Raut wajah Yumichika sedikit berubah serius, tanpa memberhentikan tangannya untuk mengipas. Dia menatapku, seperti menilai sesuatu. "Aku..mendapat berita dari temanku. Dan ini tentang Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Ichigo?" tanyaku membeo, semakin membuatku antusias mendengarnya.

Yumichika menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan dan mulai menghela napas. "Ikkaku, teman lamaku yang bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Ichigo. Tanpa sengaja kami bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu. Kami berbincang sebentar dan tanpa sadar aku menanyakan si orange-mu itu padanya. Yah, kupikir sedikit mengorek informasi tidak ada salahnya."

Si tukang gosip, sumber semua informan. Tidak aneh kalau Yumichika selalu 'gatal' untuk menanyakan segala sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Dan sekarang akulah yang menjadi korban berikutnya. "Lalu?" tanyaku sambil memicingkan mata.

"Ikkaku adalah teman SMP Ichigo," katanya dan membuatku sedikit tersentak. Ingatan tentang kemarin kembali menghantui kepalaku. Hirako-san adalah teman Ichigo juga, apa mungkin semua hal ini saling berkaitan?

"Ini bukan berita baik, tapi aku berpikir kau seharusnya mendengar hal ini, "lanjutnya. "Ichigo..bukanlah orang yang sama seperti yang kaulihat sekarang, masa SMP nya adalah masa terburuknya. Pergaulannya tidaklah baik, dia seringkali terlibat pertengkaran dengan anak-anak berandal saat itu. Ikkaku salah satu teman terdekatnya, sesama orang beringas yang tidak bisa mengontrol emosi. Dan, yang kudengar Hirako juga sempat dekat dengan Ichigo, sebagai partner melawan grup berandal terbesar di Karakura."

Tiba-tiba saja jantungku berhenti berdetak untuk sesaat, menyisakan rasa sakit yang terasa di rongga dadaku. Ichigo terlibat perkelahian dan tidak bisa mengontrol emosi. Itu..bukan Ichigo yang kukenal. Ichigo yang merangkulkan tangannya padaku, melindungiku dari bahaya. Ichigo yang selalu tersenyum padaku dan tidak pernah melihatku dengan tatapan mengerikan. Ichigo yang...

"Kau tidak apa-apa Rukia?" tanya Yumichika terlihat khawatir sambil menyentuh pundakku lembut. "Kupikir kita selesaikan saja—"

"Tidak, ceritakan lebih lanjut. Aku..ingin mendengar semuanya," kataku langsung dan memandangnya penuh harap. Aku ingin mengetahui semuanya, tentang Ichigo. Siapa diri sebenarnya dari Kurosaki Ichigo.

Yumichika terlihat sedikit menimbang-nimbang, namun mulai kembali rileks dalam duduknya. "Baiklah. Bisa dibilang dia..bukanlah orang yang baik dulu. Sampai saat itu tiba," lanjutnya sambil berdeham membersihkan tenggorokannya. "Ikkaku menemukannya suatu hari, di depan makam ibunya."

Aku bergidik ngeri dalam dudukku, merangkul lengan Yumichika begitu erat. Yumichika tersenyum tipis padaku sambil terus melanjutkan ceritanya, "Ibunya sudah lama meninggal semenjak dia masih kecil, mungkin masih berumur 6 tahun. Tapi, entah kenapa dia terduduk diam di makam ibunya saat itu, terpaku walaupun hari sedang hujan deras. Ikkaku enggan mendekatinya, membiarkan Ichigo termenung sendirian. Mungkin..bisa dibilang hari itu adalah dimana Kurosaki Ichigo mengalami pemutaran titik balik dalam hidupnya. Dalam sekejap dia berubah," kata Yumichika sambil menggerakkan tangannya meniru gemerlapan bintang-bintang. "Bahkan, Ikkaku pun takjub melihatnya. Ichigo yang selalu berkelahi hampir setiap harinya mulai terlihat melunak. Dia menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya untuk berlatih lari jarak jauh dan meninggalkan pergaulan buruknya saat itu. Dan hubungannya dengan Hirako tiba-tiba saja terputus."

"Terputus..begitu saja?" tanyaku dengan suara sedikit serak.

"Entahlah. Menurut Ikkaku, Hirako meninggalkan Ichigo tanpa kabar. Selain umur mereka yang terpaut beberapa tahun, Hirako pergi untuk melanjutkkan impiannya tanpa sepengetahuan Ichigo. Tentu saja itu membuat Ichigo kesal, sulit sekali melakukan kontak dengan Hirako yang tiba-tiba pergi ke Perancis."  
"Pe..Perancis?!" kataku kaget.

"Aku sendiri juga kaget mendengarnya. Bayangkan, pusat mode dunia yang berkumpul dalam satu kota kecil di Eropa! Ingin sekali aku menginjakkan kakiku—"  
Aku memelototi Yumichika yang sudah mulai keluar jalur pembicaraan. Yumichika terkesiap dan mulai mengipas-ngipaskan kipasnya lagi secara hebat.

"Baiklah nona Kuchiki, mari lanjutkan cerita pacar tampanmu itu! Kau benar-benar tidak sabaran ya. Sampai dimana tadi? Oh ya, Hirako pergi ke luar negri dan memutus kontak dengan Ichigo. Bukan berarti dia membenci Ichigo, hanya saja dia sedikit..unik. Entah apa yang dipikirkan di dalam kepala kuningnya itu, sampai dia kembali ke Jepang setahun yang lalu."

Diam sesaat, keheningan yang hanya dilatari suara kipasan kipas Yumichika. "Hanya..itu?" tanyaku bingung.

"Ya.._the end_, selesai, tamat, tidak bersambung." Katanya sambil tersenyum puas telah selesai menceritakan dongeng musim panasnya.

"Itu..terlalu singkat." Tidak seperti dugaanku sebelumnya. Tapi, pantas saja sih Ichigo kesal melihat Hirako-san yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di depannya sebagai pelayan kafe. "Tunggu..dia ke Perancis dan pulang ke Jepang. Kenapa tiba-tiba dia menjadi pelayan kafe?"

"Nah, hal itu juga mengganggu pikiranku sampai kutanyakan pada orang yang bersangkutan. Dia hanya menjawab 'aku butuh uang.'" Kata Yumichika sambil meniru wajah datar Hirako-san. "Mungkin kepala kuningnya itu mempengaruhi jalan kerja otaknya."

Aku tersenyum kecut mendengarnya. Yumichika selalu mengatakan apa yang terlintas di otaknya secara gamblang, bahkan mengejek orang adalah salah satu keahliannya, yang kadang tidak ragu memandang umur.

"Dan Rukia," lanjut Yumichika sambil merangkulkan tangannya lagi di bahuku. "Aku ingin kau berhati-hati menghadapi Ichigo. Ikkaku juga sempat khawatir kalau dia bisa kembali seperti dulu, tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya."

Kata-katanya membuatku kembali tegang, mencengkram celana jeansku sekuat tenaga. "Kupikir..Ichigo..tidak akan.."  
"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Ichigo yang sekarang tidak seperti Ichigo yang dulu. Dan kehadiranmu ikut membantu perubahan baiknya itu, kupikir. Dia...seperti anak anjing bila ada di dekatmu."

"Hah?" kataku bingung sambil berusaha membayangkan Ichigo berubah menjadi anak anjing golden retriever.  
"Bukan anak anjing sungguhan, mungil! Tapi sifatnya seakan melunak. Kau lihat kerutan-kerutan di dahinya? Kerutan itu seakan berkurang begitu dia melihatmu walaupun dari jarak 100 meter!" katanya melebih-lebihkan. "Saranku..percayalah apa yang ada di dalam hatimu."

Aku memandang Yumichika takjub, dia memang teman baikku. Walaupun perkataannya seringkali ketus dan menusuk, tapi dia bisa dijadikan sebagai tempat mencari solusi yang baik. Kuberikan senyum manisku pada Yumichika seraya berdiri dari dudukku.

"Terima kasih ceritanya, Yumichika. Dan terima kasih atas sarannya juga," kataku lantang sambil menundukkan tubuhku sebagai ungkapan rasa terima kasihku. Entah apa yang akan terjadi bila Yumichika tidak menceritakan tentang Ichigo tadi. Perasaan yang mengikat erat kepala dan tubuhku terasa sedikit melonggar, walaupun kisah kelam Ichigo sempat membuatku sedikit...sedih. Apa yang kupercaya sekarang adalah Ichigo orang yang baik. _Tidak baik menilai orang hanya dari keburukannya, bukan?_

"Kapanpun kau membutuhkanku, mungil." Yumichika menepuk-nepuk kepalaku sambil beranjak berdiri. "Dan, kemana si Hisagi? Bukankah seharusnya dia shift sore ini? Aku sudah muak dengan si kepala kuning aneh itu!"

Tiba-tiba pintu karyawan terbuka, memperlihatkan rambut kuning rata yang sekarang menatap sinis Yumichika. "Siapa yang kau sebut kepala kuning aneh?"

Aku melotot kaget dan segera berlari menuju lokerku, sebelum perang antara dua orang nyentrik ini dimulai.

*(((to be continued...)))*

(..)

(..)

(..)

**Author's note:**

Karena ini hari libur musim panas, jadi pakaian kerja para staf di Arc Cafe dibebaskan, selama masih memakai pakaian sopan (atasan kemeja atau kaos bebas dan bawahan celana panjang). Berbeda saat mereka bekerja setelah pulang sekolah, biasanya di loker karyawan tersedia baju ganti berupa kemeja putih dan celana hitam panjang.

Akhirnya bisa ngeluarin dua chara baru! Coyote Starrk dan Hirako Shinji. Shinji disini memang sedikit nyentrik, tapi bukan nyentrik aneh. Stylenya lebih mirip style G-Dragon Big Bang (ada VIP disini?), dan kalau aku perhatiin Shinji mirip GD loh *plakk! (mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya bagi para VIP! Ini hanya penafsiranku saja kok..hihiihi XD) Dan Coyote Starrk juga salah satu fave charaku. Aku kepingin nampilin sikap coolnya itu, tapi terlihat agak sedikit misterius. Mungkin disini dia terkesan OOC ya, soalnya udah lumayan lama juga aku baca Arc Arrancar, jadi sedikit lupa sama karakternya..hihiihi Tapi yang pasti dua chara ini baik kok..

Maaf kalau chapter ini terkesan singkat dan gaje dibanding chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Soalnya Ichigo lagi sedikit galau juga setelah bertemu dengan Shinji (ceritanya tuh dia kembali inget sama kisah kelam masa lalunya.) Jadi bagian ichirukinya ga terlalu disorot..Gomen .

Dan mengenai si cenayang Coyote Starrk (fufufuufu) bakalan terlihat seperti apa di chapter depan. Chapter ini lebih terkesan seperti pemanasan dulu..hihiihi

**Balasan untuk anonymous reviewer :**

Chappy : makasih udah review~ ini udah aku update..hihihihi XD

Terima kasih banyak untuk para readers yang masih setia membaca! Dan yang baru pertama kali baca, salam kenal ^^ Wkwkwk.. And, silahkan review~


	6. Summer-Scene Two

Bleach fic

"Four Seasons" by Morning Eagle

**!DISCLAIMER :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

* * *

Pair: IchigoxRukia

POV: Rukia

* * *

**Just to warn you :: AU, OOC, Typos, etc... for this multi-chap fic ::**

Thanks for my Playlists: SNSD- All My Love Is For You, Boa-Only One, SNSD-Baby Baby, The Script-For the First Time, Tomohisa Sako-Zutto (Silahkan bagi para readers yang mau mendengar lagu-lagu ini saat membaca fic-ku, siapa tau bisa lebih dapet feelnya..hahhaha*plak*)

Gomen karena update yang lama banget! T-T maaf ya, author sedang berlibur, jadi susah banget buat ngelanjutin ngetik fic ini. Semoga adegan Ichirukinya tidak mengecewakan ya ...Dan terima kasih untuk para reviewer yang sudah mau mereview fic ini, juga untuk para readers yang masih setia membaca walaupun tidak sempat mereview..hontou ni arigatou! ^^

Happy reading all! And Happy New Year! Hope be a better year for all of us~ hihihihi...

~000*000~

**Chapter 6 : Summer Scene Two**

"Rukia?"

Suaranya membuatku kaget setengah mati. Cepat-cepat aku bangun dari posisi jongkokku di bawah counter dan tanpa sengaja kepalaku terbentur ujung meja counter dengan suara keras—lagi-lagi. Kepalaku berdenyut keras, linu rasanya sekaligus sakit yang pasti menimbulkan benjolan besar di balik rambut hitamku. Kuelus-elus kepalaku dengan canggung dan mendapati Ichigo sedang melirik ke bawah counter dari tempatnya duduk. Spontan aku terkejut dan jatuh terduduk sambil menatapnya.

"Kau...tidak apa-apa? Apa perlu kubantu—"  
"Tidak apa-apa!" seruku sambil segera berdiri, masih memegangi kepala benjolku. "Ini..tidak separah yang kaukira, kok." Suaraku terasa canggung ketika mata kami bertemu. Sudah beberapa hari dia tidak datang kemari, sejak kejadian Ichigo bertemu dengan Hirako-san. Dan setelah aku mengetahui kisah masa lalu Ichigo—cerita yang bagaikan panas teriknya matahari, memberikan sengatan tajam menyengat pada kulitku.

Kuallihkan pandanganku darinya. Sebenarnya, tidak perlu aku menghindarinya seperti ini. Ichigo adalah Ichigo, itulah yang kutetapkan dalam hatiku sejak aku mengetahui segalanya. Walaupun, kadang aku takut Ichigo yang sekarang sedang menatapku bingung ini tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seseorang yang tidak kuketahui siapa dirinya itu. Tatapan hangatnya yang berubah tajam sekaligus asing. Senyum menawannya yang menghilang dari wajah tegasnya, membuat hatiku sakit teriris. Aku tidak mau hal itu menjadi nyata, berharap semua yang sudah kuketahui hanyalah mimpi belaka. Tapi, tidak bisa, bukan? Kenyataan masa lalu Ichigo yang sudah terjadi. Dan juga sudah membuat dirinya seperti saat ini—tegas, tajam, terlihat mengancam, namun lembut. Hal tersebut sudah bergulir sesuai rancangan takdir dari Yang Diatas sana. Setiap orang memiliki kelemahan, memiliki kegelapan, sisi yang tidak bisa disangkalnya. Begitu halnya dengan diriku, masa kelam diriku, bukan?

Kenyataan yang tidak kupermasalahkan, namun kadang seringkali mengganggu jalan pikirku, tidak berada dalam zona nyamanku. Tapi, mau bagaimanapun hal itu ada, aku harus bisa menerimanya. Ichigo adalah temanku, tempatku berteduh selama ini. Dia tidak mempermasalahkan tindakan kasarku yang sama sekali tidak manis, bahkan dia rela menghabiskan waktunya untuk membantuku—orang yang bisa dibilang baru dalam hidupnya. Dan sekarang aku meragukan dirinya? Bukankah itu tidak adil bagi Ichigo? Bukankah itu hanyalah keegoisanku semata?

"Rukia?" dia memanggilku lembut, membuatku berpaling lagi padanya. Matanya terlihat lembut menatapku dan khawatir. Tangannya menekan meja counter—ragu untuk berdiri atau tetap duduk di tempatnya.

Aku menghela napas dan memulai ritual pikiranku_. Ichigo adalah orang baik, Kurosaki Ichigo adalah orang baik..._ Mulai saat ini dan seterusnya, aku tidak boleh lagi ragu pada perasaanku sendiri. Kuberikan senyum lebarku, membalas tatapan bingungnya tadi. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Ichigo. Sungguh!"

"Tapi tadi...kau...suaranya keras sekali.." katanya, masih terlihat ragu.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku cepat sebagai tanda bahwa aku baik-baik saja—selama benjolnya tidak mengeluarkan darah. "Kepalaku keras kok! Aku sudah pernah mengatakannya padamu, bukan?"

Ichigo terlihat sedang berpikir sesaat dan kemudian senyumnya kembali menghisasi wajahnya yang masih berkedut bingung," Hmm..kau benar. Kepalamu sekeras batu, bahkan tubuh mungilmu juga. Kau ingat saat kita pertama kali bertemu? Tubuhmu terbentur meja?" Ichigo menunjuk meja counter di belakangku dengan telunjuknya sambil tersenyum jahil.

Aku menatapnya kesal sambil mengigit bibir bawahku. "Kau mengejekku?"

"Hah? Bukankah bagus memiliki tubuh yang kuat? Apalagi badanmu mungil begitu," balasnya terlihat bingung—pura-pura bingung tepatnya.

"Kau mengatakan hal itu pada seorang gadis? Tidak sopan!" seruku keras sambil melipat tanganku di depan dada. Ichigo hanya tersenyum geli dan tiba-tiba tawanya pecah, membuatku semakin kesal menatapnya. Tapi, inilah Ichigo—Ichigo yang kukenal. Ichigo yang selalu tersenyum, walaupun kadang membuatku kesal setengah mati dan ingin sekali menjambak rambut orangenya itu.

"Rukia-chan! Kau dipanggil Unohana-san di kasir depan," celetuk Rangiku-san menghampiri counterku sambil melirikku dan Ichigo secara bergantian. "Kalian kenapa?"  
Ichigo berhenti tertawa dan melirik Rangiku-san yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya. "Rukia terbentur—"

"Apa lucunya kepalaku terbentur meja? Tawake!" gerutuku sambil berjalan ke arah pintu counter dengan menghentakkan kakiku kesal.

"Terbentur? Lagi? Astaga, Rukia! Kepalamu benar-benar keras, ya!" kata Rangiku-san dan berhasil membuat Ichigo tersenyum geli. Kuhiraukan kedua orang menyebalkan itu dan segera berjalan pergi ke arah kasir depan.

(..)

(..)

(..)

"Rukia-chan!"

Teriakan itu membangunkanku dari posisi tengkurapku di lantai kayu dan membuat kepalaku membentur mulut meja counter—lagi!

"Aw! Bisakah kau tidak mengagetkanku!" gerutuku kesal sambil mengelus-elus kepalaku yang menambah jumlah benjol menjadi dua. Kupelototi Rangiku-san yang tersenyum geli sambil bersender di meja counter. Rambut ikal panjangnya terurai di sisi wajahnya, membingkai wajah cantiknya yang tersenyum geli—membuatku kesal dan seringkali memelototinya sepanjang hari.

"Kau ini! Bagaimana bisa kau terus-terusan terkena sial seperti ini? Kau tidak tahu kalau disana ada mulut meja yang menanti kepala mungilmu itu?" sindir Rangiku-san.

"Itu karena kau mengagetkanku, Rangiku-san! Dan ini benar-benar sakit!" gerutuku kesal.

Rangiku mendesah sesaat sambil menata rambutnya ke atas, membentuk sebuah gelungan di atas kepalanya. "Dan...apa yang sedang kau lakukan disana? Kupikir kau sedang tidak ada di counter."

Aku mengerutkan alisku kesal sambil menunduk menatap lantai. Walaupun sudah kutengok beberapa kali ke bawah meja, tapi tetap saja _itu_ tidak ada disana. "Gantungan hpku hilang. Kupikir, terjatuh disini kemarin."

"Eh? Gantungan hp? Kau sudah menanyakan pada Unohana-san?"

Aku menganggukan kepalaku lemas, masih berharap gantungan kelinci pemberian nii-sama akan muncul di pangkuanku, "Tapi, Unohana-san tidak menemukan apapun, dari semalam maupun pagi ini. Sudah kutanyakan ke pegawai lainnya, tapi tetap saja nihil."

Rangiku-san menyenderkan lengannya di meja counter sambil menatapku prihatin. "Mungkin..terjatuh di rumahmu?"

"Sudah kucari ke seluruh sudut rumah," jawabku lemas.

Hening sesaat. Seandainya saja aku tidak seceroboh ini dan menyulitkan orang-orang di sekitarku. Tatapan mereka hampir serupa, melihatku prihatin lalu segera menghiburku bahwa semua ini akan baik-baik saja. Aku ingin berharap sama, seandainya saja bisa. Tapi perasaanku berkata lain, mungkinkah ini perpisahanku dengan kelinci kecilku—kelinci Itali pemberian nii-sama?

"Jangan memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak, Rukia-chan! Kau pasti akan segera menemukannya! Yakinlah!" celetuk Rangiku-san memberiku semangat. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku lemas dan segera berdiri dari dudukku.

"Apa pesanannya?" kataku lemas sambil menyodorkan tanganku, meminta kertas pesanan.

Rangiku-san menatapku ragu, meremas kertas pesanan di tangannya. "Apa kau benar-benar baik-baik saja? Kau seperti...mayat hidup. Lihat lingkaran hitam di bawah matamu!"

Aku hanya mengangguk dan mengambil paksa kertas dari genggaman Rangiku-san. Membaca pesanan selanjutnya dan segera menempelkan kertasnya di meja kerjaku. "Aku mencarinya sepanjang malam..kelinciku..."

"Baiklah! Setelah jam kerja selesai, aku akan membantumu mencarinya!" kata Rangiku-san semangat sambil menatapku tajam. "Dan sampai saat itu, kau harus memasang senyummu sepanjang sore!"

"Terima kasih Rangiku-san," jawabku seadanya sambil tersenyum lemas.

Tiba-tiba perhatian Rangiku-san teralih dengan derap langkah seseorang yang mendekat ke meja counter. Ya, Ichigo datang lagi kali ini, dengan senyum menawannya. Aku mulai menyibukkan diriku dengan pesanan yang menunggu, sementara Rangiku-san masih senyum-senyum sendiri memperhatikan Ichigo.

"Lihat! Pacar kerenmu datang! Semangatlah, Rukia-chan!"

"Dia bukan pacarku!" balasku sengit memelototi Rangiku-san yang mulai bersiap meninggalkan counter sambil merapikan dirinya.

"Ah, Kurosaki-kun! Aku serahkan Rukia-chan padamu!" kata Rangiku-san girang dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan counter, menghiraukan kekesalanku.

Ichigo hanya tersenyum ringan dan mulai duduk di kursinya. Dia menyederkan tangannya di counter sambil menatapku lembut, namun perlahan raut wajahnya berubah bingung. "Kau kenapa, Rukia? Alismu berkerut."

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Aku menghiraukannya dan mulai berbalik untuk mengisi cangkir esku. Yang kuinginkan sekarang hanyalah kelinciku, bukan bicara dan menunjukkan keprihatinan. Kukerjakan pesanan berikut dengan sedikit memakan waktu lama, hanya ingin membuat pikiranku tenang dengan kesibukanku sendiri.

Kuletakkan dua pesanan pada sisi meja counter dan mulai menghirup napas dalam-dalam, bersiap untuk berteriak memanggil pelayan yang lewat di sekitarku. "Pesanan meja 6," teriakku dan lebih terdengar seperti suara serak seorang nenek-nenek tua. Aku berdeham, berusaha membersihkan tenggorokan gatalku dan melirik Ichigo yang masih menatapku bingung.

"Kau tidak terlihat baik-baik saja, Rukia."

Aku mendesah dan berusaha mencari-cari seseorang yang lewat, tapi tidak juga kudapatkan. "Aku memang tidak baik-baik saja."

"Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo sedikit bersemangat. "Itu..kalau kau ingin menceritakannya padaku."

Aku berpikir sebentar, menimbang-nimbang apakah perlu kuceritakan pada Ichigo. Ichigo akan membantuku, bukan? Atau, apakah itu memang hal yang kuharapkan?

"Itu..gantungan hpku..hilang.." gumamku sedikit berbisik.

"Gantungan apa?"

"Gantungan hp! Berbentuk kelinci bermata besar dan berbulu putih!" jelasku kesal harus mengulang kata-kataku. Ichigo terlihat terkejut dengan sikap kasarku—lagi-lagi aku merusak semuanya. "Maaf..bukan maksudku—"

Ichigo merogoh kantong celananya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu—kelinci berbulu putih dan bermata besar. "Apa yang kau maksud ini?"

"Kelinciku!" teriakku girang dan berusaha menggapainya dengan tanganku, tapi terlambat. Dengan cepat Ichigo menariknya menjauh dari jangkauan tanganku.

"Jadi ini yang membuatmu kesal?" katanya polos sambil mengoyang-goyangkan gantungan hpku di dekat wajahnya.  
"Kembalikan!" gerutuku kesal, masih berusaha menggapai kelinci di tangannya sekuat tenaga.

"Tidak begitu saja," balas Ichigo, sekarang menyembunyikan kelinciku di belakang tubuhnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya kesal.

"Aku akan mengembalikannya dengan satu syarat," jelas Ichigo.

Aku terdiam sambil mengerutkan alisku kesal. Benar-benar tipikal Ichigo, dia tidak akan puas hingga mendapatkan sesuatu dariku. Si jeruk keras kepala! "Apa itu?!"

"Pergilah denganku besok. Besok kau libur, kan?"

Aku terdiam memandangnya kosong. Dia mengajakku pergi? Kupikir dia meminta sesuatu yang lebih, seperti kopi gratis selama seminggu atau mengantarku pulang setiap malam atau bahkan menjemputku setiap siang... "Baiklah, kau ingin kutemani kemana?"

"Sepanjang hari—"

"Apa?!" gerutuku lagi. Tidak mungkin kan? Sepanjang hari dia bilang? "Tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi, kalau kau ingin kelincimu kembali. Dan, bagusnya, kau yang menentukan kemana kita akan pergi besok, seharian."

Aku terdiam, bergelut dengan diriku sendiri. Di satu sisi aku merasa kesal, di satu sisi aku ingin...pergi dengan Ichigo. Dia belum pernah mengajakku pergi sebelumnya dan kesempatan ini membuatku tegang sekaligus canggung.

"Aku...harus..kah.." ucapku terbata-bata, tapi sulit sekali menyelesaikannya tanpa tidak merasakan ketegangan di sekujur tubuhku. Kulirik Ichigo yang menatapku lembut, jenis tatapan yang membuat hatiku luluh sekaligus membuat wajahku panas. Tatapan hangat yang selalu dimilikinya, sehangat dan sepanas mentari musim panas.

"Kusarankan kau pergi ke Karakura Aquatic, itu hanya saranku," celetuk Yumichika sambil mengambil pesanannya di meja counter. Dia melirikku sesaat sambil tersenyum lebar, jenis senyum yang mengatakan, _'berterimakasihlah padaku nanti!'_

(..)

(..)

(..)

Kulirik jam tanganku untuk kesekian kalinya dan mengecek hpku, sekedar melihat email yang tiba-tiba akan masuk. Sudah beberapa kali aku berusaha menepis rasa tegangku yang semakin terasa setiap detiknya. Kuremas rok renda cream pendekku hingga berkerut. Hampir dua jam kuhabiskan membongkar lemari pakaianku, hanya sekedar mencari baju yang cocok dan tidak mengecewakan Ichigo. Tapi, mau seperti apapun gaya berpakaianku, tidak bisa menepis kenyataan tubuhku yang mungil, rata, dan sama sekali tidak menarik. Apalagi bila dibandingkan dengan Rangiku-san yang seperti model papan kelas atas.

"Rukia!" teriakan dari kejauhan menarik perhatianku. Aku melihat Ichigo yang sedikit berlari menghampiriku yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu masuk Karakura Aquatic. Ya, tempat yang disarankan oleh Yumichika lah yang akhirnya aku ambil. Aku ingin sekali datang kemari, tapi tidak bisa menyempatkan diri karena waktu kerjaku yang padat, ditambah lagi nee-san yang membutuhkanku untuk membantunya di rumah.

Sekarang Ichigo berdiri di depanku, menggunakan kaos putih polos yang pas sekali dipakai oleh badan atletisnya, dipadukan dengan celana jeans hitam dan boots coklat. Dirinya yang memang menarik dan...tampan, berhasil menarik perhatian wanita-wanita yang berjalan di sekitar kami—sekedar melirik Ichigo dan berharap dirinya melirik mereka balik. Tapi, sepertinya itu hanyalah hal yang sia-sia. Ichigo tidak mengalihkan tatapannya dariku, melihatku seakan sedang menilai sesuatu yang berdiri hidup di hadapannya. "Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu memakai rok, selain seragam sekolahmu. Manis," katanya santai dan membuat wajahku memerah seketika.

Aku menunduk malu menghindari tatapan jahilnya. Dan tiba-tiba saja aku teringat kedatanganku kemari, untuk menghabiskan waktuku bersama Ichigo. "Mana..gantungan hpku?" kataku sedikit memaksa sambil menyodorkan telapak tanganku—meminta.

Ichigo melirik tanganku dan tersenyum geli. Tiba-tiba tangannya menyentuh tanganku dan menarikku untuk berjalan dengannya. "Setelah kencan kita selesai, tentunya."

"Ke..kencan?!" tanyaku tidak percaya dan membuat Ichigo tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Anggap saja seperti itu, Rukia."

(..)

Kutempelkan kedua telapak tanganku pada aquarium besar di hadapanku dan melirik ikan-ikan besar yang berenang di hadapanku dengan santainya. Ikan ini...benar-benar besar! Walaupun bentuk fisiknya tidak lucu seperti si nemo kecil, tapi ukurannya benar-benar membuatku takjub. Bagaimana cara menangkapnya?

"Rukia, kau ini sedang apa?" tanya Ichigo bingung sambil diam memperhatikanku di sampingnya. Kuhiraukan tatapannya padaku, masih terfokus pada ikan-ikan besar yang berenang melewatiku.

"Ikan ini besar sekali, Ichigo! Bagaimana cara memakannya?" tanyaku ingin tahu.

"Ini ikan langka, tidak mungkin kau memakannya. Lagipula, tidak semua ikan bisa kaumakan. Bagaimana kalau ikan itu beracun?" jelas Ichigo sambil berusaha menahan tawanya. Kukerutkan alisku kesal dan menatapnya sinis.

"Tidak lucu, tawake!" gerutuku kesal. Ichigo mengelus kepalaku lembut dan meraih tanganku yang masih tertempel di kaca aquarium.

"Jangan terus menggerutu seperti itu, kau jadi terlihat tidak manis lagi, nona Kuchiki. Ayo, ke tempat berikutnya," ajaknya sambil menarikku lembut. Mukaku kembali lagi memanas dan ini semua karena ulahnya itu.

Kami berjalan berdampingan, sambil sebentar berhenti untuk melihat-lihat aquarium yang menampilkan jenis-jenis ikan yang berbeda. Kebanyakan Ichigo yang menjelaskan ikan-ikan tersebut padaku, yang tentu saja dibacanya dari petunjuk di sebelah aquarium kaca. Sedangkan aku sibuk untuk sekedar menangkap perhatian ikan-ikan yang berenang lewat di depanku.

"Kau tidak bisa menarik perhatiannya begitu saja, ya kecuali ikan yang itu," tunjuk Ichigo pada aquarium selanjutnya di sebelahku. Aku berjalan perlahan dan melirik ke dalam aquarium yang ditunjuk Ichigo, melihat ikan-ikan berukuran sedang yang berenang dalam bentuk berkelompok. Kulambaikan tanganku pada ikan yang kebetulan berenang melewatiku dan aku mendapati tatapan tajam darinya. Giginya bergerigi tajam, seperti paku-paku tajam yang tertancap di rahangnya. Aku bergidik ngeri dan mundur beberapa langkah,tanpa sengaja menabrak tubuh Ichigo.

"Itu..ikan apa?" tanyaku menunjuk si ikan sangar di depanku. Tangan Ichigo menahan pundakku, terasa hangat dan aman. Tangannya yang besar selalu melindungiku selama ini, membuatku nyaman setiap kali berada di dekatnya—terlindungi.

"Itu ikan piranha. Mereka hidup berkelompok dan termasuk karnivora, sekaligus kanibal. Mereka memakan daging apa saja, bahkan manusia sekalipun."

"Ma..manusia?" tanyaku kaget, membalikkan tubuhku menghadap Ichigo. Ichigo menatapku lembut sambil mengusap kepalaku lagi.

"Baiklah, kita ke tempat selanjutnya yang jauh lebih menyenangkan," jelasnya sambil mendorong tubuhku lembut. "Ikan ini terlalu mengerikan."

Kali ini aku setuju dengannya, segera melangkahkan kakiku dan berhenti menatap lorong kecil yang diselimuti aquarium kaca di sekelilingnya—kiri, kanan, hingga bagian atas lorong. Banyak orang-orang memasuki lorong itu, yang sebagian besar didominasi oleh anak-anak kecil. Aku tertarik untuk melihatnya dan segera menarik lengan Ichigo di pundakku.

"Ayo kita masuk kesana!" kataku antusias.

"Tunggu, Rukia—"

Kupercepat langkahku dan begitu kutapaki lantai lorong, aku melihat pemandangan yang sebelumnya belum pernah kulihat. Rasanya seperti berenang di bawah laut tanpa kesulitan bernapas, tanpa merasa basah. Lorong ini diselimuti air biru yang jernih, terselimuti oleh ikan-ikan kecil hingga besar, bahkan terumbu karang yang beraneka ragam. Kulangkahkan kakiku perlahan sambil terbelalak lebar, mengagumi keindahan di sekelilingku dengan takjub. Ichigo meremas tanganku perlahan yang membuatku menoleh kepadanya. Tidak kusadari, aku menarik tangannya sejak tadi dan menyeretnya paksa kemari.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanyanya, enggan melepas genggaman tanganku. Lagi-lagi mukaku terasa panas, memerah.

Aku hanya mengangguk cepat, sebagai jawaban pertanyaannya. Ichigo mengangkat tanganku hingga searah dengan wajahnya, dan tiba-tiba mengecup punggung tanganku tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. "Baguslah kalau begitu."

Aku terdiam terbelalak sesaat. Dengan cepat kutarik tanganku dari genggamannya dan berbalik arah, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahku yang sudah seperti tomat panas. "Tawake!" gerutuku kesal sambil melangkah pergi. Ichigo tertawa kecil dan segera menyusulku, menggandeng lagi tanganku tanpa perasaan bersalah maupun canggung. Aku berusaha untuk tidak menatap matanya sekarang—mata orange-hazelnya yang seakan-akan bisa menawanku untuk terus menatapnya sepanjang waktu.

Ujung lorong berakhir pada sebuah aula luas yang lumayan dipadati banyak orang. Begitu aku dan Ichigo melewati pintu keluar lorong laut itu, kami disambut akuarium raksasa yang memperlihatkan ikan-ikan yang jauh lebih besar daripada sebelumnya. Aku menganga lebar tidak percaya, bagaimana caranya mereka memasukkan ikan-ikan itu disini?

"Ichigo! Ikan ini lebih besar dari yang sebelumnya!" tunjukku pada aquarium besar di depan kami, menjulang tinggi hingga ke langit-langit. Di sana terdapat beberapa anjing laut yang berenang bebas bersama kawanannya. "Anjing laut!"

"Kau suka anjing laut?" tanya Ichigo lembut sambil mengikutiku, menempelkan kedua tangannya pada aquarium besar. Anjing-anjing laut itu berenang melewati kami sambil melirik sesaat. Mereka benar-benar binatang yang menggemaskan!

"Aku ingin memilikinya!" kataku sambil melambai-lambaikan tanganku pada anjing laut yang lewat selanjutnya.

"Hah? Mereka bukanlah hewan yang bisa kaupelihara di rumah," balas Ichigo.

"Tapi mereka benar-benar lucu! Aku ingin sekali memeluknya!"

"Mereka akan melahap kepalamu begitu saja, mungil," sindir Ichigo dan dengan cepat kuinjak kakinya keras-keras karena sudah merusak momen menyenangkan bagiku. "Aw! Rukia!"

"Jangan seenaknya mengejekku! Tawake!" gerutuku sambil berjalan pergi menuju aquarium besar selanjutnya di belakang sana. Ada satu aquarium yang menarik perhatianku, karena tidak ada seorangpun yang tertarik untuk melihatnya. Aquarium kosong yang tidak memperlihatkan ikan apapun di berjalan perlahan menghampirinya, menempelkan kedua telapak tanganku ke kaca sambil berusaha melirik ke dalam—mencari sesuatu yang bergerak melewati pandangan. Tiba-tiba saja ikan-ikan kecil berenang cepat melewatiku, seperti sebuah komet yang melintas cepat membentuk koloni. Aku terkesiap dan mundur beberapa langkah tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku. Ikan-ikan kecil itu menari-nari berkelompok, kesana kemari dengan begitu bebasnya. Cahaya lampu yang berkelap-kelip beraneka warna mewarnai tarian itu dari luar aquarium. Aku terpana menyaksikan kekompakkan itu tanpa menyadari sosok Ichigo yang berdiri santai di sampingku.

"Indahnya," gumamku sambil menikmati pertunjukkan bawah laut yang memanjakan mata.  
"Mereka selalu hidup berkelompok. Menari-nari seperti itu untuk menakut-nakuti musuh yang mendekat," jelas Ichigo.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku memastikan sambil menatap Ichigo di sampingku. Dia memandangku lembut dan tajam, di bawah keremangan ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh kilatan-kilatan cahaya berwarna warni. Cahaya itu memantul pada kulitnya, wajahnya, dan rambut orangenya. Matanya semakin bercahaya, memantulkan warna orange terangnya yang membuat jantungku semakin berdetak kencang. Apakah...Ichigo terlihat setampan ini?

Dengan cepat aku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya, melihat pertunjukkan ikan-ikan kecil dihadapanku sambil berusaha menstabilkan napasku. Ikan-ikan yang berenang cepat, seperti detak jantungku yang berdetak cepat tidak karuan. Apakah perasaanku selalu terasa seperti ini? Apakah Ichigo...berhasil menarik perasaanku yang sudah terpendam dalam di sudut kegelapan hatiku? Apakah...

Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh kulit pipiku. Kurasakan napasnya menyapu wajahku, rambut orangenya yang menggelitik lembut. Ichigo...mencium..pipiku. Dengan cepat aku menghindar kesamping, memegangi pipiku yang dikecupnya tadi sambil menatapnya bingung. Jantungku semakin berdetak kencang, seperti bom waktu yang akan meledak seperkian detik lagi. Wajahku terasa panas, sedikit membuat tubuhku bergetar kaget. Dan, Ichigo hanya menatapku lembut sambil tersenyum jahil?

"A..apa..kau..tadi..." Kata-kata yang tidak jelas kulontarkan dari mulutku yang bergetar. Tidak mempercayai apa yang sudah terjadi tadi, Ichigo...apa yang sudah dia lakukan?

"Kau seperti menghindariku dan masuk kedalam duniamu sendiri..lagi. Jadi...aku bermaksud membangunkanmu tadi," jelasnya dengan wajah sumringah.

_Membangunkanku dengan sebuah ciuman? Memangnya ini cerita dongeng? _

Aku masih termangu kaku, tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun dari mulutku. Seharusnya tidak begini, bukan? Ichigo adalah temanku, tapi... Apakah teman juga melakukan hal seperti ini?

"Ayo, kita pergi. Kau tidak lapar?" tanya Ichigo sambil menggandeng tanganku lagi, menggenggamnya erat. "Tubuh mungilmu butuh asupan gizi yang cukup."

"Kau—" sebelum aku menggerutu lagi, Ichigo menarikku untuk berjalan mengikutinya ke arah pintu keluar. Dia selalu tahu kapan untuk menghindar, benar-benar menyebalkan.

(..)

"Terima kasih..untuk hari ini," bisikku sambil mendekap erat boneka anjing laut putih di pelukanku. Ichigo lah yang membelikannya untukku, sebagai hadiah darinya karena sudah menemani waktunya sepanjang hari ini. Kami menghabiskan waktu di Karakura Aquatic, makan di restoran di tengah kota, berjalan menikmati angin laut sore hari di pinggiran kota, dan terakhir mengantarku pulang tepat sebelum nii-sama datang. Untunglah nii-sama pulang larut—hal yang tidak kusesali untuk saat ini.

"Sama-sama, Rukia. Masuklah, langit sudah gelap," bujuknya sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada kepalaku, mengelusku lembut. Aku tertunduk malu sambil memeluk erat si singa laut tidak bersalah. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Ichigo membuat wajahku memerah dan perasaanku meloncat-loncat tidak tenang. Jantung berpacu cepat dan kadang keringat di tengukku semakin membuat tubuhku terasa merinding. Bukan hal yang mengerikan, hanya saja ini terasa tidak nyaman untukku. Aku lebih suka sikap protektifnya padaku seperti tempo hari, memberiku rasa aman dan nyaman dalam waktu bersamaan. Bukan seperti sekarang, memaksaku untuk terus menatap mata tajamnya hingga bisa membuatku mati berdiri dengan mata yang masih terbuka lebar.

"Ya..hati-hati, Ichigo," balasku, lebih tepatnya berbisik. Kupaksa wajahku menengadah, menatap raut wajah Ichigo yang masih terlihat bersemangat, namun lembut. Tangannya menyentuh pipiku lembut, sambil menundukkan tubuh tingginya—menyamaiku. Tiba-tiba saja, dengan cepatnya Ichigo mengecup lembut keningku. Tubuhku terasa merinding lagi, seperti tersengat listrik dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Rasa menggelitik di perut memaksa keluar dan membuatku semakin mencengkram boneka anjing laut kuat-kuat. Perlahan aku melangkah mundur sambil menunduk malu. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menebak apa reaksi dia selanjutnya. Apa yang hendak dia lakukan selanjutnya. Sifat bebasnya tidak bisa membohongi ataupun menjanjikan sesuatu pada orang lain tanpa kepastian yang ada.

"Selamat malam, tidur yang nyenyak," bisik Ichigo dengan masih membelai kepalaku lembut dan tersenyum ringan padaku. Tiba-tiba saja pintu rumah di belakangku terbuka dengan bunyi decitan keras. Kuberbalik dan mendapati nii-sama sedang berdiri disana, dengan nee-san yang mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Rukia," panggil nii-sama dengan nada kerasnya, namun terdengar datar dan biasa. Hanya saja tatapannya sangat mematikan, hingga membuatku sulit untuk mengambil napas. Nii-sama terlihat sedang kesal, entah karena alasan apa.

"Kau pulang selarut ini," lanjut nii-sama tanpa menungguku yang mematung untuk merespon. Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya sekarang?

"Maaf, Kuchiki-san. Saya Kurosaki Ichigo, teman Rukia. Saya yang mengajak Rukia pergi hari ini. Mohon maaf karena mengantarnya terlalu malam," jelas Ichigo sambil menundukkan kepalanya, mendahuluiku bicara. Ichigo terlihat tidak takut pada perubahan suasana karena kedatangan nii-sama—mengeluarkan aura ancaman dan penekanan yang kuat pada sekeliling kami.

"Ah, Ichigo-kun. Tidak apa-apa, justru kami berterima kasih sudah mengantar Rukia pulang," balas nee-san yang mulai maju mewakili nii-sama. Berbeda dengan nii-sama, nee-san terlihat santai sambil tersenyum lebar pada Ichigo yang masih terlihat bingung dengan perlakuan nii-sama yang terkesan cuek.

Nii-sama menatap nee-san bingung sesaat, "Kau..mengenalnya, Hisana?"

"Ichigo-kun pernah mengantar Rukia pulang sebelumnya. Kau tahu kan, saat penjahat itu masih berkeliaran di komplek ini?" tanya nee-san sambil menatap lembut nii-sama—suami tercintanya—dan merangkul lengannya mesra. Kadang kedua orang ini seringkali membuatku bingung, perpaduan kelembutan dan kehangatan dengan 'si tangan besi' yang tegas dan memaksa. Positif dan negatif...

Nii-sama terdiam sebentar, memikirkan sesuatu yang dianggapnya menganggu—terlihat dari raut wajah dan tatapan tajamnya padaku dan Ichigo di sebelahku. Nii-sama mendesah sesaat dan berusaha merubah raut wajahnya sedikit melembut, "Masuklah Rukia, ini sudah malam."

Aku terdiam dan berbalik menghadap Ichigo, merasa sedikit canggung dengan perhatian nii-sama yang berlebihan. "Aku harus segera masuk. Sekali lagi terima kasih...dan hati-hati di jalan," ucapku sambil menatap hangat Ichigo yang masih tersenyum lembut sejak tadi.

"Sama-sama, Rukia," ucapnya lembut. "Saya mohon diri, Kuchiki-san. Selamat malam." Ichigo menatap nii-sama dan nee-san sambil berusaha untuk tidak berhenti tersenyum lembut, tapi tetap saja raut wajah tajamnya masih terlihat jelas—memang sudah terpatri seperti itu sejak awal.

"Selamat malam Ichigo-kun. Hati-hati, ya," balas nee-san sambil melambaikan tangannya. Sedangkan nii-sama, masih tetap terdiam seribu bahasa—hanya menatap Ichigo sesaat dan segera membalikkan tubuhnya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Nee-san mengikuti jejak nii-sama, diikuti denganku. Aku berbalik untuk terakhir kalinya, melihat Ichigo yang sudah berjalan menjauh. Tubuh tegapnya sama sekali tidak terlihat lelah, selalu siap dan waspada pada suasana sekitarnya. Aku mendesah lemas dan segera memasuki rumah sambil tetap memeluk anjing lautku erat.

Di dalam rumah, nee-san menyambutku dengan senyuman lebarnya, sedangkan nii-sama sudah hilang entah kemana. "Kupikir...nii-sama belum pulang. Mobilnya tidak terparkir di depan," kataku, meminta penjelasan singkat dari nee-san.

"Mobil Byakuya perlu di service hari ini, jadi dia pulang menggunakan kendaraan umum," jelas nee-san yang membuatku takjub. Nii-sama...naik kendaraan umum? Bus dan kereta bawah tanah?

"Ehem!" Nee-san berusaha menarik perhatianku lagi dengan berdeham. "Jadi..adikku ini sudah mendapatkan pangeran impiannya?"

"Nee-san! Bu..bukan seperti itu!" kataku kaget, berusaha menjelaskan kesalahpahamannya. Kutarik sepatu yang membelit kakiku dan menggantinya dengan sendal rumah.

"Aku melihat dia menciummu." Penjelasan nee-san membuatku melotot kaget.  
"Jadi...tadii.. Bu..bukan! Ichigo tidak menciumku! Dia hanya...mengecup keningku.."

"Eh? Bukankah itu sama saja?" tanya nee-san polos.

"Tidak! Itu sama sekali berbeda!" protesku balik sambil merasakan semburat merah muncul di pipiku, terasa panas.

"Rukia, aku ingin bicara denganmu," kata nii-sama tiba-tiba, muncul dari ruangan tengah dan menatapku tajam. "Di ruang tengah."

Aku hanya menunduk, sambil berpegang pada boneka baruku—boneka pemberian Ichigo. Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu yang kulupakan sejak tadi, sesuatu yang berperan penting akan kegiatan jalan-jalanku dengan Ichigo. "Kelincinya!" teriakku kaget, memikirkan gantungan hp kelinciku yang masih ada di tangan Ichigo.

"Kelinci apa, Rukia?" tanya nee-san bingung. Nii-sama menatapku dengan tatapan aneh, yang tentunya meminta penjelasan lebih dariku. Semua ini karena kebodohan dan kelemahan mulut bawelku.

*(((to be continued...)))*

(..)

(..)

(..)

**Author's note :**

Ya..seperti yang sudah dijelaskan, gantungan hp kelinci Rukia masih ada di Ichigo..hahahhaa.. Gantungan hp kelinci yang dibelikan Byakuya untuk Rukia (made in Italy ^^;) menjadi benda kesayangan Rukia. Walaupun keras dan tegas (cuek juga) Byakuya sayang banget sama adiknya ini, seperti di cerita Bleach aslinya...hohohoo

Ichigo dan Byakuya...hmm..Ichigo di fic ini sebenarnya ga takut sama Byakuya, hanya saja sedikit canggung karena sikap tegas dan sinis Byakuya si sister-complex..fufuufu..(nah loh, author bikin bingung ini *plak*)

Arc Cafe tidak buka sepanjang minggu, tapi tutup pada hari-hari tertentu (Senin dan Selasa adalah waktu liburnya. Minggu buka setengah hari saja, tapi pegawai seperti Rukia dkk yang masih sekolah diliburkan...^^)

Ok..segitu aja notenya..bingung mau nulis apa lagi..hahahha *plak* kalau ada pertanyaan, silahkan review saja..hihihihii

Terima kasih banyak untuk para readers yang masih setia membaca! Dan yang baru pertama kali baca, salam kenal ^^ Wkwkwk.. And, silahkan review~


	7. Summer-Scene Three

Bleach fic

"Four Seasons" by Morning Eagle

**!DISCLAIMER :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

* * *

Pair: IchigoxRukia

POV: Rukia

* * *

**Just to warn you :: AU, OOC, Typos, etc... for this multi-chap fic ::**

Thanks for my Playlists: SNSD- All My Love Is For You, Boa-Only One, SNSD-Baby Baby, The Script-For the First Time, Tomohisa Sako-Zutto, Electroboyz feat Hyorin-Ma Boy 2, Gummy-As a Man (Silahkan bagi para readers yang mau mendengar lagu-lagu ini saat membaca fic-ku, siapa tau bisa lebih dapet feelnya..hahhaha*plak*)

Update cepat..hihihi..ini chapter yang hampir bisa dibilang 'naiknya' hubungan Ichigo dan Rukia. Aku mendengarkan lagu **Electroboyz feat Hyorin** nya **SISTAR** yang berjudul **Ma Boy 2**, ga tau kenapa dapet banget feel Ichirukinya . Atau **Loving U** nya **SISTAR..** Disarankan para readers yang tau lagu itu, bisa mendengarkan sambil baca chapter ini..hihihi.. Dan terima kasih untuk para reviewer yang sudah mau mereview fic ini, juga untuk para readers yang masih setia membaca walaupun tidak sempat mereview..hontou ni arigatou! ^^

Aku juga mau mengoreksi untuk chapter sebelumnya, hontou ni arigatou buat **uzumaki. kuchiki** yang peka banget sama kesalahan penulisanku. Tentang anjing laut di chapter sebelumnya, ada kesalahan penulisan di tengah-tengah cerita, yaitu berubah menjadi singa laut ^^; yang aku maksud sebenarnya itu anjing laut. Gomen~ hihihihi

Oc, happy reading all~

~000*000~

**Chapter 7 : Summer Scene Three**

Aku menggigit roti panggangku dengan sedikit tidak bernafsu, mengunyahnya hanya sebagai rutinitas pagi belaka. Menelan gumpalan roti yang sudah hancur, seperti menelan sebuah bongkahan kertas tanpa rasa—masuk begitu saja ke dalam tenggorokanku menuju ruang lambung. Aku mendesah sesaat dan segera mengambil susu hangatku untuk membersihkan tenggorokan yang terasa cekat.

"Rukia, makanlah sarapanmu dengan benar," tegur nii-sama, tanpa beralih dari koran paginya. Aku terdiam sesaat sambil mengigit bibir dalamku. Tata krama selalu menjadi prioritas nomor satu bagi nii-sama, mengingat keluarga Kuchiki adalah keluarga bangsawan terkemuka sejak jaman Heian. Begitulah yang selalu dikatakan nee-san padaku dulu, seperti sebuah dongeng yang menemani tidur malamku.

Aku menunduk, memeriksa hp flipku yang tidak memberikan tanda-tanda kehidupan—pesan masuk. Ichigo sama sekali tidak membalas pesan maupun telepon dariku, seakan-akan dia menghindari diriku sejak perpisahan malam kemarin. Yang aku inginkan hanyalah gantungan kelinciku kembali, sekarang. Rasanya seperti kehilangan sesuatu dari dalam diriku, merengutnya hingga membuat dadaku terasa terpilin. Perut menegang tidak nyaman dan napas terkadang berhembus tidak teratur. Ini semua karena si kepala orange! Kurosaki Ichigo bodoh yang terlalu lamban, cuek, suka seenaknya, keras kepala, angkuh, terlalu percaya diri—

"Rukia, sudak kukatakan berapa kali untuk tidak membuka hpmu saat di meja makan?" tegur nii-sama lagi, sekarang nadanya terasa lebih menusuk. Kukerucutkan bibirku sambil menaruh hpku di atas meja dan mengambil gelas susuku kembali. Nee-san yang sedang memasak telor dan sosis panggang tadi sudah duduk dan menatapku prihatin.

"Byakuya, kau tidak perlu memarahinya lagi, bukan?" kata nee-san lembut sambil menatap lembut nii-sama. Dan sekilas kudapati tatapan nii-sama yang berubah lembut, saat menatap nee-san di sebelahnya. Kuseruput gelas susuku— yang memang sudah habis— hingga menimbulkan suara berisik di ruang makan ini. Kenapa ini terasa tidak adil bagiku? Nii-sama hanya berlaku baik pada nee-san, tidak pernah memarahi bahkan memelototinya, tapi malah sebaliknya—menatap lembut bahkan tersenyum pun bukan hal yang terbilang jarang!

"Rukia," tegur nii-sama, lagi, sambil memelototiku. Aku menaruh gelasku yang sudah kosong dan mulai mengambil rotiku lagi—mengunyahnya kembali seperti mengunyah kertas. Nii-sama memang tidak pernah puas untuk menceramahi dan menegurku, bahkan sejak kejadian tadi malam, suasana hatiku belum juga membaik—malah semakin memburuk...

(***) _flashback..._

_Kami terdiam di ruang tengah, terduduk di sofa yang empuk tapi berubah__ menjadi __ keras sekarang. Nii-sama terduduk di sebelahku, terpisah di sofa yang diperuntukkan satu orang saja. Nee-san duduk disampingku, mengelus pundakku lembut sambil menatapku lembut. Dan aku, duduk meringkuk di sofa sambil menekan kedua lututku—kutundukan kepalaku ke bawah hanya untuk menghindari tatapan tajam nii-sama._

"_Jadi, siapa bocah tadi, Rukia?" tanya nii-sama yang membuatku bergidik hanya dengan mendengar suaranya saja. Bo..bocah? Ichigo yang setinggi dan segarang itu dibilang bocah?_

"_Byakuya," tegur nee-san, berusaha menenangkan suasana yang sudah kelewat tegang. "Dia hanya teman Rukia. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku melihatnya mengantar Rukia pulang kemari dan Ichigo-kun bukanlah orang yang seperti kaukira. Dia anak yang baik."_

_Nii-sama tidak merubah ekspresinya, masih menatapku tajam. Penjelasan nee-san benar-benar tidak berguna sekarang. "Hanya teman? Dengan mencium gadis di bawah umur di depan rumahnya? Dan rambut orange berandalnya itu...aku sama sekali tidak mempercayai bocah itu," kata nii-sama tidak menggunakan nada tinggi yang berlebihan, tapi tetap saja terdengar mengancam di telingaku._

"_I..Ichigo bukan berandal," kataku gugup, memberanikan diri. 'Rambutnya? Kenapa nii-sama hanya melihat Ichigo dari penampilan luarnya__saja? Padahal, aku__sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkannya! Dan aku bukanlah anak di bawah umur! Aku sudah 17 tahun!' Sayangnya kata-kata itu tidak bisa keluar dari mulutku._

"_Sikapnya sama sekali tidak mencerminkan kalau dia bukanlah berandal. Kau harus menjauhi bocah itu," kata nii-sama, mendesakku untuk menatapnya dengan mata nanar. Menjauhi Ichigo? Itu..tidak mungkin bisa kulakukan__…_

"_Nii..nii-sama.. Ichigo bukanlah anak berandal seperti yang nii-sama pikirkan," kataku, lebih terdengar ngotot. "Dia pernah menolongku dari orang jahat yang berkeliaran di sekitar komplek waktu itu. Di..dia yang melaporkannya pada polisi."_

_Nee-san mencengkram pundakku. Dia terlihat kaget sekaligus bingung. "O..orang jahat? Kau bertemu dengannya, Rukia? Di komplek ini? Astaga." Nee-san merangkulkan tangannya ke pundakku, memelukku lembut. "Kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya pada kami? Seharusnya, kita berterima kasih pada Ichigo-kun. Benar kan, Byakuya?" Nee-san menatap nii-sama penuh harap, begitu pula denganku. Aku mengerahkan seluruh kemampuanku, ikut menatap memohon pada nii-sama yang terlalu kerasa kepala._

_Nii-sama menatap kami bingung, terlihat raut ragu-ragu di wajah kakunya. Sesaat dia mendesah dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Lain kali kau harus lebih berhati-hati dan jangan pulang terlalu malam," jelas nii-sama sambil berdiri dari dudukknya. "Jagalah kelakuanmu, Rukia. Kau ini perempuan dan aku tidak mau kejadian seperti tadi terulang lagi, di depan rumah."_

_Tiba-tiba aku teringat akan kejadian itu, Ichigo mengecup pipi dan keningku. Mukaku terasa panas dan mulai memerah lagi. Tapi...tunggu..Nii-sama tidak menyangkut tentang diri Ichigo lagi? Apa maksudnya..dia tidak mempermasalahkan Ichigo lagi?_

"_Rukia?" tegur nii-sama, terdiam sambil menatapku serius—meminta jawaban. _

_Aku tersentak dan segera berdiri dari dudukku. "Ah..baik nii-sama!" Kutundukkan kepalaku dalam-dalam dan kembali menatap nii-sama meyakinkan._

"_Dan aku tidak mau melihat wajah bocah itu lagi saat aku pulang kerja," tambah nii-sama yang membuatku mematung tiba-tiba pada posisi berdiriku. _

_Nii-sama berlalu pergi, meninggalkanku dan nee-san di ruang tengah, bersama dengan suasana tegang dan canggungnya. Aku mengerucutkan bibirku dan menekuk alisku dalam-dalam, tidak menyukai sikap nii-sama pada ...tidak adil! Ichigo sudah menolongku dan bersikap baik, tapi nii-sama sama sekali tidak menanggapinya dengan baik, malah sebaliknya. Penilaiannya jatuh pada penampilan Ichigo, ya...rambut nyentriknya itu. Apa perlu aku bilang pada Ichigo untuk mewarnai rambutnya menjadi hitam?_

"_Hee? Wajahmu jelek sekali, Rukia. Seperti kucing kecil yang memberengut kesal," kata nee-san dan mencubit pipiku._

"_Ne..nee-san! Sakit!" kutepis tangan nee-san dan mengusap pipiku yang mulai memerah._

_Nee-san menatapku geli sambil tersenyum lebar, "Tapi, bagus bukan? Byakuya tidak melarangmu bertemu dengan Ichigo-kun. Asalkan kau pulang lebih cepat dari Byakuya..."_

_Bagus darimana? Rasanya seperti seorang buronan, berlari cepat sebelum bertemu dengan polisi kejam dan tidak ada ampun!_

(***)

Aku mendesah lagi, menghabiskan potongan terkahir dari rotiku. Kudorong kursiku dan beranjak pergi, setidaknya mencari udara segar sekarang. "Aku pergi dulu, nii-sama, nee-san."

"Eh? Kau bekerja di shift pagi?" tanya nee-san sambil memotong sosis dan roti yang disediakannya untuk nii-sama.

"Hari ini cafe tutup lebih awal, karena festival kembang api yang diadakan di tengah kota. Jadi kami tutup lebih awal, shift sore dipindahkan ke shift pagi dan siang," jelasku sambil mengambil piring kotorku untuk segera dicuci.

"Pesta kembang api ya..kau berencana untuk pergi ke festival? Bersama Ichigo-kun?" celetuk nee-san yang membuatku bergidik ngeri. Benar saja, nii-sama menurunkan koran paginya dan menatap nee-san bingung, menatapku tajam.

"Maksudku, juga bersama teman-temanmu yang lain?" tambah nee-san sambil menatap lembut nii-sama. "Ayolah, Byakuya. Rukia butuh liburan bersama teman-temannya."

Nii-sama terdiam sesaat, sambil meneguk teh panasnya. Aku memegang piringku kuat-kuat, bingung harus menjelaskan darimana. "I..itu..aku tidak bermaksud..menonton festival," jelasku. "Aku bermaksud untuk berlatih di cafe bersama Unohana-san sore ini. Jadi, kemungkinan aku pulang agak malam." Mungkin saja nii-sama mengizinkanku berlatih dan ini tidak menyangkut Ichigo sama sekali.

"Dan tidak ada bocah rambut orange itu?" tanya nii-sama mendesakku.

"I..Ichigo? Ah, dia tidak ada! Hanya bersama Unohana-san!" jelasku buru-buru sambil tergagap. Apa yang nii-sama pikirkan sebenarnya? Selalu saja menyangkut Ichigo, si bodoh itu...

(..)

(..)

(..)

"Ichigo!" teriakku yang mengagetkan rambut orange itu. Ichigo terdiam sebentar dan melihatku bingung. Beberapa orang pengunjung menatapku bingung, tapi tidak kuhiraukan. Yang penting si orange itu mengembalikan kelinciku!

"Ru..rukia? Kau mengagetkanku," tegur Ichigo yang sudah menarik kursinya dan duduk di depan counterku. Aku tetap memandangnya sinis sambil menyodorkan tanganku—meminta.

"Kembalikan kelinciku, tawake!"

"Hah?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu! Kau juga tidak membalas pesan maupun teleponku—"

"Rukia?" tegur seseorang di samping Ichigo, yang kini sudah duduk di kursi counter. Kaien-san menatapku bingung.

"Ka..kaien-san! Ohisashiburi," sapaku. Sudah cukup lama Kaien-san tidak datang berkunjung ke café. Sebenarnya, aku sedikit merindukannya. Keberadaan Kaien-san selalu memberikan sentuhan hangat dan nyaman, tidak seperti si orange di sampingnya ini. Kaien-san orang yang ramah dan senang sekali berbincang. Tidak sulit untuk menemukan topik perbincangan baru bila berdekatan dengannya, tidak seperti Ichigo. Bernapas saja kadang sulit bila si orange itu menatapku, bahkan jantung terasa berpacu kian cepat.

"Oh! Hisashiburi, Rukia," sapanya balik. "Lama tidak bertemu juga, Ichigo," sapa Kaien-san yang dihadiahi tatapan sinis Ichigo—lagi-lagi.

"Yo…Kaien," balas Ichigo seadanya dan mengalihkan kesibukannya dengan menatapku tajam.

Ichigo hendak mengatakan sesuatu, membuka mulutnya. Tapi, yang kudengar bukanlah suaranya, melainkan suara Kaien-san. "Rukia, kau mau pergi ke festival malam ini?"

"Eh?" Festival? Kaien-san mengajakku ke festival? "Itu…aku.." Aku melirik Ichigo sekilas yang langsung dibalas dengan tatapan tajamnya. Dengan cepat kualihkan pandanganku pada Kaien-san yang menatapku lembut—sungguh berbeda dengan Ichigo. Menatap Ichigo sekarang selalu membawaku kepada kejadian kemarin malam, saat dia mengecup keningku lembut. Tu..tunggu..kenapa aku tiba-tiba mengingat hal memalukan itu lagi? Sekarang mukaku kembali terasa panas dan mulai memerah. Bodoh sekali aku ini..di depan Kaien-san yang sedang bertanya padaku.

"Rukia?" panggil Kaien-san.

"Eh..Kaien-san…maaf, aku tidak bisa pergi. Aku sudah ada janji dengan Unohana-san hari ini," kataku sambil menunduk malu.

"Begitu? Wah..sayang sekali ya, seandainya aku lebih cepat mengajakmu," gumam Kaien-san yang membuat Ichigo memelototinya lagi. Aku tersentak dengan pengakuan Kaien-san, membuatku kembali menunduk malu dan mengalihkan tatapan dengan mengelap meja counter.

"Ehem!" Rangiku-san mengalihkan perhatianku seketika. Dia bersender di counter sambil menatapku aneh—aku tahu apa maksudnya. Yumichika menemani Rangiku-san di sebelahnya, tersenyum dengan maksud yang sama. "Ah, kebetulan ada Kurosaki-kun dan Shiba-kun!" kata Rangiku-san terlihat senang.

"Matsumoto-san," sapa Kaien-san balik sambil tersenyum ramah. Sedangkan Ichigo…masih memberengut kesal sambil memainkan hpnya.

"Kudengar kalian akan ke festival kota malam ini? Bagaimana kalau kita bergabung?" tanya Rangiku-san lagi, sambil disertai anggukkan Yumichika.

"Kalian juga akan pergi ke festival?" tanya Kaien-san terlihat antusias. "Wah, kebetulan sekali. Kau juga ikut, Ichigo!" Kaien-san merangkulkan tangannya di pundak Ichigo, yang kembali dihadiahi tatapan sinis Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-kun, kau juga ikut!" ajak Rangiku-san di sampingnya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Momo dan pacar kecilnya itu juga akan ikut. Kudengar pacar imutnya itu mengajak beberapa teman dari sekolah kalian untuk bergabung?" Ya…tentu saja Rangiku-san tidak akan melepaskan kesempatan ini. Selama disana ada laki-laki incarannya, dia pasti akan datang—walau hujan badai menerpa kota di musim panas ini sekalipun.

"Eh? Ah..iya, si pendek mengajakku juga untuk bergabung," kata Ichigo yang langsung dibalas senyuman lebar Rangiku-san. Yumichika di sampingnya menatap bingung sekaligus pasrah.

"Rukiaaa-chhannn! Pesanan meja 5," kata Hirako-san menembus kerumunan di depan counterku dan memberikan secarik kertas pesanan padaku. Yumichika yang tersingkir ke samping karena ulahnya langsung menatap Hirako-san kesal.

"Shinji!" tegur Ichigo yang dibalas tatapan datar Hirako-san.

Ah ya..dua orang ini. Aku tidak mengetahui bagaimana hubungan kedua orang ini, semenjak peristiwa itu—Ichigo kesal dengan kehadiran Hirako-san dan segera pergi meninggalkan café, menghiraukanku. Diam-diam aku mencuri pandang, menatap mata orange terang Ichigo, mengharapkan perubahan disana. Tidak ada kekesalan maupun kebencian, digantikan dengan tatapan bingung dan sedikit terganggu pada pancaran matanya. Jadi..hubungan mereka sudah membaik ya… Itu lebih baik sekarang..

"Jangan senyum-senyum sendiri, Rukiaa-chaannn…ini pesanannya," kata Hirako-san dengan nada anehnya dan melambai-lambaikan kertas di tangannya padaku. Segera saja aku mengambil kertas pesanan dan menempelnya pada meja counter.

"Eh? Ichigo? Sejak kapan kau ada disana?" tanya Hirako-san lagi, menatap bingung Ichigo.

"Aku sudah ada disini sejak tadi!" jawab Ichigo kesal, dihiraukan oleh Hirako-san tadi.

"Hirako! Kau mau ikut ke festival malam ini? Melihat kembang api?" tawar Rangiku-san terlihat bersemangat—terlalu bersemangat.

"Ya, kau mau ikut tidak, poni rata?" tanya Yumichika, lebih tepatnya menyindir.

"Selama kau tidak ikut, aku ikut, mata lentik," balas Hirako-san yang tidak mau kalah dengan Yumichika. Lagi-lagi dua orang nyentrik ini memulai perdebatan tidak penting mereka.

Rangiku-san menyingkir dari dua orang itu yang masih berdebat, bertengger di samping Ichigo sambil menatap genit. Kukerutkan alisku kesal, tidak menyukai sikap Rangiku-san yang selalu tebar pesona seenaknya. "Jadi, kau ikut bergabung, Kurosaki-kun?" tanyanya manja dan melirikku sekilas. Sikapnya semakin membuatku kesal. Kuraih gelas kosong dan mengisinya dengan es batu hingga menimbulkan bunyi berisik.

"Aku?" Kudengar Ichigo sedikit bingung dari nada suaranya. Tidak bisa kulihat wajahnya dari posisiku yang membelakanginya—mungkin itu lebih baik. "Aku akan ikut, kalau Rukia ikut."  
Kata-katanya membuat gelas di tanganku hampir jatuh ke lantai. _Kenapa si orange ini terus berulah? Kenapa setidaknya dia membiarkanku sendirian saja, tidak mengangguku sepanjang hari? Dan kenapa sikapnya itu sulit sekali ditebak,selalu membuatku seperti terkena serangan jantung mendadak setiap kali dia berbicara?_

(..)

(..)

(..)

Aku mendesah lega, selesai membuat hiasan kopi yang ternyata membutuhkan ketelitian lebih dari yang sebelumnya. Gambar kembang api telah selesai dibuat pada cangkir kopi di depanku, di sebelahnya adalah gambar baling-baling yang mencerminkan musim panas, di sampingnya lagi gambar bunga matahari sebagai perlambang musim panas, di sampingnya lagi gambar bunga yang memiliki kelopak banyak menyerupai bunga hibiscus, dan di sampingnya lagi tidak ketinggalan gambar Chappy yang memakai bikini musim panas. Mungkin yang terakhir merupakan gambar paling sulit yang kubuat. Menggambar si tokoh Chappy dengan ekspresi semangatnya menyambut musim panas sambil menggunakan bikini manis yang bercorak polkadot. _Sungguh lucu…_

Aku tersenyum puas dengan hasil kerjaku. Kusenderkan tubuhku pada meja counter, menunggu Unohana-san yang sedang ada keperluan mendadak dan meninggalkanku sendirian di café. Sekarang cahaya yang bisa kuandalkan pada ruangan hanyalah cahaya lampu di dalam café, walaupun tidak semuanya dinyalakan karena tidak adanya pengunjung café. Langit di luar sudah berubah gelap, dihiasi bintang-bintang di langit yang menandakan langit bebas dari awan-awan yang menghalangi. Mungkin, sebentar lagi langit akan dihiasi kembang api? Apa mereka semua sudah sampai di festival tengah kota?

Dengan tidak enak hati, aku menolak tawaran baik mereka untuk bergabung menikmati festival malam. Janjiku pada Unohana-san tidak bisa kubatalkan begitu saja. Lagipula…disana terlalu ramai. Aku tidak suka untuk berdesak-desakkan, bertabrakan dengan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Disamping memang tubuhku termasuk kecil dari ukuran rata-rata. Kadang kelemahan ini tidak berguna dalam keadaan tertentu.

Kuregangkan badanku dan mengambil secangkir kopi buatanku, yang bergambar Chappy memakai bikini. Kubawa ke meja di sudut café, tempat yang menurutku menjadi tempat favoritku—bila aku yang menjadi pengunjung disini. Di samping meja yang terlihat cukup besar, terdapat kaca besar yang dihiasi sticker tempelan kaca bertema musim panas. Di dinding belakangku, terdapat papan tulis besar yang biasa dihias oleh para pegawai, memperlihatkan menu-menu unggulan café ini. Di samping papan tulis terdapat gambaran tanganku—si Chappy pelaut yang sedang membawa sebuah pancingan ikan. Tenang dan sepi terasa menyelimuti café. Rasa panas yang seharusnya aku rasakan di musim panas ini berganti dengan rasa dingin kesendirian.

Tiba-tiba ringtone hpku berbunyi. Segera aku bangkit menuju counter dan mengambil hp dari tas ranselku. 1 pesan untukku dari Unohana-san… _'Maaf Rukia, mungkin urusan disini agak lama. Kau bisa pulang duluan, tidak perlu menungguku. Taruh saja kunci café di bawah pot seperti biasa. Maaf ya merepotkanmu.'_

Jadi, aku bisa pulang sekarang ya? Tapi, rasa tenang ini membuatku tidak ingin cepat-cepat melangkahkan kaki keluar dari café. Jarang sekali aku bisa mendapati waktu untuk sendirian, melakukan sesuatu hanya untuk diriku. Kulirik jam di hpku yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Aku harus segera mengabari nee-san dan juga membalas pesan Unohana-san. Tinggal sedikit lebih lama tidak ada salahnya, bukan?

Setelah selesai mengetik pesan dan menutup hpku, tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan sesuatu yang kurang disana. Rasanya hpku terasa lebih ringan..tungguu.. _Gantungan hp kelinciku! Kurosaki Ichigo!_ Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakan gantungan hp yang masih tertinggal di tangan Ichigo? Kubuka lagi hpku dan segera mengetik pesan singkat pada Ichigo. Tapi, tunggu dulu…Ichigo sedang ada di festival sekarang. Menyuruhnya kemari yang memakan waktu cukup lama bisa membuatnya melewatkan pesta kembang api. Dan aku mungkin mengganggu waktu berkumpulnya bersama teman-temannya. _Bukankah itu tidak adil?_

Kuurungkan niatku mengetik pesan pada Ichigo dan segera menutup hp flipku. Kutaruh hpku kembali ke dalam tas ransel dan segera kembali duduk di kursiku semula—menikmati kopi malamku. Lalu, tidak lama suara gemerincing bel di pintu terdengar nyaring di dalam ruangan yang terasa sepi. Seseorang masuk ke dalam café, meninggalkan bunyi langkah yang terdengar berat. Apakah Unohana-san sudah kembali secepat ini?

Tiba-tiba warna orange muncul dari kegelapan yang ditinggalkan di bagian depan café. Ichigo menatapku lembut sambil tersenyum tipis. "Ternyata kau masih ada disini, ya?"

"I…Ichigo? Kau..apa yang kaulakukan disini?" tanyaku tergagap bercampur bingung. Orang yang sedang kucari tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja di depanku.

"Aku?" kata Ichigo sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di kantong celananya. "Ah, aku mau memberikan ini." Sebelah tangannya mengambil sesuatu dari kantongnya dan menyodorkannya padaku—gantungan hp kelinciku. Dia mengingatnya? Jadi, sekarang dia berubah menjadi sinterklas di musim panas, ya?

Kubelalakan mataku tidak percaya sambil menyodorkan tanganku untuk mengambilnya, tapi dengan cepat Ichigo menariknya kembali. "Boleh aku meminta satu permohonan lagi?"

"Lagi?!" kataku tidak percaya dan memberengut kesal.

Ichigo tertawa melihatku dan perlahan menarik sebelah tanganku, meletakkan boneka kelinciku. "Aku hanya bercanda. Ini, aku kembalikan."

Aku memandangi kelinci di tanganku, masih terlihat sama seperti sebelum aku menghilangkannya. "Terima kasih," ucapku sambil tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Ah.." balasnya lembut dan mengambil tempat duduk di seberangku. Tangannya disenderkan di atas meja sambil memperhatikan ke sekeliling café. "Kau sendirian disini?"

"Ya..Unohana-san sedang ada keperluan, jadi aku berlatih disini sendirian. Unohana-san menyerahkan jam tutupnya café padaku," jelasku sambil memain-mainkan gantungan kelinci di tanganku. "Kau…bukankah seharusnya kau ada di festival bersama yang lainnya?"

"Oh..itu..aku menyelinap pergi," katanya cuek sambil melirik kopiku di meja. "Dan ternyata disini lebih nyaman dan tenang—hei, itu gambar apa?" tunjuk Ichigo pada gelas kopiku.

"Ini? Ini gambar baru yang aku buat tadi. Judulnya Chappy di musim panas!" jelasku antusias sambil membalikkan gelas kopi menghadapnya. "Chappy yang terlihat antusias menyambut musim panas dengan memakai bikini lucunya—"

"Iya iya, aku mengerti. Apa tidak ada gambar lain?" potong Ichigo berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Sebagai balasan aku memelototinya, tidak menghargai hasil karyaku. "Hei, aku belum selesai menjelaskan!"  
"Dengan sekali lihat juga aku sudah mengerti," balasnya.

"Kamu…benar-benar menyebalkan! Tawake! Apa kau tidak bisa melihat betapa lucunya Chappy yang kubuat?"

Ichigo terlihat menahan tawanya keluar, tapi tetap terlihat di sudut mulutnya yang tersenyum geli. "Gambaranmu seperti gambaran anak kecil,"ucapnya berusaha menahan tawa.

"Rambut orange bodoh!" teriakku kesal. Tiba-tiba suara keras terdengar dari luar, suara letusan kembang api. Apa perayaan kembang apinya sudah dimulai?

"Sudah dimulai ya? Tapi kita tidak bisa melihatnya dari sini," kata Ichigo sambil menyeruput kopiku.

"Hei! Itu kopiku! Kau merusak Chappyku!" teriakku tambah kesal.

"Aku haus, lagipula kopi itu untuk diminum, bukan dipandangi saja," jelasnya tidak merasa bersalah. "Ini kau mau?"

Dan sekarang dia menyodorkan kopinya padaku—kopi yang sudah diminumnya tadi. Apa dia tidak mempermasalahkannya, berbagi kopi dengan orang lain? _I..itu bisa dibilang ciuman tidak langsung bukan?_

"Rukia? Kenapa kau melamun?" tegur Ichigo dengan senyum jahilnya.

Aku kembali memelototinya yang sudah bersikap seenaknya dan sekarang menjahiliku. "Aku tidak mau! Tawake!"

Ichigo kembali lagi tersenyum geli. Dengan kesal, aku melangkah menjauh, menaiki tangga yang terletak di belakang café. "Tunggu, Rukia! Kau mau kemana?"

"Melihat kembang api!" balasku kesal dengan menapaki anak tangga dengan langkah keras. Terdengar suara langkah Ichigo mengikuti di belakangku. Derap langkah yang seirama dalam kesunyian café dan terkadang diiringi suara kembang api yang membuat dada bergemuruh. Aku menapaki anak tangga terakhir dan mendapati ruangan gelap yang diterangi cahaya kembang api dari kejauhan dan juga cahaya bulan. Ruangan yang cukup luas, terdiri dari beberapa meja dan kursi yang tersusun rapi. Di atas meja terdapat beberapa dokumen kertas tentang pendapatan dan data pengurusan café. Tempat yang biasanya dipakai untuk rapat pegawai dan ruangan kantor kebendaharaan ini terlihat lebih luas dan dingin. Aku menapaki lantai kayu yang berdenyit kecil, menuju beranda luar yang dipisahkan oleh pintu kaca. Kembang api terlihat cukup jelas dari sini, walaupun jaraknya tidak terlalu dekat dari daerah pinggiran sini. Untung saja bangunan di sekitar café tidak memliki tinggi yang sama, lebih pendek dan memberikan jangkauan luas untuk melihat daerah sekitar dari sini. Aku bersender di beranda sambil menikmati angin hangat yang berhembus lembut, diiringi suara jangkrik yang nyaring terdengar. Ichigo melangkah di sebelahku, ikut bersender di beranda sambil berusaha menarik perhatianku, yang berusaha kuhiraukan.

"Rukia..kau marah?" tegurnya lembut, berusaha untuk tidak melampaui batas yang kubuat.

"Tidak," jawabku singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari langit, menunggu kembang api selanjutnya diluncurkan.

"Kau marah," balasnya terdengar kecewa.

"Tidak."

"Kau membenciku?"

"Tidak."

"Kau menyukaiku?"

"Ti—" _Apa yang barusan dia katakan?_ Kupelototi Ichigo yang menatapku dalam diam. Matanya berubah lembut, namun menusuk. Perubahan suasana yang tiba-tiba ini terasa menekanku begitu kuat. Aku bermaksud membalas kejahilannya itu, tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutku.

Seulas senyum terukir pada wajahnya, senyum lembut yang sekaligus membuat jantungku berdetak kian cepat. "Aku berusaha menarik perhatianmu, ternyata berhasil ya?"

_Jadi..dia hanya bercanda tadi? Si bodoh ini!_ Kuinjak kakinya keras-keras, berharap bisa meremukkan kakinya. "Aw! Rukia!"

"Berisik! Tawake!" Aku memberengut kesal dan kembali bersender pada tembok beranda, berharap kembang apinya kembali muncul. Ichigo masih meringis kesakitan dan kembali berusaha menarik perhatianku. Aku tidak akan tertipu untuk kedua kalinya kali ini.

"Oi..Rukia," sapanya lagi.

"Apa?" balasku ketus, tidak mau melihatnya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu marah."

Aku terdiam, tidak mau membalas kata-katanya saat ini. Sebelum keinginan menginjak kakinya kembali muncul, lebih baik aku menghiraukannya saja.

"Rukia?"

_Tidak mau menjawab…_

"Apa boleh aku menciummu?"

_Tetap tidak mau menjawab…_

"Boleh itu aku artikan sebagai 'iya'?"

_Terserah kau saja..tawake!_

Tiba-tiba tangannya mengelus pipiku lembut, membuatku menoleh cepat ke arahnya. Tatapan matanya tidak menatapku jahil, tapi terlihat lebih lembut dan membuatku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan. Warna hazel-orange nya terlihat lebih terang di tengah kegelapan malam, hanya sinar bulan yang menerangi tempat ini. Kedua tangannya menangkup kedua pipiku lembut dan wajahnya semakin terlihat dekat—mendekat perlahan. Dan sesuatu menyentuh bibirku lembut, bibir Ichigo. Napasku tiba-tiba terasa tercekat dan jantungku berdetak kian cepat. Kedua tanganku membeku di samping tubuhku, tidak bisa kugerakkan. Kedua mataku tidak bisa menutup, memperhatikan mata Ichigo yang terpejam perlahan terbuka, melihatku intens. Napasnya terasa lembut di wajahku, membuatku mengigil tiba-tiba.

Cahaya kembang api muncul di angkasa malam, menerangi sebagian wajahnya yang membuat napasku kembali tercekat. Semua terpahat sempurna di depan mataku, sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak bisa kusentuh tapi malah menyentuhku dengan kelembutannya. Wajahnya menjauh, menarik napas dan meninggalkanku yang rasanya bernapas adalah hal yang langka. Sebelah tangannya menyentuh tengukku lembut yang tanpa bisa kuhindari menarikku kembali mendekat padanya—mencium bibirku untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dengan cepat aku merespon, mendorong kedua tanganku pada dada bidangnya, membuatku mundur menghindarinya. Dan sekarang aku bisa bernapas, membuat paru-paruku berpacu cepat menginginkan pasokan udara yang lebih. Secara paksa aku melangkahkan kakiku menjauh, berlari ke dalam dan menuruni anak tangga secepat mungkin. Di belakangku, Ichigo berulang kali memanggil namaku, disertai suara ledakan kembang api yang terdengar semakin keras. Cepat-cepat aku mengambil tas ranselku di meja counter dan berlari ke arah pintu depan. Sesuatu menabrakku keras, lebih tepatnya seseorang.

Unohana-san menahan bahuku lembut sambil menatapku bingung. "Rukia?"

"Ah..Unohana-san, maaf. Aku harus pergi sekarang," kataku cepat dan menunduk singkat sambil terus berlari, menghindari Ichigo yang terus memanggilku dari arah dalam café. Yang kubutuhkan sekarang adalah kesendirian dan angin dingin untuk menghilangkan kehangatan di sekujur tubuhku. Aku tidak butuh kehangatannya, seharusnya aku menyadarinya dari awal. Tanpa sadar aku sudah melangkah terlalu jauh…bodoh…

*(((to be continued…)))*

(..)

(..)

(..)

**Author's note:**

Byakuya sebenarnya ga benci sama Rukia, kok. Dia termasuk sister-complex, terlalu sayang sama adik perempuannya ini (walaupun ga sedarah..) Makanya dia kesal banget saat melihat Ichigo mencium kening Rukia, di depan rumahnya lagi…hihiihi

Rangiku sempat menggoda Ichigo, sebenarnya ga serius, hanya ingin memancing-mancing Rukia aja (yang menurut Rangiku, Rukia itu sama sekali ga peka sama perasaannya sendiri..) Tapi sepertinya rencana Rangiku belum bisa berhasil di chapter ini ^^;

Iyeey..akhirnya hubungan Ichigo dan Rukia berubah drastis dari chapter ini. Semoga penulisanku bisa menjelaskan perasaan Rukia yang tiba-tiba dicium Ichigo ya…hihihihii Terus, kenapa Rukia malah lari setelah dicium Ichigo? Itu bakalan aku jelasin di chapter berikutnya..tunggu ya~

Hubungan Hirako dan Ichigo bisa dibilang sudah membaik. Aku ga menjelaskan hubungan kedua orang ini lebih lanjut karena mau lebih memfokuskan pada Rukia dan Ichigo saja..gomen ne~

Akhirnya Kaien muncul lagi..hihihiih..tapi disini porsi keluarnya sedikit..(**hint**: dia termasuk salah satu chara berpengaruh yang nantinya berhubungan dengan hubungan Rukia dan Ichigo di chapter-chapter berikutnya)

Chapter depan awal konflik mulai muncul! Ini menyangkut masa lalu Rukia loh..hohohoo

**Untuk balasan anonymous dan no-login reviewers:**

**hikary cresenti** : Makasih dah review… gapapa kok, aku bales disini aja hihihi..ini aku udah update.. sekarang makin serius hubungannya XD

**chappy **: Makasih dah review ya..hihiih gapapa kok, aku bales disini aja ya..wkwkk iya, gantungan hpnya ketinggalan lagi tuh.. ini sudah diupdate! XD

**lantana 'chaori' pinkblond** : Makasih dah review.. Iya, akhirnya diupdate..hihihih… Yumichika jutek2 tapi baik kok, wkwkwk.. aku suka sama chara satu ini.. makasih semangatnya ya! XD

**krabby paty** : Makasih ya dah review..Ichi udah ada perasaan ma ruki sebenarnya, keliatan nih di chapter ini. Cuman belum sempet 'nembak'nya nih..Tunggu chapter2 berikutnya aja

Terima kasih banyak untuk para readers yang masih setia membaca! Dan yang baru pertama kali baca, salam kenal ^^ Wkwkwk.. And, silahkan review~


	8. Summer-Scene Four

Bleach fic

"Four Seasons" by Morning Eagle

**!DISCLAIMER :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

* * *

Pair: IchigoxRukia

POV: Rukia

* * *

**Just to warn you :: AU, OOC, Typos, etc... for this multi-chap fic ::**

Thanks for my Playlists: Birdy-Skinny Love, Shelter, People Help the People, Electroboyz feat Hyorin-Ma Boy 2, Miryo feat Sunny (SNSD)-I love You I Love You, Gummy-As a Man, Boa-Only One, SISTAR-Loving U, Owl City-The Saltwater Room, Rookiez is Punk'd-Song for…Silahkan bagi para readers yang mau mendengar lagu-lagu ini saat membaca fic-ku, siapa tau bisa lebih dapet feelnya..hahhaha*plak*)

Oc, chapter yang menguras emosi…hihihihi… Semoga feelnya dapet ya, sedih sekaligus menenangkan. Emosi Rukia yang berubah-ubah membuat author emosi dan frustasi tengah malem..wkwkwkk Maaf klo chapter ini tidak begitu memuaskan untuk para readers, karena penjelasan konflik yang membuat bingung..eheheh.. Konflik baru disini _by the way, just check it out_~ Happy reading~

Dan terima kasih untuk para reviewer yang sudah mau mereview fic ini, juga untuk para readers yang masih setia membaca walaupun tidak sempat mereview..hontou ni arigatou! ^^

~000*000~

**Chapter 8 : Summer Scene Four**

Kulangkahkan kaki dengan lemas menuju counterku bekerja. Sinar matahari yang terik menusuk kulitku hingga terbakar, juga mulai mengusik diriku. Udara yang panas membuat kepalaku pening, ditambah masalah kemarin malam. Ichigo…menciumku. Seharusnya, aku tidak membiarkan hal itu terjadi begitu saja. _Kenapa_..kenapa tidak terlintas di kepalaku untuk mendorong tubuhnya ke belakang atau menginjak kakiknya lagi, atau mungkin menamparnya—seandainya aku bisa melakukan hal itu. Tatapan teduhnya, mata hazel-orange nya yang menenangkan malam kemarin membuatku tidak bisa memproses otakku, bahkan bernapas sekalipun rasanya sulit sekali. _Kenapa_ matanya bisa seindah itu, ya atau mungkin matanya memang indah—tidak bisa kusangkal begitu saja. Tidak bisa kusalahkan Ichigo atas apa yang terjadi kemarin, itu semua adalah salahku. Batas yang kubuat selalu bisa dilanggarnya berulang kali, dilewatinya tanpa merasa adanya beban. Itu karena aku yang melonggarkan diri, membuang batas yang sudah kubuat dengan tekad yang sekeras baja—awalnya. Tapi, satu pertanyaan yang selalu mengusikku selama ini, _kenapa dia bisa tertarik padaku?_

_Kenapa_ dia bisa tertarik dengan diriku yang kikuk ini, bodoh, tidak manis, pendek, tidak menarik, bahkan bentuk badanku yang seperti anak sekolah dasar—tidak berkembang. Apakah aku ini pantas untukmu, kepala orange? Kupikir tidak…sangat tidak pantas. Ichigo yang hanya dengan berdiri saja sudah menarik perhatian para gadis, seperti seorang idola papan atas—sungguh berbeda dengan diriku yang kecil ini. _Kenapa_ kau tidak bisa lepas dariku, Ichigo? Walaupun aku selalu memanggilmu bodoh, memarahimu, menginjak kakimu… Apa lagi yang harus kulakukan untuk membuatmu menjauh dariku?

Seharusnya…seharusnya aku tidak menerima tawaran baiknya mengantarku pulang, mengajakku pergi—yang dia sebut sebagai 'kencan'—menemaniku berbincang sepanjang sore di café, menciumku di beranda café… Ini semua karena kebodohanku! Sikapku yang tidak tegas bisa membuatnya terpuruk, memilih pilihan yang salah. Kau tidak bisa memilikiku, Kurosaki Ichigo. Ini semua demi kebaikan dirimu, bukan untuk diriku semata…

"Kuchiki-san!" tangan seseorang menahan tubuhku untuk berhenti. Mataku terfokus pada apa yang ada didepanku, pintu counter yang belum terbuka. "Kau mau menabrakkan dirimu begitu saja?"

Aku mendongak dan mendapati Coyote-san menatapku bingung."Coyote-san…"

"Kau sakit?" tanyanya sambil menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahiku.

"Ti..tidak..aku tidak apa-apa. Maaf merepotkanmu, Coyote-san,"kataku canggung sambil berusaha menurunkan tangannya dari wajahku.

Coyote-san mendesah sesaat dan kemudian mulai kembali rileks. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengacak-acak rambutku. "Kalau kau kurang sehat, sebaiknya kau mengajukan cuti pada Retsu-san."

"Co..Coyote-san," tegurku, berusaha mengatur kembali rambutku yang mulai menghalangi pandanganku. "Sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa. Sekarang kita bisa berganti shift." Walaupun aku enggan untuk bekerja dan mendapati Ichigo duduk kembali di depanku seperti biasa. Entah apa yang harus kukatakan padanya. Yang bisa kuharapkan hanyalah ketidakhadirannya untuk tidak kembali mengusik hatiku. Mungkin, aku harus mengambil langkah mundur,begitu pula dirinya. Semuanya kembali ke awal, mungkin itu lebih baik…

"Kalau kau butuh apa-apa, aku ada di ruang istirahat," kata Coyote-san yang membuatku teralih padanya lagi. "Hari ini aku bekerja sampai sore, itu permintaan Retsu-san."

"Be…begitu ya…" kataku lemas sambil membuka pintu counter dan melirik kertas pesanan pada meja counter. "Mohon bantuannya, Coyote-san."

Coyote-san hanya tersenyum sekilas dan kembali berjalan menuju ruang istirahat. Partner untuk hari ini, mungkin tidak buruk juga. Seandainya Ichigo datang berkunjung, Coyote-san bisa menjadi pengalih perhatian untukku. Tunggu…_jangan berharap Ichigo akan datang, Kuchiki Rukia…_

Segera kuambil gelas dan mengisinya dengan es batu—seperti biasa di pertengahan musim panas. Kumasukkan bubuk cocoa dan mencampurnya bersama dengan susu putih sambil mengocoknya hingga menyatu. Rasanya ada yang kurang selama aku bekerja hari ini. Entahlah, tanganku terasa kaku sekaligus lemas. Bahkan, mengocok ramuanku saja rasanya seperti mengangkat beban berat 10 kilogram. Mungkin, sebaiknya aku mengambil cuti saja?

"Rukia."

_Deg!_ Suara itu mulai menggema di telingaku. Apa dia ada di belakangku sekarang? Duduk di tempat yang sama seperti biasanya?

"Rukia?" tegurnya lagi, membuat napasku tercekat. Dengan enggan aku berbalik, meninggalkan minumanku yang setengah jadi. Kudapati sosok Ichigo yang menatapku , memang itulah yang seharusnya terpasang di wajahnya—kekecewaan. Aku membuatnya kecewa, bukanlah kemauan dan tujuanku. Ini salahku, kesalahan yang kubuat karena sikapku yang lemah ini. Seharusnya dia tidak perlu menunjukkan ekspresi itu padaku, seperti meminta belas kasihan. Rasanya…hatiku seperti tertusuk pedang tajam…terhujam…

"I..chigo.." balasku serak. Aku mulai menunduk, menghindari pandangannya yang seperti mengintrograsi itu. Sekaligus, aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa padanya.

"Kau…sakit?" tanyanya ragu. Matanya mencari-cari kesalahan yang ada dalam diriku. _Kenapa kau masih bisa mengkhawatirkanku, Ichigo?_ _Setelah apa yang kulakukan padamu._

Aku hanya bisa menggeleng, tidak bisa maju maupun mundur. Kutautkan jari-jariku bersamaan, saling meremas hingga memperlihatkan buku-buku jari yang menonjol. Kupejamkan mataku, menahannya agar tidak terus tertahan pada hazel-orange yang menghipnotisku dan bisa merubah pendirianku—terikat padanya. Kugigit bibir dalamku, memaksa mulutku mengunci diam. _Jangan meminta maaf padanya, Rukia…Jangan biarkan dirimu kembali padanya, pada Kurosaki Ichigo…_

"Rukia.."

Kutundukkan wajahku dan berbalik, berusaha untuk kembali dalam pekerjaanku. Itulah tujuanku datang kemari.

"Rukia…jangan sakiti dirimu lagi."

Tanganku tiba-tiba terasa kaku—tidak bisa bergerak. Mataku menatap gelas yang terasa tidak fokus. Yang bisa kulihat, kudengar, kurasakan sekarang hanyalah diri Ichigo. _Kenapa?_

"Ruki—"

"Ichigo!" teriakan itu mengagetkanku, membuat sekujur tubuhku merinding. "Wah, tidak kusangka bisa bertemu denganmu disini!"

"Ri..Riruka?" kata Ichigo terdengar bingung bercampur kaget.

_Riruka? Kenapa…_

Segera kubalikkan tubuhku dan mendapati dua orang gadis yang sedang berdiri di samping Ichigo. Gadis berambut panjang dan berwarna pink-maroon menyala, menggaet tangan Ichigo sambil menatapnya mesra. Dan di sebelahnya, gadis berambut ungu gelap tergerai hingga ke bahu, menatap si gadis berambut pink dengan wajah cemburu dan kesal. Riruka dan Senna… Riruka Dokugamine… _Kenapa masalah terus menerus menghantamku?_

"Eh? Kau—" ucap Riruka dengan nada tingginya, seperti biasa. Aku menatapnya ragu, sekaligus takut. Menatap masa lalu yang ingin sekali kututup rapat-rapat. Tapi, masa lalu itu menatapku balik dengan seringaian liciknya. "Kuchiki Rukia…"

Ichigo menatap Riruka bingung dan rasa ingin tahunya tidak bisa menghentikan sikap diamnya. "Kau kenal Rukia?"

Riruka menatap balik Ichigo, kali ini terlihat rasa bersemangat di matanya—membuat seluruh tulangku terasa linu. "Aku? Tentu saja! Kita saling mengenal baik, bukan begitu Rukia-chan?"

Aku terpaku, mendengar debaran jantungku yang kian berdetak cepat—bertalu-talu dalam dadaku. Tanganku terkepal erat di samping tubuhku, menekan kuku-kukuku ke telapak tanganku. Rasanya, napasku tercekat hebat—diambang penderitaan yang kembali muncul ke permukaan. _Kenapa Riruka bisa ada disini? Bagaimana kalau Ichigo tahu—_

"Eh? Kuchiki-chan, kenapa kau terdiam? Kau tidak kangen dengan kami?" tanya Senna, yang ikut menyeringai lebar.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam, berusaha meredam kembali emosiku. Sekarang aku sedang bekerja, tidak seharusnya aku melanggar etiketku sebagai pegawai.

"Kau bekerja disini? Tunggu…kenapa kau tidak menawari kami? Kami kan pelangganmu," lanjut Senna dengan nada merajuk.

Kubulatkan tekadku untuk membalas perkataan mereka. Aku tidak bisa menyerah sekarang, "Ah..itu—"

"Ichigo! Kau kenal dengan Rukia—chan?" tanya Riruka yang memotong kalimatku. Dia semakin memeluk lengan Ichigo lekat, membuatku ingin melemparkan sebongkah es batu ke kepala pink nya…

"Hah? Ah..iya..dia temanku," jawab Ichigo terlihat bingung. Jawabannya membuat hatiku kembali terasa ngilu. _Kenapa? Kenapa aku merasa tersiksa seperti ini?_ _Bukankah itu jawaban yang kuinginkan untuk keluar dari mulutnya? Teman._

"Teman? Heh…." Riruka menatapku tajam, membuatku bergidik di tempat. "Seharusnya kau tidak berteman dengannya."

_Tidak..tunggu_! Jangan..jangan membahas masalah itu sekarang, Riruka! "Riruka—"

"Kau tahu, Rukia bukanlah perempuan baik-baik? Muka polosnya itu benar-benar menipu," jelas Riruka, memulai aksinya. "Dia merebut pacar orang, Ichigo."

_Jangan sekarang!_ "Riruka!"

"Dan parahnya lagi, laki-laki itu adalah pacarku," jelasnya menghiraukanku. Matanya menatap rendah diriku yang mulai bergetar karena amarah. "Dia merebut pacarku dan hampir membunuhnya! Dasar rendah—"

"Hentikan!" teriakku kesal, berusaha menutup telingaku. Café terasa hening, seperti dunia yang terasingkan. Napasku terasa memburu, memaksa keluar dan masuk melalui tenggorokanku. Kueratkan genggamanku, berusaha menahan tangisku keluar. Kuberanikan diri untuk menatap balik Riruka, masa lalu yang seharusnya kulawan sekarang. Tapi, yang kudapatkan adalah tatapan Ichigo yang menatapku kaget, ketidakpercayaan, kekecewaan… Aku membuatnya tersakiti, _benar kan?_ Ini semua salahku.

Kulangkahkan kakiku cepat-cepat menuju pintu karyawan, menahan tangisku untuk keluar. Kudorong pintu karyawan, meninggalkan orang-orang yang memanggil namaku, seperti mencemooh. Kutarik napas kuat-kuat sambil bersender pada pintu karyawan yang kukunci dari dalam. Kudapati Coyote-san yang sedang berbaring di sofa, melihatku kaget.

"Kuchiki?" tanya Coyote-san sambil bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Co..Coyote-san..tolong..gantikan aku.." kataku terbata-bata, terengah-engah karena napasku yang memburu—panik. "Maaf…"

Segera kulangkahkan kakiku lagi—memaksanya lari menuju pintu keluar. Kurasakan sengatnya mentari yang masih terasa di sore ini, menghujaniku seperti ribuan jarum. Yang harus kulakukan sekarang adalah lari..lari…kemanapun…dimanapun Ichigo tidak terlihat…

(..)

(..)

(..)

Tidak bisa lagi kutahan tetesan air yang jatuh dari mataku, mengalir turun melalu pipiku. Isakan keras yang terdengar seperti suara robekan kertas yang memekikkan telinga—ya…tangisanku sendiri. Rasanya benar-benar sakit, seperti sesuatu menarikku kembali ke dalam luka yang bernanah. Sakit, terintimidasi. Sakit, melihat kekecewaan yang menelanku hidup-hidup. _Kenapa Riruka muncul? Kenapa dia muncul di depan Ichigo? Kenapa dia bisa mengenal Ichigo? Kenapa dia menguak kisah masa laluku di depan Ichigo? Apakah…ini takdir?_ Kupeluk kedua lututku, membenamkan wajahku ke dalam kegelapan—berharap kegelapan menelanku sampai habis hingga ke tulang.

Kusenderkan bahuku pada pohon sakuraku, merasakan kulit lapuknya yang menekan bahuku keras. Daun-daun hijau kering yang berjatuhan di depanku seperti kisah rusakku yang berjatuhan, menghunjam diriku yang kecil ini. "Pohon sakura…aku tidak bisa bangkit lagi ya?" gumamku mengeluarkan suara serakku, masih terisak.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? I..Ichigo membenciku…dia melihat semuanya…mengetahui semuanya…" Kubenamkan lagi kepalaku semakin dalam. Kukuku tertancap keras pada lututku, berharap memberikan rasa sakit yang sepadan dengan rasa kecewa Ichigo—seandainya bisa.

"Rukia!"

Langsung aku terbangun dari dudukku, begitu mendengar suara itu mendekat. _Tidak mungkin bukan? Tidak mungkin dia mengejarku._

"Rukia!" teriaknya lagi, kali ini sosoknya terlihat dari semak-semak, berlari ke arahku dengan napasnya yang terputus-putus. "Rukia!"

Segera kulangkahkan kakiku yang terasa lemas, segera berlari menghindarinya. Kutembus semak-semak yang mengarah ke dalam hutan bukit yang belum pernah kujelajahi ini. Lebih baik aku tersesat di dalamnya, daripada menghadapi Ichigo yang sekarang mulai meneriakkan namaku dalam kesedihannya.

"Rukia! Tunggu!"

Kulangkahkan kakiku melewati batang pohon yang menghalangi jalanku, menapaki tanah yang berkerikil tidaklah mudah. Kudengar langkahnya mulai mendekat, mengikuti langkah brutalku. Kudorong batang pohon di sekitarku, berharap memajukan tubuhku lebih jauh darinya—sejauh mungkin. Tiba-tiba kakiku menghantam sesuatu yang membuatku terjatuh ke depan, membentur tanah. Aku berusaha untuk berdiri lagi, mulai berlari lagi, tapi kakiku tidak bisa kugerakkan—rasa sakit menyengat mulai terasa.

"Rukia!" Ichigo terlihat panik, berjongkok di sampingku sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "Kau tidak apa—"

"Jangan sentuh aku!" teriakku mengancamnya, masih dengan muka tertunduk ke bawah. "Tinggalkan aku sendiri!"

"Rukia—"

"Biarkan aku sendiri!"

"Diam Rukia!" teriakknya, membuatku tersentak kaget. Sekujur tubuhku mulai bergetar, kelelahan sekaligus mendengar suaranya yang berubah tajam. Tiba-tiba tangannya terulur, mengangkat tubuhku dari tanah—cekatan namun kasar. Aku mengernyit sakit, begitu kakiku digerakkan secara paksa. Ichigo menghiraukan hal itu, melingkarkan tangannya pada bahuku dan lututku—menggendongku. Aku tertunduk dalam diam, enggan menatap matanya yang mungkin berubah tajam. Jantungku berdetak kian cepat, akibat pelarianku sepanjang sore ini sekaligus rasa frustasi yang kurasakan. Ichigo menggendongku dalam diam, di bawah daun-daun pepohonan yang rimbun—menciptakan bercak mentari sore pada kulitku. Angin dingin mulai berhembus, menandakan musim panas yang mulai menghilang—tergantikan. Rasanya benar-benar dingin, menusuk tulang dan sulitnya untuk bernapas.

Ichigo berhenti melangkah begitu mencapai pohon sakuraku, berjongkok dan menaruhku di bawah pohon dalam diam. Tangannya perlahan turun ke arah kakiku, menyentuh pergelangan kaki yang membuatku mengernyit menahan sakit. Tiba-tiba tangannya menekan lukaku hingga membuatku berteriak keras.  
"Ichigo!"

"Kenapa kau lari?!" tanyanya marah sekaligus kecewa. Sekarang dia menatapku dengan mata nanar. Alisnya bertaut begitu tajam, memperlihatkan rasa marah bercampur rasa kecewanya secara jelas. "Kalau kau tidak lari, kau tidak mungkin terluka seperti ini!"

Aku hanya bisa terdiam. Lagi-lagi…airmataku mengalir keluar. Isakan tidak bisa lagi kutahan, rasa kecewa dan putus asa kembali lagi kurasakan—begitu pekat. Kedua tangan Ichigo terulur ke arah pipiku, membelainya lembut sekaligus menyapu air mataku. Dia menarikku lembut ke dalam pelukannya, membuat tangisku kian pecah—tak tertahankan.

"Maaf…" ucapnya lembut pada telingaku. "Maaf Rukia..maaf…"

Kucengkram bajunya kuat-kuat, berusaha menahan isakanku kian menjadi. "Ke..kenapa kau..meminta..maaf?" Kurengut bahu lebarnya, mencengkramkan kukuku disana. "Ini…salahku…"

"Kenapa kau berpikir ini salahmu? Kau tidak melakukan apa-apa!"

"Kau tidak dengar…apa yang dikatakan Riruka?!" Kudorong tubuhnya menjauh, menatapnya marah. "Seandainya…seandainya aku tidak membiarkanmu mendekat…kau tidak perlu mengalami hal ini, Ichigo! Kau tidak perlu…kecewa…marah…ataupun kesal..karena diriku. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menyakitimu!"

"Sudah kukatakan, kenapa kau berpikir ini salahmu?!" balasnya, mempertajam suaranya. Kedua tangannya mencengkram erat bahuku, hampir mengguncangnya. "Kenapa kau terus menyalahkan dirimu, menyakiti dirimu? Akulah yang memilih untuk mendekatimu, berteman denganmu, Kuchiki Rukia."

Aku terdiam, kembali tertunduk lemas. Kata-katanya seakan mendengung di telingaku—bergema.

"Asal kau tahu, Rukia," tangannya mengelus pipiku lembut, meraih daguku dan memaksaku lembut untuk menatapnya. "Aku tidak akan menyerah padamu, sampai kau menyerah padaku! Dan yang kulihat sekarang, kau sama sekali belum menyerah padaku."

Kata-katanya kembali menghunjam jantungku, memaksanya kembali untuk tetap hidup. Kenapa laki-laki di depanku ini bisa membaca semua yang ada di dalam otakku, bahkan hatiku—yang selama ini kusangkal mentah-mentah? Dia…membuka perasaanku secara perlahan, kembali hidup. Jadi inikah yang rasanya menyukai seseorang, hingga membuatmu tidak berkutik saat melihat ke dalam matanya? Membuatmu seakan tenggelam ke dalam pelukan hangatnya, berharap untuk terus bergantung disana? Kehangatan yang tidak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya…

"Ichigo…kenapa?" suara serakku membuatnya fokus melihat mataku yang berkabut karena airmataku. "Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini untukku? Kenapa kau tidak mau melepaskanku begitu saja, setelah apa yang dikatakan Riruka—"

"Aku tidak percaya apa yang dikatakannya tadi," potong Ichigo, terdengar ngotot. "Aku hanya percaya apa yang kaukatakan saja, Rukia. Maksudku…kau tidak perlu mengatakannya kalau kau tidak mau, aku tidak memaksa. Tapi, aku bisa menunggu, sampai kau yang menjelasakannya sendiri padaku."

"Ichigo—"

"Kau bisa mengandalkanku, Rukia…kapanpun. Bukankah sudah kukatakan sebelumnya?" ucapnya seperti berbisik.

Ichigo terlalu baik, tidak seperti gosip yang beredar di sekitarnya. Dia adalah orang baik, tidak seperti apa yang Yumichika katakan. Apapun tentang dirinya, membuatku hanya ingin mempercayai apa yang dilihat oleh mataku saja. Ya..itu adalah matanya, yang sekarang menatapku hangat. Apa yang Ichigo berikan padaku, harus kukembalikan dengan sepadan, dengan perasaan yang telah dia berikan.

"Yang kuharapkan darimu hanyalah kepercayaan, Rukia. Seperti kepercayaan yang kuberikan padamu," ucapnya lagi seraya menghapus sisa-sisa air mata yang hampir mengering di wajahku. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk, menangkup kedua tangannya yang hangat—berharap kehangatannya tidak cepat menghilang ketika matahari terbenam.

"Terima kasih..Ichigo..atas kepercayaan yang kau berikan padaku," ucapku serak dan memperlihatkan senyum lepasku pada Ichigo, hanya pada Ichigo. "Walaupun…aku tidak bisa memberikan apapun padamu sekarang. Membalas semua kebaikan yang kauberikan padaku."

Ichigo memajukan tubuhnya dan perlahan wajahnya mendekat ke arah wajahku. Bibirnya mengecup keningku lembut, memberikan perasaan nyaman padaku—terlindungi. "Tidak apa, aku akan menunggunya sampai kau siap," bisiknya. Kupejamkan mataku, merasakan kehangatan mentari sore, juga kehangatan yang Ichigo berikan padaku, menyerap itu semua seperti halnya bernapas. Tangannya beralih untuk menggapaiku lebih, memelukku lembut. Kubenamkan wajahku pada bahunya, seraya dia mengangkat tubuhku dalam pelukannya.

"I..Ichigo!" protesku panik dalam gendongannya. Ichigo tersenyum jahil padaku, melihat ekspresiku yang panik dengan sikap tidak terduganya ini. "Tu..turunkan aku!"

"Kakimu terkilir, kan? Kau tidak bisa berjalan," katanya lembut sambil melangkah keluar, menuju jalan sempit ke arah tangga bukit.

"Tapi..jangan seperti ini!" protesku lagi, berusaha meronta tapi tidak berpengaruh pada tubuh kekarnya. Wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahku, membuatku semakin panik.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" tanyanya sambil mengalihkan wajahnya ke arahku, memperdekat jarak di antara kami. "Rukia?"

"Terlalu dekat, tawake!" teriakku dan mengalihkan wajahnya dengan sebelah tanganku. "Ge..gendong aku di punggungmu!"

(..)

"Ichigo? Kita mau..kemana?" tanyaku canggung sambil mengeratkan tanganku pada lehernya. Dia tidak mengambil jalan menuju rumahku yang hanya beberapa blok dari sini, tapi malah memutar jauh menuju arah keluar komplek perumahan Seireitei.

"Rumahku. Ayahku seorang dokter, dia bisa segera memeriksa dan mengobati kakimu," jelasnya santai yang malah membuatku semakin panik.

"Ru..rumahmu?! Ti…tidak perlu! Itu terlalu jauh, kita ke rumahku saja!" kataku buru-buru, sebelum kami sampai ke jalan raya yang dipenuhi orang berlalu-lalang.

"Tapi kakimu perlu diperiksa, Rukia. Bagaimana kalau lukanya parah?" katanya terdengar ngotot, tidak memperlambat langkahnya.

"Nee-san bisa mengobati lukaku, Ichigo. Sekarang, berbalik!"

"Tidak."

"Berbalik!" kataku tidak kalah ngotot.

"Tidak!"

"Berbalik, Ichigo!"

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak, Rukia!" Ichigo malah mempercepat langkahnya, semakin membuatku panik. Secara paksa kueratkan pelukanku di lehernya, membuatnya sedikit tercekik. "Ru..Rukia! Kau mau…membunuhku?!"

"Berbalik sekarang, tawake!" teriakku tidak memperlonggar pelukanku sebelum dia berhenti melangkah. Akhirnya Ichigo mengalah, langkahnya terhenti seraya mengambil napas yang sudah terengah-engah sekarang.

"Baiklah…kita ke rumahmu," katanya pasrah sambil berbalik menatapku. Aku tersenyum lebar, ternyata tidak begitu sulit mengalahkan Kurosaki Ichigo. "Kenapa kau berubah cepat sekali, sih?" Ichigo mulai berbalik arah, mengganti jalur yang sudah di ralatnya.

"Hah?"

"Beberapa puluh menit yang lalu kau menangis, lalu tersenyum, dan sekarang…tersenyum mengerikan seperti itu. Kau membuatku merinding, tahu?"

Dengan kesal kukepalkan tanganku dan memukul kepala orange bodohnya itu. "Apa katamu?"

"Aw! Rukia! Hentikan!"

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, Kurosaki Ichigo!"

"Kalau kau tidak berhenti, akan kucium lagi—"

Tiba-tiba memori itu kembali muncul dalam benakku. Malam festival. Kembang api warna-warni. Ichigo dalam keremangan cahaya bulan. Matanya yang indah, membuatku sulit bernapas. Tangan besarnya menangkup wajahku lembut. Bibirnya di bibirku… Lagi-lagi wajahku terasa panas, memerah. Dengan enggan aku berhenti memukuli kepala orangenya, kembali memeluk lehernya dan membenamkan wajahku di belakang punggungnya.

Ichigo tertawa geli menanggapi sikapku, membuatku mengerutkan alisku kesal. Kuperhatikan langkahnya dalam diam, tidak gentar maupun tidak ragu. Cahaya lampu jalan mulai menyala, menggantikan mentari yang hampir sepenuhnya terbenam, menyisakan warna ungu bercampur orange di ujung cakrawala. Perasaan gundah dan sakitku mulai tersembuhkan, dengan adanya Ichigo di sampingku. Rasanya bergantung pada seseorang tidak buruk juga, membalas kepercayaan dengan kepercayaan. Walaupun terdengar mudah, nyatanya cukup sulit untuk mengerti arti sebenarnya dari kata itu dan mewujudkannya begitu saja. Semuanya butuh waktu— waktu untuk memproses. Dan Ichigo memberikan waktu itu untukku, menunggu. Yang bisa kulakukan adalah untuk tidak mengecewakannya, membuatnya kembali memperlihatkan wajah kecewanya, kesedihannya. Tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi, menyakitinya, menyakiti diriku. _"Kenapa kau terus menyalahkan dirimu, menyakiti dirimu?"_

"Hei, Rukia," tegur Ichigo, membuatku kembali fokus kepadanya.

"Hmm?" gumamku, masih menyenderkan kepalaku pada punggung lebarnya. Rambut orangenya menusuk-nusuk wajahku lembut.

"Janganlah berubah, apapun yang terjadi. Tetaplah seperti dirimu sekarang, diri Kuchiki Rukia yang kukenal," ucapnya, mempererat gendongannya. Aku tersenyum lembut, yang tidak bisa dilihatnya sekarang. _Tunggulah, Ichigo…tunggu aku bisa memantapkan diriku dan membalas semua yang telah yang kauberikan padaku…_

"Ah, tentu," jawabku singkat, mempererat pelukanku. Kami kembali berjalan dalam kesunyian yang menenangkan, serasa dunia ini memberikan seluruh keindahannya di sekitar kami—melingkupi.

(..)

"Aw!" keluhku lagi, ketika tangan Ichigo menyentuh kakiku yang membengkak parah. "Pelan-pelan!"

"Sudah kubilang kan untuk pergi ke rumahku? Lihat, kakimu parah seperti ini," gerutu Ichigo sambil mengompres kakiku dengan handuk yang berisi es batu.

"Kenapa kau bisa terluka seperti ini, Rukia?" tanya nee-san terlihat khawatir, tidak melepas tatapannya pada kaki bengkakku.

"Itu…aku..jatuh dari tangga..di café," jelasku ragu-ragu sambil melirik Ichigo, berusaha membuatnya bekerja sama denganku. Aku tidak mau merepotkan nee-san lebih dari ini.

"Jatuh dari tangga? Bagaimana bisa?" sekarang nee-san melirik Ichigo, meminta penjelasan. Dan benar saja, Ichigo terlihat kebingungan sambil menatapku diam.

"Ah, karena kecerobohannya sendiri, dia menginjak air yang ditumpahkannya secara tidak sengaja ke lantai kayu. Untung saja jaraknya tidak jauh dari lantai satu, jadi kakinya hanya bengkak parah seperti ini," jelasnya asal. Kupelototi Ichigo yang tersenyum lebar, merasa bangga akan penjelasan konyolnya yang terlontar begitu saja dari mulutnya. _Hanya bengkak katanya? Bengkak yang bisa membuatku tidak bisa berjalan sepanjang hari, bahkan di musim liburan ini!_

"Ah…begitu.." Nee-san terlihat sedikit sulit untuk memproses apa yang sudah dijelaskan oleh Ichigo. Matanya menatapku bingung, memperhatikan sesuatu yang tidak kumengerti. Keringat dingin mulai terasa di tengukku, berharap nee-san tidak menanyakan hal yang aneh-aneh. "Jadi, kau langsung kemari dari cafe tanpa melepas celemek kerjamu? Kenapa kau tidak segera menuju..ke rumah sakit misalnya, lalu menghubungiku atau Byakuya? Lalu…kenapa matamu bengkak, Rukia? Kau menangis?" tanya nee-san bertubi-tubi yang langsung membuatku merinding seketika.

"Kau menangis?" celetuk suara yang terdengar familiar, memasuki ruangan. Bulu kudukku bergidik ngeri, melihat nii-sama melihatku tajam, beralih ke kakiku yang bengkak, beralih ke Ichigo yang terlihat bingung untuk memahami situasi yang sedang terjadi, beralih lagi ke mataku. Nii-sama…terlihat…kesal?

"Nii…nii-sama," ucapku terbata-bata, takut untuk membalas pertanyaannya.

"Ah, Byakuya, okaeri. Aku tidak mendengarmu masuk," kata nee-san santai, tersenyum lebar ke arah nii-sama datang.

"Kuchiki-san, konbanwa," sapa Ichigo yang langsung dibalas tatapan tajam dan mengintimidasi nii-sama.

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi disini dari awal, Rukia?" tanya nii-sama yang mulai terlihat kesal, karena tidak bisa mengerti apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Ditambah lagi keberadaan Ichigo, yang masih mengompres kakiku dengan tenangnya. Kutelan ludahku dan menarik napas dalam-dalam, berharap suaraku tidak bergetar saat menjelaskan kembali situasi kikuk yang sedang berlangsung…

*(((to be continued…)))*

(..)

(..)

(..)

**Author's note :**

Ok, sampe disini aja ya..hihihiihi. Penjelasan Rukia pada nii-samanya tidak bisa aku jelaskan secara detail, karena nanti bisa kepanjangan chapternya. Dan tidak bisa dijelaskan di chapter berikutnya, karena sudah berganti season ke musim gugur ^^; gomen ne…jadi, bayangkanlah sendiri ya..hohoho

Masih ingat dengan kata-kata ramalan Coyote Starrk sebelumnya pada Rukia? Nah, itu terbukti di chapter ini sama sebelumnya, sikap Ichi yang berubah serius dan lebih agresif. Aku lupa nulis note di chapter sebelumnya…hihihiih

Hanya mau menjelaskan, bahwa di chapter ini Ichigo belum menyatakan perasaan sukanya pada Rukia (nembak ya istilahnya). Karena, kondisi Rukia yang masih terguncang gara-gara Riruka, jadi Ichigo memberi waktu buat Rukia untuk tenang dan memikirkan perasaannya sendiri (gomen bagi yang udah berharap…^^;). Jadi bisa dibilang hubungan mereka tuh udah deket banget, tapi belum bisa disebut pacaran (hubungan tanpa status ya?). Agak ribet ya, apa mungkin aku buat chapter tambahan untuk menjelaskan perasaan Ichigo ke Rukia (spesial POV Ichigo gitu..)? Readers sekalian bisa beri jawabannya di review atau PM langsung ya..hihihi..ditunggu~ Kalau sudah jelas dan tidak perlu, akan author lanjutkan langsung ke season berikutnya XD

Riruka dan Senna muncul disini, tokoh antagonis yang mulai menimbulkan konflik ke depannya…fufufu.. Gomen bagi yang menyukai kedua chara ini, yang aku buat jadi antagonis (walaupun ga sepenuhnya mereka benar-benar jahat ^^;). Sebenarnya, aku suka sama chara Riruka di cerita Bleach aslinya, yang udah bikin aku nyengir pas dia ngeliat Ichigo pertama kalinya (langsung kepincet XD). Kalau Senna, aku ga terlalu suka sama karakternya (mana Ichigo ngikutin dia terus lagi -_-), tapi sayang nasibnya berakhir tragis di Movienya…

Oc, segitu aja mungkin, bingung mau ngetik apa lagi..hihihihi..^^ Kalau ada pertanyaan, review or PM ya!

Dan terima kasih untuk para reviewer yang sudah mau mereview fic ini, juga untuk para readers yang masih setia membaca walaupun tidak sempat mereview..hontou ni arigatou! ^^


	9. Summer Scene Special

Bleach fic

"Four Seasons" by Morning Eagle

**!DISCLAIMER :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

* * *

Pair: IchigoxRukia

POV: Rukia

* * *

**Just to warn you :: AU, OOC, Typos, etc... for this multi-chap fic ::**

Thanks for my Playlists: Birdy-Skinny Love, Shelter, People Help the People, Electroboyz feat Hyorin-Ma Boy 2, Miryo feat Sunny (SNSD)-I love You I Love You, Gummy-As a Man, Boa-Only One, JYJ- In Heaven, Ed Sheeran- Cold Coffee, Lego House, Rookiez is Punk'd-Song for…Silahkan bagi para readers yang mau mendengar lagu-lagu ini saat membaca fic-ku, siapa tau bisa lebih dapet feelnya..hahhaha*plak*)

Oc! POV Ichigo's here! Makasih buat saran-sarannya ya minna-san! Aku nemu lagu yang menurutku cocok banget buat penggambaran karakter Ichigo di ficku, lagunya _Ed Sheeran_ yang judulnya _Cold Coffee_. Readers bisa download kalau mau tahu lebih jelas, atau cari saja lyric nya di Google…hihihihi

Sebelumnya, mohon maaf buat **Chappy**-san! Aku benar-benar lupa buat membalas reviewmu! T_T gomen ne..tapi ini sudah lanjut kok, fic nya…Aku usahain cepet update~ hihihihi.. Dan terima kasih buat **Sakura-Yuki15** yang sudah beberapa kali mengkritik kesalahan yang aku buat tanpa sengaja! Hontou ni arigatou ^^ Aku terima kritikan readers sekalian dengan senang hati kok, kalau kalian menemukan kesalahan di fic ini..

Dan terima kasih untuk para reviewer yang sudah mau mereview fic ini, juga untuk para readers yang masih setia membaca walaupun tidak sempat mereview..hontou ni arigatou! ^^

Happy reading all~ Enjoy the story…

**Chapter 9 : Summer Scene Special  
**

_**~The Happiness and Misery…~**_

"Tunggu, Rukia! Kau mau kemana?" tanyaku buru-buru, melihat sosoknya yang sudah melangkah jauh menuju tangga di belakang café.

"Melihat kembang api," balasnya kesal, tedengar ketus. Sungguh, sikap cuek sekaligus menyebalkannya itu sama sekali tidak mengusik diriku. Bahkan, langkahnya yang mengetuk-ketuk keras anak-anak tangga pun berhasil membuatku tersenyum geli. Sifatnya yang seperti itu, yang apa adanya dan tidak memandang orang dengan sebelah mata—membuatku tertarik dan terasa tidak bisa lepas untuk menatapnya. Kuchiki Rukia, gadis kikuk yang aneh dan tidak biasa, tidak berusaha menarik perhatianku seperti gadis-gadis pada umumnya—yang kadang sungguh membuatku jengkel dan jengah dengan tingkah berlebihan yang mereka berikan. Kuchiki Rukia…yang begitu kulafalkan namanya di mulutku, terasa seperti sebuah mantra yang bisa melepaskan beban berat di pundakku dengan ajaib. Membuat sudut-sudut mulutku seperti tertarik dan membentuk sebuah senyuman lepas. Memacu jantungku untuk terus berdetak lebih cepat, yang rasanya tidak seletih sehabis berlari di trek latihan di siang hari. Membuat kedua tanganku ingin menggapai pipi mulusnya, menengadahkan wajahnya untuk menatapku sepanjang hari. Hanya dengan melihat mata besarnya—mata violet senja hari yang bisa membuat jantung berhenti mendadak—tidak pernah membuatku bosan dan rela untuk menuruti segala permintaannya sekalipun. _Kuchiki Rukia…kau benar-benar telah menusukku telak di jantung, kau tahu?_

Kami tiba di sebuah ruangan gelap, di lantai dua café yang sudah bisa dibilang tutup ini. Rukia melangkahkan kakinya tanpa ragu, menembus kegelapan di depannya dan membuka pintu beranda dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Dia berhenti disana, bersender di beranda sambil melihat langit—menunggu sesuatu yang berwarna-warni muncul dan mengejutkannya tiba-tiba. Sebegitu tertariknyakah dia dengan kembang api? Lalu, kenapa dia menolak untuk pergi ke festival bersama dengan yang lainnya? _Apakah hanya untuk…menghindariku?_

Kulangkahkan kakiku perlahan, berdiri di sampingnya dalam diam. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengusik perasaanya sekarang, yang bisa kapanpun dikeluarkannya dalam bentuk beragam, seperti…menginjak kakiku misalnya. Kuperhatikan wajah mungil bulatnya yang tertutup oleh sebagian besar rambutnya dari arah yang kulihat. Dia sama sekali tidak terusik dengan keberadaanku, jadi aku mulai bertanya pun tidak ada salahnya, bukan?

"Rukia…kau marah?" tanyaku hati-hati, berusaha membuatnya tetap terlihat tenang.

"Tidak," jawabnya singkat dan sama sekali tidak menoleh ke arahku—benar-benar gadis keras kepala.

"Kau marah," kataku, lebih seperti memastikan keadaan yang ada. _Memang dia marah, bukan_? Aku lebih menghargai perasaan tulusnya, seperti memarahiku saat dia memang sedang marah atau kesal. Bukan seperti ini, hanya terdiam dan termangu menatap langit gelap. Seakan-akan keberadaanku sama sekali tidak berarti untuknya, membuat dadaku seperti teriris pisau tajam.

"Tidak," balasnya lagi terdengar ketus—tidak menghiraukanku yang mulai sedikit menekannya.

Apa boleh buat…apapun akan kulakukan untuk membuat kedua mata bulat itu melirikku, walaupun hanya beberapa detik saja. "Kau menyukaiku?"

"Ti—" Rukia ragu untuk meneruskan kata-katanya, yang membuatku tersenyum lebar melihat tingkahnya. Jadi, dia sama sekali tidak terusik dengan keberadaanku, ya? Jadi, masih ada kesempatan untuk tetap berada di sampingnya, sedikit lebih lama, bukan? Kenapa kau tidak langsung saja mengatakan isi hatimu, Rukia? Tidak membuatku menunggu lama seperti ini, yang hampir membuatku menjadi setengah gila karena penolakan ragu-ragumu itu.

"Aku berusaha menarik perhatianmu, ternyata berhasil ya?"

Tiba-tiba dia memelototiku dan menginjak kakiku sekuat tenaga, membuatku mengernyit sakit. "Aw!Rukia!" kutarik kata-kataku barusan. Mengeluarkan perasaannya dikala sedang marah kepadaku, sepertinya bukanlah pilihan yang bagus . Kakinya itu bisa membuatku terancam dikeluarkan dari sekolah Athlethic !

"Berisik! Tawake!" katanya memberengut kesal dengan mengembungkan kedua pipinya dan berbalik ke posisi awalnya—bersender di beranda sambil menatap langit. Sikap kesalnya benar-benar lucu, memperlihatkan ekspresi wajah yang polos—tidak dibuat-buat.

"Oi, Rukia," panggilku lagi, berusaha membujuknya untuk kembali menatapku.

"Apa?" balasnya tanpa mau untuk melirikku lagi.

"Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu marah," desahku menyerah, tapi sama sekali tidak ditanggapinya. Hening. Jadi, kau benar-benar membuatku harus melakukan pemaksaan untuk mengalihkan kedua matamu itu menatapku lagi, Kuchiki Rukia?

"Rukia."

Tidak menjawab, membuat rencanaku untuk terus mendesaknya semakin tersulut.

"Apa boleh aku menciummu?" tanyaku lagi, tidak tahan dengan sikap angkuhnya itu. Dan kembali tidak ada jawaban._ Kau benar-benar memancingku ya, mungil?_

"Boleh itu aku artikan sebagai 'iya'?" Dan dia sama sekali tidak bergeming, memberengut kesal dengan mengembungkan pipi mulusnya itu. Kau sama sekali tidak memberikan pilihan padaku, Rukia, membuat kedua tanganku gatal untuk menyentuhmu, memelukmu tanpa pernah melepaskannya lagi. Melihat kedua mata indahmu itu, hingga kau merasa bosan untuk menatapku balik—tidak, kuharap kau tidak akan pernah bosan.

Kuulurkan kedua tanganku untuk meraih pipinya, menolehkan wajahnya menghadapku tanpa perlawanan darinya. Mata violetnya terbelalak lebar, terlihat mempesona dan membuat jantungku seakan mati mendadak. Bibirnya yang mungil dan penuh, membuatku ingin mendominasi sepenuhnya—menjadikannya milikku. Ciuman pertamaku dengan seorang perempuan selama hidupku ini, membuat tanganku hampir gemetaran dan jantungku kembali bertalu cepat, meminta perlawanan. Namun, tatapan polos dan jernihnya itu seakan menenangkanku tanpa syarat, membuat semuanya menjadi terbalik. Tubuhku seakan tertarik ke arahnya, seperti magnet yang menuntut untuk menyatu. Tanpa ragu, aku mengecup bibirnya lembut—terdiam disana untuk beberapa detik tanpa bergerak. Yang kurasakan hanyalah nafasnya yang tersentak, berhembus lembut ke wajahku. Bibirnya yang terasa lembut dan pas di bibirku—membuatku ingin melumatnya habis.

Kembang api kembali terlihat di sampingku, warnanya yang menerangi kegelapan malam di beranda sunyi ini. Kutarik wajahku menjauh, sekedar untuk mengambil nafas sesaat dan melihat reaksinya. Wajah mungilnya menegang, terlihat dari matanya yang semakin membesar dan alisnya yang bekerut bingung. Bibirnya terbuka, terlihat seperti akan memprotes, tapi tidak ada kata yang keluar dari sana. Wajahnya diterangi oleh cahaya kembang api yang terus menerus menyala semakin terang, membuat pemandangan di depan kedua mataku ini semakin terlihat…cantik. Apakah Rukia memang secantik yang kulihat sekarang?

Tanpa pikir panjang aku mendekatkan kembali wajahku ke arahnya, ingin merasakan bibir mungil itu menyentuh kembali bibirku—mengisi kekosongan serasa seperti mencekat nafasku. Yang kuinginkan sekarang hanyalah dirinya, jatuh ke dalam pelukanku, tanpa menyangkal perasaan yang kuberikan kepadanya. Begitu bibir kami bertemu kembali—untuk yang kedua kalinya—tiba-tiba tubuhku dipaksa menjauh dari tubuh mungilnya. Kedua tangan Rukia mendorong tubuhku kuat, yang tidak kusangka bisa dilakukan tubuh kecilnya itu. Matanya menatap nanar kepadaku, seperti meminta pertanggung jawaban sekaligus kepedihan. Aku terdiam sesaat, terpaku dengan ekspresi yang diberikannya—begitu mendadak. Ekspresi yang kuharapkan—wajah memerah dan mata yang menatap malu—seakan tidak nyata dan perlahan menghilang dalam benakku. Rukia menatapku bingung dan sedih, dengan nafasnya yang terputus-putus—meminta oksigen lebih.

Tiba-tiba saja dia berlari menjauh, meninggalkanku yang masih terpaku bingung dan..kecewa? Apakah aku sudah melakukan suatu kesalahan kepadanya? _Kenapa?_

"Rukia!" panggilku, berteriak tanpa pikir panjang dan berusaha melangkahkan kakiku yang terasa berat seperti tertimpa batu besar. "Tunggu…Rukia!"

(..)

(..)

(..)

*(000)*

_**~The Torment and Satisfaction…~**_

. "Dia merebut pacarku dan hampir membunuhnya! Dasar rendah—"

"Hentikan!" teriakan Rukia membuatku tersentak kaget, menatapnya bingung sekaligus sedih. Entah apa yang menghantam jantungku hingga terasa sakit berdenyut, begitu melihat kedua mata yang kupuja itu hampir meneteskan air mata. Nanar dan tersakiti. Apa Rukia akan menangis? Dan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, untuk menghentikan air kesedihan itu menetes keluar—menghancurkan pertahanan yang selalu dia banggakan selama ini? Apa yang dimaksud dengan bualan bodoh Riruka tadi? Dengan begitu mudahnya kah kau menyakiti Rukia yang polos ini?

Aku berniat memprotes Riruka, tapi terhenti begitu melihat tatapan Rukia jatuh ke arahku. Yang kulihat darinya adalah penyesalan, kesedihan, dan keterpurukan. Semua hal itu membuatku ingin menangkap tubuh mungilnya, mendekapnya dalam pelukanku. Mengatakan bahwa, semua ini akan baik-baik saja. _Tapi, apakah itu mungkin?_ Apakah keberadaanku ini bisa menenangkan dirinya sekarang, menjadi obat baginya?

Tiba-tiba dia berlari lagi, berlari menghindariku. Sebenarnya apa yang kausangkal selama ini, Rukia? Kenapa kau selalu lari dariku? "Rukia"

"I..Ichigo?" Riruka menjangkau pergelangan tanganku, menarik tubuhku yang sudah setengah berdiri. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Tentu saja mengejar Rukia, bodoh!" teriakku kesal bukan main, membuat Riruka terperanjat kaget dan melonggarkan pegangannya. Semua gadis sama saja, selalu menyusahkan! Kecuali…gadis mungil yang lari dari jangkauanku sekarang—menghilang dari pengawasanku.

"Rukia!" teriak Rangiku-san, mendahului langkahku dan mencapai pintu di belakang café. "Terkunci!"

"Rukia, buka pintunya!" perintah si mata lentik yang ikut menggedor pintu dengan panik. Tiba-tiba saja pintu terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok laki-laki barista yang seringkali kulihat membantu Rukia di counter.

"Co..coyote-san! Mana Rukia?" tanya Rangiku-san panik.

"Dia..keluar lewat pintu belakang…ada apa sebenarnya?"

Tanpa perlu bertanya aku berlari ke arah pintu keluar café, meninggalkan kerumunan orang yang mulai meributkan keberadaan Rukia. Kuharap aku masih bisa mencegahnya kabur di mulut gang sebelah café.

"Kurosaki—"teriak seseorang, yang kukenal dari suaranya mungkin si mata lentik. Kuhiraukan panggilannya, terus berlari menghindari orang-orang yang mulai berkerumunan di depan café, segera mencapai pintu keluar.

Cahaya matahari langsung menusuk kulitku tajam, tanpa adanya angin dingin yang lembut bertiup. Kulangkahkan kakiku ke arah mulut gang, tidak mendapatkan satu sosokpun keluar dari sana. Mungkin, Rukia sudah pergi dari tadi—benar-benar cepat untuk ukuran tubuh mungilnya itu. Mataku mencari-cari ke sekitar jalan di depan café, berharap menemukan sosoknya yang masih berlari dari sini. Tapi, tetap saja nihil. Kurogoh hpku dari kantong celana dan langsung menelepon Rukia tanpa pikir panjang. Jantungku semakin berdetak cepat, panik…frustasi… Apa yang disembunyikan Rukia dariku selama ini? _Apakah peranku ini penting dalam kehidupannya?_ Dan..kenapa dia memberikan tatapan itu padaku tadi? _Kenapa dia lari begitu saja dariku?_

Nada dering yang menganggu telingaku tidak kunjung berubah, hanya memberikan bunyi nyaring yang sama berulang kali. Dia tidak mengangkat panggilanku. Apa mungkin hpnya tertinggal di café? Kenapa nasibku sungguh sial kali ini? Dengan cepat kulangkahkan kakiku, berlari tak tentu arah. Yang penting sekarang adalah bergerak, daripada terdiam tanpa menghasilkan suatu kemajuan sekalipun. Otakku mulai berpikir keras, kemana kiranya Rukia pergi? Rumahnya? Sepertinya tidak mungkin. Sifatnya yang keras dan kadang sok kuat itu bukanlah tipe orang yang akan terus bergantung pada orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Mungkin dia pergi ke tempat yang sepi, menyendiri, dunia yang hanya dimilikinya sendiri… _Alice_! Pohon sakura itu! Tiba-tiba saja pikiran itu terbersit kuat di dalam benakku. Seluruh perasaanku mengatakan, bahwa dirinya sedang menuju ke sana—ke tempat dimana kami bertemu tanpa sengaja, _wonderland_ nya. Kupercepat langkahku, berlari menuju tempatnya berada…Rukia_ku_…

(..)

(..)

(..)

"Rukia!" teriakku begitu melihat sosoknya meringkuk di bawah pohon sakura yang tidak lagi berbunga.

Tiba-tiba tubuhnya tersentak kaget, segera berdiri begitu melihatku mendekat. Dia berlari lagi, berlari menghindariku. Kenapa dia begitu keras kepala?

"Rukia!" panggilku lagi, frustasi sekaligus lelah karena langkah cepatku yang mungkin bisa menciptakan rekor baru untukku. Tanpa mempedulikan untuk sekedar bernafas sebentar saja, aku terus berlari cepat, ingin segera menjangkau tubuh mungilnya.

Rukia masuk lebih dalam ke arah semak-semak, menuju hutan di kaki bukit. Segera aku menyusul langkahnya, tanpa berhenti untuk memanggil namanya. _Jangan lari, Rukia! Jangan lari dariku!_

Dan tiba-tiba tubuhnya terjatuh ke depan, menghantam tanah. Dengan panik aku berlari ke arahnya yang tersungkur, namun masih bersikeras untuk berdiri lagi. _Dasar, gadis bodoh! _"Rukia!" Aku segera berjongkok, berniat melihat luka di kakinya yang mungkin saja parah. "Kau tidak apa—"

"Jangan sentuh aku!" teriaknya frustasi, menghindari tatapanku. "Tinggalkan aku sendiri!"

Suaranya yang bergetar, mulai menyulut emosiku. Dirinya yang lemah, menangis, menanggung beban seorang diri, dan terus saja berusaha kabur. _Kenapa setidaknya kau bergantung padaku, sedikit saja memberikan bebanmu itu padaku?_

"Rukia—"

"Biarkan aku sendiri!"

"Diam Rukia!" Tanpa sadar aku berteriak, memarahinya. Sungguh bodoh, kenapa emosiku bisa keluar begitu saja, disaat seperti ini? Tanpa pikir panjang aku mengulurkan kedua tanganku, mendekap tubuhnya dalam pelukanku. Aku menggendongnya erat, yang kupikir tidak mungkin dia bisa berjalan begitu saja setelah mendapat luka cukup parah seperti itu. Dan semakin kueratkan pelukanku, berharap dia tidak akan kabur lagi dariku. Rukia mengernyit sakit, begitu aku berbalik menuju pohon sakuranya tadi. Kuperhatikan luka di kakinya, pergelangan kaki yang mungkin terkilir—tidak bisa kulihat jelas di balik sepatunya itu. Yang penting sekarang adalah keluar dari hutan mengerikan ini.

Kuturunkan tubuhnya, untuk bersender kepada batang pohon sakura, sementara aku memeriksa luka di kakinya. Kutekankan tanganku lembut di pergelangan kaki kanannya, yang langsung membuatnya berteriak keras. "Ichigo!"

"Kenapa kau lari?!" kataku kesal, meminta jawaban darinya. Kutatap matanya tajam, berusaha memahami apa yang dipikirkannya sekarang. "Kalau kau tidak lari, kau tidak mungkin terluka seperti ini!"

Dan tiba-tiba saja air matanya keluar lagi, dari mata merah bengkaknya itu. Dia menangis terisak, yang membuatku merasa semakin bersalah. Emosiku yang tidak bisa kutahan, telah membuatnya semakin menderita seperti ini. Aku benar-benar bodoh!

Kupeluk tubuh mungilnya yang mulai bergetar. Sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud menyakitinya seperti ini…"Maaf," ucapku lembut, berusaha untuk membuatnya tenang. "Maaf Rukia..maaf…"

Rukia balas memelukku erat, masih dengan suara terisak, "Ke..kenapa kau..meminta..maaf?" Dia membenamkan wajahnya pada pundakku, terasa karena nafasnya yang hangat berhembus lembut. "Ini…salahku…"

"Kenapa kau berpikir ini salahmu? Kau tidak melakukan apa-apa!" balasku sengit, tidak mempercayai apa yang barusan dikatakan gadis kikuk ini.

"Kau tidak dengar…apa yang dikatakan Riruka?!" katanya tidak kalah ngotot, sambil mendorong tubuhku menjauh. Mata berairnya menatapku garang sekaligus kesal. "Seandainya…seandainya aku tidak membiarkanmu mendekat…kau tidak perlu mengalami hal ini, Ichigo! Kau tidak perlu…kecewa…marah…ataupun kesal..karena diriku. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menyakitimu!"

"Sudah kukatakan, kenapa kau berpikir ini salahmu?!" Kucengkram bahu mungilnya kuat, membenamkan perasaanku disana. _Apa kau tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan saat ini, Rukia?_ Saat melihatmu seperti ini di depan mataku. "Kenapa kau terus menyalahkan dirimu, menyakiti dirimu? Akulah yang memilih untuk mendekatimu, berteman denganmu, Kuchiki Rukia."

Rukia terdiam, termangu lagi dalam lamunannya. Pendiriannya yang keras selalu tidak ingin bergantung pada orang lain—lebih memilih menanggung sendirian walaupun itu menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Dan aku benci akan hal itu. Benci melihatnya menangis dan terlihat putus asa seperti ini…

Kusentuh lagi pipinya yang mulai memerah dan meninggalkan jejak kering dari air matanya yang mengalir. "Asal kau tahu, Rukia…aku tidak akan menyerah padamu, sampai kau menyerah padaku! Dan yang kulihat sekarang, kau sama sekali belum menyerah padaku."

Matanya terbelalak melihatku—terkejut. Ekspresi yang membuatku semakin ingin melindunginya. Terlalu polos..terlalu lugu… Kuchiki Rukia yang terlihat kuat dan keras kepala bukanlah dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Sifat aslinya yang terlihat rapuh dan terluka telah berhasil disembunyikannya selama ini dariku. Dan sekarang dia menunjukkannya padaku, tanpa berusaha untuk menutup-tutupinya lagi. Kupikir, ini adalah hal yang bagus—bagimu, Rukia. Kau memerlukan tanganku untuk bangkit, untuk menhapus air matamu, untuk menggendong tubuh mungilmu itu. Dan aku akan memberikannya tanpa mengharapkan imbalan darimu, ya…kecuali perasaanmu—hatimu.

"Ichigo…kenapa?" suaranya terdengar serak dan terkesan dipaksakan. Lagi-lagi, keraguanlah yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini untukku? Kenapa kau tidak mau melepaskanku begitu saja, setelah apa yang dikatakan Riruka—"

"Aku tidak percaya apa yang dikatakannya tadi. Aku hanya percaya apa yang kaukatakan saja, Rukia. Maksudku…kau tidak perlu mengatakannya kalau kau tidak mau, aku tidak memaksa. Tapi, aku bisa menunggu, sampai kau yang menjelasakannya sendiri padaku," jelasku , memotong kata-katanya.

"Ichigo—"

"Kau bisa mengandalkanku, Rukia…kapanpun. Bukankah sudah kukatakan sebelumnya?" ucapku lembut, memutuskan untuk tidak mengeluarkan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya pada Rukia. Aku tidak bisa memaksakannya sekarang, di dalam kondisinya yang masih kalut seperti ini. Tapi, tidak apa-apa. Aku masih bisa menunggu gadis kecil ini untuk menerima uluran tanganku sepenuhnya, jatuh ke dalam pelukanku. Walaupun, aku harus mengerahkan tenaga lebih lagi. Menghadapi sikap keras kepalanya sungguh membuatku frustasi bukan main, tapi begitu melihat tatapan polosnya itu, rasa frustasinya tiba-tiba saja menghilang—tergantikan dengan perasaan yang hangat dan keinginan untuk mendapatkannya sebagai milikku. _Hah? Sebegitu terobsesinya kah aku terhadap sosok Kuchiki Rukia ini? Tidak..bukan terobsesi…tapi…_

Kembali mata itu menatapku lembut, terdiam. Rukia masih terlihat bingung, sepertinya masih bersikeras mengartikan apa yang kukatakan barusan. Itu hanya kata-kata, Rukia…bukan kode aneh dengan tulisan Latin kuno…

Kuhela napasku sambil membalas tatapannya. "Yang kuharapkan darimu hanyalah kepercayaan, Rukia. Seperti kepercayaan yang kuberikan padamu," ucapku, berharap dia akan mengerti sepenuhnya sekarang. Kuhapus air mata yang masih membekas di matanya. Tiba-tiba tangan Rukia menangkup tanganku lembut, hingga terhenti di pipi lembutnya. Dia mengangguk perlahan, sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada tanganku. Aku tersenyum lega, melihat perasaanku tidak ditolak olehnya.

"Terima kasih..Ichigo..atas kepercayaan yang kau berikan padaku. Walaupun…aku tidak bisa memberikan apapun padamu sekarang. Membalas semua kebaikan yang kauberikan padaku."

Rukia tersenyum, senyum lembut yang akhirnya bisa terukir di wajahnya. Dia sangat cantik ketika tersenyum seperti itu. Senyum tulus yang tidak pernah kulihat dari orang-orang di sekitarku, gadis-gadis berisik yang selalu mengerumuniku seperti semut. Kecuali, senyum ibuku…ibu yang sudah menjadi bintang di langit…

Kukecup dahinya lembut, memberikan kelembutan lebih pada Rukia. Memberikan kehangatan untuk mencegahnya dari rasa sakit, kehilangan, bagiku dan juga baginya. Aku tidak ingin..mengulang penyesalan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. Tidak akan.

"Tidak apa, aku akan menunggunya sampai kau siap," jelasku lembut, tidak memaksa. Kupeluk lagi tubuhnya hingga terbenam sepenuhnya ke arah tubuhku. Kurasakan kehangatan dari tubuh kecilnya, aroma tubuhnya yang lembut perlahan menenangkan diriku. Aku bisa menahannya, menunggunya, asalkan Rukia tidak menghilang dari hadapanku…

*(((Ichigo POV's end…)))*

(..)

(..)

(..)

**Author's note :**

Ichigo sempat mengatakan kata Alice, yang dimaksud memang _Alice in Wonderland._ Kalau yang lupa bisa lihat chapter Spring Scene Three, dimana Ichigo dan Rukia bertemu tanpa sengaja di bawah pohon sakura Rukia. ^^ Disitu Ichigo memanggil Rukia dengan sebutan Alice…

Ichigo words :_ "Hah? Sebegitu terobsesinya kah aku terhadap sosok Kuchiki Rukia ini? Tidak..bukan terobsesi…tapi…"  
_Tapi? Kata-kata Ichigo terputus disitu bukan tidak di sengaja kok, tapi memang aku sengaja buat seperti itu...hihihiih belum saatnya Ichi ngucapin '_kata'_ itu...

Gomen! Maaf kalau POV Ichigo ini tidak seperti yang readers harapkan…T0T Memang sulit ya menggambarkan POV Ichigo, apalagi disini dia OOC banget! Wkwkwkwk Semoga, perasaan Ichigo disini bisa tergambarkan dengan jelas ya..hhihhihih

**Balasan anonymous and no login reviewers : **

**Seo Shin Young** : makasih udah review ya~ salam kenal sebelumnya…hihihi Kalau masa lalu Rukia, akan segera dijelaskan beberapa chapter kedepan lagi, ditunggu ya. Kenapa Ichiruki ga jadian? Moga bisa kejawab ya di chapter ini..special POV Ichigo XD..makasih semangatnya.. Kamsahamnida… ^^

Oc, segitu aja mungkin, bingung mau ngetik apa lagi..hihihihi..^^ Moga udah kejawab di dalam fic ini ya.. Kalau ada pertanyaan, review or PM ya!

Dan terima kasih untuk para reviewer yang sudah mau mereview fic ini, juga untuk para readers yang masih setia membaca walaupun tidak sempat mereview..hontou ni arigatou! ^^


	10. Autumn-Scene One

Bleach fic

"Four Seasons" by Morning Eagle

**!DISCLAIMER :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

* * *

Pair: IchigoxRukia

POV: Rukia

* * *

**Just to warn you :: AU, OOC, Typos, etc... for this multi-chap fic ::**

Thanks for my Playlists: Birdy-Skinny Love, Shelter, People Help the People, Electroboyz feat Hyorin-Ma Boy 2, Miryo feat Sunny (SNSD)-I love You I Love You, Gummy-As a Man, Boa-Only One, Owl City-The Saltwater Room, Rookiez is Punk'd-Song for, Ed Sheeran- Cold Coffee, Lego House, Kasey Musgraves- Merry Go'Round, JYJ-In the Heaven…Silahkan bagi para readers yang mau mendengar lagu-lagu ini saat membaca fic-ku, siapa tau bisa lebih dapet feelnya..hahhaha*plak*)

Hii readers-san! Akhirnya chapter 10 diupdate juga! Hihihiih…sebelumnya gomen ne, di chapter ini adegan Ichirukinya dikit nih . Tapi ada chara baru muncul disini…_Guess who?_ Wkkwkwk Trus, maaf ya kalau penjelasan cerita disini terkesan biasa saja, karena mood dan emosi author yang terus bertabrakan *apa sihh?* Hope u enjoy the story! Dan author tidak berhenti-hentinya berterima kasih kepada para readers dan reviewers yang terus meningkat! Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu! XD Dan bagi para reviewers yang selalu mendukung, juga memberi kritik dan saran! Review kalian sungguh memberiku semangat untuk tetap menulis! Juga yang sudah me-fave dan me-alert fic ini, terima kasih banyakkk~

Oc, sudah dulu curhat authornya..hehehehe, kepanjangan ini ^^;… happy reading all~

~000*000~

**Chapter 10 : Autumn Scene One**

Haahhh..lagi-lagi aku mendesah, membuat beban di tubuhku semakin terasa. Aku duduk bersandar ke meja counter sambil melihat langit-langit yang terasa suram di sore ini. Cuaca mendung, tidak ada matahari. Tidak ada orange. Hanya kejanggalan yang terasa, di relung hatiku sekaligus memenuhi atmosfer café. Musim panas yang sudah lama berganti menjadi musim gugur, membuat pengunjung café kembali ke titik awal—tidak sepi sekaligus tidak ramai. Hal tersebut membuatku merasa sedikit rileks, tidak perlu melakukan pekerjaan yang menyita hampir seluruh waktuku sepanjang sore dan membuat badan pegal-pegal. Hanya saja…sumber dari segala kesibukan rutinitasku tidak tergantikan sepenuhnya sekarang. Membuatku menatapi langit-langit café sungguh terasa tragis, menyedihkan. Keberadaan Ichigo beberapa hari, mungkin minggu, tidak mengisi kekosongan counterku seperti biasanya. Bahkan, pesan singkat yang sengaja kukirim hampir setiap malamnya tidak bisa membuatku merasa puas seluruhnya. Kadang dia tidak membalas pesanku, walaupun sebagian besarnya berusaha dibalasnya dengan mengetikan kata 'maaf' di setiap pesannya. Apa dia sedang memiliki kesibukan lain? Tapi apa? Haruskah kutanyakan langsung pada Ichigo? Tunggu… mungkin itu bisa menganggu waktunya. _Apa mungkin dia…menghindariku?_ Tidak tidak… harus kusingkirkan pertanyaan itu ke sudut belakang kepalaku—menjauhkannya sejauh mungkin dari kemungkinan yang ada.

"Ku-chi-ki Ru-ki-aaa!"

Langsung kutegakkan tubuhku, begitu mendengar namaku dipanggil dengan nada yang tidak biasa. Ya.. Rangiku-san lah yang selalu menyenandungkan namaku sesuka hatinya, kadang membuat mataku melirik tajam padanya sebagai tanda pertidaksetujuanku.

"Rangiku-san," balasku malas, tidak beranjak dari posisi dudukku. "Ada apa?"

"Kau sedang melihat apa di langit-langit? Mencari kecoak?" tanyanya dengan wajah polosnya, membuatku mengernyit ngeri.

"Kecoak tidak menempel di langit-langit, Rangiku-san," balasku sengit, sedikit bergidik bila ada kecoak yang benar-benar menempel di atas sana dan tiba-tiba saja jatuh ke arah mukaku. Sungguh menjijikan!

Rangiku-san tersenyum geli dan mengambil tempat duduk yang biasa Ichigo tempati, membuatku sedikit menatap miris. Rasanya…sungguh aneh tempat Ichigo sekarang digantikan dengan wanita seksi berambut pirang yang memiliki ukuran dada tidak wajar. "Kalau begitu, kau sedang memikirkan apa?"

Aku terdiam mendengarkan pertanyaannya, lebih tepatnya berpikir. Entahlah, pikiranku sedang tidak menentu saat ini. Disaat dibutuhkan untuk berpikir, tiba-tiba saja benakku terasa kosong dan seperti mau melayang—membuat tubuhku terasa sangat ringan. Disaat sedang termenung, segala jenis pikiran langsung bercampur aduk dalam benakku. Ingin sekali rasanya aku membenturkan kepalaku ke dinding batu.

"Ichigo!"

"Hah?" teriakku, hampir menyamai suara tinggi Rangiku-san. Aku berusaha melirik ke balik tubuh Rangiku-san, tapi mendapati wajah menyebalkan wanita seksi itu menyeringai lebar padaku. Dia…menipuku?

"Rangiku-san!" protesku kesal, sudah dikerjai olehnya. Dan sekarang aku merasa sangat kesal terhadap diriku sendiri. _Sebegitu sensitifkah aku dengan nama si kepala orange itu?_

"Lihat! Tebakanku tepat, bukan?" Rangiku-san terlihat sangat antusias, mendorong badannya maju ke arah meja counter—menggunakan kedua tangannya…ditambah aset besarnya itu…sebagai tumpuan di meja. "Kau merindukan Kurosaki-kun, bukan?"

Sekarang wajahku terasa panas, kesal bercampur malu. "Ti..tidak.. aku hanya—"

"Kau benar-benar tidak bisa jujur ya, Rukia?" kata Rangiku-san, menatap prihatin padaku. Dia ikut mendesah dan kembali menyenderkan tubuhnya pada punggung kursi. "Kurosaki yang tidak mengunjungi café ini benar-benar membuat suasana terasa sangat sepi. Tidak seru!"

_Apa yang kaumaksud tidak seru itu, hah? Selain mengerjai dan menyudutkanku di depan Ichigo…_

"Kau tidak menghubungi kekasihmu itu, Rukia?"

"Aku…. tidak mau menganggunya…dan… dia bukan kekasihku, Rangiku-san. Harus berapa kali aku menjelaskannya padamu, sih?" omelku sambil melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada.

"Terserah padamu saja, Rukia-chan," balas Rangiku-san memberikan tatapan aneh padaku. "Kenapa kau tidak mengunjunginya saja ke sekolah? Sekedar berkunjung tidak apa, kan?"

Berkunjung ke sekolahnya? Sekolah Ichigo? Mungkin…itu ide bagus. Mengirim pesan dan tidak mendapat kepastian darinya memang membuatku semakin tidak bisa diam saja. Aku hanya ingin tahu, apa yang sedang dikerjakannya sekarang. Apa yang membuat Ichigo tidak berkunjung ke café beberapa waktu ini.

"Memberinya kejutan memang ide yang bagus!" seru Rangiku-san sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya gembira.

"Heh?!" kataku tidak percaya. Mungkin..lagi-lagi aku terjebak oleh wanita licik satu ini. Dia selalu saja bisa memojokkanku, kapan saja dia mau.

"Berjuanglah Rukia! Kau tahu, aku selalu mendukungmu!"

"Berjuang apanya?" celetuk Yumichika memelototi Rangiku-san sambil berkacak pinggang. "Apa yang kalian lakukan disini, sementara aku sibuk melayani para tamu yang datang? Terutama kau, Matsumoto!"

"Hehhh…Aku kan hanya istirahat sebentar, memangnya tidak boleh?" balas Rangiku-san, memperlihatkan tatapan polosnya.

"Ini bukan jam istirahat!" omel Yumichika, membuatku terbangun dari dudukku dan mulai mengambil kesibukanku—setidaknya menghindar dari kedua orang merepotkan ini.

(..)

(..)

(..)

Mengetik? Tidak. Mengetik? Tidak. Mengetik?

Kubanting hpku ke atas kasur dan mengernyit kesal. Mengetik pesan pada Ichigo serasa mencabut paku yang menancap pada batang pohon dengan tangan kosong—sungguh sangat sulit. Akhirnya aku menyerah, membiarkan hpku tergeletak begitu saja, terbaring di ranjang bersama si kelinci putih yang masih setia bergelantungan disana. Kulirik Ichigomu—boneka anjing laut pemberian Ichigo—seperti menatapku penuh tanya. Kuraih tangan mungilnya dan mendekapnya erat dalam pelukanku. Ahhh…rasanya sulit sekali untuk menjalani hari-hari membingungkan ini. Apalagi, setelah perlakuan Ichigo padaku…membuatku merasa tenang dan aman. Bahkan, dia sempat menggendongku seperti seorang putri dari negeri dongeng, memelukku, mencium keningku, mencium bibir—

Kubenamkan wajahku pada Ichigomu sambil berteriak sekeras-kerasnya—teredam dalam tubuh putih empuknya. Mukaku terasa panas, kembali memerah tanpa sengaja. Ini semua karena pikiranku yang mulai melantur ke sembarang arah. Mengingat lagi kejadian malam itu, yang sekarang tidak lagi kusesali sepenuhnya. Napasnya yang berhembus lembut di wajahku, tangannya yang besar dan kuat menyentuh pipiku, dan terakhir…bibirnya menyentuh bibirku lembut.

"Ichigomu…bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan?" rintihku frustasi sambil terus mendekap anjing laut besar ini tanpa rasa bersalah akan merusaknya sekalipun. "Bolehkah aku memikirkan hal bodoh seperti ini?"

Kubaringkan tubuhku ke atas ranjangku, kembali menatapi langit-langit sambil membayangkan kejadian yang bisa dibilang telah merubahku. Tidak sepenuhnya merubah diriku, tapi tetap saja sangat berpengaruh bagiku. Sekarang aku memiliki hal berharga lain dalam hidupku, selain Chappy dan pohon sakura teman setiaku. Ichigo…ya… si rambut orange keras kepala itu sudah mempercayakan dirinya untuk menjadi penopangku. Sungguh, membuat beban di pundakku—yang sudah begitu lama terdiam disana—terangkat sebagian karena kehadiran Ichigo. Masa lalu yang seharusnya tidak bisa dirubah, entah bagaimana caranya Ichigo perlahan bisa memperbaikinya. Memori-memori yang menghantuiku hampir setiap malam, tergantikan oleh senyum hangatnya yang diberikan untukku. Tangannya menopang tubuhku sigap, memberikan kehangatan yang belum pernah sebelumnya kudapatkan. Bahunya menjadi sandaranku,bahkan menjadi tempat air mataku terjatuh tanpa beban. Semuanya…diberikan kepadaku tanpa paksaan. Tapi, dia mengharapkan balasannya dariku, yaitu perasaanku sendiri. Perasaan yang sudah tertutup rapat ini, bisakah kuberikan pada Ichigo sepenuhnya. Bisakah dia membuka gembok yang telah terkunci sempurna di dalam diriku ini?

Memori masa lalu kembali muncul dalam benakku. Tatapan mengerikan dari_nya_, saat dia mendorongku, saat aku melawan_nya_ balik dengan mendorong tubuh_nya_, saat tubuh_nya_ terjatuh dari tangga…dan tatapan-tatapan tajam _itu_ yang menusukku setajam belati. Kugelengkan kepalaku dengan cepat, berusaha menghapus ingatan mengerikan _itu_ dari benakku, kembali memeluk boneka ini dalam dekapanku. Yang harus kuingat sekarang adalah Ichigo, hanya Ichigo… Matanya yang indah menatapku lembut, seperti menghipnotis agar terus menatapnya balik. Senyumnya yang tidak akan pernah bisa dibandingkan dengan keindahan apapun. Ichigo…

"Aku benar-benar bodoh, Ichigomu..Memang sudah seharusnya aku bergantung pada Ichigo, bukan?"

(..)

(..)

(..)

Dan sekarang disinilah aku berdiri, gerbang Athletic Society High School Karakura. Aku termangu diam, menatap gerbang yang sudah terbuka lebar, seakan sudah menyambutku daritadi untuk segera melangkahkan kakiku masuk. Aku sudah membulatkan tekadku untuk hari ini, tidak mungkin untuk mundur lagi, kan? _Kau harus kuat, Kuchiki Rukia!_ _Musim gugur yang sendu ini tidak bisa merobohkan tekad kuatmu!_

Kulangkahkan kakiku lebar-lebar, menapaki jalan yang sudah seperti terbuat untukku. Mengikuti alur yang sudah kukenal tidaklah sulit, ya kecuali menemukan beberapa pasang mata yang menatapmu sinis. Beberapa orang siswi sekolah lain menatapku tajam, seperti merendahkan atau apalah itu. Aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan sikap intimidasi mereka, yang penting aku bisa menemui Ichigo hari ini. Menapaki jalan yang seperti jalan setapak ini, membawaku ke sebuah area trek lari yang dikelilingi jeruji besi. Disana beberapa siswi menanti sesuatu yang tidak diduga mereka sebelumnya.

"Dimana Kurosaki-senpai, ya?"

"Grimmjow-senpai juga tidak ada."

"Mungkin mereka tidak masuk hari ini?"

"Apakah mereka bolos latihan? Bohong!" Suara mereka yang memekikkan telinga itu sudah menjawab semua pertanyaanku.

Hmmm..jadi Ichigo tidak ada disini ya.. Berarti tempat _itu_lah yang menjadi area berlatihnya sekarang. Kulangkahkan kakiku lagi, menuju lapangan belakang sekolah yang menjadi tempat pertemuanku dengan Ichigo saat musim semi. Di samping pohon sakura besar yang menarik perhatianku saat itu, kutemukan Ichigo yang sedang berlatih sendirian disana—membuatku hampir tercekat napasku sendiri. Sekarang aku baru menyadari, betapa para siswi itu mengagumi sosok Ichigo. Dirinya yang berjuang begitu keras saat berlari benar-benar membuat mata tidak bisa berkedip, benar-benar keren.

Kutemukan pohon sakura yang sudah tidak berbunga di belokan terakhir menuju lapangan rahasia itu. Untunglah lapangan ini jauh dari perhatian orang-orang, membuatku semakin bersemangat untuk bertemu Ichigo. Tidak ada orang yang menganggu sungguh meringankan sedikit bebanku. Benar-benar tidak terbayang begitu para siswi itu menemukan tempat ini. Itu bisa membuatku bahkan Ichigo terserang sakit kepala mendadak.

Kutautkan jari-jariku pada pagar besi, memperhatikan lapangan sambil merasakan angin sejuk yang berhembus kencang. Kulangkahkan kakiku, hampir meloncat-loncat sambil menyenandungkan lagu Chappy kesukaanku. Niat untuk mengejutkan Ichigo membuatku tersenyum lebar, membayangkan wajah kagetnya melihatku disini sambil menyanyikan lagu Chappy kesukaanku. _Tidakkah itu akan membuatmu terusik, Kurosaki Ichigo?_

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju bangku-bangku batu yang sudah tidak terpakai di samping lapangan trek. Sosok seseorang menarik perhatianku, sedang terbaring terlentang di atas bangku panjang, wajahnya tertutupi oleh jaket olahraga. Ichigo kah? Ah..niatku untuk mengagetkannya semakin besar. Kusenandungkan lagu Chappy semakin keras, sambil terus melangkah menuju sosok yang sedang terbaring itu. Tidak ada respon. Kuberhentikan langkahku, beberapa kaki dari jaraknya terbaring diam tak bergerak. Apa dia tidak mendengarkan nyanyian indah Chappyku? Aku mengendap-endap menuju tempatnya, berusaha tidak menciptakan suara dari langkah yang kuambil.

Sekarang aku sudah berdiri di sampingnya, memperhatikan tubuhnya yang masih terdiam tak bergerak. Kukerutkan alisku bingung, menerka apa orang dihadapanku ini masih hidup? _Tentu saja bodoh! Dasar Kuchiki Rukia bodoh!_

Kutarik napas dalam-dalam, sebelum memulai lagi lagu Chappy yang sejak tadi kusenandungkan. "Chachachacha..chachalata...chahaha…chaha—"

"Berisik!" tiba-tiba sosok itu berdiri, membuatku kaget setengah mati. Napasku tercekat begitu melihat wajah itu tersingkap dari jaket olahraga yang menutupinya, membuat langkahku goyah hingga terjatuh terduduk di atas rumput. Rambut biru…mata biru terang…wajah sangar…

"Siapa kau? Berani-beraninya mengganggu tidurku!" katanya kesal, dengan suara menggema di lapangan kosong ini. Tubuhku benar-benar lemas sekarang, membuatku tidak bisa berdiri dan segera kabur dari sini. Dia…bukan Ichigo…

Mata biru terang itu menatapku balik, memperhatikanku yang masih terduduk diam di bawahnya, "_Onna_?" tanyanya bingung dan tiba-tiba berjongkok di depanku, membuatku semakin bergidik ngeri. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" suaranya melembut, tidak segarang tadi—seperti auman panther.

Aku membuka mulutku, tapi tidak ada yang keluar dari sana. Hanya termangu menatap wajahnya yang semakin dekat menatapku. Tanganku menggenggam rumput-rumput liar di sekelilingku dengan gemetar, hampir membuat rumput-rumput tidak bersalah itu tercabut dari akarnya.

"Kau bukan murid dari sini..hmm.. Society High School, ya?" Dia mulai memperhatikan seragam yang kupakai, dari bawah ke atas dan matanya kembali terpaku menatap mataku. "Kau terluka?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan cepat dan berusaha berdiri dari dudukku— setengah malu dan setengah takut. _Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa seceroboh ini? Salah mengira laki-laki sangar berbadan besar ini adalah Ichigo? Apa penglihatanku mulai kabur?_

Tiba-tiba saja kakiku terasa lemas lagi, belum sampai aku berdiri sepenuhnya. Tangan itu dengan sigap menahan tubuhku, memelukku dalam dekapannya dan mengangkat…ku? Napasku kembali tercekat hebat sambil terpaku diam menatapnya bingung. Kedua tangannya melingkar erat di sekeliling tubuhku, dengan mudahnya mengangkat tubuhku dalam gendongannya. Dia mendudukkanku di bangku batu yang dipakainya tidur tadi. Wajahku benar-benar terasa panas, memerah tidak karuan. Apa dia tidak seburuk yang kupikirkan tadi?

"Apa yang kaulakukan disini?" tanyanya lagi, sambil berjongkok di depanku. Sekarang tingginya lebih pendek dariku, menatapku dari bawah dengan tatapan bertanya ingin tahu. Alisnya bertaut tajam, bertemu di tengah dahinya seperti milik Ichigo.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha memproses otakku yang mulai panik. "A..aku..mencari..Ichigo," bisikku sedikit takut, memundurkan tubuhku spontan—sedikit menjauhinya.

"Hah? Ichigo?"

"Rukiaaa!" teriakan itu membuatku bergidik kaget, membuatku berpaling segera ke arah sumber suara. Ichigo berlari kencang sambil membawa botol minum di tangannya, matanya terlihat sangat panik. Laki-laki di depanku ini menatap Ichigo bingung, masih terdiam dari posisi jongkoknya.

"Grimmjoww! Apa yang kaulakukan pada Rukia?!" Tanya Ichigo panik. Laki-laki sangar di depanku ini—yang bernama Grimmjow—bangun dari posisinya dan bediri menantang di depan Ichigo. Dia…lebih tinggi dan lebih besar dari Ichigo. Seharusnya, aku bisa menyadarinya sejak awal.

"Hah? Perempuan ini? Aku hanya menolongnya," jawab Grimmjow-san santai, tidak menanggapi serius kata-kata Ichigo.

_Menolong darimana? Kau membuatku hampir terkena serangan jantung mendadak!_

"Rukia, kau kenapa? Tidak apa-apa?" Ichigo terlihat panik, segera duduk di sampingku sambil memandangku risih. "Kau terluka?"

"Dia hanya jatuh terduduk tadi. Kau tidak perlu sepanik itu, Ichigo," celetuk Grimmjow-san sambil berjalan menjauh dan mendesah panjang.

Ichigo menghiraukan perkataan Grimmjow-san, masih menatapku bingung sambil mengelus kepalaku lembut—membuat wajahku kembali terasa panas. "Aku..tidak apa-apa, Ichigo. Kau tidak perlu panik."  
Ichigo mendesah lega, tapi kerutan di dahinya belum kunjung hilang. "Apa..yang Grimmjow lakukan padamu?" bisik Ichigo, berusaha meredam suaranya agar tidak terdengar oleh si rambut biru itu.

Sekarang aku merasa sangat tidak tenang dengan keberadaan Ichigo yang kian mendekat, hingga bahu kami saling bertubrukan. Napas hangatnya begitu terasa menyapu wajahku. "I..itu.." ucapku kikuk, berusaha untuk tenang dan menggali-gali lagi ingatan beberapa menit yang lalu. "Aku..salah mengira..kalau Grimmjow-san adalah dirimu…Ichigo."

Ichigo terdiam sesaat, berusaha untuk mengerti apa yang sedang kubicarakan. "Lalu?"

Aku menelan ludahku, berusaha berpaling dari tatapan Ichigo yang semakin mendekat. "Aku..berencana untuk..mengagetkanmu…tapi karena salah orang, Grimmjow-san yang sedang tertidur jadi terbangun…"

Ichigo tersenyum geli, mengalihkan tatapannya pada Grimmjow-san yang sedang melakukan pemanasan. Grimmjow-san yang menyadari sedang ditatap oleh Ichigo, membalasnya dengan tatapan tajam—merasa terganggu. "Apa? Kalau kalian mau bermesraan jangan disini, cari tempat lain!"

"Hah?!" tiba-tiba aku berteriak kaget dan langsung menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku. Grimmjow-san menatapku geli, sambil berjalan santai ke arahku.

"Nah, itu suaramu bisa keluar, nona," kata Grimmjow-san yang sekarang berdiri di depanku, menjulang tinggi. Dia menundukkan tubuhnya, berusaha menyamai tinggiku yang masih terduduk disini, membuatku mengernyit kaget dan refleks menarik tangan Ichigo.

"Grimmjow, kau menakutinya!" protes Ichigo, menatap tajam Grimmjow-san.

Grimmjow-san menghiraukan Ichigo, masih menatapku—kembali meneliti. Mata biru mudanya benar-benar indah…walaupun, masih lebih indah hazel-orange terang milik Ichigo. "Jadi…seleramu itu seperti ini?" tanya Grimmjow-san, berpaling pada Ichigo.

"'Seperti ini' apa maksudmu?" Ichigo terlihat kesal menanggapi perkataan Grimmjow-san, menarikku mendekat pada tubuhnya—merangkul bahuku.

"I..Ichigo!" protesku kaget, berusaha mendorong tubuhnya menjauh dariku, tapi tidak bisa. Tiba-tiba Grimmjow-san tertawa terbahak-bahak, membuatku melotot kaget.

"Kenapa kau ini?!" tanya Ichigo tidak sabaran.

"Kalian benar-benar pasangan yang aneh! Dan kau nona kikuk, siapa namamu tadi?"

"Eh?"

"Jangan berani-beraninya kau—" kata-kata Ichigo terpotong oleh teriakan nyaring yang memanggil nama Ichigo. Spontan kami bertiga menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu, mendapati seorang gadis yang sedang berlari kemari sambil melambaikan tangannya. Apa itu salah satu fans Ichigo? Apa sekarang tempat latihan rahasia ini sudah diketahui oleh fans-fans cerewetnya itu?

Tiba-tiba jantungku terasa seperti terpalu, tertekan begitu melihat rambut pink-maroon yang tertiup angin itu semakin mendekat. Itu..bukan fans Ichigo…itu.. _Riruka?_

"Ichigo! Ah! Grimmjow!" kata Riruka berubah sinis menatap Grimmjow-san, seperti tertanggu.

"Kau berisik sekali, kepala pink!" balas Grimmjow sengit, tidak segan-segan memelototi Riruka.

"Aku kemari untuk menemui Ichigo, bukan menemui kamu—" perkataan Riruka berhenti begitu melihatku di samping Ichigo. Dia melotot kaget sambil menunjukku dengan telunjuknya tegas. "Ru..Rukia!"

Aku kembali meringkuk, memegang erat lengan Ichigo di sampingku. Jantungku kian berdebar semakin kencang, sementara masa lalu itu kembali menghantuiku sekarang. Entahlah…perasaan bersalah bercampur kesal, malu, terintimidasi, begitu pekat terasa dalam diriku, membuat seluruh tubuhku kembali bersiaga pada ancaman yang mendekat. Datang kemari untuk menemui Ichigo bukanlah hal yang baik…ternyata…

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini….di—" Riruka menatap tajam padaku yang sedang terduduk di samping Ichigo. Lengan Ichigo merangkul bahuku untuk mendekat padanya, membuat tatapan Riruka berubah semakin ganas. "Di…samping Ichigo. Apa-apaan kau ini?!"

"Riruka!" tegur Ichigo. Terasa penekanan yang berbeda pada suaranya. Belum pernah aku melihatnya seperti ini, mengeluarkan suara sedalam itu—terdengar sangat tegas dan kuat. Apalagi yang ditegurnya sekarang adalah Riruka, seorang perempuan, bukan laki-laki.

Riruka berjengit ngeri dari posisinya berdiri. Tangannya terkepal begitu erat di kedua sisi tubuhnya. "Ta….tapi..Ichigo! Dia…wanita itu.. sudah pernah kukatakan sebelumnya, bukan?" jelasnya berusaha tidak menekankan suaranya pada Ichigo. "Dia tidak seperti yang kau perkirakan, Ichigo. Wanita ini bisa menipumu! Aku hanya tidak mau kau terluka dan—"

"Cukup, Riruka," potong Ichigo tidak sabaran. "Dia datang kemari untuk menemuiku, jadi kau tidak perlu ikut campur, bukan? Lagipula, aku hanya mempercayai apa yang kulihat dengan kedua mataku sekarang. Rukia adalah temanku, dan aku mempercayainya. Jadi, berhentilah dengan omong kosongmu itu."

Riruka terlihat semakin kesal, kembali menatapku tajam sambil berusaha berpikir keras. Grimmjow-san hanya terdiam sambil bersiul ringan, tidak merasa terganggu dengan suasana tegang yang mulai terbentuk sekarang. Dan aku..merasa kecil dihadapan Ichigo. Seharusnya, aku bisa membalas apa yang Riruka katakan, bukan Ichigo yang selalu membelaku seperti ini. _Sungguh bodoh! Kenapa suaraku tidak bisa keluar disaat yang kubutuhkan sekarang?!_

"Apa perlu aku membawa bukti kepadamu, Ichigo?" ucap Riruka yang berubah tenang tiba-tiba, namun senyum lebar di wajahnya mulai terlihat. "Apa perlu aku membawa Makoto-san kemari, hah?"

"Ki..Kibune-san?" ucapku tergagap, mendengar nama itu yang kembali menguatkan memori masa laluku. Tubuhku bergidik ngeri, ketika tangan kurusnya mencengkram pundakku kuat, ketika aku berusaha meronta dan mendorong tubuhnya menjauh, ketika tubuhnya terjatuh ke belakang dan membentur anak-anak tangga yang berderet tinggi, ketika…matanya menatapku kaget sekaligus..dendam?

"Betul, Rukia! Kibune Makoto! Laki-laki yang telah kaupermainkan—"

"Cukup Riruka!" bentak Ichigo membuatku terkejut setengah mati. Tangannya merangkul pundakku kuat, hampir seperti mencengkram. Matanya terlihat semakin tajam menatap Riruka, membuat gadis itu semakin terpojok. "Hentikan kata-katamu itu! Dan jangan pernah mengganggu Rukia lagi! Atau kau akan berurusan denganku!"

Ichigo menarikku berdiri, sedikit dengan paksaan dan melangkah menjauhi lapangan. Tubuhku tidak bisa menolak tenaga besarnya, mengikuti langkah lebarnya yang diiringi si cahaya senja—meninggalkan Riruka yang masih terpatung disana, terlihat ketakutan bersama Grimmjow-san yang sama sekali tidak memprotes, terdiam sambil tersenyum lebar yang tidak kumengerti apa maksudnya.

(..)

"I..Ichigo..tunggu.." ucapku sambil terengah-engah kelelahan, mengikuti langkah cepat Ichigo yang menyeretku. Ichigo sama sekali tidak bergeming, masih terus melangkah lebar tanpa mempedulikan ocehanku. _Apa dia marah? Apa dia mulai…kecewa padaku?_

Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti, menarikku untuk duduk di bangku taman belakang sekolah. Sepi sekali disini, sama sekali tidak ada orang yang melewati daerah ini. Apa mungkin..Ichigo sengaja memilih tempat sepi untuk memulai..interogasiku? Ichigo berlutut di depanku, seperti meniru posisi Grimmjow-san tadi. Kedua tangannya memenjarakan tubuhku, membuatku semakin gugup untuk menatap matanya.

"Rukia," panggilnya lembut, tidak menunjukkan kemarahan yang terlihat sebelumnya. Tatapannya melunak, menatapku kembali dengan kelembutannya.

"Maaf, Ichigo..aku—"

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf?" tanyanya balik, membuatku terbungkam diam. "Riruka lah yang seharusnya meminta maaf."

Mataku terbelalak kaget, melihat sikap Ichigo yang sama sekali tidak terusik dengan masa laluku. Kisah kelam yang mulai kembali muncul ke permukaan…diungkap oleh Dokugamine Riruka. "Ichigo?"

"Dia..sudah berkata seenaknya seperti itu, menyudutkanmu yang seharusnya tidak boleh dilakukannya. Aku..benar-benar kesal!"

Ichigo memihakku, tanpa syarat. Membuatku terharu sekaligus..lega. Dia benar-benar mempercayaiku sepenuhnya. Seperti janjinya padaku, untuk selalu bergantung padanya. "Ichigo…"ucapku ragu, mengulurkan tanganku untuk menyentuh pipinya, membuat wajahnya yang menunduk untuk kembali menatapku. "Terima kasih…terima kasih karena kau selalu mempercayaiku, Ichigo. Dan, maaf…aku belum bisa menceritakannya padamu, tentang masa laluku…yang Riruka katakana tadi..aku.." kata-kataku berubah bergetar, menahan rasa takut sekaligus kalut. _Bagaimana caranya aku menjelaskannya pada Ichigo?_

Ichigo meraih tanganku dari pipinya dan mengecupnya lembut, membuatku bergidik kaget. Wajahku memanas dengan cepat, melihat matanya yang kembali melirikku lembut. "Jangan meminta maaf, Rukia. Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk mengatakannya. Bukankah sudah kukatakan sebelumnya? Aku bisa menunggu…"

Walaupun itu pasti sakit, bukan? Menunggu bukanlah hal yang bisa berkompromi dengan perasaanmu. Dan, lagi-lagi kau harus merasakan sakit yang seharusnya tidak perlu kau rasakan. Tapi, kenapa kau terus menerus membuatku seperti ini, merasakan kenyamanan yang seharusnya tidak pernah kudapatkan. Kau terus melarangku untuk meminta maaf padamu, ikut menanggung bebanku, terus mengikutiku walaupun jalan yang kaupilih ini mungkin salah…

Aku mengangguk pelan, berusaha menahan airmataku menetes—memperlihatkan kelemahanku. Aku tidak mau lagi selalu bergantung pada Ichigo, yang ikut merasakan bebanku yang tidak perlu ditanggungnya. Aku harus kuat. Aku adalah Kuchiki Rukia, adik dari Kuchiki Byakuya yang memiliki sikap tegas dan tidak mudah untuk menyerah. Aku harus bisa menghadapi masa laluku, walaupun hanya seorang diri sekalipun.

"Rukia!" tiba-tiba kedua tangan Ichigo menepuk pipiku keras, membuatku kaget sekaligus merasakan sakit di kedua pipiku.

"Tawake! Jangan memukul pipiku!" teriakku kesal sambil mengelus pipiku yang pasti terlihat merah. Ichigo tertawa terbahak-bahak melihatku melotot padanya. Dia bangun dari posisinya, yang membuatku semakin menahan napas karena mendekatkan wajahnya tiba-tiba. Kedua tangannya kembali menekan kursi taman di kedua sisiku—kembali memenjarakanku—sambil memajukan tubuhnya ke arahku, hingga muka kami sejajar sekarang. "Apa perlu kucium untuk menyembuhkan pipimu?" godanya yang membuat jantungku berdetak kencang. _Apa dia bilang barusan? Me..mencium…pipiku?_

Ichigo memajukan wajahnya, berusaha mencium pipiku. Dengan cepat kutendang tulang keringnya kuat-kuat, membuat tubuhnya kembali tertarik ke belakang dan terjongkok di bawah, tersentak kesakitan.  
"Rukia! Kau ini…sakit sekali, tahu?!" Ichigo mengernyit kesakitan sambil mengelus tulang keringnya.

Aku mendengus kesal, sekaligus tersenyum lebar—puas dengan apa yang sudah kuperbuat untuk mengatasi si kepala orange ini. "Rasakan! Itu akibatnya karena kau sudah menggoda Kuchiki Rukia!"

Ichigo menatapku bingung, mengerutkan kedua alisnya. Sementara aku masih tersenyum lebar dan berusaha untuk berdiri, pulang secepatnya.

Lagi-lagi tangan Ichigo menahanku dengan cepatnya, membuatku kembali terduduk ke posisi awalku. "Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya. "Bukankah kau datang kesini untuk menemuiku, Kuchiki Rukia?"

Aku terdiam, memelototi mata hazel-orange terang ini dengan tatapan tajam. Memang itulah tujuan awalku kemari, menemui Ichigo. Tapi…sekarang sudah waktunya aku harus pulang. "Ini sudah sore, aku harus pulang."

"Aku akan mengantarmu," balasnya cepat sembari menarik tanganku untuk berdiri dan mengikutinya melangkah lagi.

"A..aku bisa pulang sendiri!" protesku, berusaha melepaskan genggamannya.

"Kau berhutang banyak padaku, jadi mengantarmu pulang kuhitung sebagai bayarannya!"

"Ba..bagaimana bisa?!"

"Atau kau mau aku cium, sebagai ganti bayarannya?" tanya Ichigo, menatapku dengan tatapan menggodanya, tangannya meremas tanganku erat. Wajahku kembali memerah, karena ulah menyebalkan si bodoh ini! Kupalingkan wajahku sambil menggerutu kesal, menyerah pada sikap keras kepalanya. Ichigo kembali melangkah santai dan sekarang diiringi dengan senandungan anehnya yang kembali memicu kekesalanku—tapi dengan terpaksa aku tidak bisa melawan…

*(((to be continued…)))*

(..)

(..)

(..)

**Author's note :  
**

Boneka anjing laut pemberian Ichigo muncul disini, dan namanya adalah Ichigomu! Ichi diambil dari nama Ichigo dan gomu yang berarti penghapus...^^; Kenapa penghapus? Karena bonekanya empuk seperti penghapus *plakk! author maksa!* Entah kenapa author kepikiran nama itu...terlintas aja di otak..hahahahha

Yeyy! Grimmjow akhirnya muncul di chapter ini, si panthera biru! (one of my favorite characters) Hihihihi.. Disini dia tidak punya perasaan apapun pada Rukia, juga bukan menggoda Rukia.. Itu memang sifat alami Grimmjow, kok, ga ada maksud lain..hahhahah XD

Ada yang tahu Kibune Makoto? *plakk! Malah nanya lagi* Dia hanya muncul di Anime Bleach saja, di cerita selingan setelah Ichigo melawan Grimmjow di Hueco Mundo. Si kacamata alim yang sebenarnya termasuk dalam peran antagonis disana, karena itu, aku pikir dia cocok buat meranin pacar Riruka di masa lalu. Kalau ada readers yang belum pernah liat atau mungkin lupa, bisa search di google ya ^^

Dan...lagi2 ending ngegantung..Rukia belum sempat menjelaskan kenapa dia datang mencari Ichigo kan? hahahhaa..chapter depan deh bakalan aku kasih penjelasannya..gomen ne~

**Balasan untuk anonymous and no-login reviewers :**

**Qao** : Makasih sudah review ya~ hhehehe.. gapapa, panggil Eagle aja juga boleh..XD Eh? Gapapa kok, justru ak seneng kamu udah menyempatkan diri mereview fic ini! Ureshii~ Hehehe…makasih lagi udh suka fic aku ya, bagus deh mudah dimengerti walaupun pasti ada aja ya yang bikin bingung ^^; Oh..Rukia bilang dia udah menyakiti Ichigo? Itu sebenarnya cumin perasaannya saja kok, dia ngerasa Ichigo pasti kecewa kalau mengetahui masa lalu Rukia. Tapi ga juga kan? Udah kejawab di POV Ichigo nih..hihihi Tentang kata-kata Ichigo untuk tidak menyerah kedua kalinya itu, maksudnya tentang ibunya Ichigo. Masih inget tentang scene yang diceritakan si lentik Yumichika? Nah..ada kan yang Ichigo terlihat murung di depan makam ibunya..Ini sebenarnya berkaitan sama masa lalu Ichigo sih, cuman kayanya belum bisa aku kasih tau disini..gomen ne~ Hehhehe..memang ngebuat POV orang itu ga gampang, ini juga sebenarnya masih belum bagus loh T0T, dibandingkan senpai2 senior di fandom ini..Masih banyak kesalahan n kekurangan yang aku buat…hihiihihi.. Kado untuk Rukia? Wkwkkw betulan aku lupa loh sama ultah dia, untung kamu mengingatkan! Kadonya ini aja deh buat Rukia, lagi2 perasaan Ichi buat Ruki . *maksa banget* Makasih semangatnya ya XD

**Mikyo** : Makasih udah review ya~ hehhe..Makasi banyak buat semangatnya XD dan ini udah update~ hihihii baguslah kalau bisa mengerti perasaan Ichigo..ureshii~ hhhahaha

Oce~ Segitu aja dariku..lanjut ke chapter depan ya~ ditunggu review kalian ya XD

Kalau ada pertanyaan dan ketidakjelasan dari chapter ini, bisa ditanyakan langsung lewat PM and review..^^ _Jaa ne_~


	11. Autumn-Scene Two

Bleach fic

"Four Seasons" by Morning Eagle

**!DISCLAIMER :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

* * *

Pair: IchigoxRukia

POV: Rukia

* * *

**Just to warn you :: AU, OOC, Typos, etc... for this multi-chap fic ::**

Thanks for my Playlists: Birdy-Skinny Love, Shelter, People Help the People, Electroboyz feat Hyorin-Ma Boy 2, Miryo feat Sunny (SNSD)-I love You I Love You, Gummy-As a Man, Boa-Only One, Owl City-The Saltwater Room, Rookiez is Punk'd-Song for, Ed Sheeran- Cold Coffee, Lego House, Kasey Musgraves- Merry Go'Round, JYJ-In the Heaven…Silahkan bagi para readers yang mau mendengar lagu-lagu ini saat membaca fic-ku, siapa tau bisa lebih dapet feelnya..hahhaha*plak*)

Hi, aku update cepat nih..hihhihi XD Cuman mau ngasih tau, kalau chapter ini benar-benar kerasa _hurt_nya. Ichirukinya ga gitu banyak disini..lagi-lagi.. Jangan salahkan Grimmjow dan Kaien ya..hahaha *plak* Oke, tidak lupa author mengucapkan terima kasih kepada para readers yang masih setia membaca dan juga bagi yang baru membaca! Juga reviewers yang sudah memberikan semangat buat terus melanjutkan fic ini, walaupun ceritanya masih belum memuaskan kalian semua..gomen ne~ Yang sudah me-fave dan me-alert..arigatou gozaimasu! Hehehe XD

Happy reading all!

~000*000~

**Chapter 11 : Autumn Scene Two**

Kuperhatikan langkah-langkah cepat yang diambil oleh kaki Ichigo—orang yang sudah memaksaku untuk datang lagi ke sini—menciptakan kepulan debu ringan di belakangnya. Tatapannya fokus ke depan, sama sekali tidak terusik oleh hal apapun di sekitarnya. Dia berlari sangat cepat, secepat panther mengejar mangsanya…ah..bukan panther…si rambut biru itulah binatang buasnya. Selama ini aku sama sekali tidak mempercayai orang-orang yang mengatakan hal seperti, _'seseorang yang berkelakuan seperti binatang buas'_. Itu sebelum bertemu dengan Grimmjow-san. Belum pernah aku menemukan orang dengan tatapan setajam itu, apalagi tubuh besarnya yang mendukung. Dan di Jepang ini, orang seperti Grimmjow-san bisa dibilang langka. Kupikir tatapan Ichigo yang paling menakutkan, dengan kerutan alis permanen yang hampir bertemu di tengah dahinya. Tapi…

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, mungil?" tanya Grimmjow-san melirikku tajam, menghentikan peregangan tubuhnya. Aku langsung bergidik ngeri, mengalihkan tatapanku darinya dengan menunduk. Jangankan membentaknya, berbicara dengannya saja sudah membuatku berkeringat dingin.

Grimmjow-san tertawa ringan, membuatku mengerutkan alisku kesal. Aku ingin sekali membentak, menendang kakinya, atau bahkan menjambak rambut birunya itu. Tapi, dia bukan Ichigo. Entah apa yang akan kualami bila melakukan hal berbahaya seperti itu.

"Grimmjow!" teriakan Ichigo membuatku menatap dirinya, masih berlari tapi dengan tatapan mengancam yang diarahkannya kepada Grimmjow-san. Dan, tegurannya itu tidak dihiraukan oleh si panther biru, yang sudah melanjutkan peregangannya sambil bersiul ringan.

Aku kembali menyibukkan diri dengan menatap Ichigo yang sudah kembali fokus—begitu cepatnya. Sosoknya yang berlari memang bisa membuat nafasku tercekat hebat, mengagumi sesuatu yang tidak kusadari selama ini. Seperti kau melihat awan bergumpal berbentuk Chappy di siang hari atau menemukan pelangi di sore hari dengan latar jingga di langit. Hal yang bisa dibilang jarang, tapi tetap bisa memacu adrenalin. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung melirik langit yang sudah bercampur antara biru dan orange, mencari awan-awan bergumpal yang tidak sengaja lewat di hadapan mataku. _Apa benar ya aku bisa menemukan awan berbentuk Chappy?_

"Rukia?" tegur seseorang, memecah lamunanku. Kulirik melalui sudut mataku dan menemukan sosok Kaien-san yang sedang berjalan santai sambil melambaikan tangannya. Aku langsung berdiri dari dudukku dan membalas lambaian tangannya canggung.

"Ka…Kaien-san! Ohisashiburi," sapaku, mendapati Kaien-san yang tersenyum lepas. Senyumnya benar-benar membuat jantungku berdetak semakin cepat, apalagi melihat wajahnya yang mirip dengan Ichigo. Aku menunduk malu, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahku.

"Rukia, apa yang sedang kaulakukan disini?" tanyanya, berhenti di depanku sambil melihat ke sekeliling. "Melihat Ichigo?"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku cepat. Rasanya benar-benar canggung, sudah cukup lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Dia dan Ichigo seakan-akan menghilang begitu saja dari jadwal tetapnya mengunjungi Arc Café. Aku melirik baju olahraga yang dipakainya, sepertinya Kaien-san juga sedang berlatih hingga sore hari?

"Mereka benar-benar semangat berlatih ya…."celetuknya sambil duduk di bangku yang kududuki tadi. Spontan aku mengikutinya duduk, memperhatikan Ichigo dan Grimmjow-san yang sedang berlari di trek lari. Seperti kejar-kejaran antara dua binatang buas dengan latar hutan belantara.

"Kaien-san sendiri? Bagaimana dengan latihannya?" tanyaku, membuka topik perbincangan. Kaien-san juga salah satu atlet berpotensi disini, di cabang olahraga lompat tinggi.

Kaien-san melirikku dan mulai mengganti posisinya menghadapku. "Aku? Ah..aku sedang istirahat. Rasanya lelah juga harus berlatih setiap hari. Pekan olahraga akan dimulai sebentar lagi."

"Pekan olahraga?" tanyaku bingung.

"Kau tidak tahu? Itu semacam pertandingan olahraga antar SMA yang rutin diadakan setiap musim gugur. Setiap tahunnya acara itu sudah seperti deadline bagi murid-murid disini. Kau bisa membayangkan seperti apa sibuknya," jawabnya sambil menghela napas. Beban yang mereka tanggung memang berat, apalagi ini adalah sekolah yang terkenal di bidang atletik—tidak bisa main-main dengan pilihan yang kau ambil.

"Ka…Kaien-san," panggilku gugup.

"Ya?" Kaien-san menatapku dengan tatapan polosnya, membuat degup jantungku kembali memacu cepat. Bagaimana bisa tatapannya itu juga ikut mengusik hatiku? Ichigo saja sudah membuatku hampir sering terkena serangan jantung mendadak dan sekarang Kaien-san…

"Emm..eeto..ga..ganbatte ne, Kaien-san!" ucapku sambil berusaha tersenyum padanya dan langsung mendapat tatapan bingung dari Kaien-san.

Lalu, dengan cepat tatapannya kembali melembut, diiringi oleh suara tawa nyaringnya. "Kukira kau mau mengatakan apa, Rukia. Wajahmu lucu sekali!" Kaien-san menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, berusaha menahan tawanya yang tidak kunjung berhenti. Dan itu membuatku malu setengah mati. _Kau benar-benar kikuk, Kuchiki Rukia._

Tangannya mengelus kepalaku lembut, mengacak-acak rambutku. Aku mendongak hendak memprotes, namun kuurungkan niatku, begitu melihat wajah senang Kaien-san. Entah apa yang membuat moodnya berubah secepat ini, membuatnya berubah tenang. Aku tersenyum, lega melihat Kaien-san yang tidak lagi terlihat lelah karena pertandingan rutin itu.

"Terima kasih, Rukia," ucapnya sedikit berbisik, melirikku dengan menundukkan kepalanya. "Kau seperti malaikat mungil yang—"

Ucapan Kaien-san terpotong karena hentakan tiba-tiba di kepalanya. Aku mendongak dan mendapati Ichigo menjulang tinggi di hadapan kami, memukul kepala Kaien-san dengan sebelah tangannya. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, Kaien?" tanya Ichigo, terlihat terusik.

"Ichigo! Kau ini!" protes Kaien-san sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya dan membuatku menatap Ichigo marah.

"Kenapa kau ikut memelototiku?" tanya Ichigo, memicingkan matanya.

"Kenapa kau memukul Kaien-san?" tanyaku balik, mengerucutkan bibirku kesal.

"Aku hanya memberinya pelajaran sedikit," balas Ichigo sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada—sikap defensif.

"Itu karena mainan mungilnya diambil oleh makhluk peganggu satu ini," tiba-tiba Grimmjow-san muncul di belakang Ichigo, sambil menunjuk Kaien-san dengan jempol jarinya. "Kau benar-benar pelit, Ichigo!"

"Apa yang kau maksud, hah? Grimmjow!" Ichigo terlihat semakin kesal melihat Grimmjow-san yang ikut mengganggu. Dan Grimmjow-san hanya tersenyum mengejek, membalas tatapan sengit Ichigo.

Apa yang sekarang mereka lakukan? Benar-benar tidak bisa tenang semenit saja. Ketiga orang ini tidak bisa disatukan dalam satu tempat seperti ini, yang bisa menimbulkan peperangan mendadak. Aku semakin terusik dengan ketiga orang ini yang mengabaikanku dan mulai perdebatan mereka sendiri. Kudesahkan nafasku pasrah dan berusaha bangkit dari dudukku. Kalau aku terus disini dan menunggu mereka selesai, nii-sama akan segera sampai ke rumah sebelum kepulanganku. Dan aku tidak mau mengambil resiko itu tanpa menghiraukan konsekuensi yang akan aku terima nantinya. Ini benar-benar membuatku bergidik ngeri…

"Ru..Rukia! Kau mau kemana?" tegur Ichigo yang keluar dari perdebatan itu, menghalangi langkahku untuk keluar lapangan segera.

"Pulang," jawabku singkat sambil berusaha menghindarinya.

"Aku antar—"

"Rukia? Kau sudah mau pulang?" tegur Kaien-san, menepis Ichigo di sampingnya dan berusaha…menarik tanganku? "Aku bisa mengantarmu kalau kau—"

"Wah wah wah..kalian akan meninggalkanku begitu saja disini? Sendirian? Kau benar-benar beruntung, gadis mungil!" potong Grimmjow-san sambil mengacak-acak rambutku…lagi…

"Jangan mengacak-acak rambutku, pink panther!" protesku kesal, dan langsung saja kututup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku. _A..Apa yang sudah kukatakan tadi? Kenapa aku bisa sebodoh itu, menyamakan Grimmjow-san dengan si pink panther yang nyentrik itu?_ Grimmjow-san menatapku tidak percaya, mulutnya menganga—hendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi tidak ada kata yang keluar. Tiba-tiba suara tawa terbahak-bahak menggema di lapangan kosong ini. Ichigo dan Kaien-san tertawa tidak tertahankan, menghiraukan Grimmjow-san yang masih mematung.

"A..aku..aku tidak..bermaksud," ucapku gugup.

Tangan besar Grimmjow-san menangkap kepala kecilku, membuat bulu kudukku bergidik ngeri.  
"Apa yang barusan kau katakan tadi, mungil?" Grimmjow-san terlihat marah, menatapku dengan tatapan tajamnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Kakiku tiba-tiba saja terasa lemas.

"Jangan ganggu dia, Grimmjow!" Ichigo menepis tangan Grimmjow dan menarikku untuk berdiri di belakangnya. "Kau membuatnya takut!"

"Iya, jangan menakuti malaikat mungil yang polos ini, pink panther!" ucap Kaien-san, yang langsung memicu kemarahan Grimmjow-san padanya.

"Jangan ikut-ikutan kau!" Grimmjow-san memulai peperangan lagi sekarang…babak kedua telah dimulai dan ini semua karena salahku…

(..)

(..)

(..)

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ragu untuk memasuki lapangan tempat Ichigo berlatih. Sejak kejadian kemarin, aku takut sekali untuk berhadapan dengan Grimmjow-san. _Bagaimana kalau kami bertemu lagi nanti? Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya?_

Kuintip lapangan dari balik jeruji besi, memperhatikan Ichigo yang sedang berlari tanpa menyadari keberadaanku. Kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling lapangan, mencari-cari si rambut biru mengerikan itu. Sepertinya dia tidak berlatih hari ini, itu sungguh membuatku bisa bernapas lega sejenak.  
"Rukia!" Aku bergidik ngeri ketika mendengar namaku dipanggil lantang. Kubalikkan tubuhku perlahan dan mendapati Kaien-san berjalan ke arahku. "Kau datang lagi."

"Ah..Kaien-san," balasku menyapanya sambil tersenyum lega—untung saja bukan Grimmjow-san yang muncul.

Kaien-san melirik lapangan lari, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kumengerti. Sejenak aku merasakan perasaan aneh yang mengancam dari tatapannya. Dia terlihat berbeda dari sebelumnya. "Kaien…san?" tegurku ragu sambil mencengkram tas sekolahku dengan kedua tangan.

Kaien-san melirikku, tatapannya berubah lembut, tidak lagi mengancam. Dia tersenyum—jenis senyum yang seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu di baliknya. "Rukia, boleh aku berbicara denganmu sebentar?"

"Eh? Aku?"

Kaien-san mengangguk cepat dan kembali menatap lapangan trek yang sedang dilalui Ichigo tanpa terusik sama sekali. "Ya, sebentar saja. Sebelum…kau menemui Ichigo."

Aku menatap lapangan ragu. Aku sudah berjanji pada Ichigo untuk segera datang kemari setelah jam pelajaran sekolah berakhir. Dan sekarang Kaien-san ingin berbicara denganku, yang kukhawatirkan akan membuat Ichigo bingung. Aku tidak mau melanggar janjiku pada Ichigo dan membuatnya kembali khawatir. Tapi.._arghh! Ini hanya Kaien-san, Kuchiki Rukia bodoh! Dia bukan si pink—ah biru maksudku, si panther biru yang menyeramkan itu._

"Rukia?" tegur Kaien-san sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku.

"Ah, iya! Tidak apa-apa, Kaien-san. Lagipula, Ichigo bisa menungguku," jawabku lantang, terbangun dari lamunan anehku.

Kaien-san terlihat bingung sejenak, namun cepat digantikan oleh senyum menawannya. Dia memang benar-benar tampan, seperti seorang pangeran dari negeri dongeng. Yah, walaupun Ichigo jauh lebih unik kalau dikatakan sebagai pangeran. Mana ada pangeran berambut orange nyentrik dan bermata tajam seperti dirinya itu? Dia bisa membunuh putri Snow White tanpa memakan apel racunnya terlebih dahulu… benar-benar mengerikan…

Kaien-san mulai melangkah pergi, diikuti oleh langkah kecilku di sampingnya. Kami berjalan menjauhi lapangan, menjauhi Ichigo yang menurutku sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan kami. Jadi tidak mungkin dia mengikuti kami, kan?

(..)

"Duduklah, Rukia," pinta Kaien-san sambil menepuk kursi di sebelahnya. Aku menurutinya untuk duduk di sampingnya sambil menghela napas lega. Disini terasa tenang sekali, taman belakang sekolah yang cocok untuk dipakai tidur siang. Pohon-pohon rindang yang mulai menggugurkan daun-daun keringnya, melapisi jalan berbatu dengan karpet coklat jingga yang lembut. Burung-burung berkicau merdu, mempersiapkan apa yang dibutuhkannya sebelum musim dingin datang. Langit biru jingga yang lagi-lagi memukau pandangan, terlihat bersih tanpa adanya awan-awan putih besar yang menutupi. Aku tersenyum lega, mendapati musim gugur yang begitu menenangkan di depanku.

"Rukia?"

"Eh? Ah..maaf Kaien-san.." ucapku buru-buru. Kenapa aku bisa menghiraukan keberadaan Kaien-san di sebelahku ini? Dengan mudahnya aku terhanyut ke dalam duniaku sendiri, _benar-benar bodoh kau Kuchiki Rukia! _

Kaien-san tersenyum geli, sambil berusaha melihat pemandangan yang kutatap tadi. "Kau suka musim gugur?"

Aku mengangguk pelan sambil kembali tersenyum lebar. "Aku suka suasananya."

"Begitu," ucapnya sambil kembali terdiam, seperti sedang berkutik dengan pikiran pribadinya. Kaien-san terlihat berbeda sekarang, terlihat lebih tegang dan kaku. Padahal pembawaannya yang santai dan ramah selalu menghangatkan suasana café selama ini—hal yang kusukai darinya. Apa dia sedang ada masalah? Sesuatu yang mengusik ketenangannya?

"Rukia."

"Ah..ya?"

Kaien-san menatapku tajam sekaligus tegas, sedikit membuatku bergidik terkejut. "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

Aku menatapnya ragu, memikirkan kemungkinan apa yang akan dikatakannya. "Ya?"

"Aku…" Kaien-san kembali terlihat bingung, sedikit kalut. Apa mungkin masalah ini begitu besar bagi dirinya untuk ditanggung seorang diri? Kenapa dia tidak mengatakannya kepada Ichigo saja? Mereka kerabat dekat, bukan? "Aku..aku menyukaimu."

_Deg!_ Jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak, membiarkanku untuk tidak merasakan tanahku berpijak selama seperkian detik. Semuanya terasa seperti berputar terbalik, membuat gravitasi seakan berputar arah. Kaien-san membuat dinding di sekitarku runtuh seketika, memaksa menghadapi kenyataan yang ada di depanku sekarang.

"Maukah, kau menjadi kekasihku?" lanjutnya, yang semakin membuat tubuhku lemas seketika. Apa aku sedang tidak bermimpi? Seorang pangeran berkuda putih menyatakan cintanya padaku sekarang?

Dan sekelebat memori langsung menghujam kepalaku seperti badai topan. Tangannya, kehangatan tubuhnya, matanya, senyumnya, rambut orangenya…Ichigo… Semua yang sudah Ichigo lakukan untukku, _hutang_ku padanya, perasaan yang dia percayakan padaku. Apakah aku akan membuang itu semua begitu saja?

"Ru..kia?" Kaien-san berusaha memanggilku lagi dengan suara lembutnya. Tangannya membelai rambutku lembut, tapi terasa berbeda. Ya, berbeda karena itu bukan Ichigo, bukan sentuhan hangat Ichigo yang biasa diberikan padaku. Bukan tatapan hazel-orangenya yang indah, bukan senyum congkak manisnya, bukan… Ini terasa mengganjal, rasanya benar-benar salah. Aku tidak bisa merasakan apapun pada perhatian yang Kaien-san berikan, tidak seperti yang aku rasakan kalau orang itu adalah Ichigo. _Ichigo?_

"A..aku.." dan sekarang lidahku terasa kelu, tidak bisa mengucapkan kata-kata yang ingin kukeluarkan dari mulutku. "Kaien..san.."

"Aku baru menyadarinya, Rukia. Perasaanku padamu ternyata memang tidak biasa," jelasnya lembut. "Keberadaanmu memang sudah mengubah hidupku sejak awal, sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu di café. Kau berbeda, unik, dan berhasil menawan perhatianku sepenuhnya untuk melihatmu sepanjang hari, bahkan tanpa berkedip. Aku menyukai caramu menatapku, caramu tersenyum, segalanya yang ada pada dirimu, Rukia. Dan—"

Kata-katanya terhenti, kembali terdiam beberapa saat. Kaien-san kembali menerawang jauh, memikirkan apa yang tidak bisa kutebak. _Dan?_

Kaien-san menghela nafas sebelum menjelaskan lagi penjelasannya yang tertunda. Seperti alunan melodi lembut di telingaku. "Dan..Aku tahu aku harus mengatakan ini sebelum Ichigo..sebelum Ichigo mendahuluiku."

"I..Ichigo?" tanyaku bingung. Kenapa Kaien-san membawa Ichigo dalam hal ini?

"Ichigo seperti tidak rela aku merebutmu darinya," jelas Kaien-san tersenyum kecut. "Kalian memang terlihat sangat dekat dan ini membuatku bingung memikirkan cara untuk mendekatimu. Dan kupikir aku memang tidak akan pernah bisa. Hubungan kalian memang tidak bisa kuganggu sepenuhnya, memasukkanku paksa untuk menggantikan posisi Ichigo untukmu. Kami memang berbeda, walaupun fisik kami terlihat hampir serupa. Maka dari itu, aku harus mencuri langkah darinya secepat mungkin. Hanya inilah jalan satu-satunya yang kupunya, Rukia."

Aku terdiam lagi, berusaha memproses perkataan Kaien-san. Rasanya benar-benar rumit, karena selama ini aku memandangnya tanpa memikirkan perasaan sebenarnya dari Kaien-san padaku. Kupikir hubungan kami hanya sebatas teman biasa?

"Kaien-san…maaf..aku," aku memejamkan mataku, takut untuk menatap kekecewaan yang akan menghantuiku mulai saat ini. "Aku..tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu."

"Rukia," panggilnya lemah. Tangannya menangkup pipiku dan mendongakkan wajahku untuk menghadapnya. "Lihat aku."

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, mendapati kesedihan yang begitu terasa pada tatapan hangatnya. Aku..membenci perasaan ini, perasaan menyakiti orang lain. "Maaf, Kaien-san. Apa yang kurasakan ternyata tidak sama dengan apa yang Kaien-san rasakan. Aku—"

"Seperti yang kuduga, kau akan menolakku," katanya memotong kalimatku dan berusaha tersenyum tulus. Mataku terbelalak kaget melihat reaksinya, kupikir dia akan terus memaksaku, atau mungkin berusaha meyakinkanku, atau…

"Maaf Rukia, aku sudah membuatmu kaget ya?" katanya sambil kembali mengelus kepalaku. "Aku tahu kau tidak bisa menerima perasaanku. Hanya saja..perasaan ini seperti terus menghantuiku sepanjang waktu. Kupikir untuk tidak menemuimu beberapa saat akan mengapus perasaan ini secara perlahan. Tapi, begitu melihatmu lagi kemarin, perasaan ini malah semakin bertambah parah. Aku tidak bisa menyangkal kalau aku menyukaimu, Kuchiki Rukia. Maafkan keegoisanku, ya."

"Ka..Kaien-san! Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf," ucapku buru-buru sambil menggenggam kedua tangannya erat. "Aku sungguh senang kau sudah memberitahu perasaanmu sesungguhnya padaku, Kaien-san. Walaupun aku tidak bisa membalasnya, itu tidak berarti aku membencimu."

Tatapan sendunya perlahan berubah cerah, walau hanya sedikit. "Kau..tidak membenciku?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Lagipula, kenapa aku harus membencimu? Kau tidak melakukan hal yang jahat, Kaien-san," ucapku lantang sambil tersenyum lebar untuk sedikit menghiburnya, si pangeran berkuda putih yang sedang terpuruk sedih.

Kaien-san tertawa geli yang membuatku kembali bingung. Memangnya aku mengatakan sesuatu yang lucu? "Kau..kau benar-benar membuatku semakin menyukaimu, Rukia!"

_Hee? Aku? Apa aku sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?_

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa memaksamu terus menerus seperti ini, karena kau sudah punya Ichigo."

"Eh? I..Ichigo?" Sekarang aku mulai panik. Kenapa Kaien-san terus menerus membahas Ichigo disini?

"Kau menyukainya, kan?" katanya sambil tersenyum miris, memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi sambil berusaha memperhatikan reaksiku. "Jangan membohongi perasaanmu, nona Kuchiki."

"Heee?!" tanpa sadar aku berteriak panik dan membuat Kaien-san ikut terlonjak kaget. "Ka..Kaien-san! Kenapa kau berpendapat seperti itu? A..Aku.." dan sekarang wajahku memerah sepenuhnya.

"Kenapa? Aku tidak sebodoh itu, Rukia. Melihat caramu menatap Ichigo sungguh membuatku merasa iri. Seandainya saja aku yang ditatap seperti itu oleh gadis pujaanku."

Bagaimana bisa Kaien-san mengatakan hal seperti itu, sementara aku..aku sendiri belum bisa memutuskan perasaanku pada Ichigo… _Bolehkah aku menyukainya, seperti rasa suka Kaien-san yang diberikannya padaku? Apakah aku akan menyakitinya? Apakah masa laluku…Kibune-san…apa yang sudah kulakukan itu bisa meyakinkan Ichigo untuk terus berada di sisiku? Apakah dia akan..membenciku?_ Membenciku ketika kuceritakan masa laluku yang kelam…_nee, Ichigo?_

(..)

Aku melangkah lemas menapaki jalan menuju lapangan dimana Ichigo masih berlatih. Memikirkan apa yang Kaien-san katakan tadi sungguh membuat kepalaku terasa pusing. Rasa takut kembali menyelimutiku pekat. _Kenapa aku bisa seyakin ini? Setelah apa yang sudah Ichigo berikan padaku, apakah itu berarti dia pasti menerimaku untuk terus berada di sisinya? Seandainya Ichigo menolakku, apa yang harus kulakukan?_  
Kudapati Ichigo yang sedang duduk termenung di pinggir lapangan, menenggak air minum dengan santainya. Apa yang akan Ichigo tanyakan ya, setelah keterlambatanku datang kemari?

"Ichigo," panggilku ragu, berusaha menepis pikiran aneh yang mulai mondar-mandir tidak tenang di benakku. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang adalah menghadapinya. Ichigo sudah mempercayakan perasaannya padaku, bukan? Rasa takut itu, walaupun itu benar-benar terjadi, harus bisa kuhadapi dengan kekuatanku sendiri.

Ichigo menoleh padaku, namun dengan cepat membuang tatapannya ke arah lain. Apa dia marah? Mungkin karena aku datang terlambat dan tidak mengabarinya? Tapi, setelah kucek hpku tadi, tidak ada pesan masuk ataupun telepon dari Ichigo. Apa memang mungkin dia sedang badmood?

"Maaf, aku terlambat datang," ucapku hampir berbisik, berdiri di samping Ichigo yang masih duduk termenung. Tiba-tiba dia berdiri dan menatapku tajam. Tatapan yang sebelumnya sudah membuatku bergidik ngeri, sekarang dia tunjukkan lagi padaku.

"Rukia," ucapnya dengan suara berat, membuat degup jantungku berdetak kencang karena takut. "Bisakah, kau tidak datang lagi kemari?"

_Eh? Apa yang sudah dikatakannya barusan? Aku…tidak salah dengar…bukan?_ "I..chigo?"

"Aku harus fokus pada latihanku mulai sekarang. Pertandingannya sebentar lagi akan dimulai dan aku harus mempertahankan rekorku sekarang."

"Ta..tapi..bukankah kau yang juga memintaku datang…kemari?" tanyaku frustasi._ Kenapa seenaknya dia yang memutuskan segalanya? Kenapa dia bisa bersikap dingin seperti itu, tanpa penjelasan yang jelas?_

"Itu kesalahanku, seharusnya aku tidak mengundangmu datang kemari," jelasnya sambil menghela nafas. Tatapannya kembali menerawang jauh, menatap hal lain selain menatapku yang mulai menatap marah dirinya. "Kau menggangguku, Rukia."

Jantungku, serasa seperti ditikam belati. Napasku seperti tercekik hebat, memutuskan jalur oksigen menuju paru-paruku. Kepalaku…seperti terhantam batu besar dan mengeluarkan isi pikiranku selama ini. Mengeluarkan perasaanku yang kurasakan selama ini pada Ichigo dan menghancur leburkannya dengan kekecewaan. Kata-katanya itu..serasa menyuruhku untuk keluar dari kehidupannya. _Semudah itukah kau mengatakannya, Kurosaki Ichigo?_

Ichigo mulai melangkah pergi, kembali meneruskan latihannya dan membiarkanku berdiri terpaku disini. _Aku tidak mau seperti ini! Tidak semudah ini kau bisa melepaskanku, Ichigo! Tidak sebelum aku mendengarkan penjelasanmu…_"I..Ichigo!" kupanggil namanya sambil berusaha berlari, mengejarnya. "Ichigo! Tunggu!"

Ichigo sama sekali tidak membalas panggilanku. Terus berlari meninggalkanku di belakang. Nafasku mulai memprotes hebat, menginginkan udara lebih untuk menghidupkan paru-paruku yang kempis. "Ichigo!"

"Pulanglah Rukia!" balasnya berteriak keras. Suara itu tidak seperti suara Ichigo selama ini. Tajam, mengancam, dan membuatku hampir terjatuh lemas. "Jangan ganggu aku lagi, Kuchiki Rukia!"

Aku berusaha untuk menyeimbangkan langkahku, berlari dari sini—menjauhi Ichigo secepatnya. Otakku tidak bisa memproses kata-kata yang masuk, menyelaraskannya dengan perasaanku. Hanya rasa sakit yang kurasakan sekarang, rasa sakit yang kembali kurasakan—yang seharusnya sudah mulai berangsur pulih karena kehangatan yang Ichigo berikan. Tapi, kehangatan itu sudah hilang sepenuhnya, memunculkan kembali luka lama, seperti mengikatku kepada rantai kekelaman yang tidak berdasar. Aku tidak menyukai aura pekat yang mulai mengintimidasiku sekarang, seakan menyalahkanku tanpa sebab. Yang penting sekarang, aku berlari keluar,berlari secepatnya menuju tujuan yang tidak tentu. Kemanapun sebelum air mataku mulai menetes keluar…

*(((to be continued…)))*

(..)

(..)

(..)

**Author's note:**

Hueee..beneran ga tega nulisnya! Gomen, Rukia! TwT..Ichigo ga bermaksud membencimu kok! Dia memang ga benci Rukia, tapi… alesannya akan dijelaskan di chapter selanjutnya ya! *author langsung digebukin mendadak*

Grimmjow juga ga benci Rukia kok, dia tidak seganas binatang buas di luar sana..hahahha *mulai garing* Sebutan pink panther buat dia tuh cuman sekedar humor lewat dari author, kok! Hehehhee.. garing ya? ^^; Kebetulan aja ada ide masukin sebutan itu, begitu mendengar _imouto_ku nyebut nama pink panther..hehe.. Btw, pada tau pink panther, kan? Coba deh cari di google..film kartun lama itu..

Kesan Kaien nembak Rukia agak sedikit memaksa ya? Tapi memang rencana author memasukkan adegan ini, kok..hihihii Akhirnya mereka ga jadian, cuman sebatas teman aja kok, karena Rukia hanya menganggap Kaien sebagai idolanya saja, ya semacam rasa kagum gitu. Coba baca ulang waktu Rukia bilang kalau Kaien itu ibarat pangeran berkuda putih…wkwkkwk..maksud author tuh si Rukia ga punya perasaan suka ke Kaien, selain perasaan kagum kalau Kaien menyerupai pangeran negri dongeng. XD

Perasaan Rukia ke Ichigo bakal terkuak di chapter depan! Janji deh! Soalnya Rukia baru nyadar begitu mendengar kata-kata Kaien disini.. Rukia masih galau sebenarnya, apalagi takut kalau masa lalunya bakal terulang lagi. Oya, masa lalunya belum jelas ya..aku bahas di chapter depannya lagi ya..hahahha *author mulai ga jelas gini..^^;

**Balasan untuk anonymous and no-login reviewer :**

**Guest** : Makasih udah review ya! Ni udah aku update, maap kalau agak mengecewakan T-T Makasih semangatnya ya~ XD

Oce~ Segitu aja dariku..lanjut ke chapter depan ya~ ditunggu review kalian ya XD

Kalau ada pertanyaan dan ketidakjelasan dari chapter ini, bisa ditanyakan langsung lewat PM and review..^^ _Jaa ne_~


	12. Autumn-Scene Three

Bleach fic

"Four Seasons" by Morning Eagle

**!DISCLAIMER :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

* * *

Pair: IchigoxRukia

POV: Rukia

* * *

**Just to warn you :: AU, OOC, Typos, etc... for this multi-chap fic ::**

Thanks for my Playlists: Birdy-Skinny Love, Shelter, People Help the People, Electroboyz feat Hyorin-Ma Boy 2, Miryo feat Sunny (SNSD)-I love You I Love You, Rookiez is Punk'd-Song for, Ed Sheeran- Cold Coffee, Lego House, Kasey Musgraves- Merry Go'Round, Brad Paisley-Find Yourself, Whiskey Lullaby…Silahkan bagi para readers yang mau mendengar lagu-lagu ini saat membaca fic-ku, siapa tau bisa lebih dapet feelnya..hahhaha*plak*)

Gomen minna! Khususnya bagi para reviewer yang sudah kujanjikan untuk update cepat…Maaf baru update sekarang ya.. T-T Aku tidak sempat menulis chapter ini karena tugas yang mulai menumpuk banyak, ditambah kemarin sakit tidak terduga. Sebenarnya, jalan cerita ini sudah kuketik sejak lama, tapi belum bisa mengetik keseluruhan chapternya. Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan kalian ya, maaf kalau terlihat klise dan memaksa. Tapi aku sudah berusaha keras untuk merasakan perasaan Ichigo dan Rukia disini, sebisa mungkin aku jelaskan menurut pandangan dan perasaan mereka dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Semoga kalian suka ya~

Tidak lupa author berterima kasih bagai para readers yang selalu setia membaca fic ini! Dan yang bagi baru membaca, salam kenal~ hihihihii..Juga…para reviewers yang selalu memberi kritik, saran, semangat, dan berbagai ide lainnya..I love u all~ ^^ Kalian benar-benar sumber semangat untukku! TwT

Oce..happy reading all~ Dan ada POV Ichigo lagi disini, di tengah-tengah cerita. Dan ada konflik baru! Lagi!XD

~000*000~

**Chapter 12 : Autumn Scene Three**

"Pesanan meja 4!" teriakan itu membangunkanku dari lamunan senduku, saatnya kembali lagi ke dalam realita kehidupanku. Sesaat tadi aku tenggelam begitu saja dalam kekelaman yang perlahan menggerogoti diriku dari dalam dan kemudian menghilang begitu seseorang memanggilku untuk membuat pesanan. Aku kembali lagi ke dalam kegiatanku, menyibukan diriku dari sesuatu yang mengusik diriku. Dan kemudian aku kembali lagi ke awal, kembali lagi merenung seperti seekor kelinci yang sedang meringkuk di pojok ruangan, menunggu hujan untuk segera berhenti. Itulah siklusku hari ini, juga hari-hari sebelumnya. Terus berulang tanpa berhenti, mengulang luka yang tidak akan pernah menutup ini. Mengulang suaranya yang menyayat hatiku saat itu, suaranya yang mengancam diriku untuk pergi menjauh. Suara Ichigo yang tidak mau lagi aku mengganggu kehidupannya.

"Rukia?" tanya Momo melirikku dari meja counter, menatapku bingung. "Apa..setidaknya kau istirahat saja?"

Aku memaksakan diriku untuk setidaknya tersenyum kecil, menandakan bahwa diriku masih terlihat baik-baik saja. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Momo. Aku harus segera menyelesaikan pesananku," kataku segera menghindar darinya dan mulai membuat pesanan dari kertas yang disodorkan Momo. _Dua Caffe Macchiato dan satu Americano…Dua Caffe Macchiato dan satu Americano…_

"Ini semua karena Ichigo, kan?" celetuk Yumichika terdengar sinis dari belakangku. Aku menoleh menghadapnya, berusaha memasang ekspresi wajah datar, tapi tidak berhasil. Wajahku berubah pucat sekarang, rasanya seperti seorang pencuri yang tertangkap basah sedang mengutil barang di supermarket.

"Yumichika," tegur Momo berusaha meredakan suasana, sambil menarik-narik lengan baju Yumichika.

"Kau selalu bersikap seperti itu sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan ini lebih buruk dari saat kau kehilangan gantungan hp milikmu itu. Ada apa sebenarnya?" Yumichika terlihat semakin tidak sabaran, alisnya berkerut kesal, tapi masih belum cukup untuk membuatku bergidik takut karenanya. Berbeda dengan tatapan mengintimidasi dari Ichigo…yang bisa membuat kakiku terasa lemas seketika.

Aku terdiam, tidak menanggapi perkataan Yumichika, kembali merenung dalam pikiranku yang selalu mengotak-atik perasaanku sedemikian rupa. Hancur, terpukul, kecewa, terbuang, _apa lagi yang kurang?_

"Kau menyedihkan…" Yumichika mendesah dan berjalan menjauh dari counter, yang membuatku semakin terpuruk karena ucapannya itu. Ya…memang benar…aku benar-benar menyedihkan.

"Ru…Rukia..jangan pikirkan apa yang dikatakan Yumichika. Dia hanya terbawa emosi, ya..memang seperti itulah dirinya. Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu mendukungmu, Rukia," kata Momo sambil berusaha tersenyum, namun mata berkaca-kacanya berkata lain. Aku benar-benar bodoh, membiarkan temanku ikut merasakan perasaan yang seharusnya aku tanggung sendiri.

"Maaf Momo…aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Rukia! Pergilah!" teriak Rangiku-san lantang sambil menggebrak meja counter, membuatku dan Momo bergidik kaget.

"A…Apa—"

"Pergi, gadis kikuk! Sekarang Ichigo sedang berlomba di tengah kota! Kau harus pergi untuk menyemangatinya!" seru Rangiku-san sengit, melihatku dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Aku melirik ke sekitar café, memperhatikan para pelanggan yang sama sekali tidak terusik dengan keributan disini. Jadi, inilah keuntungannya counter kopi berada jauh di sudut café, ya. "Apa yang kau katakan, Rangiku-san?"

"I-CHI-GO! Kau ini tidak mengerti juga ya, gadis bodoh! Memangnya kalau dia meninggalkanmu, kau akan diam begitu saja? Menuruti apapun yang dia katakan? Dengar, Rukia, aku tahu masalahmu memang begitu rumit. Tapi ini tidak seperti dirimu, Rukia. Aku tahu kau tidak akan menurut dan diam begitu saja," kata Rangiku-san berusaha meredam emosinya. Baru kali ini aku melihat keseriusan di dirinya. Padahal, begitu kuceritakan masalahku dengan Ichigo padanya—setelah aku menangis seperti orang bodoh sepanjang malam—dia sama sekali tidak seemosi dan semarah ini padaku. Kupikir Rangiku-san akan selalu menghiburku, memberiku semangat seperti yang dilakukan Momo—walaupun aku tidak mengharapkan itu semua.

"Aku..tidak bisa—"

"Apa yang perasaanmu katakan sekarang, Rukia?" tanya Rangiku-san lembut, menatapku penuh harap. Aku terdiam, berusaha untuk mengerti jelas apa yang dimaksud oleh Rangiku-san. _Perasaanku?_ Perasaanku pada Ichigo…

_Bodoh kau Kuchiki Rukia! Kenapa kau tidak menyadarinya dari kemarin?_ Masih ada hutang yang harus segera kuselesaikan dengan Ichigo, sesuatu yang harus segera kukatakan padanya. Dan karena kebodohanku, aku hampir saja melupakannya, kan? Ichigo mempercayakan perasaanya padaku, aku membuatnya menunggu, dan sekarang aku mengecewakannya. Ini semua karena kesalahanku, bukan Ichigo. Aku tidak berhak untuk menghakiminya, membuatnya terlihat bersalah dan menggantikan posisiku. Ichigo adalah orang baik, itulah yang selalu aku percaya selama ini. Dan yang membuatnya marah padaku tempo hari adalah murni kesalahan bodoh yang kubuat. Seandainya, aku bisa mengatakannya lebih cepat. _Apakah itu semua karena aku ragu? Apakah aku takut karena masa laluku kembali muncul? Karena Kibune-san?_

"Rukia…sesuatu yang pasti dan bisa kukatakan sekarang hanyalah agar kau percaya dengan apa yang kau rasakan. Ingatlah, selama ini Ichigo selalu menemanimu, Rukia. Juga saat itu, saat kau berlari kalut meninggalkan café, dia mengejarmu. Aku sendiri terkejut melihat Ichigo panik seperti itu." Rangiku-san tersenyum lemah padaku dan kembali menjauh, menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang tertunda. Momo melirikku sesaat dan memberiku senyum semangatnya sebelum ikut beranjak pergi—meninggalkanku sendirian untuk kembali bergelut dengan pikiran dan perasaanku.

Aku tersenyum kecut, menyadari sifat keras dan egoisku yang lebih mendominasi. Aku takut akan masa lalu yang kembali terulang dan dengan egoisnya aku melarang Ichigo untuk mendekat padaku. Ichigo memberikan kehangatan padaku dan dengan egoisnya aku pergi menjauhinya begitu saja. Ichigo memberikan uluran tangannya untuk melindungiku dan dengan egoisnya aku melupakan perbuatan baiknya. Sesuatu yang basah turun membasahi pipiku—air mataku. Tidak, aku tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja sekarang. Aku harus kuat, karena selama ini aku terlihat lemah di depan Ichigo dan membiarkannya selalu menjadi tamengku. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan diriku sendiri dan alasan bodohku untuk tidak melibatkan Ichigo dengan kehidupan pribadiku. Aku rindu tatapan hangatnya, senyum lebarnya, tangannya yang mengelus kepalaku, dan kata-katanya yang membuat wajahku memerah sekaligus membuatku kesal setengah mati padanya. Aku rindu untuk menendang kakinya. _Aku…bisa menaruh perasaanku sepenuhnya padamu, Ichigo. Aku…menyukaimu?_

(..)

(..)

(..)

**~The Excited and Miserable…~**

**Ichigo's POV**

_Rukia? Apa yang dia lakukan dengan Kaien?_ Aku memberhentikan langkahku dan mengatur nafasku yang tidak teratur. Kutatap punggung Rukia dari kejauhan, menjauhiku dan berjalan bersama Kaien di sampingnya. Perasaan aneh menggelayuti dada dan perutku—terasa mengganjal. Apa ada sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui sebelumnya, selain perasaan Kaien yang selalu terpatri jelas di wajahnya. Dia..menyukai Rukia. Aku tahu itu.

Kukepalkan kedua tanganku di samping tubuhku, berusaha meredam amarah yang mulai mengambil alih. Aku tidak bisa memaksakan perasaanku pada Rukia. Aku harus menunggu. Aku tidak mau menakutinya dan lebih memilih keegoisanku mendominasi. Kutarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mulai melangkahkan kakiku keluar lapangan. Apapun yang terjadi aku harus siap menghadapinya. Dan langkah yang kupilih ini sepenuhnya adalah pilihanku. Perasaan menusuk ini membuatku tidak bisa diam saja. _Sesuatu akan segera terjadi, bukan?_

Menapaki jalan ini membuatku seperti sedang menunggu eksekusi. Jantungku berpacu begitu cepat, seakan-akan bisa keluar begitu saja dari dadaku. Mataku tidak bisa berhenti untuk mencari-cari sosok Rukia, setidaknya memastikan dia aman di samping Kaien. Bukannya aku tidak percaya dengan sikap Kaien, hanya saja dirinya membuatku khawatir. Khawatir dia akan mengatakan perasaannya pada Rukia. Dan Rukia akan memilihnya, dibandingkan memilih diriku ini. Apabila itu memang benar terjadi, aku harus bisa menerimanya. Asal Rukia bahagia dan tatapan tulusnya selama ini pada Kaien memang terbukti benar.

Aku menertawakan diriku sendiri. Betapa begitu tidak bergunanya diriku. Begitu menyedihkan.

"Ichigo?"

Aku melirik ke balik bahuku, mendapati Senna sedang memanggilku dari balik pohon.

"Apa yang kaulakukan disana?" tanyaku, mendapati wajah Senna terlihat bingung dan kaget.

"Mmm..kupikir kau harus melihat ini," panggilnya sambil menunjuk ke balik pohon di belakangnya. Aku mengikuti tempat persembunyiannya, terlihat aman di balik pepohonan tinggi ini. "Apa kau..sedang mencari Rukia?"

Aku tertegun mendapati Senna mengetahui tujuanku. Apa mungkin dia akan mulai berulah lagi sama seperti Riruka?  
"Tunggu, aku tidak seperti Riruka. Aku tidak mau mencari masalah lagi dengan Rukia, karena kupikir itu masalah Riruka dengan Rukia. Aku hanya tidak sengaja mendapati Rukia disana," katanya sambil menunjuk ke depan, terhalang oleh pohon. "Dia dan Kaien sedang berbicara sesuatu yang tidak bisa kudengar."

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke balik pohon dan mendapati Rukia sedang duduk bersama Kaien, terlihat dekat. Dan sayangnya jarak kami terpaut cukup jauh, aku tidak bisa mendengar jelas apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Mungkin…Kaien akan menyatakan perasaannya?" tebak Senna dan membuatku memelototinya. "Aku hanya menduga. Itu karena mereka berdua terlihat begitu dekat dan serius." Senna menundukkan kepalanya, menghindari tatapanku.

Aku kembali melirik Rukia dan Kaien, yang membuat jantungku berdetak tidak karuan. Kumohon, jangan sampai terjadi hal yang tidak kuinginkan. _Jangan pergi dariku, Rukia.._

Aku melihat Rukia menundukkan wajahnya dan tiba-tiba tangan Kaien menangkup wajahnya untuk mendongak menghadapnya dan…menciumnya? Rasanya punggungku seperti disiram air es dan dadaku terhujam ribuan belati yang menyayat tanpa henti. Jadi…Rukia menyukai Kaien ya? Bahkan, dia tidak menolak ciuman darinya. Mungkin itu bukan hal aneh yang seharusnya aku kagetkan. Selama ini Rukia selalu baik pada Kaien dan kemarin dia bisa tersenyum tulus seperti itu padanya. Dengan mudahnya. Tidak dengan diriku yang harus menunggu Rukia dengan sabar. Betapa bodohnya aku ini, mengharapkan Rukia akan menyatakan perasaan yang sama denganku. Aku terlalu berharap, bahkan tidak menyadari perasaan Rukia yang sebenarnya. Aku tidak bisa mengekang gadis itu terus menerus. Mungkin memberikannya kebebasan dan jarak adalah jalan yang harus kupilih. Aku tidak bisa berharap dan menunggu lagi jawaban darinya.

"I..chigo?" Senna memecah keheningan disini yang tidak kuhiraukan sama sekali. Aku memutar tubuhku dan berjalan pergi kembali ke lapangan. Harus kupersiapkan hatiku untuk menghadapi Rukia nantinya. Asalkan gadis itu bahagia, apapun akan kulakukan. Asalkan Rukia tidak lagi menangis dan terpuruk karena masa lalunya yang sama sekali tidak kumengerti. Aku akan melepasmu bila kau melepasku, Rukia. Itulah janji yang selalu kupegang selama ini.

**Ichigo's POV end**

(..)

(..)

(..)

Aku terus berlari, tidak lagi mempedulikan paru-paruku yang memaksa akan oksigen lebih. Hari sudah menjelang sore dan sebentar lagi perlombaan akan berakhir. Setelah semua shiftku kuberikan pada Unohana-san dengan begitu mudahnya—bahkan mendapat dukungan darinya—tanpa pikir panjang aku terus berlari dari café menuju arena perlombaan lari jarak jauh di dekat pusat kota. Hampir saja kuterobos lampu merah dan menabrak orang-orang yang menghalangi jalanku. Aku sama sekali tidak peduli, untuk kali ini. Yang terpenting sekarang hanyalah sampai ke tempat Ichigo dan member tahunya akan jawaban dari perasaanku ini. Aku tersenyum lebar, seakan sedang menghadapi hari baru bagiku. Aku tidak lagi takut, tidak lagi bila Ichigo ada di sampingku.

Di depanku terlihat pos lari yang tidak kuketahui pos keberapa tepatnya. Aku berlari ke arah kerumunan orang itu, melihat beberapa pelari dari tim-tim berbeda sedang beristirahat. Mataku langsung mencari rambut orange nyentrik yang seharusnya tidak sulit kutemukan sekarang. Dan yang kutemukan bukanlah warna orange, melainkan warna biru. Aku mendapati Grimmjow-san sedang terduduk di bangku yang disediakan di bawah tenda, tertunduk dengan dibasahi keringat di sekujur tubuhnya. Jadi, Ichigo tidak berhenti disini ya. Itu sedikit membuat perasaanku semakin gelisah. Kudekati sosok Grimmjow-san yang sedikit membuatku takut, mengingat kejadian saat itu—dimana aku salah menyebutkan namanya. Si panther biru.

"A..ano..Grimmjow-san," sapaku terbata-bata. Grimmjow-san langsung menoleh dan sedikit terkejut melihatku menatapnya. Lalu, dengan cepat seringainya terpasang di wajahnya.

"Ah…si mungil. Sedang apa kau disini?" tanyanya yang membuatku langsung menatapnya sinis. "Kau ikut lomba juga? Nafasmu terengah-engah seperti itu."

"Eh? Ah..aku..tidak. Maksudku, aku kemari untuk mencari Ichigo," kataku sambil berusaha menarik oksigen untuk segera masuk sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Ichigo? Dia tidak ada disini. Kau bisa menemuinya di pos akhir," jelasnya sambil mengambil botol minum di bawahnya dan meneguknya cepat.

"Dia pelari terakhir," gumamku, menyadari kenyataan bahwa aku harus berlari lagi.

"Sebaiknya kau bergegas, mungil. Kau harus segera menyadarkan si bodoh itu." Grimmjow-san melirikku sambil menyeringai aneh. "Mungkin dengan melihatmu, dia akan segera kembali sadar."

"Memangnya…Ichigo kenapa?" tanyaku takut.

Grimmjow-san mendesah dan menyenderkan bahunya di bangku kecilnya. Badannya benar-benar terlihat besar, bahkan lebih besar dari Ichigo. "Dia…sepertinya ada yang mengganggu pikirannya saat ini. Dia tidak bisa serius berlatih dan aku ragu dia bisa menduduki posisi juara satu hari ini."

Aku bergidik ngeri. Kalau Ichigo kalah, karirnya yang selama ini sudah dibangunnya bisa hancur seketika. _Si bodoh itu, apa yang sedang dia pikirkan?_

"Te..terima kasih Grimmjow-san. Aku harus pergi sekarang," kataku buru-buru sambil menunduk sesaat dan segera berlari untuk tidak membuang waktu. Aku mengambil jalan pintas menuju pos terakhir yang sudah kuketaui letaknya dari koran di pagi hari. Ternyata ada gunanya juga membaca koran sesekali, seperti yang selalu dilakukan oleh nii-sama.

(..)

Kulangkahkan kakiku secepat yang kubisa. Aku mengambil jalur memutar, yang mengarah dari garis finish untuk kembali ke pos terakhir. Kuambil kesempatan apapun untuk segera membawaku ke tempat Ichigo. Aku harus menemuinya, sebelum dia menuju garis finish. Aku harus membuatnya menang, apapun yang terjadi pada si bodoh itu.

Dan aku memang bukan pelari yang baik. Tenggorokanku terasa seperti terbakar, membakar hingga dadaku. Aku lelah, terasa di kakiku yang otot-ototny mulai menegang hebat. Tapi tekadku tidak bisa menghentikan langkahku. Bahkan, ini semakin memacuku untuk terus berlari. Kuhiraukan peluh yang menetes di dahiku, turun ke arah wajahku. Jantungku bertalu cepat begitu melihat jalan raya di depanku, melihat trek perlombaan yang sedang dilalui beberapa pelari cepat. Spontan aku mencari rambut orange yang melintas dan anehnya tidak kutemukan. Aku berhenti di ujung jalan, memperhatikan lintasan lomba di depanku. Para pelari itu sudah berlari menjauh ke arah kiriku, yang tepatnya menuju garis finish. Kulirik jalan di sebelah kananku, menuju area pos terakhir. Seharusnya aku tidak salah mengambil jalan. Seharusnya Ichigo sudah terlihat sekarang.

Jalan raya di depanku terlihat sepi, tidak ada orang yang lewat. Kutelusuri jalan yang menuju pos terakhir, menjauhi garis finish. Apa Ichigo digantikan oleh pelari lain? Seharusnya itu tidak mungkin, karena dia adalah pelari andalan kelompoknya. _Apa mungkin…dia terluka?_

Aku melihat sekelebat bayangan yang sedang berlari dari balik belokan jalan di depan sana. Rambut orang yang berlari perlahan menuju ke arahku. Itu Ichigo, terlihat kelelahan dan sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaanku yang mematung disini. Kukuatkan tekadku sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Aku tidak bisa mundur sekarang. Aku harus segera menyadarkan si bodoh itu.

"Ichigo!" teriakku lantang, masih mengatur nafasku yang tidak teratur. Ichigo langsung menoleh dan terkejut menatapku yang berdiri di depannya.

"Se..sedang apa kau disini?" tanyanya kebingungan, tapi tidak memperlambat larinya. Aku kembali memacu kakiku, mengikutinya berlari dari samping jalan.

"Mencarimu, tawake!" teriakku kesal. "Kau benar-benar bodoh…Kurosaki Ichigo!"

"Hah?! Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?" balas Ichigo terlihat kesal. Dia menatapku tajam, yang membuatku sedikit gentar untuk melihatnya. "Pulanglah, Rukia. Sebaiknya kau temani Kaien saja, bukan mencariku disini."

"Ka..Kaien-san? Kenapa kau membawa-bawa Kaien-san?" tanyaku bingung dengan ucapannya yang mulai melantur.

Ichigo hanya terdiam menatap jalanan di depannya. Dia benar-benar membuatku kesal, membicarakan hal yang tidak kumengerti tanpa penjelasan yang jelas. _Aku bukanlah alat pendeteksi pikiran orang, tawake!_

"Kau menyukainya, kan?" celetuknya kemudian, tanpa melirikku. "Apa kalian sudah pacaran?"

Lagi-lagi dia membuatku bingung. Dia menganggap aku dan Kaien sebagai sepasang kekasih? Apa kepalanya sudah terbentur aspal tadi?

"Aku lihat dia menciummu. Dan..kau tidak menghindarinya sama sekali. Kau tidak perlu lagi membo—"

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kaukatakan, Ichigo?!" teriakku kesal bukan main sambil berlari frustasi. Ini benar-benar menjengkelkan. Kenapa aku harus berlari di saat seperti ini? Tepatnya, kenapa aku harus memarahi si bodoh ini di saat dia sedang bertanding? "Aku dan Kaien bukan sepasang kekasih, tawake! Dan dia tidak menciumku!"

Ichigo terlihat terkejut mendengar perkataanku, tapi berusaha ditutupinya. "Jadi..kau—"

"Kaien-san memang menyatakan perasaanya padaku hari itu…" kataku berusaha merendahkan nada suaraku, sebelum aku kehabisan nafas disini. "Aku menolaknya, Ichigo. Aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya, selain sebagai seorang teman dan idola. Dia bagaikan pangeran berkuda putih untukku, tapi hanya sebatas itu."

Ichigo terdiam, seperti sedang berkelut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Mungkin, ini waktu yang tepat untuk menjelaskan apa yang kurasakan sekarang padanya.

"Dan, Ichigo, aku bisa mengatakannya sekarang," jelasku cepat, sambil menatap Ichigo yang sudah kelelahan di sampingku. Bajunya benar-benar basah oleh keringat dan dia terlihat sangat lemah—dibandingkan dengan saat dia berlatih di lapangan belakang sekolah. "Aku..apakah aku..bisa mempercayakan juga perasaanku padamu, Ichigo?"

Sekarang Ichigo benar-benar menatapku—terkejut. Aku tersenyum puas, melihat dia terpaku pada perkataanku. "Kau sudah…mempercayaiku…mempercayakan perasaanmu padaku..dan sekarang giliranku, Ichigo. Aku membutuhkanmu, tawake. Kupikir…aku menyu..kaimu," kalimatku perlahan berubah menjadi sebuah bisikan. Mukaku terasa benar-benar panas. Aku malu, bahkan untuk menatap wajahnya saja aku tidak berani. _Apa yang sedang kaulakukan sekarang, Kuchiki Rukia?_

"Kau…tidak berbohong…kan?" tanyanya serak, terdengar menuntut. "Kau tidak..berbohong padaku..Kuchiki Rukia?"

"Aku tidak berbohong, tawake! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa berbohong padamu disaat seperti ini! Aku lelah!" teriakku kesal. Dia benar-benar terlalu bodoh!

Ichigo tersenyum lebar, yang membuatku seakan meleleh begitu melihatnya. Dia Ichigo yang kukenal, sekarang. Dia sudah kembali. "Kau menyukaiku, Rukia. Kau benar-benar mengakuinya."

"Hah? A…Aku bilang 'kupikir', jadi..aku belum begitu yakin—"

"Aku menyukaimu, Rukia," balas Ichigo, yang membuatku kaget setengah mati. Mukaku kembali memerah begitu melihat mata hazel-orange itu melirikku hangat.

Ichigo tertawa lepas begitu melihat ekspresi anehku. Kutundukan wajahku, berusaha menghindari tatapan jahilnya. "Pergilah, tawake! Kalau kau tidak menjadi juara hari ini, aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu!"

"Heh? Apa—"

"Pergi cepat! Kau tidak boleh kalah begitu saja! Lari, Ichigo!"

Ichigo sekilas tersenyum padaku, sebelum berlari cepat menuju garis finish di depannya. "Tunggu aku di garis finish!" teriakknya menjauh. Aku berhenti dari lari marathon dadakanku dengan nafas terengah-engah. Tenggorokanku benar-benar kering, aku butuh air…segera!

(..)

Kulangkahkan kakiku perlahan menuju garis finish yang sudah dipenuhi kerumunan orang. Jantungku masih berdetak begitu cepat, efek samping dari lari cepatku dan tidak sabar untuk segera menemui Ichigo. Kutemukan sekelompok orang sedang merayakan kemenangan mereka. Kulirik rambut orange yang ikut dalam kerumunan itu. Ichigo..juara? Dia benar-benar berhasil ya.. Senyumku langsung merekah begitu melihat wajah bahagia Ichigo. Teman setimnya benar-benar antusias melihat rekan bodohnya itu memegang medali emas kebanggaan mereka. Ichigo memang benar-benar berbakat sebagai atlit. Cheetah kebanggaan Karakura.

Aku berjalan santai menuju tempat Ichigo, memberi waktu lebih untuk merayakan kemenangannya. Mungkin, setelah ini hubungan kami akan berubah 180 derajat. Apakah aku siap menghadapinya?

"Rukia?"

Aku melirik ke sumber suara di sampingku, mendapati seseorang yang membuatku bergidik takut. Rambut coklatnya tertata rapi, memperlihatkan jelas wajahnya yang memakai kacamata tebal. Wajahnya masih terlihat sama, ramah dan menawan seperti dulu. Namun, senyumnya mengandung arti lain—yang sanggup membuatku bergetar ketakutan karena senyum dan tatapan tajamnya. Aku mundur, berusaha menjaga jarak lebih darinya. "Ki..Kibune-san…"  
"Sudah lama ya, Rukia. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Senyumnya membuat tenggorokanku terasa tercekik oleh tangan kasat mata. Aku ingin segera pergi dari sini, secepatnya.

"A..Apa yang kaulakukan disini?" tanyaku takut, berusaha untuk menghindar. Di sisi lain, aku tidak mau lagi untuk menghindari masa laluku. Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri dan juga Ichigo. Selama ada Ichigo, aku bisa menghadapinya seorang diri.

"Aku? Ah..aku panitia dari Sekolah Kasumiouji. Kau sendiri?"

Aku terdiam, menatapnya tajam begitu dia berjalan mendekat. Kulangkahkan kakiku mundur, namun diikuti oleh langkahnya yang ikut maju mendekat. Tanganku mulai bergetar, yang langsung kukepalkan kuat-kuat di samping tubuhku.

"Kau kenapa, Rukia? Kau terlihat..pucat," katanya terdengar sinis. Tangannya terulur menuju wajahku. Aku bergidik melihatnya, terpatung begitu kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu itu kembali menghantuiku. Tiba-tiba seseorang menarikku ke belakang, membuatku menabrak tubuhnya dengan punggungku.

"Yo, Rukia," sapa Ichigo, melingkarkan tangannya di bahuku. Aku meliriknya di belakangku, terasa begitu lega begitu tangannya kembali melindungiku. Ichigo sudah memakai jaket olahraga putihnya dan menyenderkan tubuhnya padaku. "Siapa kau?"

"Eh? Dia temanmu?" tanya Kibune-san melirikku tajam. Aku memundurkan tubuhku, merapatkan diriku pada pelukan Ichigo di belakangku.

"Aku pacarnya. Kau ada perlu apa dengan Rukia?" tanya Ichigo, terdengar mengancam di belakangku. Dagunya menyentuh kepalaku dan tangannya memelukku erat dalam pelukannya. Aku tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Ichigo dari sini, tapi melihat Kibune-san yang raut wajahnya terlihat sedikit pucat, kupikir Ichigo…mengancamnya?

"Aku hanya menyapa…teman lamaku. Sampai bertemu lagi, Rukia," katanya sambil berlalu pergi, meninggalkanku dan Ichigo. Aku mengeratkan lenganku pada lengan jaket Ichigo, mencengkramnya begitu erat.

"Kau kutinggal dan ada musang licik yang siap menerkammu. Siapa dia?" tanya Ichigo, melirikku dari samping wajahku. Nafasnya terasa hangat, berhembus di pipi kananku.

Aku terdiam, takut mengetahui reaksi Ichigo selanjutnya. "Itu..dia.."

"Hmm? Dia menggaggumu?" tanyanya ingin tahu. Mendesakku.

"Dia..Kibune..Makoto.."

Ichigo terdiam, mungkin dia tidak ingat dengan nama yang Riruka sebutkan tempo hari. Apa mungkin dia ingat?

"Mantan..Riruka…"gumam Ichigo, lebih terdengar memastikan dirinya sendiri. Aku hanya menunduk lemas, lelah sekaligus takut.

Ichigo mengecup kepalaku lembut, membuat bulu kudukku meremang. Wajahku kembali memerah dengan perlakuan anehnya ini. Sebegitu cepatnya kah dia berubah?

"I..Ichigo!" protesku sambil berusaha keluar dari cengkramannya.

"Kau tidak mau kupeluk?" tanyanya jahil, membuatku kembali lagi ke dunia nyata—dunia tenang dimana Ichigo berada.

"Jangan..didepan umum!" teriakku kesal, melihat pandangan beberapa orang menatap kami geli.

"Memangnya apa salahnya? Kau kan pacarku."

Tunggu…tadi sebelumnya Ichigo pernah mengatakan hal yang serupa. Saat dia mengancam Kibune-san? Aku kembali bergidik ngeri. "Pa..pacar?"

"Kau kan sudah bilang kalau kau menyukaiku. Aku juga menyukaimu, mungil. Jadi apa salahnya kalau—"

"Aku bilang kalau aku 'pikir aku menyukaimu'! Jadi, itu belum pasti aku benar-benar menyukaimu, tawake!" kataku kesal dan terlepas dari pelukan eratnya. Aku berjalan menjauh darinya, menghentakkan kakiku kuat-kuat.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Ichigo mengikutiku.

"Pulang."

"Aku belum mendapatkan hadiahku," celetuknya, berusaha menyambar tanganku.

"Kau kan sudah mendapat medalinya!" kataku kesal sambil menunjuk medali emas di lehernya.

"Bukan yang ini, tapi yang ini," balasnya sambil menarik tanganku. Tangannya menangkup pipiku dan bibirnya dengan cepat menyentuh bibirku lembut—menciumku.

*(((to be continued…)))*

(..)

(..)

(..)

**Author's note : **

Yumichika sebenarnya bukan marah dan benci ke Rukia, kok. Dia sebenarnya kecewa dengan sikap Rukia yang lemah, karena selama ini dia melihat Rukia kuat di depan Ichigo. Oiya..tentang masa lalu Rukia aku kasih tahu hintnya: Tidak ada yang tahu tentang kisah Rukia di masa lalu, kecuali Riruka, Senna dan Rukia sendiri. ^^;

Ichigo sebenarnya belum rela melepaskan Rukia (gara2 beranggapan Rukia suka Kaien), tapi dia memberi jarak antara dirinya dan Rukia (bisa dibaca di POV Ichigo, ada kata-kata dia member kebebasan dan jarak buat Rukia). Dia sendiri galau dengan perasaannya. Kalau dia mendekat, dia takut Rukia bakal menolaknya lagi (sama seperti kejadian saat Ichigo mencium Rukia pertama kali).

Aku kaget sendiri sama ending di chapter ini, tiba-tiba kepikiran untuk menulis bagian itu. Senang juga, tapi romance nya belum terasa ^^; Chapter depan bakal ada lebih banyak deh, soalnya hubungan Ichiruki mulai naik ke tahap selanjutnya….hohoho

Buat sistem perlombaan larinya, ini adalah lari jarak jauh per tim.. Bisa dilihat di film Jepang yang berjudul _**Naoko**_, dibintangi oleh**_ Juri Ueno _**dan**_ Haruma Miura_**. Sebenarnya memang aku ambil dari film ini buat referensi olahraga lari jarak jauhnya..hhehhehe ^^

**Balasan untuk anonymous and no-login reviewers :**  
**Guest **: Makasih sudah review ya~ Agak maksa ya pernyataan cintanya..hahhaha aku sebenarnya agak lupa juga sama si Kaien, soalnya focus ke Ichiruki sih..XD Ini sudah diupdate, maaf baru sekarang ya..semoga tidak klise..hehe..

**Mikyo** : Makasih sudah review ya~ Iya, aku update cepat..hehehhe Ichigo cemburu, nih kebaca di chapter ini..hhihhhi Makasih semangatnya ya XD

**Rukichigo** : Makasih udah review~ ini aku udah update..kalau tamatnya masih agak lama sepertinya..sabar ya..hhihhhii XD

Oce..kalau ada pertanyaan, kritik dan saran, bisa langsung di review atau PM! Hihhhihi…. It''s 3 AM in the morning (not 2AM, kyaaa JinWoon! XD *plak*) so, I missed my pillow so much..XD


	13. Autumn-Scene Four

Bleach fic

"Four Seasons" by Morning Eagle

**!DISCLAIMER :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

* * *

Pair: IchigoxRukia

POV: Rukia

* * *

**Just to warn you :: AU, OOC, Typos, etc... for this multi-chap fic ::**

Thanks for my Playlists: Birdy-Skinny Love, Shelter, People Help the People, Brad Paisley-Find Yourself, Whiskey Lullaby, Ai Otsuka-Planetarium, SCANDAL-Harukaze, BENI-Heaven's Door…Silahkan bagi para readers yang mau mendengar lagu-lagu ini saat membaca fic-ku, siapa tau bisa lebih dapet feelnya..hahhaha*plak*)

Oce..update cepat ini! Hhhihiihi.. Bagi yang berharap ichiruki disini, maaf ga bisa keluarin banyak di chapter ini. Chapter ini full membahas masa lalu Rukia! _Finally_! Wkwkwkkwkwk… Buat bikin chapter ini aku terus menerus mengulang lagu _**Planetarium**_ nya _**Ai Otsuka**_ di laptop, benar-benar lagu yang menurut aku pas untuk chapter ini (walaupun sempet galau juga *abaikan* XD)… Dan aku sangat sangat berterima kasih pada para readers yang masih setia membaca, juga bagi yang baru mulai membaca, salam kenal~ Dan kepada reviewers yang mereview fic ini, yang me-fave n alert fic ini, sungguh membuatku terharu sekaligus semangat untuk menyelesaikan fic ini, segera! Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu! .

_Oce..here we are..the new chapter..hope u like it! Happy reading~_

~000*000~

**Chapter 13 : Autumn Scene Four**

Daun-daun momiji menghampar seperti karpet monokrom orange dan merah di sepanjang jalan taman. Aku memain-mainkan beberapa helai daun di kakiku, mengangkatnya dan kemudian daun-daun itu jatuh kembali ke tempat asalnya. Angin dingin kembali berhembus, membuatku semakin merapatkan jaket tebalku untuk menghalau rasa dingin yang terus menerpa kulitku. Kulirikkan mataku ke kanan dan kiri jalan, mencari-cari sosok kepala orange yang seharusnya sekarang sudah nampak di depan mataku. Namun, hasilnya nihil—hanya beberapa orang saja yang melewati jalan taman ini dan tidak bisa kutemukan warna orange di antaranya, ya kecuali warna daun. Kurogoh tas ranselku dan mengambil hp bergantungan kelinci putih kesayanganku. Tidak ada pesan. Tidak ada panggilan. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua lebih dua puluh menit. Aku menghela napas, menimbulkan kepulan asap putih dari mulutku. Cuaca benar-benar dingin dan aku harus menunggu si bodoh itu lebih dari dua puluh menit sekarang.

Kusenderkan tubuhku di kursi taman ini, sambil memandang daun-daun pohon di atas kepalaku. Aku harus memulai darimana, ya? Menceritakan masa laluku pada Ichigo ternyata tidak semudah yang kupikirkan kemarin malam. Bagaimana kalau aku tiba-tiba gugup? Atau bagaimana kalau Ichigo tidak sependapat dengan apa yang kupikirkan sekarang? Bagaimana kalau seandainya…_dia menjauh?_ Kupejamkan mataku kuat-kuat, berusaha menghalau rasa frustasi yang kembali muncul ke permukaan. Aku tidak boleh berpikiran seperti ini. _Bukankah Ichigo selalu percaya kepadaku?_ Tidak mungkin dia langsung menilai orang hanya dengan sebelah mata saja.

Kurogoh lagi isi tas ranselku, mengambil buku sketsa dan pensil yang selalu kubawa kemana pun. Kumulai lagi aktivitas rutinku, menggambar Chappy edisi musim gugur—berharap ini bisa menghalau pikiran-pikiran yang mulai menyabotase otakku. Kugambar si Chappy musim gugur yang sedang sibuk memain-mainkan daun momiji, alis berkerut, mata tajam, ah..Chappy nya harus berwarna orange. Kuhentikan tanganku yang sedang sibuk menggambar, menyadari kesalahan bodohku. Yang kugambar ini bukan Chappy si musim gugur, tapi Chappy.._Ichigo_? Kutahan tawaku yang hampir meledak. Ternyata kepintaranku memang berguna di saat-saat seperti ini. Gambar ini bisa kugunakan untuk menghias cream kopi di café nanti, spesial untuk Ichigo. Tidak bisa kubayangkan reaksi apa yang akan dihasilkan wajah berkerutnya itu.

"Wah wah…apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, nona Kuchiki?"

Suara melengking itu langsung menyadarkanku dari rencana _Kuchiki Rukia di Musim Gugur_, mendapati warna pink yang berlatarkan orange-merah. Riruka?

Kupicingkan mataku untuk menatapnya. Kenapa dia selalu muncul di saat yang tidak tepat? Dan selalu saja tidak berhenti untuk menggangguku. Riruka memakai pakaian yang tidak biasa. Mantel tebal berbahan bulu selutut, menyembunyikan baju yang dipakai di dalamnya. Sepatu hak tinggi, terlalu tinggi untuk dipakai di siang hari. Tas mewahnya bergantung aman di samping tubuhnya, mungkin tas bermerek yang tidak bisa kubeli dengan seluruh uang jajanku selama sebulan penuh. Gadis angkuh ini berniat pamer?

"Apa yang kaulihat?" tanya Riruka sinis, memelototiku. Langsung kubuang wajahku, mencari-cari objek lain untuk dilihat selain si nona kaya raya angkuh satu ini.

"Bukan urusanmu," celetukku kesal. "Dan bisakah kau berhenti menggangguku?"

"Tidak."

"Apa—"

"Tidak selama kau belum menjauhi Ichigo!" teriaknya sambil menunjukku dengan telunjuk tangannya. Spontan kumundurkan tubuhku, menghindari tangannya yang mendominasi dan memerintah.

"Aku mendekati Ichigo atau menjauhinya itu bukan urusanmu. Ichigo bukan barang."

"Kau tidak pantas untuk Ichigo, gadis kampungan!"

Oke..kesabaran seseorang ada batasnya. Dan kesabaranku sudah hampir melebihi batasnya. "Kau memang selalu menilai orang dari penampilannya, ya?" Memang, aku tidak semenarik dan secantik Riruka. Dia yang selalu tampil modis dan memakai apapun yang memiliki label harga melebihi kapasitas penghasilan rata-rata penduduk di Jepang ini.

"Karena itu, kau tidak pantas di samping Ichigo!" katanya, terlihat semakin mendesakku. "Juga untuk Makoto-san!"

Tiba-tiba perasaanku kembali terdesak. Rasanya aku benar-benar tersudut, kembali ke masa itu. Perasaan ganjil dan seperti terhantam ini, sungguh tidak enak. "Jangan…membawa-bawana Kibune-san disini."

"Memangnya kenapa? Bahkan, kau sudah menyakiti Makoto-san sampai seperti itu. Apa kau akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Ichigo—"

"Riruka, hentikan." Suara khas yang terdengar mengancam itu membuatku dan Riruka mengalihkan pandangan sengit kami kepada orang ketiga yang ikut masuk ke dalam pembicaraan kami. Ichigo berdiri di belakang Riruka, menatap tidak suka kepada gadis yang sekarang terlihat ketakutan itu.

"I..Ichigo…" Wajah Riruka terlihat melembut, tidak seganas kucing liar seperti tadi. Dia berusaha mendekati Ichigo, namun sama sekali tidak mendapat perhatian dari orang yang bersangkutan.

"Pergilah, Riruka. Sudah kukatakan bukan, kalau kau mengganggu Rukia lagi kau akan berurusan denganku," kata Ichigo ketus, sama sekali tidak mau memandang Riruka.

"Rukia..dia hanya teman bagimu, kan? Lalu kenapa kau—"

"Dia pacarku."

Aku langsung memelototi Ichigo kaget. Dia selalu saja seenaknya seperti itu, bahkan di saat serius seperti ini. Kutatap Riruka yang tidak lagi berkomentar. Matanya terbelalak kaget, tidak sanggup mengeluarkan kata-kata dari mulutnya yang sedikit ternganga itu. Ichigo menatap Riruka seperti orang yang merasa terganggu, tatapannya seperti mengatakan _'segera pergi dari sini sebelum kesabaranku habi__s__'_. Riruka mengernyit kesal, menatapku tajam dalam diam dan segera pergi meninggalkanku dan Ichigo.

Ichigo mendesah lega dan akhirnya menatapku yang sedang terduduk kesal. Tatapannya melembut dan bertingkah seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya. "Maaf Rukia, aku datang terlambat. Tadi ada urusan—"

Belum selesai dia berbicara, langsung saja kutendang kaki si bodoh itu. Ichigo mengernyit kesakitan sambil menatapku bingung. "Ke..kenapa kau.."

"Itu karena kau berbicara seenaknya, tawake!"

"Hah?"

"Kau..kau bilang..aku pacarmu?" tanyaku sengit, malu sekaligus marah.

"Memang seperti itu, bukan?" balasnya dengan tatapan polosnya itu, membuat kekesalanku kembali tersulut.

"Itu hanya pendapat satu arah!" Aku memicingkan mataku kesal dan dibalas oleh tatapan jahil Ichigo.

Ichigo mengambil tempat duduknya di sampingku, berusaha mempersempit jarak di antara kami. "Jadi…kau membenciku?"

Aku terdiam, tahu akan niat dan akal liciknya. Ichigo memalingkan wajahnya menghadapku, menatapku dalam diam. Tidak ada jawaban, tidak ada pertanyaan lagi dari dirinya. Hanya kesunyian yang dilatari oleh angin yang berhembus dingin dan suara nafas yang semakin terdengar jelas.

"Kau memang membenciku, ya?" katanya terdengar terpukul dan mulai beranjak berdiri. Dengan cepat aku menggapai tangannya, menahannya untuk beranjak pergi.

"Tidak!"

"Jadi?"

"A..aku tidak membencimu," gumamku kalut, tidak berani menatap matanya.

"Kau menyukaiku?"

Jantungku semakin bertalu cepat. Mukaku terasa panas, memerah yang tidak wajar di cuaca sedingin ini. Ichigo memang benar-benar makhluk orange yang sulit untuk kusudutkan, bahkan ini malah sebaliknya. Dengan mudahnya kau menyudutkanku secara paksa—dasar jeruk bodoh!

"Kau tahu akan seperti ini..kan?" balasku kesal, menatapnya tajam.

Ichigo tersenyum lebar—licik. "Jawab saja."

"Aku..me..menyu… Pokoknya aku tidak membencimu!" ucapku kesal dan menutup mataku karena malu setengah mati. Ichigo tertawa terbahak-bahak di sampingku, yang membuatku semakin malu dan ingin sekali kusembunyikan diriku ini dibawah daun-daun momiji yang berserakan itu.

"Kau ini...mukamu lucu sekali! Seharusnya kufoto saja tadi," katanya sambil berusaha menghentikan tawa gelinya. Spontan aku meninju tangannya sambil memberengut kesal.

"Kau ini benar-benar keras ya, Kuchiki Rukia," protesnya sambil mengusap-usap lengan yang kutinju tadi. Seharusnya aku memukulnya lebih keras tadi, bodohnya baru kusesali sekarang. "Jadi, kenapa kau memanggilku kemari?"

Tatapanku kembali terfokus kepadanya, menatap hazel-orangenya dengan serius. Aku sudah memantapkan hatiku, seharusnya aku tidak boleh takut seperti ini lagi. Kugenggam sebelah tanganku kuat-kuat, menghalau gemetar takut dan dingin yang mulai menyelimutiku perlahan. "Aku..ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," kataku berubah serius. Kutatap daun-daun momiji yang tertepa angin, membawanya ke arah dan tempat yang berbeda—terombang-ambing seperti perasaanku sekarang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo melembut, mengusap kepalaku perlahan. "Apa yang mengganggumu sampai seperti ini, Rukia?"

Aku terdiam, berusaha menimbang-nimbang apa yang harus kukatakan selanjutnya. Tangan besar Ichigo menggapai tanganku dan mengambilnya dalam genggaman hangatnya. Dia mengusap-usap ibu jarinya di atas punggung tanganku, berusaha menenanganku. Ichigo…_ternyata dia orang yang bisa membaca perasaan?_

"Ini..tentang Kibune-san. Tentang masa laluku," ucapku perlahan. Kutatap mata Ichigo yang berubah tajam, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak kumengerti.

"Orang yang mengganggumu waktu itu?"

Aku mengangguk pelan dan menarik nafas untuk memulai kisah kelamku. "Kupikir, kau seharusnya tahu tentang aku, Riruka, dan Kibune-san. Kau selalu membantuku selama ini, padahal sama sekali tidak mengerti jelas masalah di antara kami. Maaf...aku baru mengatakannya sekarang."

Tangan Ichigo tidak berhenti memainkan tanganku dalam genggamannya. Dia beringsut mendekat, memberikan kehangatan yang memang kubutuhkan sekarang ini. "Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, aku tidak memaksamu. Akan kudengarkan apapun yang sanggup kau ceritakan," ucapnya lembut.

Aku tersenyum miris menanggapi sikap Ichigo yang terlalu baik seperti ini untukku. Walaupun sikapku yang keras dan tertutup di depannya ini, dia sama sekali tidak memaksa untuk menerobos tembok kokoh yang kubuat dengan sengaja selama ini. Namun, tembok itu berhasil runtuh karena dirinya. Keberadaan dirinya lah yang tanpa sadar membuatku merobohkan tembok yang sudah kubangun susah payah dalam waktu yang cukup lama ini—sungguh tragis.

"Baiklah," ucapku, berusaha kuat untuk apapun reaksi yang akan diberikan Ichigo setelah mendengar apa yang kukatakan.

(..)

(..)

(..)

**~The Remorse and Sorrow~**

**The flashback**

_Kibune Makoto mengulurkan tangannya padaku yang masih jatuh terduduk. Dia sama sekali tidak terlihat terganggu atau marah setelah tidak sengaja kutabrak tadi. Dia..tersenyum padaku. Tatapannya yang ramah dan hangat membuat wajahku langsung memerah. Benar-benar tidak terduga, aku menabrak Kibune-san—si murid populer dengan julukan 'si pangeran kamus berjalan'—dan mendapatkan perlakuan baik darinya._

"_Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya lembut, senyumnya tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. "Maaf, aku menabrakmu."_

"_Eh? Ah, aku tidak apa-apa. Justru aku yang menabrakmu," kataku buru-buru sambil menunduk malu._

"_Kau tidak berdiri? Apa kakimu sakit?"_

_Dengan sigap aku mendongak dan mendapati tangan Kibune-san masih terjulur untukku. Kikuk dan malu yang kurasakan sekarang dan berusaha tenang untuk menerima uluran tangannya. "Terima kasih."_

"_Kibune Makoto."_

"_Eh?"_

"_Itu namaku," katanya sambil menahan tawanya. Mukaku kembali memerah, kali ini karena kebodohanku sendiri._

"_Kuchiki Rukia. Salam kenal, Kibune-san," ucapku kikuk dan berusaha menunjukkan senyumku padanya._

(..)

"_Makoto-san!"_

_Kulirik jendela dan mendapati pemandangan mengejutkan di bawahku. Seorang gadis berambut pink maroon mendekati dan menggandeng tangan Kibune-san. Dia terlihat gembira bersanding dengan Kibune-san, begitu pula sebaliknya. Jadi, itu ya Riruka Dokugamine,__ kekasih__ Kibune-san._

_Aku mendesah kesal, perasaan ini kembali mengganggu diriku. Mereka memang pantas sebagai pasangan yang serasi. Wajah cantik dan tubuh yang seperti model majalah fashion ternama, membuat Riruka diincar banyak siswa di sekolah, tidak terkecuali Kibune-san. Dia sungguh beruntung mendapatkan Kibune-san yang ramah dan baik hati, seseorang yang bisa menjaganya dengan baik. Seandainya aku yang ada di posisi Riruka sekarang dan menjadi pacar Kibune-san...ah! Itu tidak mungkin, Kuchiki Rukia. Gadis kikuk seperti diriku tidak mungkin pantas bersanding dengan seorang pangeran seperti diri Kibune-san. Sungguh mustahil._

(..)

"_Aku menyukaimu, Kuchiki."_

_Rasanya...waktu seakan berhenti sekarang. Meninggalkanku sendirian di dunia ini, tanpa siapa pun. Tanpa Kibune-san yang sekarang berdiri di depanku. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi, bukan? Kibune-san...mengatakan rasa sukanya padaku? Jantungku berdetak begitu cepat dan mulutku mulai terasa kelu. Tanahku berpijak terasa tidak terbayang dan membuat tubuhku terasa melayang. Semuanya terasa ringan, bahkan kepalaku pun terasa seperti kotak kosong yang tidak berisi apapun. Tidak bisa berpikir._

"_Kuchiki, maukah..kau menjadi __kekasihk__u?"_

_Aku bergidik kaget, mendengar pernyataannya selanjutnya. Kibune-san ingin menjadi pacarku? Bagaimana mungkin aku melepaskan kesempatan ini begitu saja? Tapi...tunggu dulu...bukankah Kibune-san masih berpacaran dengan Riruka?_

_Aku menelan ludahku dan mengeratkan kedua telapak tanganku__ kuat-kuat__ di samping tubuhku. Kuusahakan otakku untuk memulai kerjanya kembali. Saat ini aku benar-benar membutuhkan akal sehatku. "Ki..Kibune-san..tapi..bukankah..Riruka—"  
"Memang, aku masih berpacaran dengan Riruka."_

_Deg. Jantungku serasa berhenti mendadak. Sebenarnya, apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini? "Kibune-san..tapi.. kenapa kau..meminta untuk menjadi...pacarku?"_

_Kibune-san menundukkan wajahnya sesaat, terlihat sedang berpikir keras. Tiba-tiba kedua tangannya mencengkram pundakku erat, membuatku terlonjak kaget. Tatapannya melembut, namun serius dan ada sesuatu yang tidak biasa disana. Entahlah, tapi aku merasakan perasaan aneh dari matanya yang menatapku tajam. "Aku..aku mungkin egois. Aku tidak bisa memutuskan Riruka begitu saja, karena dia masih mencintaiku. Dan aku tidak tega membuatnya terluka, Kuchiki. Tapi, aku juga tidak bisa berbohong, kalau aku sangat menyukaimu. Aku mencintaimu, Kuchiki Rukia."_

_Aku terdiam, mulutku terkatup rapat. Perasaan sukaku pada Kibune-san selama ini tiba-tiba saja menguap—menghilang. Aneh. Tapi, aku tidak bisa menyangkalnya lagi. Seharusnya aku senang begitu mendengar pernyataan Kibune-san ini, tapi ini terasa tidak benar. Sama sekali tidak benar. "Jadi...aku menjadi pacarmu..juga? Ini tidak mungkin Kibune-san..Riruka kan masih—"_

"_Hubungan kita tidak perlu diketahuinya," kata-kata Kibune-san semakin menghantamku tajam dan cengkramannya di pundakku semakin erat—seperti cakar__ seekor__ burung gagak. "Kita..bisa menjalin hubungan diam-diam. Jadi, Riruka tidak akan mengetahui hal ini."_

_Begitu. Jadi dia ingin aku menjadi pacar gelapnya? Di balik hubungannya dengan Riruka? Juga tidak diketahui oleh setiap populasi di sekolah ini? "Kibune-san—"_

"_Kau menyukaiku, kan? Kuchiki?" katanya, lebih seperti berbisik lembut. Matanya tidak lepas menatapku, seperti menghipnotis. "Kupikir, kita bisa melalui semua ini. Tanpa perlu bantuan orang lain. Tanpa gangguan Riruka."_

_Spontan kudorong tubuhnya menjauh, melepaskan cengkramannya pada pundakku. Aku melotot, marah, kesal, namun tidak bisa kukeluarkan secara langsung di depannya. Aku...terlalu lemah bila berhadapan dengan Kibune-san. "Maaf, Kibune-san. Aku...aku tidak bisa!"_

_Kibune-san menatapku terkejut. Tangannya masih kaku terdiam di posisi pundakku tadi, melayang di udara tanpa pijakan lagi. "Kuchiki—"_

"_Aku..aku menghargai perasaanmu, Kibune-san. Tapi kita tidak bisa membohongi Riruka seperti itu. Aku tidak mau membohongi orang-orang di sekitarku, teman-temanku... Sungguh, maaf Kibune-san." Kutundukkan kepalaku dalam-dalam, meminta maaf, sebelum beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kibune-san yang masih berdiri terpaku di belakangku._

(..)

_Brak! Tubuhku menabrak dinding begitu kuat, hingga membuat pundakku berdenyut nyeri. Kutatap Riruka marah, berusaha membalasnya. Tapi cengkramannya begitu kuat menahan tubuhku di dinding._

"_Jangan seenaknya berulah, Kuchiki Rukia!" teriaknya marah, membuatku mengernyit sakit karena luka di pundakku. Teman-temannya mendukung Riruka di belakangnya, ikut menatapku kesal._

"_Apa maksudmu, Riruka?" kataku berusaha meronta, tapi tidak berhasil. Dia kembali menubrukkan tubuhku ke dinding batu, membuat lukaku semakin terasa sakit. Lorong sekolah sudah sepi, tidak ada siapapun yang lewat sekarang. Mungkin aku berteriak sekalipun tidak ada yang mendengar sekarang. Sungguh ironis._

"_Makoto-san itu pacarku! Jangan seenaknya kau merebutnya dariku!"_

"_Aku tidak merebut Kibune-san darimu!" balasku teriak, mendorong tangannya di pundakku dan menghindar darinya. Riruka menatapku kesal, seperti menatap mangsanya yang berusaha kabur._

"_Makoto-san sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku kalau kau menyukainya! Kau pikir siapa dirimu, hah? Menyandang nama Kuchiki langsung membuatmu bisa bertingkah seenaknya? Jangan bermimpi!"_

_Aku terpaku, tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kataku untuk menyerang Riruka. Jadi...Kibune-san berbohong pada Riruka? Bukankah dia yang mengatakan suka padaku? Tapi, kenapa dia mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya pada Riruka? Sepengecut itukah diri Kibune Makoto?_

"_Jangan pernah mendekati Makoto-san lagi, sebelum aku menyebarkan hal yang tidak ingin kau dengar, Kuchiki!" teriaknya sambil tersenyum lebar, membuatku jijik dan ingin menjambak rambut pink bodohnya itu. Namun, aku tidak bisa bertindak seenaknya, sesuka hatiku. Aku harus bisa berpikir dengan kepala dingin. Itulah yang diajarkan nii-sama padaku. Tenanglah Rukia..._

"_Apa maksudmu, Riruka? Kau tidak bisa mengancamku."_

"_Memangnya kau tidak tahu tentang gosip dirimu dan kakak iparmu? Gosip yang mengatakan bahwa kau menyukai kakak iparmu sendiri, begitu pula sebaliknya. Tidakkah kau sadar kalau kau menyakiti kakak kandungmu sendiri, Rukia? Sungguh rendah!"_

_Sudah cukup kesabaranku bertahan. Hal yang kulakukan selanjutnya adalah berlari secepat-cepatnya dan berusaha menggapai rambut pink itu dalam genggamanku—sekuat-kuatnya. Tidak ada yang boleh merendahkan nii-sama ataupun nee-san seperti itu. Tidak akan kubiarkan._

(..)

"_Kau mengecewakanku, Rukia." Nii-sama sama sekali tidak mau melihatku. Tatapannya terus tertuju ke arah lain, selain diriku yang merengut kesal dan marah di sofa ini. Nee-san terus menerus mengusap pundakku lembut, berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit yang berdenyut di sana. Namun sakitnya sekarang bertambah. Ya...di dalam hatiku. Perasaanku._

"_Apakah kau tidak tahu tentang keluarga Dokugamine? Mereka bisa langsung mengeluarkanmu dari sekolah itu—"  
"Tapi nii-sama, aku tidak bisa membiarkan dia seenaknya menghina keluarga ini begitu saja! Dia menjelek-jelekkan keluarga Kuchiki dan—"_

"_Cukup Rukia."_

_Aku terdiam tidak percaya. Nii-sama tidak mau membelaku sama sekali. Bahkan, nee-san sama sekali tidak berkomentar apa-apa sejak tadi. Pembelaanku yang habis-habisan seperti ini, bahkan hampir membuat mulutku robek dan penuh luka, sama sekali tidak mendapat dukungan dari keluargaku sendiri?_

_Nii-sama menghela nafas dan tiba-tiba matanya menatapku. Sedih. Iba. Entah apa yang terpatri disana hingga membuatku ingin menghantamkan kepalaku sendiri ke dinding. "Ini bukan berarti aku tidak mendukung pendapatmu, Rukia. Gosip buruk tentang keluarga ini akan hilang dengan sendirinya, kalau memang itu tidak terbukti benar. Yang harus kau lakukan hanyalah mengangkat kepalamu dan bersikap tenang. Selama kau yakin kau benar, orang-orang di sekitarmu tidak akan berani untuk membantahmu. Kau sudah masuk ke dalam keluarga Kuchiki, Rukia. Seharusnya kau tahu akan hal itu."_

_Aku menundukkan kepalaku, malu sekaligus kesal. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh nii-sama. Seharusnya aku bisa berpikir dengan kepala dingin, bukan dengan emosi._

(..)

"_Rukia, dengarkan aku!" Kibune-san menarik lenganku paksa, menghentikan langkahku untuk menuruni tangga dan segera pergi dari sini._

"_Apa lagi yang harus kudengar? Kau membohongi Riruka, Riruka menyudutkanku, aku memukulnya, dan sekarang aku mendapat hukuman dari sekolah. Seharusnya kau menjauhiku, Kibune-san!"_

"_Aku menyukaimu!" balasnya, memaksa. Tangannya sama sekali tidak mau melepaskan tanganku bebas._

"_Kalau kau menyukaiku, kenapa kau berbohong?" kataku sinis, menatapnya penuh amarah._

_Kibune-san berusaha mengajakku berkompromi dengannya. Dia sama sekali tidak terlihat marah maupun kesal. "Maaf, Kuchiki. Aku tidak bermaksud membohongimu maupun Riruka. Ini hanya kesalahpahaman."  
Ya..terserah kau saja, Kibune-san. Aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan sikapmu._

"_Jadilah pacarku!"_

_Kupelototi Kibune-san tidak percaya. Kenapa dia masih membahas masalah itu? "Kau? Kenapa kau tidak menghentikan sikap konyolmu itu?!"_

"_Kuchiki?"_

_"Jangan bersikap bodoh! Seharusnya orang sepertimu bisa membaca situasi sekarang! Dan jangan membuat masalahku bertambah rumit—"_

_Tiba-tiba tangannya mencengkram pundakku—lagi—dan mendorongku ke dinding di belakangku. Matanya berubah tajam, mengerikan. Sikap hangatnya sudah hilang sama sekali—lenyap. Ini bukanlah diri Kibune-san. Bukan 'si pangeran kamus berjalan yang ramah itu'. Bukan orang yang menolongku saat aku terjatuh menabraknya waktu itu. Tidak...inilah diri Kibune Makoto yang sebenarnya._

"_Jaga mulutmu, Kuchiki!" ancamnya berbisik. "Kau hanya perlu mengatakan 'iya' dan menerima perasaanku, kenapa itu terasa sulit bagimu?"_

_Aku terdiam, terlalu takut untuk menghadapi amarahnya sekarang. Benar-benar membuatku tersudut dan tidak bisa berkutik._

"_Aku benar-benar menyukaimu! Mencintaimu! Jadi, inikah yang kuterima darimu, Kuchiki Rukia?" katanya sambil menundukkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan serigaian putus asanya. Dia tertawa, miris. Dan itu benar-benar membuatku bergidik ngeri. "Bahkan mengancammu dengan gosip itu pun tetap membuatmu tidak jera, Kuchiki."_

"_Apa...maksudmu—"_

"_Akulah yang menyebarkan gosip miring tentang keluargamu. Tidak kupercaya akan cepat tersebar secepat ini!"_

_Jadi... "Jadi...kau yang melakukannya. Tapi..kenapa?"_

"_Karena kau menolakku. Kau merendahkanku. Kau menjauhiku. Sebenarnya apa maumu?"_

_Sebenarnya apa maumu, Kibune Makoto? "Kau benar-benar...rendah..." gumamku marah, mengatupkan mulutku kuat-kuat—berusaha menahan amarah. "Kau—"_

_Dia menghantamkan tubuhku lagi ke dinding, membuat luka di pundakku semakin terasa sakit. Aku berusaha mendorong tubuhnya menjauh, tapi tidak berhasil. Lagi-lagi dia menghantamkan tubuhku, sambil mencengkram kerah bajuku kuat-kuat._

"_Dengar, Kuchiki. Seharusnya kau bisa menggunakan pikiranmu saat itu. Kau tidak perlu menolakku dan mengikuti apa yang kupinta. Menjadi kekasihku. Apa sulitnya kau mengatakan hal itu? Kau menyukaiku selama ini, bukan?"_

"_Kau gila—"_

"_Aku selalu mendapatimu melirikku dari jauh. Wajahmu yang memerah saat kusodorkan tanganku untuk menolongmu. Benar-benar gadis polos. Karena itulah aku menyukaimu, tidak seperti Riruka yang manja dan__ selalu __ mengganggu itu."_

"_Lepaskan aku—"_

"_Sekarang, maukah kau menuruti perintahku? Menjadi kekasihku? Dengan senang hati aku akan membantumu menghapus gosip buruk tentang keluargamu itu. Aku memiliki koneksi yang luas, tidak sulit untuk melakukan hal itu."_

"_Lepaskan aku!" teriakku keras dan berusaha mendorong tubuhnya. Kibune-san membalasku dengan mencengkram kerah kemejaku dan menariknya kuat-kuat hingga beberapa kancingnya terlepas. Mataku terbelalak kaget dan berusaha mencakar tangannya kuat-kuat. Tapi, seringaian di wajahnya itu semakin melebar, seakan-akan bisa terus melebar sampai mulutnya robek._

"_Kau benar-benar keras kepala, Kuchiki!" Tangannya semakin menarik bajuku kuat-kuat, melepas kancing yang tersisa disana. Panik, takut, marah, mulai melandaku bersamaan. Spontan aku menendang kakinya dan mendorong tubuhnya kuat-kuat. Dia hilang keseimbangan, terjatuh dan kupikir inilah kesempatanku untuk lari dari sini. Tapi, tubuhnya tidak membentur lantai, namun jatuh bebas ke arah anak-anak tangga di belakangnya. Aku terdiam di posisiku. Melihat tubuhnya yang berguling membentur anak-anak tangga dan kemudian berakhir dengan tergeletak di bawah sana tanpa bergerak...sedikitpun. Suara teriakan membuatku terbangun dari tatapan terpakuku pada tubuh Kibune-san. Dan yang kusadari selanjutnya adalah kerumunan beberapa siswa di bawah sana dan seseorang menarik tanganku menjauh, meneriakan namaku berulan__g__ kali._

(..)

(..)

(..)

"Guru-guru menginterogasiku secara bergilir dan menyatakan bahwa semua itu adalah kesalahanku. Semua teman-temanku mulai menjauhiku, tidak mau mendekatiku sedikitpun. Bahkan, nii-sama…sungguh sangat kecewa melihat sikap bodohku itu. Lalu, Kibune-san harus dirawat di rumah sakit selama sebulan lebih dan aku dikeluarkan dari sekolah itu tanpa keringanan yang diberikan sedikitpun. Tentu saja, Dokugamine berpengaruh besar sebagai yayasan sekolah dan sosok Riruka yang mendukung seratus persen pengeluaranku dari sekolah sama sekali tidak—"

Tangan Ichigo membuatku tertegun kaget, mengelus pipiku lembut, menghapus air yang mengalir dari pipiku. Air? _Airmata? Aku...menangis?_

"Rukia," panggilnya lembut dan memelukku erat dalam kehangatannya.

"Kenapa...kau memelukku?" kataku datar. Airmata terus mengalir dari mataku, tanpa emosi. Anehnya, itu seperti hal alami yang keluar dari mataku dengan sendirinya, tanpa perasaan sedih, kesal, kecewa. Hanya kehampaan.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan hal itu dari awal?" tanyanya terdengar emosi. "Seandainya saja kau menceritakannya lebih cepat, Rukia. _Dia_ sudah kupastikan tidak akan bisa berjalan selama—"

"Ichigo!" protesku, tidak mau mendengar ancamannya lebih jauh lagi. Aku tidak mau dia terus melakukan hal ini untukku. "Jangan..jangan melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu. Kumohon." Kucengkram lengan jaketnya kuat-kuat, sambil membenamkan wajahku di pundaknya.

"Bahkan Riruka pun membohongiku. Dia—"

"Riruka tidak bersalah. Dia juga..dibohongi Kibune-san."

Ichigo kembali terdiam. Tubuhnya menegang dan tidak tenang sama sekali sejak awal aku bercerita. Pelukannya semakin mengerat, membawa tubuhku mendekat dan bersender pada dada bidangnya. Hangat. Itulah yang kurasakan sekarang.

"Terima kasih...Ichigo."

"Untuk apa?" tanyanya, masih terdengar emosi. Nafas hangatnya menggelitik leherku lembut. Wajahnya semakin terbenam dalam leherku, membuat tanganku secara spontan membelai kepala orange nya lembut.

"Memelukku. Memberiku kehangatan. Sekarang...tidak terasa dingin lagi," ucapku, berbisik.

Ichigo menarik dirinya dari tubuhku. Tangannya menangkup wajahku dan mendorong wajahnya ke arahku. Bibirnya melumat bibirku cepat, membuatku mendesah tidak bisa berkutik. Hangat, hasrat, kepercayaan, emosi, ketergantungan, kesedihan. Semua itu bercampur aduk dalam ciumannya kali ini, tidak seperti sebelumnya. Dia menjauhkan wajahnya, sesaat sebelum aku mati kehabisan nafas. Dahinya menempel pada dahiku, enggan untuk menjauh. Matanya menatapku lekat, membuatku rela untuk menatapnya sepanjang waktu tanpa perlu berkedip. _Kenapa matamu bisa seindah ini, Kurosaki Ichigo?_

"Aku berjanji, aku akan selalu melindungimu, Rukia. Mulai saat ini dan seterusnya," ucapnya lembut, membuat jantungku berdenyut nyeri. Ichigo, ingin melindungiku. Ini benar-benar sesuatu yang tidak kuharapkan selama ini. Perasaan yang selama ini kututup, takut untuk kukeluarkan lagi. Takut untuk menyakiti lagi. Takut Ichigo terluka karena kebodohanku, karena sikap penolakanku. Namun, itu sama sekali tidak berguna sekarang. Rasa takut itu lenyap karena hazel-orange yang menatapku sekarang. Tidak. Sejak awal, rasa takut itu memang tidak ada. Sejak pertama kali aku menatapnya dari balik counter café. Rasa takut itu hanyalah kemunafikan dari diriku.

Dia berbeda. Ichigo berbeda dengan Kibune-san. Dia tidak akan menyakitiku. Aku tidak akan menyakitinya. Itu karena aku menyukainya. Aku menyukainya hingga perasaan ini meluap tidak tertahankan. "Aku mencintaimu, Kurosaki Ichigo."

*(((to be continued...)))*

(..)

(..)

(..)

**Author's note : **

Apa perasaan Rukia bisa tersampaikan dengan jelas? _I hope so_...hehehhehe.. Benar-benar susah buat menjelaskan apa yang dirasakan Rukia pada Ichigo. Tapi, yang jelas, disini dia sudah mengakui perasaan sukanya pada Ichigo. Selama ini dia tidak bisa menyatakan perasaan sesungguhnya, karena takut Ichigo tidak menyukai dirinya dan tidak percaya saat Rukia menceritakan masa lalunya. Dia takut dinilai buruk sama Ichigo...hohohoh

Rukia memang trauma dengan perlakuan Kibune pada dirinya, juga karena kejadian itu, dia jadi dikucilkan orang banyak. Bahkan, nii-sama nya pun kecewa karena Rukia tidak mendengar kata-kata kakaknya itu sebagai salah satu anggota keluarga Kuchiki. Oya, keluarga Kuchiki disini berpengaruh cukup besar di Jepang, karena usahanya di bidang mengimport-ekspor wine-wine ternama di dunia. Jadi bukan karena gelar bangsawan seperti di anime nya saja..hohohooh..

Kibune itu sedikit.._psycho_ ya..bisa dibilang begitu. Ada yang pernah nonton episode Kibune di anime nya? Disitu dia diceritakan begitu ambisius dan terobsesi buat mendapatkan kekuatan, tanpa menghargai kerjasama kawan-kawannya. Nah, sifat ambisius yang berlebihannya itu aku ambil dari animenya, bedanya disini dia terobsesi sama perasaan _suka_nya ke Rukia. Intinya, dia tidak akan berhenti sebelum mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.._creepy_ TwT

Riruka disini bukan antagonisnya ya, dia murni bodoh dan diperalat Kibune buat menyudutkan Rukia. Riruka memang cinta mati sama Kibune, di fic ini, jadi percaya aja apa yang dibilang Kibune ke dirinya... Tapi dia belum sadar kalau dirinya itu jadi korban disini, makanya waktu ketemu Rukia di cafe (beberapa tahun setelah kejadian masa lalu itu) dia kembali menyudutkan Rukia, karena dia pikir Rukialah yang bersalah..

**Balasan untuk anonymous and no-login reviewers :**

**Rukichigo : **Makasih udah review ya..hihihi.. oya? Jadi malu..eheheheh *plak!* makasih banyak XD

**krabby patty** : Makasih ya udah review! Hihihihih…eh? Aku ga kepikiran sampe kesananya..hahahha ada2 aja XD Ichi jauhin Ruki bukan karena cemburu aja, kok. Itu karena dia mau ngasih kelonggaran buat Ruki yang nentuin perasaannya sendiri..hohoho.. Iya, Grimm ga sama Ruki disini, xixiiixi.. Om? Wkwkkwk ak ngakak si Kibune dibilang om! Setuju! Soalnya aku ga suka sama dia..hahahhaa.. dia keungkap kok perannya di chapter ini..^^

Oce..kalau ada pertanyaan, kritik, dan saran, silahkan di review atau bisa lewat PM.. Ditunggu ya! XD


	14. Autumn-Scene Special

Bleach fic

"Four Seasons" by Morning Eagle

**!DISCLAIMER :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

* * *

Pair: IchigoxRukia

POV: Ichigo

* * *

**Just to warn you :: AU, OOC, Typos, etc... for this multi-chap fic ::**

Thanks for my Playlists: Rookiez is Punk'd-Song for, SCANDAL-Harukaze, BENI-Heaven's Door, GIRL NEXT DOOR-Infinity, SNSD-All My Love is for You…Silahkan bagi para readers yang mau mendengar lagu-lagu ini saat membaca fic-ku, siapa tau bisa lebih dapet feelnya..hahhaha*plak*)

Update cepat! Hihihihhi..Ini request dari **uzumaki****.**** kuchiki**, yang meminta lagi POV Ichigo dimunculin. Terima kasih requestnya! Sebenarnya aku bermaksud munculin lagi POV nya Ichigo, tapi sempat kelupaan..hahahhaa *plak* Chapter ini full Ichiruki! XD Dimulai dari Rukia yang selesai menjelaskan kisah masa lalunya di chapter sebelumnya. Playlist buat chapter ini benar-benar dikit..seluruhnya hampir disabotase sama lagunya _GIRL NEXT DOOR_! Beneran deh membuat author jadi semangat nulis! XD _Love this song~ _Oya, untuk chapter sebelumnya (chapter 9 yang khusus POV Ichigo) aku sempet lupa ganti judul keterangan di atas..hehehhe..tapi sekarang udah aku ganti *ga penting, abaikan

Dan tidak lupa rasa terima kasih author pada para readers yang masih setia membaca..dan yang baru membaca fic ini, salam kenal! XD Juga pada reviewers yang membuatku selalu semangat untuk segera melanjutkan ke chapter berikutnya! Juga, buat yang sudah me-fave, me-alert, me-follow fic ini! Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu, minna-san! _Kiss n big hug for you~_

Oc..this is it..Ichigo's POV! Hope u like it! (Beneran, semoga suka dan ga kecewa TwT) Happy reading~

~000*000~

**Chapter 14 : Autumn Special Scene**

_**~Not regretful, just happiness...~**_

Airmata mengalir keluar, menuruni pipi putih gadis mungil di depanku, yang sedang merasakan keperihan masa lalunya. Tanganku meraihnya, menghapus luka yang kembali keluar dari dalam dirinya. Seharusnya aku cepat bertindak, mengetahui hal ini lebih cepat dari kenyataan yang terpampang jelas di depanku. Seandainya..seandainya saja aku ada di saat kau membutuhkan seseorang untuk tempat bersandar. Apa yang akan terjadi kalau kita bertemu lebih cepat? Apakah mungkin kau tidak perlu mengalami hal buruk seperti itu? Apakah mungkin si brengsek itu tidak akan menyentuhmu, bahkan untuk seujung jaripun? _Naa..._

"Rukia." Kuraih tubuh mungil itu dan mendekapnya dalam pelukanku. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya menangis lagi. Meneteskan airmata yang seharusnya tidak perlu kau keluarkan. Bahkan, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun sekarang untuk mengubah semua ini. Mengubah masa lalumu. Aku..benar-benar tidak berdaya. Dan ini benar-benar menyebalkan! Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah memelukmu, berharap airmatamu berhenti mengalir.

"Kenapa...kau memelukku?" tanyanya, terdengar tanpa emosi. Justru itulah yang membuatku semakin frustasi. _Tidak bisakah kau salurkan rasa sakitmu itu padaku, Rukia? Tidak bisakah kau melampiaskan segala emosi padaku kali ini? _

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan hal itu dari awal?" Kedua tanganku terkepal erat karena emosi yang sudah melebihi batas. Si brengsek itu, benar-benar membuatku habis kesabaran. Perlukah aku untuk menghajarnya sekarang, hanya untuk meringankan rasa sakitmu, Rukia? "Seandainya saja kau menceritakannya lebih cepat, Rukia. _Dia_ sudah kupastikan tidak akan bisa berjalan lagi selama—"

"Ichigo!" bentaknya, membuatku sedikit terkejut. Dia menatapku penuh harap, penuh penyesalan. Mata ungu besarnya terlihat berair, tidak lagi bercahaya. Kedua berlian yang selalu kupuja selama ini, sirna karena si brengsek itu. Dia yang sudah menghancurkan kehidupan Rukia. "Jangan..jangan melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu. Kumohon."

Jari-jari kecilnya mencengkram lengan jaketku kuat-kuat. Bagaimana mungkin tubuh sekecil ini bisa bertahan di tengah cercaan dan hinaan busuk yang selalu menghantui selama ini? Segala caci maki yang sudah berputar-putar di otakku—yang ingin sekali kukeluarkan pada orang busuk itu—hilang sudah. Melihat Rukia yang bersungut-sungut dan memohon padaku, memohon untuk tidak menghajar si brengsek itu saat ini juga. Mencarinya ke seluruh pelosok kota dan menyeretnya kemari untuk berlutut dan memohon maaf pada Rukia. Tidak. Itu tidak cukup. Memohon maaf terasa tidak cukup untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit gadis mungil ini. Gadis rapuh yang berusaha terlihat tegar selama ini.

Tidak ada yang mendukungnya selama ini. Bahkan, Riruka pun ikut menyudutkan Rukia. Riruka yang selama ini kupikir hanyalah gadis manja yang selalu ingin menarik perhatian orang di sekitarnya..."Bahkan Riruka pun membohongiku. Dia—"  
"Riruka tidak bersalah. Dia juga..dibohongi Kibune-san," balas Rukia, terdengar sengit.

Aku tidak bisa membantah Rukia lagi—hanya terdiam dan semakin mempererat pelukanku. Aku tidak mau lagi meninggalkannya. Tidak mau lagi melihatnya harus menangis. Aku tahu aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak kali ini, hanya bisa memberikan bahu sandaran untuknya.

"Terima kasih...Ichigo."

"Untuk apa?" Kutundukkan kepalaku ke bahu mungilnya, bersender padanya. Aroma tubuhnya seperti wangi musim dingin yang terlalu cepat untuk datang—lilac dingin yang mendinginkan paru-paruku perlahan. Tiba-tiba tangannya mengelus kepalaku perlahan, tidak terasa tegang dan kaku lagi. Perlahan Rukia mulai kembali kepadaku. Dia tidak lagi berfokus pada memori masa lalunya. Aku ingin ini berlangsung lebih lama...perasaan yang selama ini kucari. Kehangatan dari tangan seseorang yang membutuhkan diriku sepenuhnya. Sudah lama aku tidak merasakannya, semenjak terakhir kali tangan ibu membelai kepalaku lembut.

"Memelukku. Memberiku kehangatan. Sekarang...tidak terasa dingin lagi," ucapnya, berbisik.

Aku tidak bisa menahan perasaanku lagi. Aku ingin Rukia bergantung padaku sepenuhnya, untuk kali ini. Aku menarik diri dari tempat bernaungku di leher dan bahunya, melihat kembali wajah gadis mungil ini. Kuraih kedua pipinya dalam tanganku, terasa dingin. Matanya menatapku lekat, sungguh indah. Kali ini cahayanya mulai kembali bersinar, membuat jantungku berdetak lagi untuk merasakan keberadaannya di sampingku. Kuraih bibir mungilnya, melumatnya perlahan dengan bibirku. Kali ini, Rukia tidak lagi menolakku. Aku membutuhkannya, dia juga membutuhkanku. Kuberikan segala yang dibutuhkannya, membagi perasaanku padanya. Rasa sakit yang dirasakannya, kesedihannya, kekuatanku, perlindunganku, dan segala emosi yang bercampur diantara kami berdua. Hanya kali ini, aku membiarkan semua ini mengalir di antara kami berdua.

Kujauhkan wajahku darinya, mengambil nafas masing-masing yang sekarang terasa memburu. Kusenderkan dahiku pada dahinya, tidak mau menjauh dari kehangatan yang mulai diberikannya padaku perlahan. Aku ingin melindunginya, memiliki Rukia seluruhnya yang hanya bergantung padaku. Perasaan ini semakin tak terbendung, sebuah keinginan yang selama ini hanya berada di dalam benakku saja. "Aku berjanji, aku akan selalu melindungimu, Rukia. Mulai saat ini dan seterusnya," janjiku. Janjiku padamu, gadis mungilku. Apapun akan kulakukan, asalkan senyummu tidak lagi menghilang dari wajahmu. Kehangatanmu yang tidak lagi berganti menjadi dingin. Mata violetmu yang tidak lagi kehilangan sinarnya.

Rukia terlihat bingung dengan kata-kataku—kikuk. Kalau saja situasinya tidak tegang dan terasa kelam seperti ini, pasti aku sudah menganggap raut wajahnya yang memberengut itu sangat lucu. Membuatku ingin melumat bibir mungilnya lagi, merasakan rasanya. Tapi, tidak. Aku tidak mau membuatnya takut. Aku tidak mau dia menjauhiku lagi, seperti saat malam itu—dimana aku menciumnya untuk yang pertama kalinya. Tiba-tiba saja dia terbangun dari lamunannya dan mulai kembali terfokus padaku. Dia menatapku dalam diam untuk beberapa saat, membuatku sedikit canggung. Lalu, senyum itu kembali padanya. Dia tersenyum padaku, yang langsung membuatku hampir terlonjak kaget. Senyum yang selama ini kurindukan mulai kembali padaku, untukku seorang.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Aku terdiam, terpaku, bahkan jantungku sempat berhenti mendadak. Kupikir...aku mungkin terkena serangan jantung mendadak. Tiba-tiba detaknya kembali muncul, berdetak lebih kencang dari yang seharusnya, terasa bisa meledak kapan saja dari dadaku. Rukia. _Kuchiki Rukia...mencintaiku?_

Kurasakan wajahku memanas.._memerah?_ Segera kututupi dengan punggung tanganku dan berusaha mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lain. Aneh, tidak biasanya aku merasakan rasa tegang seperti ini—hingga merasakan rasa canggung yang luar biasa. _Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku, Rukia?_

"I..Ichigo?" Rukia terdengar bingung, berusaha menarik tanganku dan mendapatkan perhatianku lagi. Aku tidak bisa menatap matanya kali ini. Benar-benar tidak bisa.

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah?" tanyanya polos, membuatku ingin mencubit pipi putihnya. Kuberanikan diriku untuk menatap lagi wajahnya. _Seorang Kurosaki Ichigo berubah menjadi kikuk dan pengecut seperti ini hanya dengan pengakuan seorang gadis? Yang benar saja?_

"I..ini semua karenamu," ucapku terbata-bata. Pandanganku beralih padanya, melihat mata besarnya yang memancarkan rasa ingin tahu. "Kau ini benar-benar—"

"Kau malu?" Rukia tersenyum lebar, penuh kemenangan. Dia semakin memajukan tubuhnya, tanpa melepas tatapannya dariku.

"A..Apa kau serius?"

"Eh?"

"Yang kaukatakan barusan," ucapku gugup, berusaha mengalihkan perhatianku lagi ke arah lain. "Kau..kau men..cintaiku?"

Rukia terdiam, tidak merespon pertanyaanku. Kuberanikan diri untuk menatapnya lagi dan mendapati Rukia tertunduk dalam. Dia terdiam, membiarkanku terpaku disini sendirian—berkutik dengan detak jantungku yang semakin tidak sabaran. Perlahan Rukia menjauhkan duduknya dariku, masih dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Rukia?"

"A..aku sudah..mengatakannya tadi, tawake," bisiknya, hampir tidak terdengar olehku. Aku bisa melihat kupingnya memerah. Dia...malu?

"Rukia—"

"Aku tidak akan mengatakannya dua kali," ucapnya buru-buru dan mulai memasukkan barang-barang di pangkuannya ke dalam ranselnya. Dia beranjak berdiri, tapi dengan cepat kutahan tangannya dalam genggamanku.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanyaku bingung menghadapi sikapnya, sambil berusaha menarik perhatiannya untuk kembali menatapku. Tapi tidak berhasil.  
"Pulang," jawabnya ketus, sambil berusaha menarik tangannya lepas. Tidak untuk kali ini, Rukia.

"Tidak boleh. Kau mau pulang begitu saja dan meninggalkanku disini sendirian?" Benar-benar gadis keras kepala. Setelah semua yang dia katakan tadi—dan berhasil membuatku malu setengah mati—sekarang dia akan beranjak pergi dan meninggalkanku begitu saja?

Kutarik tangannya dan memeluk pinggangnya untuk mendekat padaku. Rukia terlonjak kaget, terlihat bingung untuk bereaksi. Segera saja seringaian licik mulai tertarik dari sudut mulutku. Kupeluk pinggangnya dari posisi dudukku, dengan mendapati wajah Rukia yang mengarah padaku—masih berdiri. Mau tidak mau wajahnya terlihat jelas dari sini, membuatku tertawa geli melihat reaksinya. Benar-benar merah padam.

"Lepaskan aku, tawake," ucapnya sambil berusaha mendorong tubuhnya menjauh. Kedua tangannya mendorong pundakku kuat, tapi itu semakin membuatku mempererat tanganku untuk melingkar di pinggang kecilnya.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku," ucapku ngotot, tidak peduli kalau saja wajahku akan berubah memerah lagi di depannya. Yang kuinginkan adalah jawaban itu, keluar lagi dari mulut seorang Kuchiki Rukia.

Rukia masih memberengut kesal, berusaha menjauhkan jaraknya dariku. "Sudah kukatakan, aku tidak mau mengatakannya dua kali!"

"Kalau begitu tidak akan kulepas."

"Ichigo!"

"Cium aku."

Rukia melotot kaget, kali ini benar-benar menatapku. Wajahnya masih memerah, dengan semburat pink-merah di kedua pipinya. Aku tersenyum lebar melihat reaksinya. _Nah, sekarang apa yang akan kaulakukan, Rukia?_

"Ka..kau—"

"Kamu tidak mau mengatakannya dua kali. Jadi, cium aku sebagai penggantinya. Kau menyukaiku, kan?"

"Aku—"

"Atau kau membenciku?"

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak membencimu!" ucapnya hampir berteriak. Dia menatapku kesal, membuat matanya semakin terlihat besar. Seperti seekor kelinci marah yang berusaha memberontak lepas.

"Kalau begitu tidak masalah, bukan? Kau tidak akan kulepas sebelum melakukan apa yang kukatakan, Rukia."  
Dia terdiam lagi, terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Kedua tangannya semakin mencengkram bahuku kuat. Aku sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan kelakuannya padaku. Terserah dia mau menjambak rambutku atau menendang kakiku lagi. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah pengakuannya kepadaku. Perasaan yang mulai dia berikan padaku. Benar-benar membuat frustasi.

"Tutup matamu," bisiknya sambil menutup mataku dengan kedua tangannya.

"Rukia, kau ini—"

Sesuatu menyentuh bibirku lembut, walaupun terasa hanya sebentar. Spontan kulonggarkan pelukanku dari pinggangnya, benar-benar terkejut untuk yang kedua kalinya hari ini. Rukia mendorong tubuhku dan segera berlari menjauh, masih terlihat kikuk. Tawaku tidak bisa kutahan lagi, melihat si kelinci yang mulai kebingungan itu lepas dari genggamanku—berlari tak tentu arah, tapi masih tidak melepaskanku dari tatapan polosnya.

(..)

(..)

(..)

"Aku mau yang itu," tunjuknya polos, sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Mataku menatapnya tajam, tidak percaya. Sungguh, perubahan emosinya benar-benar cepat sekali. Beberapa jam yang lalu dia terlihat terpuruk dan membuatku emosi setelah mendengarkan kisah masa lalunya. Lalu, pernyataannya kemudian membuatku hampir terkena serangan jantung mendadak. Sikap malu-malu dan kikuknya membuat tawaku tidak bisa berhenti keluar, hingga perutku mengejang sakit karenanya. Dan sekarang...dia memberengut seperti anak kecil polos yang menginginkan sebuah boneka kelinci alie—Chappy, di depan etalase toko mainan di tengah kota Karakura.

Aku menghela napas, sedikit pusing dengan kelakuan polosnya ini. Sekarang mata besarnya menatapku—memelas. Bagaimana bisa aku menolak keinginan gadis lici—imut di depanku ini?

"Kupikir, kau menginginkan hal lain sekarang," balasku, berusaha menarik perhatiannya dengan minat lain.

"Kau sendiri yang mengatakan akan mengabulkan apapun permohonanku kali ini. Kau yang mengajakku jalan-jalan kemari, kan?"

Aku menggaruk kepalaku frustasi, benar-benar sulit berdebat dengan Rukia sekarang. Memang aku yang mengajaknya pergi kemari, yang kupikir bisa mengubah suasana hatinya yang sedang sedih. Aku tidak tahu kalau kami akan melewati toko mainan yang menjual kelinci ali—Chappy ini. Aku tidak tahu kalau al—Chappy itu dipajang di etalase toko yang membuat perhatian Rukia langsung tertuju padanya. Dan, aku tidak tahu Rukia akan berdebat padaku untuk membelikannya Cha—kelinci ALIEN besar itu sebagai permohonannya padaku! Kelinci alien siala—

"Ichigo," ucapnya memelas, menarik-narik tanganku dalam rangkulannya. Dia benar-benar membuatku menderita sekarang. Astaga!

"Rukia, apa kau tidak mau pergi ke tempat lain? Ke cafe ataupun bioskop misalkan? Atau mungkin—"

Usahaku menarik perhatiannya sia-sia belaka. Sekarang Rukia menatapku marah sambil meremas tanganku kuat-kuat. "Kau bohong padaku. Bukankah kau akan mengabulkan permohonanku? Tadi kau bilang begitu!"

Bukannya aku tidak bisa membelikan kelinci alien itu padanya. Bukannya aku tidak memiliki uang cukup untuk membelikan kelinci raksasa itu. Tapi, yang kuinginkan sekarang adalah perhatian Rukia padaku sepenuhnya, untuk hari ini! Dan sekarang harapanku itu terancam karena kelinci bodoh itu. Dia akan mengambil seluruh perhatian Rukia dariku! "Bukan, maksudku—"

"Aku pulang saja," ucapnya sinis dan melepaskan genggamannya dari tanganku.

Dengan cepat aku menariknya kembali, mencegahnya untuk pergi lagi—yang kedua kalinya hari ini. "Baiklah, Rukia—"  
Dia kembali menatapku, masih penuh harap. Mata besarnya mengerjap-ngerjap yang membuatku langsung salah tingkah. Rukia benar-benar tahu cara untuk menaklukanku, gadis kikuk yang berbahaya. Aku mendesah kalah dan menarik tangannya memasuki toko boneka ini. Mungkin...hari ini memang bukan hari keberuntunganku.

(..)

Memang..ini bukan hari keberuntunganku. Sekarang, Rukia yang terduduk di depanku, sama sekali tidak mau melepaskan pandangannya dari kelinci berukuran besar yang terduduk di samping tempat duduknya. Walaupun kelinci alien itu terlapisi oleh kantong plastik besar, tetap saja tidak menutup kemungkinan Rukia meliriknya sesekali. Dan dia sama sekali tidak menatapku. Hanya es krim di depannya yang bisa menarik perhatiannya. Es Krim. Kelinci Alien. Es Krim. Kelinci Alien. Pemandangan di luar cafe. Kelinci Alien. Kelinci Alien...

"Rukia," panggilku pasrah menghadapi sikap menyebal—uniknya ini. "Selama apapun kau memandangi kelinci itu, dia tidak akan bisa hidup."

Rukia memandangku sinis sambil menyendok es krim ke dalam mulutnya. "Aku tahu itu, tawake!"

Tanpa sengaja sendoknya menyentuh sudut mulut Rukia, meninggalkan jejak es krim putih di sana. Aku tertawa geli melihat sikap cerobohnya kali ini, sambil mengulurkan tanganku untuk menghapusnya dan kemudian mencicipinya dengan lidahku. "Manis."

Rukia melotot kaget dan mukanya kembali memerah. Mulutnya terbuka lebar, tapi tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari sana. Lagi-lagi, aku tertawa melihat tingkah anehnya. Sungguh bisa membuatku mati perlahan. "Ta..tawake! Jeruk bo—"

"Rukia?"

Pandangan kami teralih kepada sosok seseorang yang sedang berdiri di sebelah meja kami. Dia terpaku, terbengong, sambil menunjuk Rukia dan aku berulang kali. Mata lentiknya terbelalak lebar, menatapku seperti melihat sesosok makhluk aneh baginya. Sungguh menyebalkan.

"Yumichika!" Rukia tersenyum lebar mendapati teman nyentriknya itu mengganggu _kencan_ kami.

"Ru..Rukia..Apa yang kau lakukan dengan si kepala orange itu?!"

"Jaga kata-katamu, mata lentik. Dia pacarku," balasku tidak kalah sengit.

"Pacar! Rukia! Dia...dia sudah jadi pacarmu?" tanya si mata lentik sambil memelototiku. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahukan hal ini padaku?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" sindirku, berusaha menyingkirkan si nyentrik ini secepat mungkin dari sini.

"Diam kau, aku sedang berbicara pada Rukia sekarang!" balas si nyentrik sambil menunjukku dengan jari telunjuknya.

Rukia mendesah pasrah menghadapi teman anehnya ini. Aku sedikit bingung, bagaimana caranya Rukia bertahan untuk berada di samping teman berisiknya satu ini. "Yumichika—"

"Yumichika, kau sudah mendapatkan mejanya?" tanya seseorang di belakang si nyentrik, yang langsung membuatku berkeringat dingin. "Loh, Rukia? Eh, Kurosaki-kun!" Rangiku-san menatapku dan Rukia antusias, lalu senyum anehnya mulai muncul mengiringi tawa ringannya.

"Rukia!" tambah lagi, seorang gadis yang tidak kalah kecil dengan Rukia. Disampingnya terlihat seseorang yang begitu familiar untukku. Rambut putih. Tubuh pendek… Toushiro?

"Toushiro?"

"Panggil aku Hitsugaya!" protes Toushiro menatapku sengit. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Kurosaki?"

"Itu pertanyaanku untuk kalian! Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan dengan Rukia?" tanya Rangiku-san, menatapku penuh tanya.

"Kau tidak akan mempercayai hal ini, Matsumoto!" teriak si mata lentik heboh, mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Rangiku-san. _Bisakah dia berhenti berteriak__ untuk__ satu menit saja?!_ "Mereka benar-benar sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih!"

"He?!" Sekarang semua tatapan memelototi kami berdua. Rukia terlihat tidak tenang dalam duduknya, berusaha memeluk si kelinci alien di sebelahnya dan menyembunyikan wajah merahnya di baliknya. Seandainya aku yang berada di posisi si kelinci aneh itu...

"Bisakah kalian tidak berisik?" protesku, yang mulai tidak nyaman karena mendapat perhatian hampir dari seluruh pengunjung cafe ini.

"Siapa yang menyatakannya duluan?" balas Yumichika sengit, memajukan tubuhnya ke arahku sambil melotot penuh harap—membuat kepalan tanganku tidak sabar untuk meninju muka bodohnya.

"Hah?"

"Sudah kukatakan Rukia yang akan menyatakannya duluan, kau kalah taruhan!" potong Rangiku-san, yang membuatku langsung memelototi dua orang bod—berisik ini.

"Mereka belum mengatakan apa-apa, Matsumoto! Kau ini!" Sekarang si lentik balas memelototi Rangiku-san.

"Apa maksud kalian?" tiba-tiba Rukia angkat bicara. Dan sekarang dia merasa tersudut lagi, mulai mengeluarkan emosi yang tadi sempat ditujukan padaku. Dia marah.

(..)

Rukia masih terlihat kesal, tidak mau melepas kelinci anehnya itu dari pelukannya. Bahkan, aku yang berjalan di sampingnya ini pun dihiraukannya—sama sekali tidak dianggap. Setelah tingkah bodoh kedua temannya tadi di cafe, Rukia benar-benar terlihat marah—segera menghabiskan es krimnya yang tersisa sambil memberengut kesal, lalu menyeretku pergi dari situ. Dan sekarang disinilah kami, berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya dalam diam. Hening. Benar-benar canggung.

"Rukia," tegurku, berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana. Dia sama sekali tidak mau menatapku, masih berkutik dengan pikirannya sendiri—menatap jalan raya di depannya sambil mengerutkan alisnya. Langit malam sama sekali tidak bisa membantu untuk mengubah perasaan Rukia sekarang. Bahkan, angin malam menambah suasana disini semakin terasa…dingin.

"Rukia," panggilku lagi, menyentuhkan punggung tanganku ke pipinya. Dia terlonjak kaget dan berubah memelototiku sengit. Aku tersenyum lebar menanggapi reaksi kagetnya. "Sampai kapan kau akan mendiamkanku seperti ini?"

Entah bagaimana, tatapannya berubah fokus padaku. Dia terlihat..._sedih?_ "Kenapa, Rukia?"

"Maaf..." gumamnya, semakin mempererat pelukannya pada boneka kelinci yang besarnya hampir menyamai tinggi tubuhnya. "Bukan maksudku...marah padamu. Hanya saja, Yumichika dan Rangiku-san membuatku kesal. Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa mempertaruhkan hal seperti itu? Maksudku...itu tidak bisa dijadikan sebagai ajang taruhan..hubungan kita.."

"Menurutmu?" potongku, meliriknya dari posisiku sekarang—menatap lurus jalan sepi di depan kami. Komplek perumahan ini benar-benar membuatku tidak tenang. Sepi, tapi menenangkan entah bagaimana.

"Eh?"

"Bagaimana hubungan kita sekarang? Kau pacarku, kan?" tanyaku memastikan.

Rukia menatapku lagi dalam diam, kembali terlihat uring-uringan dan kikuk. Jadi, begini ya sikapnya dikala sedang bingung dan malu? Benar-benar lucu.

"Kau tidak perlu bingung seperti itu, aku hanya bertanya," ucapku buru-buru, tidak tahan membuatnya terus bingung seperti itu. Yang penting Rukia tidak menolakku sekarang dan tidak lagi bersedih karena masalahnya sendiri. Asalkan dia bisa tertawa, itu sudah cukup untukku. Walaupun dia enggan untuk menunjukkan perasaannya padaku secara langsung. Mengungkapkan perasaannya langsung dari mulut yang sulit untuk menyatakan fakta dalam pikiran dan hatinya—

Sebelah tangannya merangkul tanganku erat. Aku terkejut menanggapi sikapnya yang tiba-tiba berubah lagi. Wajahnya menekan tanganku yang dirangkulnya, benar-benar dekat. Jantungku kembali lagi berpacu cepat, membuat wajahku memanas. Dia benar-benar mengejutkanku dengan tingkah manjanya. "Ru..Rukia?"

"Ka..kalau kau ingin seperti itu..tidak apa-apa. Aku...tidak masalah," ucapnya pelan sambil memeluk tanganku semakin erat. Aku mulai memperlambat langkahku, menyamai langkah Rukia yang terbilang lebih pendek dariku. Aku benar-benar senang, entahlah, senyumku tidak mau meninggalkan wajahku sekarang. Rasanya seperti melayang sungguhan. Gadis pujaanku memberengut manis seperti ini dan mau menjadi pacarku. _Aku tidak sedang bermimpi, bukan?_

Kami kembali berjalan dalam diam, diiringi lampu jalan yang menerangi jalan dalam keremangan. Bukan diam yang canggung, tapi diam yang menghangatkan. Walaupun angin musim gugur menerpa di malam gelap ini, tapi sekarang sama sekali tidak terasa dingin lagi. Keberadaan Rukialah yang mengubahnya. Dia berhasil membuat pandanganku berubah, bahkan hatiku pun teralih sepenuhnya untuk keberadaan si mungil ini. Dia menyabotase diriku—seluruhnya.

Tanpa terasa kami tiba di rumah kediaman Kuchiki ini. Kuhentikan langkahku dan menanti Rukia lepas dari pelukannya di tanganku. Dia hanya terdiam disana, tidak bergerak dan tidak merespon. Tidak mungkin dia tertidur, bukan?

"Rukia, kita sudah sampai," kataku, yang sebenarnya enggan melepas kepergiannya. Tiba-tiba dia terlonjak kaget, menjauhiku dengan langkah kikuknya. Matanya menatapku bingung, sambil menggendong boneka kelincinya dengan satu tangan.

"Ah..maaf, aku.." ucapnya kikuk, membuatku kembali tertawa geli.

"Tidak apa-apa," balasku sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya. "Masuklah, dingin di luar sini."

Rukia tersenyum manis padaku. Tangannya menggapai pintu pagar depan rumahnya, mendorong untuk masuk. "Terima kasih..Ichigo. Untuk hari ini, semuanya—"

Aku tidak tahan melihat senyumnya itu. Semburat pink yang kembali muncul di kedua pipi putihnya. Kutundukkan kepalaku untuk menyamai tinggiku dengannya dan mengecup bibir kecilnya. "Tidak perlu berterima kasih. Seharusnya akulah yang mengatakan hal itu, Rukia."  
Rukia menatap mataku lekat, terkejut dengan sikapku yang menyerangnya mendadak. Aku tersenyum puas melihat reaksinya. Lagi-lagi Rukia tertunduk malu, mengingat jarak wajah kami yang terlalu dekat sekarang. Kulirik mobil hitam yang memang sudah terparkir di halaman rumahnya sejak tadi. Rasa tertekan dan hentakan aneh tiba-tiba mengganggu diriku. Ah, ya...kakaknya sudah pulang ya. Ancaman terbesar yang harus kuhadapi sekarang. Haruskah aku memperkenalkan diriku sebagai...pacar Rukia?  
Rukia ikut melirik arah pandangku, ke mobil kakak laki-lakinya itu. Wajahnya berubah ngeri dan dengan cepat mendorong tubuhku menjauh. "Ka..kau harus pulang, Ichigo. Ini sudah malam."

"Eh? Kupikir..aku harus menemui kakak—"

"Tidak perlu!"

"Hah?"

"Mungkin mereka sudah tidur...atau mungkin..." Rukia terlihat gugup. Yang kutahu saat ini dia sedang berbohong. Tidak mungkin kakak _super protektif_nya itu tidak menunggu kepulangan adik kesayangannya ini.

"Aku perlu mengenalkan diri—"

"Kau sudah mengenalkan dirimu waktu itu, Ichigo," potong Rukia buru-buru. Pandangannya memburu. Sesekali dia melirik pintu rumah di belakangnya sebelum melirikku dengan tatapan...takut?

"Sebagai..pacarmu," balasku dan membuat Rukia menjerit, tapi dengan cepat dia menutup mulutnya kembali. "Kau ini kenapa, sih?"

"Mungkin...lain kali...tidak sekarang—"

"Rukia," panggil suara rendah yang khas. Yang aku tahu itu adalah jenis suara yang mengancam. Dan datangnya dari arah belakangku.

Kubalikkan tubuhku dan mendapati kakak Rukia—Kuchiki Byakuya—menatap kami bergantian dengan risih.

"Nii..nii-sama.."

"Kuchiki-san," sapaku tenang, berusaha setenang mungkin. Dia datang bukan dari dalam rumah? Keberadaannya benar-benar tidak terduga, membuatku merinding tiba-tiba.

"Apa yang dilakukan bocah itu di depan rumah, Rukia?" tanya Kuchiki protektif itu tajam, menuntut. Haruskah aku menjelaskan dari awal? Sebenarnya..._darimana aku harus menjelaskan situasi ini?_

"Aku mengantar Rukia pulang," ucapku, yang kupikir Rukia masih berkutik dalam pikirannya. Tidak ada salahnya aku menjawab.

"Semalam ini? Apa tanggung jawabmu, bocah?"

"Aku?" Tunggu..._apa-apaan maksudnya memanggilku dengan sebutan bocah?_ "Aku pacar Rukia, jadi ini sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku."

Hening. Canggung. Dan Rukia terpaku tidak bergerak di sebelahku. Aku meliriknya bingung dan mendapatinya memelototiku marah. _Kenapa sekarang dia marah lagi padaku?_

"Masuk sekarang juga, Rukia." Perintah kakaknya itu membuatku bergidik ngeri. Mengancam dan membuat bulu kudukku berdiri seketika. Jadi ini ya kekuatan seorang Kuchiki?

*(((to be continued...)))*

(..)

(..)

(..)

**Author's note :**

Maaf harus aku _cut_ sampai disini...hehehhee...bisa tebak sendiri kan kelanjutannya? Rukia kena ceramahannya Byakuya...lagi...dan dilarang menemui Ichigo lagi untuk… seterusnya? Nah, kalau yang itu masih rahasia, di chapter berikutnya ya readers! Hihhihii *plak*

Oiya, sebenernya Byakuya tuh udah pulang kerja sebelum Rukia n Ichigo datang (mobilnya udah ada kan tuh..hehe). Dia ada keperluan lain, makanya pergi lagi keluar rumah, nah pas dia balik lagi...ada Ichigo n Rukia di depan rumah! Langsung deh sikap protektifnya muncul..XD Aku terangin disini, soalnya ga bisa jelasin di atas (soalnya Ichigo's POV sih ^^;)

Akhirnya Ichiruki resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih! Hehehhee..sebenarnya scene ini belum aku rencanakan sebelumnya, langsung aku ketik begitu saja dari otakku. Idenya benar-benar langsung keluar spontan..hahahahha

Beneran ini SUSAH banget mendeskripsiin perasaan Ichigo, apa yang dia pikirkan, apa yang dia lihat dari Rukia..semoga ini bisa mewakilkan perasaannya ya..gomen kalau jelek dan aneh, author sudah melakukan semaksimal mungkin! TAT...

Selama mengetik ini, aku sedikit mengintip movie Fade to Black buat nyari-nyari sikap Ichigo ke Rukia yang menurutku benar-benar terlihat dekat banget di tuh movie. Ichigo galau..thehehehhee..*ga penting

Chapter berikut mungkin bakal lebih heboh..hehhehe..Kemungkinan aku bakal munculin Grimmjow lagi! Iyeeyy...XD Udah lama dia ga muncul, kasian juga.. *plakk*

Oce..gatau mau nulis apa lagi..bingung..hheehhe ^^; Kalau ada pertanyaan, kritik, dan saran, seperti biasa bisa lewat review ataupun PM. Author sangat menghargai pendapat para readers dalam bentuk apapun..thehehehhee~ XD

**Balasan untuk anonymous and no-login reviewers :**

**Guest** : Makasih udah review ya~ hihihhi.. Oce, ini aku update kilat XD

**Qao** : Hi juga Qao! Makasih udah review ya! XD Gapapa kok, santai aja..hihiihihi.. Iya, Kibune aku sengaja buat kaya yang di animenya, disana dia juga gitu kok. Pertamanya baik banget, tpi ternyata jahat di belakangnya.. Iya, si Ichi makin seneng, tuh di chapter ini dia uring2an sendiri XD wkwkwkkwk…Iya, aku bikin si Ichi baik banget sifatnya, ga kaya di manga nya..dia OOC banget, terlalu perhatian sama Rukia ya~ Aku juga iri *plakk* Makasih buat semangatnya! XD Ini aku udah update cepat..hihihihi


	15. Winter-Scene One

Bleach fic

"Four Seasons" by Morning Eagle

**!DISCLAIMER :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

* * *

Pair: IchigoxRukia

POV: Rukia

* * *

**Just to warn you :: AU, OOC, Typos, etc... for this multi-chap fic ::**

Thanks for my Playlists: Lifehouse- Between the Raindrops (feat Natasha Bedingfield), It is What It is, Mika- Underwater…Silahkan bagi para readers yang mau mendengar lagu-lagu ini saat membaca fic-ku, siapa tau bisa lebih dapet feelnya..hahhaha*plak*)

Oce! Masuk ke season baru! Winter season XD Gomen sebelumya, janji untuk update cepat, tapi malah lama… Semoga para readers suka dengan chapter ini…hihhhhi… Selama pembuatan chapter ini, aku bener-bener cuman dengerin lagunya Between the Raindrops nya Lifehouse . Apalagi untuk ngebayangin perasaan Rukianya..sedikit susah buat ngebayanginnya, menurutku (little bit complicated…) Dan juga referensi dari Hell Verse Bleach, movie ke empatnya, benar-benar miris liat Ichigo disitu TwT.. Disini aku berusaha menjelaskan melalui normal' POV (author POV ya?) dan ini pertama kalinya aku buat selama aku menulis di fic..hehehhee..maaf kalau agak aneh..

Juga tidak lupa author berterima kasih banyak buat para readers! Terima kasih untuk yang masih setia membaca, juga bagi yang baru membaca, salam kenal smua .! Juga para reviewers yang sudah mereview TwT, yang sudah me-follow, me-fave, bahkan me-alert author..yang selalu memberi semangat…hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu, minna-san! Ureshii~

Oce..happy reading all, hope u all like it! XD

~000*000~

**Chapter 15 : Winter Scene One**

"Jadi…apa yang dia katakan itu benar, Rukia?" suara nii-sama seakan mendesakku untuk menceritakan segala yang sudah terjadi, beberapa saat yang lalu. Dan perasaan tertekan sekaligus terpojok ini, membuatku enggan untuk membuka mulutku—sekedar melindungi hubunganku dengan Ichigo di depan nii-sama. Menggantikan mulutku untuk berbicara terbata-bata sekalipun, tanganku mencengkram Chappy besar yang memang sudah ada di dalam pelukanku sejak awal. Pelampiasaan ketidakberdayaanku. Kupikir, menjelaskan apapun sekarang tidak akan mengubah keadaan. Nii-sama benar-benar…terlihat kesal.

"Rukia?" Sekarang nii-sama melirikku sinis, membuatku semakin ingin menyembunyikan wajahku dibalik Chappy lembutku ini.

"Byakuya, kau menakuti Rukia," tegur nee-san lembut sambil mengelus kepalaku yang sekarang sudah terbenam di balik kepala Chappy. "Tidak apa-apa kan kalau Rukia menyukai Ichigo-kun?"

"Jangan terlalu memanjakannya, Hisana. Lagipula, aku tidak mempercayai bocah itu."

Aku semakin mengkerutkan alisku, tidak suka mendengar nii-sama memanggil Ichigo dengan sebutan bocah. Nii-sama memergokiku menatapnya tajam, dengan cepat kusembunyikan lagi wajahku di balik Chappy.

Nii-sama mendesah sesaat, sama sekali tidak terdengar mengurangi kekesalannya. "Kau benar-benar keras kepala, Rukia. Apa benar kau menyukai bocah itu?"

Kuangkat kembali wajahku dan mendapati raut serius di wajah nii-sama. Sikapnya masih terkesan tegas, duduk tegap di hadapanku yang memang terlihat jelas sebagai kepala keluarga ini—terlihat dominan dan berkuasa. Nii-sama yang sedang bersikap biasa saja dan yang sedang dalam kondisi serius ini sama sekali tidak ada perbedaan yang terlihat kentara. Keluarga Kuchiki benar-benar menyeramkan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Rukia. Byakuya tidak akan memarahimu," kata nee-san di sebelahku, sambil mengusap-usap punggungku. "Aku jamin."

Aku melihat nii-sama sedikit mendelik pada istri kesayangannya ini. Membuatku ingin tertawa geli sekarang. Tapi, kuurungkan niatku, sebelum membuat nii-sama semakin jengkel terhadap sikapku. "Ni..nii-sama," ucapku sedikit bergetar dan mendapati tatapan nii-sama kembali fokus padaku. "Aku..aku benar-benar menyukai Ichigo. Karena itu, kumohon..jangan bersikap buruk padanya, nii-sama."

Nii-sama terdiam, matanya terpejam. Dia mulai memikirkan sesuatu, yang aku tidak tahu apa pendapatnya mengenai diriku dan Ichigo. Aku hanya bisa menahan napas, menghadapi keheningan tegang yang sekarang tiba-tiba muncul mendadak di ruangan keluarga ini. Jam dinding berdetik nyaring, memakan waktu secara perlahan. Seandainya waktu berpihak padaku sekarang, aku ingin sekali memutar waktu kembali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Membuatku untuk bisa segera berlari ke kamar, tidur bersama Chappy baruku, dan melirik hp ku setiap beberapa menit sekali—menunggu pesan yang akan dikirim oleh Ichigo. Tunggu..Ichigo bukanlah tipe orang yang akan mengirimkan pesan setiap malam sebelum menjelang tidur, bahkan selama ini jumlah pesan yang dikirimnya padaku bisa kuhitung dengan jari—sungguh tidak banyak. Baiklah, mungkin dia akan meneleponku sebelum aku tertidur. Tapi…itu juga kemungkinan tidak akan dilakukannya. Dia bukanlah tipe orang yang akan menelepon setiap saat, kecuali kalau itu memang hal yang penting. Mau tidak mau, aku harus merubah jadwal yang sudah tertera di otakku? Segera berlari ke kamar, tidur bersama Chappy baruku, dan…tidur. Hanya tidur dan berharap Ichigo bisa ikut menemaniku tidur dalam mimpiku. Itu tidak buruk juga…_bukan?_

"Apa yang kausukai darinya?" tanya nii-sama lagi, menghancurkan lamunanku begitu saja. Dan kembali kedalam ketegangan yang menungguku sejak awal.

"A..aku.." Sekarang suaraku benar-benar bergetar hebat. Apa yang kusukai dari Ichigo? Mata hazel-orange hangatnya? Senyum menawannya? Kelembutan dari tangannya? Kehangatan pelukan yang diberikannya? Suara beratnya yang berbisik di telingaku? Tawanya yang membuatku ingin sekali menendang kakinya setiap saat? Bibirnya yang mencium bibirku lembut? _Ti..tidak mungkin kukatakan itu semua pada nii-sama!_

"Rukia? Wajahmu memerah," tegur nee-san sambil mengusapkan jarinya pada pipiku yang terasa panas. Sekarang aku mulai panik. Benar-benar panik.

"Apa karena boneka kelinci yang dia berikan padamu itu?" lanjut nii-sama yang melirik Chappy di dalam pelukanku.

Nee-san tertawa geli, yang sama sekali tidak mencairkan suasana sekarang. "Byakuya, Ichigo-kun tidak bermaksud membeli perasaan Rukia hanya dengan sebuah boneka kelinci."

Nii-sama terdiam, memandang nee-san dengan tatapan bingung. Nii-sama benar-benar tahu kalau aku menyukai Chappy yang sudah seperti bagian dari kehidupanku ini. Sumber nafasku. Jadi, nii-sama berpikir kalau Chappy ini…

"Bukan seperti itu, nii-sama! Ichigo tidak memaksaku untuk menyukainya, dengan membelikan Chappy ini untukku!" kataku antusias sambil mengangkat Chappy besar dari pangkuanku. "Ini..aku yang..memintanya."

Nii-sama mengangkat alisnya bingung. Tangannya masih saling terlipat di depan dadanya dan posisi duduknya sama sekali tidak berubah sejak tadi. Berbeda denganku yang sama sekali tidak merasa nyaman untuk duduk disini sekarang. _Déjà vu?_

"Begitukah?" ucap nii-sama. "Kupikir kita sudahi pembicaraan ini sampai disini, ini sudah malam. Tidurlah, Rukia."

"Eh? Ta..tapi—"

"Jangan membantah, Rukia," balas nii-sama tegas.

Aku mendesah pasrah, bangun dari dudukku dan segera berjalan menuju kamarku dengan lemas. Ini tidak berarti nii-sama melarang, maupun merestui hubunganku dengan Ichigo. Tapi, tetap saja diantara kedua jawaban itu semakin membuatku tidak tenang. Nii-sama belum 'mengetuk palu' nya untuk menuntaskan masalah ini.

"Selamat malam, nii-sama, nee-san," kataku sambil menundukkan tubuhku—memberi salam selamat malam formal, yang sudah menjadi kebiasaanku di samping kewajiban sikap seorang Kuchiki. Benar-benar sulit.

"Dan..nii-sama.." ucapku sebelum lupa mengatakan hal penting ini padanya, walaupun rasanya seperti menggali liang kuburku sendiri—mencari masalah dengan kepala keluarga Kuchiki. "Dia…bukan bocah. Namanya Kurosaki Ichigo."

(..)

(..)

(..)

_**Normal's POV**_

_Sesaat setelah Rukia menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, Byakuya menghela nafas frustasi sekaligus lega. Frustasi karena hubungan adik iparnya dengan bocah berambut tidak biasa itu. Dan lega karena masalah ini harus ditundanya sekarang, untuk menghindari sakit kepala yang mulai berdenyut pelan di pelipisnya. Masih banyak tugas yang harus diselesaikannya dan masalah baru mulai muncul sekarang. Begitu beratnya menjadi kepala keluarga. Itulah yang disadarinya sekarang ini._

"_Byakuya, kupikir kau harus segera istirahat," bujuk Hisana yang tersenyum lembut melihat suaminya masih terus berkutik dalam pikirannya sendiri. "Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri sampai seperti itu."_

"_Bagaimana menurutmu, Hisana?" balas Byakuya, yang ternyata masih enggan untuk segera bangkit dari duduknya dan kembali menuju tempat peristirahatannya. "Bocah itu benar-benar tidak bisa kupercaya."_

"_Ichigo-kun? Menurutku tidak ada salahnya kau merestui hubungannya dengan Rukia," jawab Hisana tenang, masih memasang senyum lembut di wajah mungilnya. Byakuya kembali memandang bingung istrinya yang ternyata sangat mempercayai bocah—yang menurutnya tidak berbeda jauh dengan anak-anak berandal di luar sana. Yang bisa membawa Rukia ke dalam pergaulan buruk._

_Tidak lagi, pikir Byakuya. Dia tidak mau melihat adik iparnya kembali menangis dan terlihat frustasi, sejak kejadian yang menimpanya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Byakuya benar-benar merasa kecewa dengan perbuatan yang dilakukan Rukia, mencoreng nama baik keluarga Kuchiki karena sikap buruk Rukia yang membuatnya harus dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Namun, rasa kecewa dan marahnya itu hilang begitu saja, ketika dia melihat rasa takut dan tatapan Rukia yang tidak lagi mau menatap dirinya. Rukia seakan menjadi orang luar di rumah Kuchiki ini. Jarang sekali keluar kamar, tidak mau berbicara maupun menatap kakak iparnya lagi, dan terlihat murung sepanjang hari—seperti zombie di film-film Amerika yang membuat Byakuya selalu mengerutkan alisnya bingung, setiap kali Rukia menontonnya di tivi ruang tengah mereka. Mayat hidup yang bergerak tidak menentu arahnya, hanya darah dan daging manusialah yang menjadi tujuan utama mereka dalam 'hidup'. Dalam hal Rukia, yang membuatnya bisa kembali 'hidup' adalah Chappy. Konyol, pikir Byakuya. Seekor kelinci yang bisa merubah perasaan Rukia, sedikit demi sedikit, walaupun tidak banyak. Tapi, inilah yang menjadi kesempatan Byakuya untuk kembali mendapat perhatian dari Rukia. Sesekali dia membawakan oleh-oleh kelinci—dalam bentuk boneka bahkan hingga sebuah kaca rias besar berbentuk kelinci— dari Itali ataupun Perancis, selama dia bertugas di luar negeri untuk beberapa hari. Dan ajaibnya, Rukia perlahan mulai kembali menatap dirinya. Kembali untuk berbicara dengannya. Kembali untuk sedikit memberontak kepadanya. Tidak buruk, walaupun sedikit membuat Byakuya kembali pusing menghadapi tingkah kekanak-kanakannya._

_Dan, muncullah bocah orange itu, yang membuat Byakuya takut untuk kehilangan sosok Rukia lagi— sosok Rukia yang perlahan sudah mulai kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu. Walaupun, sebagian diri Rukia menghilang dan tidak lagi muncul di depan Byakuya. Bagaimana kalau bocah itu—Kurosaki Ichigo—membawa sebagian diri Rukia itu, yang sudah kembali muncul di hadapannya? Bagaimana kalau Rukia kembali lagi menjadi zombie seperti di film konyol itu? Haruskah dirinya memenggal kepala orange itu dengan tangannya sendiri, hanya sekedar meminta kembali diri Rukia yang mungkin akan menghilang..selamanya?_

"_Kau terlalu banyak berpikir, Byakuya," celetuk Hisana, yang menyentuh lengan suaminya itu. Byakuya sedikit terkejut, menyadari dirinya terlalu terhanyut dengan pikirannya sendiri. "Jangan biarkan masa lalu mulai mempengaruhimu, Byakuya."_

_Dan, dia sama sekali melupakan sosok istrinya ini. Seorang wanita yang bahkan mampu membaca apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Kadang membuatnya takjub,bahkan sekaligus bingung. Hisana sama sekali tidak mengekang Rukia, tidak mempermasalahkan pilihan adik satu-satunya itu. Bukan berarti dia tidak menyayangi Rukia. Mengingat apa yang sudah dilakukannya selama Rukia menjadi zombie beberapa tahun yang lalu, dimana Hisana dengan sabar menghadapi perubahan yang dialami adiknya. Tidak jarang Byakuya menemukan istri yang terlihat tegar ini meneteskan air mata diam-diam, menangisi rasa sedih adik kesayangannya itu. Dan sekarang, dia membiarkan Rukia berhubungan dengan bocah itu? Apa Hisana tidak salah mengambil pilihan?_

"_Pikirkan kembali, Byakuya. Ichigo-kun tidak seburuk yang selama ini kau lihat. Tidakkah kau lihat senyum Rukia kembali lagi, seperti dulu? Dan tatapan tegasnya, yang kembali berani untuk melawanmu? Itu semua karena kehadiran Ichigo-kun. Sikap Rukia yang tertutup, perlahan dikembalikan oleh anak itu. Bukankah seharusnya kau berterima kasih padanya? Pada Kurosaki Ichigo?" jelas Hisana yang membuat Byakuya takjub. Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak memperhatikan perubahan yang jelas terlihat di diri adik iparnya? Apakah masa lalu terlalu mengontrol dirinya hingga menjadi buta? Apa yang dijelaskan Hisana tidaklah salah. Dia tidak bisa menyangkal keberadaan Ichigo yang berpengaruh besar pada Rukia. Baik atau buruk sekalipun._

"_Mungkin..kau benar, Hisana," ucap Byakuya seraya menangkup tangan istrinya lembut. "Kurosaki Ichigo…ya?"_

_Hisana tersenyum lembut, menanggapi sikap suaminya itu yang sudah berubah menjadi lebih santai. Dia percaya, Byakuya bukanlah orang yang menyeramkan dan tidak bisa berkompromi—seperti yang dipikirkan rekan-rekan kerja maupun keluarganya yang lain selama ini. Hisana memandang suaminya dari sudut pandang yang berbeda, bahwa dia adalah seorang pendamping, kakak, sekaligus kepala keluarga yang pengertian dan menyayangi Rukia maupun dirinya._

(..)

(..)

(..)

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, Grimmjow-san?" tanyaku bingung, sambil menjaga jarak darinya yang sedang terduduk malas di counter kopi.

"Eh? Jadi benar kau bekerja disini ya, mungil?" Grimmjow-san melirikku jahil sambil memasang seringaian lebarnya, membuatku bergidik ngeri. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung bersembunyi di balik tubuh Coyote-san, yang masih membuat beberapa pesanan di depan Grimmjow-san.  
"Kenalanmu, Kuchiki?" tanya Coyote-san santai, sambil melirikku di belakang tubuhnya.

"Ah..begitulah…"ucapku lemas, harus menghadapi sisa soreku ini di depank si panther biru ini. Mengerikan.

"Tolong kau ambilkan biji kopi di gudang belakang, Kuchiki." Coyote-san mulai beralih ke mesin espresso, mengisi gelas barunya lagi dengan serbuk kopi pesanan. "Kau bisa meminta Hisagi disana untuk membawakannya kemari."

"Co..Coyote-san? Bukankah sekarang kita harus berganti shift?" tanyaku bingung melihatnya masih berkutik di counter, tidak melihat tanda-tanda dia akan beranjak dari sini.  
"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian, sementara kau harus berhadapan dengan pria berbahaya seperti dia," jawabnya santai, tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari pekerjaan di depannya. Aku tahu yang dimaksudnya adalah Grimmjow-san, pria berbahaya menurut barista berkarisma di depanku ini.

"Hah? Siapa yang kau maksud tadi?" tanya Grimmjow-san sengit, membuatku bergidik ngeri. Tatapannya tajam, merasa terganggu dengan ucapan Coyote-san barusan.  
"Kau merasa? Padahal aku tidak menunjukkan orang ataupun nama seseorang secara spesifik maupun langsung tadi. Baguslah kalau begitu," jawab Coyote-san enteng, semakin membuatku berkeringat dingin. _Tolong jangan memulainya, Coyote-san!_

"Ka..kamu!"

"Yo, Rukia," sapa seseorang yang memotong perdebatan Coyote-san dan Grimmjow-san. Suaranya membuat hatiku kembali tenang, lega. Ichigo berjalan santai sambil menenteng tas yang disampirkan di bahunya, berjalan menuju tempat yang biasa didudukinya hampir setiap sore. Tepat di samping Grimmjow-san.

"I..Ichigo.." sapaku balik, membuat wajahku memerah seketika. Ah..aku tahu..sekarang hubungan kami sudah berjalan ke tahap berikutnya dan membuat diriku tidak bisa bersikap seperti biasa lagi di depannya—pandanganku telah berubah sedikit demi sedikit. Membuatku senang sekaligus tidak tenang.

"Rukia, hisashiburi," sapa seseorang lagi, dari balik Ichigo. Jantungku semakin berdebar kencang melihatnya, sosok yang sudah lama tidak kutemui belakangan ini.

"Ka…Kaien-san! Hisashiburi!" suaraku hampir berupa sebuah teriakan, yang membuatku sendiri kaget karenanya. Segera kutundukkan tubuhku, memberi salam sekaligus menyembunyikan wajah merahku.

"Kau lebih senang dia datang daripada aku?" tanya Ichigo sambil menunjuk Kaien-san yang sudah duduk di sampingnya. Wajahku memberengut kesal mendengar pertanyaan bodohnya itu. _Apa-apaan dia ini?_

"Hah..tidak kupercaya kalian bisa dekat secepat ini." Kaien-san mendesah sesaat, memberikan tatapan sedikit sedih padaku. Kenyataan bahwa aku sudah menolaknya dulu, menolak perasaannya. "Kalian tidak seperti sepasang kekasih, kau tahu?"

"Hah?" Mataku terbelalak lebar. _Darimana Kaien-san tahu hubunganku dan Ichigo?_

"Hahhh? Kalian berdua? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahukan hal ini padaku, Ichigo?" tanya Grimmjow-san sinis, memandang Ichigo yang masih bersikap cuek di sebelahnya. Dan orang yang bersangkutan, malah menatapku jahil sambil tersenyum nakal. Membuatku ingin menjambak rambutnya, karena sudah membuatku malu setengah mati.

"Dia pacarmu?" tunjuk Coyote-san enteng di sebelahku, membuatku kaget dengan sikap terang-terangannya.

Mulutku membuka untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi kuurungkan lagi karena melihat senyum bodoh yang sekerang tertera jelas di wajah Ichigo. _Tawake!_ "Bukan!"

Grimmjow-san tertawa keras, membuat Ichigo kesal di sampingnya. Kaien-san juga, terlihat sedang berusaha menahan tawanya sambil menunduk di kursinya. _Nah..rasakan itu, Ichigo._

"Ru…Rukia! Kau ini! Jangan tarik kembali ucapanmu tempo hari," ucap Ichigo, terlihat kalut dan kesal. Aku hanya tersenyum nyengir menghadapi sikapnya dan mulai beranjak pergi dari counter.

"Hei! Kau mau kemana?" si bodoh itu mulai terlihat bingung dan berniat untuk beranjak dari dudukknya…mengikutiku?  
"Aku hanya mau mengambil stock biji kopi, tawake! Haruskah kau mengikutiku setiap saat?" tanyaku kesal sambil kembali berjalan, menghentak-hentakkan kakiku.

"Kau disini saja, Ichigo! Traktir kami hari ini!" suara Grimmjow-san terdengar keras di belakangku, membuatku sedikit puas karena keberadaannya ikut menghambat tingkah berlebihan Ichigo.

"Betul! Aku akan memesan semua cake coklat disini!" teriak Kaien-san yang terdengar antusias, membuatku kembali melirik ke belakang. _Syukurlah_…Kaien-san tidak mempermasalahkan hubunganku dengan Ichigo. Aku tidak mau melihatnya sedih, karenaku.

"Kalian mau memerasku, hah?!" teriak Ichigo tidak kalah heboh, alisnya semakin bertaut di tengah dahinya, membuatku tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi bodohnya. " Kaien! Jangan seenaknya!" Ichigo menarik kerah baju Kaien-san, menahannya untuk tetap duduk di kursinya, mencegahnya untuk melangkah santai menuju counter cake. Baiklah, mereka bertiga benar-benar sudah membuat suasana café menjadi kacau balau. Harus segera kutinggalkan sekarang, sebelum Coyote-san menceramahiku karena terlalu lama menonton di sini. _Stock kopi….stock kopi…_

(..)

"Kau yakin bisa membawanya sendiri?" tanya Hisagi-san yang masih membereskan stock-stock biji kopi di belakangnya. Banyak sekali karung-karung besar yang tersusun padat di gudang ini, menciptakan aroma perpaduan dari beberapa jenis kopi. Harum dan menenangkan.

"Mmm..tidak apa-apa," ucapku sambil mengangkat karung kecil yang ternyata berat juga untuk diangkat. "Aku masih bisa membawanya. Terima kasih, Hisagi-san."

"Ah," balasnya sambil melambaikan tangan dan memulai penataan karung-karung kopi lagi yang tidak semudah kelihatannya. "Maaf merepotkanmu, Rukia."

Aku berjalan lambat menuju café yang terletak di bagian depan bangunan ini, sementara gudang stock yang berada di bagian belakang—yang hanya bisa dijangkau melalui pintu keluar café dan memutar ke samping pekarangan luar. Cukup jauh dan menyita waktu, selama aku membawa karung kopi ini. Pekerjaan yang cocok di musim dingin ini, membuat tubuh terasa hangat karena pekerjaan berat yang tidak biasa. Walaupun penghangat ruangan sudah menyala, tapi cuaca dingin masih terasa menusuk tulang.

Kudorong pintu masuk café yang sudah setengah terbuka di depanku menggunakan bahuku dan memasuki ruangan café. Cukup banyak pengunjung yang berkunjung di sore ini, terutama untuk menikmati kopi panas di tengah cuaca mendung. Kebanyakan dari pengunjung adalah murid-murid sekolah yang menghabiskan waktu sorenya bersama teman-teman lainnya. Termasuk Ichigo dan timnya. Membuat suasana café terasa lebih ramai dari biasanya, disamping Rangiku-san yang cuti kerja hari ini serta Yumichika yang sedang terserang flu parah. Itulah akibatnya karena sudah membuatku menjadi ajang taruhannya.

"Wah wah wah…tidak kusangka bisa bertemu denganmu lagi disini, Rukia." Suara yang tidak mau kudengar kali ini, bergema tepat di sebelah telingaku. Aku menatap sosoknya kaget, melihat Kibune-san bersama beberapa teman prianya yang baru datang dari arah pintu café di belakangku. Kueratkan jari-jariku pada karung di pelukanku dan berniat beranjak mundur.

"Hei, aku sedang berbicara denganmu, Rukia. Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kibune-san mengancam, tapi senyum palsunya masih terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Tangannya menahan tanganku untuk tidak menjauhinya.

"A…aku harus segera bekerja," ucapku dengan suara bergetar, tidak mampu lagi untuk menyembunyikan rasa takutku.

"Ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, Rukia. Hanya sebentar, tidak akan lama," katanya berusaha membujukku dan menarikku keluar dari café. Teman-temannya berdiri santai di belakang Kibune-san, tersenyum mengerikan sambil membuka pintu café untuk dilewati Kibune-san yang menarik diriku. Aku berusaha berteriak, tapi suaraku tidak bisa keluar sama sekali. Dan parahnya, pintu café ini sekarang cukup terhalang oleh beberapa atribut natal yang masih harus dipersiapkan, menghalangi daya pandang dari dalam café ke arah pintu keluar. Seandainya tembok penghalang ini tidak berdiri disini, menghalangi daya pandangku untuk melihat dan mencari bantuan dari dalam sana. Lagi-lagi, aku takut untuk menghadapinya—masa laluku. Memang…aku tidak bisa menerimanya seorang diri. Ini terlalu sulit dan mengerikan.

Setengah badanku sudah keluar dari pintu dan tidak ada orang sama sekali yang masuk ataupun keluar dari café. Ini benar-benar buruk. Kujatuhkan karung biji kopi dari genggamanku, karena sekarang seluruh tubuhku bergetar hebat. Spontan aku menjulurkan sebelah tanganku yang bebas dari genggaman Kibune-san, menahan pintu pegangan pintu café sebagai penahan. Aku butuh Ichigo. _Ichigo!_

"Rukia, jangan mempersulit aku sekarang. Aku tidak sedang mengancammu, kan?"

"I..Ichigo…" isakku tidak berdaya, memandang Kibune-san yang menatapku tajam. Seperti saat di tangga sekolah saat itu. Tatapan yang tidak mungkin bisa kulupakan sampai sekarang—yang membuatku bergidik ketakutan, hingga lututku terasa lemas.

"Eh? Siapa?" tanyanya bodoh, membuatku semakin ingin pergi dari sini.

"Ichigo!" teriakku frustasi, akhirnya..suaraku bisa keluar lantang.

"Hei, Makoto, dia berteriak! Bagaimana ini?" tanya seorang temannya yang mulai kelihatan panik, memang sudah seharusnya. "Tinggalkan saja dia!"

"Rukia, kumohon, jangan berteriak seperti itu. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu." Kibune-san mulai kembali memasang topengnya, yang tidak mungkin membuatku untuk mempercayainya lagi sekarang. Aku tidak akan tertipu lagi dengan kebohongannya.

"Ichigo!"

"Rukia!" Suara Ichigo membuatku lega setengah mati, lututku benar-benar lemas sekarang. Tangan seseorang menarik tubuhku ke belakang dan menepis tangan Kibune-san yang masih enggan untuk melepaskan tanganku. Kulirik wajah Ichigo di atasku, sebelah tangannya memeluk pinggangku erat—bersandar pada tubuh besarnya. Hangat.

"Kau….Kibune Makoto? Mau apa kau dengan Rukia, _hah_?" gertak Ichigo marah, membuat Kibune-san melotot kaget.

"Heh? Kau tahu namaku? Apa Rukia sudah menceritakan tentang diriku padamu?" tanya Kibune-san santai, sama sekali tidak terusik dengan sikap marah Ichigo. Beberapa teman Kibune-san ikut mendukung dari belakangnya. Ternyata jumlah mereka cukup banyak daripada yang kukira sebelumnya.

"Berisik! Sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini sebelum aku menghajarmu!" balas Ichigo sinis yang membuatku semakin mengeratkan tanganku pada baju Ichigo.

"Kau mengancamku? Aku tidak berniat untuk mencari keributan disini, hanya perlu untuk berbicara dengan teman lamaku," balas Kibune-san sambil menatapku. "Tapi, tiba-tiba dia berteriak histeris. Benar-benar membuatku kaget." Kibune-san berusaha memasang topengnya lagi di depan Ichigo, yang kupikir mungin tidak akan berhasil.

"Kau mempercayai gadis itu begitu saja?" lanjut Kibune-san, yang semakin membuat Ichigo tidak bisa menahan emosinya. "Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir kalau dia telah menipumu?"

"Oi oi…Apa yang terjadi disini?" celetuk Grimmjow-san dari belakang Ichigo. Tangannya menahan bahu Ichigo dan berusaha untuk membuatnya mundur. Tatapan tajam Grimmjow-san berhasil membuat teman-teman Kibune-san bergidik ngeri, tapi tidak dengan Kibune-san. Dia masih berdiri disana, menatap balik Grimmjow-san.

"Rukia! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kaien-san dari belakang Ichigo. Tatapannya terlihat panik begitu melihatku meringkuk pada tubuh Ichigo. "Oi, Ichigo! Bawa Rukia masuk."

Ichigo langsung terbelalak kaget begitu mendengar kata-kata Kaien-san. Tatapannya jatuh padaku dan terlihat seperti baru menyadari keberadaanku di pelukannya. "Rukia.." lirihnya. Tangannya mengelus pipi dan ujung mataku yang berair. Aku berusaha menahan tangisku di depan Kibune-san. Aku tidak mau terlihat lemah lagi di depannya, yang bisa membuatnya semakin tersenyum senang.

Ichigo mundur sambil tetap memelukku—menyeretku mundur. Kaien-san menggantikan posisinya, berdiri di samping Grimmjow-san seperti tameng di depanku. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat di samping tubuhnya, terlihat tegang.

"Ini belum selesai, Rukia," kata Kibune-san lantang, sama sekali tidak terusik dengan dua orang yang terlihat mengancam di depannya.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Coyote-san yang tiba-tiba muncul di sampingku dan Ichigo. Sebelah tangannya mengelus kepalaku lembut. Dia terlihat sedang mengamati pemandangan tidak biasa di depannya, sambil berusaha berpikir keras—memahami situasi. Coyote-san melirikku dan Ichigo dan mulai beranjak ke tengah-tengah dua kubu di depannya. "Bawa Rukia masuk," perintahnya santai sambil berjalan ke arah Kibune-san.

Tanpa menunda lagi, Ichigo menarikku lembut untuk segera masuk ke dalam café, meninggalkan urusan yang belum terselesaikan di belakang kami secara tuntas. Yang kupikir tidak akan pernah bisa selesai untuk saat ini.

(..)

"Kau membutuhkan sesuatu, Rukia-chan?" tanya Unohana-san yang menunduk di depanku, memperhatikanku yang masih meringkuk di sofa dan terus menahan tanganku dalam cengkraman di baju Ichigo.

Aku menggeleng lemah dan kembali menundukkan kepalaku, bersender pada bahu Ichigo di sebelahku. Kukerutkan alisku, berusaha untuk menghapus memori-memori yang mulai menghujani otakku. Memori dimana aku tidak mau memijakkan kakiku disana lagi. Dimana hanya ada ketakutan, kepanikan, adrenalin memacu, dan emosi yang hampir membuatku setengah gila karenanya. Aku tidak mau menjadi beban bagi orang-orang di sekitarku lagi. Tidak mau membuat mereka harus mengeluarkan tenaga mereka untuk melindungiku. Juga untuk Ichigo. Melihat tatapannya yang berubah khawatir dan sedih untukku. Aku..hanya ingin melihat senyuman di wajahnya, tidak seperti ini. Tidak kerutan penyesalan dan kerumitan di wajah tegasmu.

"Baiklah, aku akan keluar sebentar untuk bicara dengan Coyote-san. Kau istirahatlah disini, Rukia. Mungkin, apa kau mau pulang sekarang? Aku bisa membicarakan hal ini dengan Hisa—"

"Jangan!" potongku langsung sambil bangkit dari tempatku meringkuk. Mataku kembali terbelalak lebar. Debar jantung dan adrenalin yang mengambil alih kembali. Tidak. Jangan mereka. "U..Unohana-san.. Kumohon, jangan ceritakan hal ini..pada nee-san dan nii-sama. Kumohon."

Unohana-san menatapku bingung dan ragu. Walaupun Unohana-san memiliki tanggung jawab pada diriku, sebagai walinya disini dan sekaligus teman dekat nee-san. Tapi…aku tidak mau nee-san kembali ikut terseret masalah ini. Juga nii-sama. Aku, sebagai anggota keluarga Kuchiki, tidak mau lagi membuatnya kecewa pada sikapku. Menjadi beban untuknya.

"Rukia-chan.." gumam Unohana-san dan wajahnya kembali melembut menatapku. "Baiklah. Aku tidak akan menceritakan ini pada Hisana dan juga Byakuya. Asalkan kau berjanji satu hal padaku."

"Satu…hal?"

"Kau tidak sendirian, Rukia. Kau bisa mengandalkanku maupun teman-temanmu yang selalu menemanimu selama ini. Juga, Kurosaki-kun," ucap Unohana-san sambil menatapku dan Ichigo bergantian. "Untuk selanjutnya, kau tidak perlu takut untuk menceritakan masalahmu pada kami. Bukan begitu, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Ya," jawab Ichigo dan mulai mengeratkan pelukannya di pundakku. Aku menatap mata hangatnya yang mulai kembali perlahan. Dia tersenyum lembut padaku sambil menepuk-nepuk kepalaku lembut.

"Jangan menyelesaikan masalahmu sendiri, Rukia-chan. Kapanpun kami akan berusaha untuk menolongmu," kata Unohana-san dan kemudian membuka pintu yang menghubungkan ruangan karyawan ini dengan café depan.

"Te..terima kasih, Unohana-san! Maaf sudah banyak merepotkanmu!" kataku langsung membungkukkan tubuhku dalam-dalam.

Unohana-san hanya tersenyum lembut sebelum menutup pintu di depannya dan meninggalkanku berdua disini dengan Ichigo. Hening sesaat.

"Mmm..I..Ichigo—"

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Rukia? Aku bisa mengantarmu pulang sekarang kalau kau mau," potongnya. Lagi-lagi dia menatapku khawatir. Alisnya berkerut dalam di tengah dahinya, tubuhnya terlihat menegang.

"Aku..tidak apa-apa. Hanya, sedikit kaget," ucapku berbohong. Tidak hanya kaget, tapi benar-benar takut. Tubuhku bergetar bukan main saat Kibune-san muncul di depanku dan berusaha menyeretku keluar.

Ichigo terdiam sesaat, menatapku dalam diam. Kemudian tangannya kembali menjangkau wajahku. Jari-jari panjangnya menelusuri wajahku dari dahi, hidung, pipi, dan turun ke bibirku perlahan. Tubuhku bergidik kaget begitu jarinya mencapai leherku dan mengelusnya perlahan. "Kau tahu, Rukia, aku…hampir hilang kesabaranku tadi."

Aku terdiam tegang, memperhatikannya yang berusaha menjelaskan sesuatu padaku dengan nada dingin. Terlihat jelas kalau Ichigo sedang menahan emosinya sekuat mungkin. Tangan yang terkepal di pangkuannya membuatku mengernyit ngeri, melihat buku-buku jarinya yang memutih.

"Seandainya saja kau tidak ada disana. Seandainya, aku tidak melihat tatapanmu yang ketakutan tadi. Melihatmu hampir menangis…mungkin…aku sudah—"

Kupeluk dirinya kuat-kuat, tidak mau mendengarnya memaksakan diri untuk meneruskan kata-katanya. Ichigo menahan amarah dan kekesalannya sejak kami berdiri di sana tadi, berhadapan dengan Kibune-san yang memandang Ichigo rendah. Aku tahu, Ichigo bisa saja langsung memukulnya jatuh saat itu. Tapi, pengendalian dirinyalah yang membuatku bangga. Dia tidak akan meninggalkanku disana sendirian dan membiarkanku melihatnya menghajar Kibune-san dengan membabi buta. Ichigo membutuhkan diriku dan dia mementingkan diriku dibandingkan dengan emosinya yang hampir mengambil alih. Dia bukan pengecut. Dia…pangeranku.  
"Terima kasih…Ichigo. Terima kasih," ucapku sambil menahan isakanku. Air mata mengalir keluar menuruni pipiku. Bukan airmata kesedihan ataupun ketakutan, melainkan airmata bahagia. Kali ini, aku benar-benar memantapkan hatiku untuk tidak meninggalkan Ichigo begitu saja. _Sampai kau menyerah pada diriku…_

*(((to be continued…)))*

(..)

(..)

(..)

**Author's note :**

Kibune berusaha menarik keluar Rukia disini dan dia benar-benar tidak takut dengan ancaman dari Ichigo, Grimmjow, bahkan Kaien. Itu karena dia memang _psycho_, seperti yang sudah aku jelaskan di chapter sebelumnya. Jadi yang dia pikirkan tuh hanya Rukia… .

Kaien muncul lagi disini, sebelum aku kelupaan lagi sama dia…hahahhahaha gomen, lagi-lagi disini dia porsinya dikit..wkwkkwkkw XD

Kibune dkk diurus oleh Coyote-san, sebelum mereka mulai membuat onar di dalam café..hehehehe… Dan Unohana benar-benar tulus untuk mau membantu Rukia, karena selama ini dia juga memperhatikan kehidupan Rukia di café, termasuk hubungan Rukia dengan Ichigo. Lagi-lagi orang yang mendukung Rukia bertambah, disamping mereka tuh tertarik dengan hubungan Ichigo dan Rukia selanjutnya…hehehehhe XD

Oce..segitu aja, bingung mau nulis apa lagi..kalau ada pertanyaan dan keluhan, silahkan hubungi aku lewat PM ataupun review ya..^^ onegaishimasu, minna!

**Balasan untuk reviewer anonymous dan no-login :**

**Rizuki Ryuuzaki** : Makasih banyak udah review ya! Hihihiihih… Ini sudah aku update chapter selanjutnya..makasih semangatnya! XD

**Guest** : Makasih udah review ya! Hihhhihii.. Iya, Byakuya disini tiba-tiba klo ga da dia ga seru… Ini aku dah update..makasih semangatnya! XD


	16. Winter-Scene Two

Bleach fic

"Four Seasons" by Morning Eagle

**!DISCLAIMER :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

* * *

Pair: IchigoxRukia

POV: Rukia

* * *

**Just to warn you :: AU, OOC, Typos, etc... for this multi-chap fic ::**

Thanks for my Playlists: Lifehouse- Between the Raindrops (feat Natasha Bedingfield), The Script- The Man Who Can't Be Moved; If You Ever Come Back, Florence and The Machine-Breath of Life, No Light No Light …Silahkan bagi para readers yang mau mendengar lagu-lagu ini saat membaca fic-ku, siapa tau bisa lebih dapet feelnya..hahhaha*plak*)

Lagi-lagi update lama...gomen ne, minna-san TAT Oce, disini Ichirukinya kembali berkurang, hanya sedikit bagiannya..^^; Author lebih menonjolkan karakter lain, yaitu Hirako dan Riruka! *jengjeng* Riruka mengalami perubahan karakter tidak terduga disini.._just reading_, minna-san! XD

Dan author tidak lupa selalu berterima kasih kepada para readers yang masih setia membaca, juga yang baru membaca fic ini, salam kenal! Juga kepada para reviewers yang sudah memberi semangat sekaligus mengkritik fic ini...Arigatou gozaimasu! Juga bagi yang me-fave, me-follow, me-alert author...terima kasih banyak semuanya! *kiss&hug*

Oce..happy reading all~

**~000*000~**

**Chapter 16 : Winter Scene Two**

Salju yang mulai turun dan menumpuk di halaman cafe, membuat suasana ruangan ini terasa semakin nyaman—menurutku. Dingin, tapi tidak lagi membuat kulitku merinding di dalam kehangatan yang terasa alami. Di sisi lain, Yumichika yang tidak sependapat dengan diriku, tidak berhenti-berhentinya mengeluh sepanjang hari—selama salju belum berhenti turun. Raut wajah mengkerut bodohnya membuat Hirako-san menyeringai lebar dan selalu mengejeknya setiap kali mereka berpapasan—menambah suasana cafe menjadi lebih menghangat. Coyote-san yang berada di sekitar mereka, terlihat sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan kebisingan yang ada. Dia masih menyibukkan dirinya dengan menyusun rangkaian pohon natal yang terlihat sangat besar. Tidak aneh kalau Coyote-san sedikit terhanyut dengan pekerjaan barunya sekarang, sebelum kami membuka cafe hari ini—jadwal buka cafe menjadi sedikit lebih siang, karena salju yang menumpuk di pagi hari.

Rangiku-san sama sekali tidak membantu, yang kerjanya hanya berlarian di sekitar cafe sambil memamerkan gaya natal terbarunya—mengganti bondu-bondu bersuasana natal, hingga mengganti baju-baju minimnya. _Apa dia tidak merasa dingin di pagi yang gelap ini?_

"Hentikan acara fashion show bodohmu itu, Matsumoto!" gerutu Yumichika, yang menyampirkan selimut tebal yang entah didapatnya dari mana di sekujur tubuhnya—terlihat seperti kepompong besar yang berwajah kucing liar, siap menerkammu kapan saja dengan wujud anehnya itu.

Rangiku-san mendengus kesal sambil menatap balik Yumichika dengan tatapan tidak kalah mautnya, "Banyaklah bergerak di musim dingin untuk menghangatkan tubuhmu. Bukannya menggerutu dan meringkuk seperti orang tua di pojok ruangan, tuan mata lentik!"

Yumichika langsung tersulut emosinya, begitu cepat. Dia langsung bangun dari tempat pembaringannya—di kursi cafe pojok ruangan, tentunya disebelah penghangat ruangan. "Kau! Dasar _blondie_ pasaran berdada besar abnormal!" teriak Yumichika lantang sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Rangiku-san sengit. Rangiku-san yang ikut tersulut emosinya, langsung menghampiri Yumichika dengan posisi siaga—_'Mau menantangku sekarang? Persiapkan saja dirimu!'_

"Mereka benar-benar seperti orang bodoh di musim dingin," gumam Hirako-san yang terduduk di sebelahku. Dia terduduk santai sambil menghiraukanku yang masih berkutik dengan hiasan-hiasan natal di depanku—lampu lampu natal yang saling terbelit kabelnya satu sama lain. Tatapannya memandang malas kedua orang yang mulai menghangatkan lagi suasana cafe, tanpa ada yang melerai mereka. Hisagi-san sedang membantu Unohana-san memasang pernak-pernik cafe di jendela depan, Coyote-san masih tetap di tempat asalnya bersama si pohon natal, Momo sedang sibuk memainkan hp nya—kemungkinan besar adalah Toushiro yang sedang dihubunginya sekarang, Isane-san sedang membersihkan meja-meja cafe bersama Kira di sudut ruangan, dan Hirako-san di sampingku—merubah posisinya menjadi tiduran di atas meja.

_Dasar! Bukankah kau tadi juga memulai keributan dengan Yumichika? Orang-orang disini benar-benar aneh..._

"Hei, Kuchiki, bagaimana kabar kekasihmu itu?" gumam Hirako-san yang membuatku bergidik kaget. Dia berbicara seperti sedang bergumam dalam tidurnya, dengan kepala yang terbenam diantara kedua tangannya, yang terlipat rapi di atas meja. Aku mengkerutkan alisku, melihat orang unik ini yang sifatnya benar-benar tidak bisa ditebak—mengingatkanku pada sosok _Mad Hatter_.

"Darimana kau tahu, Hirako-san?" tanyaku basa-basi. Bukannya aku tidak tahu kalau dia dan Ichigo sudah sering berhubungan akhir-akhir ini, seperti hubungan dua teman lama yang sudah lama terpisah sejak lama. Ichigo kadang menyinggung soal diri Hirako-san, yang sebagian besar merupakan gerutuan kesal yang terlontar dari mulutnya. _'Kepala kuning itu benar-benar tidak menepati janjinya, membuatku dan Ikkaku harus berdiri di tengah badai salju selama dua jam lebih!'_ atau _'Si rambut rata tidak punya otak! Bagaimana mungkin dia membangunkanku di pagi buta hanya untuk menemaninya mengubur hamster peliharaan kesayangannya? Dia benar-benar membuat otakku hampir meledak seperti bom di Hiroshima!'_

Ya...sebagian besar memang terlihat dibesar-besarkan oleh Ichigo, itulah pendapatku saat pertama kali mendengar ceritanya. Sampai aku mengalami sendiri kejadian..._aneh_...sekaligus menyebalkan dari si kepala kuning berponi rata di sebelahku ini.

(-_-)

_**5 days ago~**_

_Hirako-san tiba-tiba berteriak histeris di toilet cafe—suaranya seperti seorang nenek tua yang hampir saja tertabrak mobil— membuatku hampir terkena serangan jantung mendadak._

"_Loh? Ada apa, Kuchiki mungil? Kau habis lari marathon?" tanya Hirako-san cuek, seperti tidak sedang terjadi apa-apa barusan._

"_Ta...tadi aku mendengarmu berteriak, Hirako-san! Ada apa?" Aku masih kesulitan untuk mengatur nafasku yang naik turun drastis. Dan ini semua karena ulah bodoh si rambut kuning yang berdiri santai di depanku sekarang!_

"_Oh..aku terkejut saat mendapati kecoak terbalik di samping toilet. Kau tahu, kan? Kaki-kakinya yang bergerak tidak seirama benar-benar membuatmu geli," jelasnya sambil menggerak-gerakkan jari-jari tangannya menyerupai gerak kaki kecoak. "Begitu dia sudah kembali berdiri, langsung saja kuinjak tubuhnya hingga mengeluarkan cairan aneh yang menjijikan itu. Sudah beres," jawabnya datar dan meninggalkanku sendirian di toilet, menatapi kisah tragis kecoak yang sudah tidak berbentuk di samping toilet._

(-_-)

Si nyentrik ini membuatku harus membersihkan lantai toilet yang sudah..._urgghh_..dikotori oleh kecoak yang diinjaknya dengan brutal! Ini semua karena dirinya yang sudah pergi tiba-tiba meninggalkan cafe, meninggalkanku sendirian di dalam toilet, Unohana-san mendapatiku sedang memandangi kecoak tragis disana, dan akulah orang terakhir yang dimintanya untuk membersihkan toilet—menggantikan si kepala kuning yang sudah kabur meninggalkan tanggung jawabnya. _Haha_...

"Kau sedang melamunkan apa, Kuchiki mungil? Asal kau tahu, aku tidak mau mendengar kisah _lovey dovey_ mu dengan si kepala orange wajah mengkerut itu. Persilangan antara jeruk dan kelinci liar benar-benar tidak ada di dalam kisah manis kehidupanku—"

Langsung saja kupukul kepala kuningnya hingga kembali terbenam di antara lipatan tangannya, kembali ke dalam posisi tidurnya. "Jangan bicara melantur, Hirako-san!"

"Aku hanya menggambarkan apa yang ada di dalam kepalaku. Kau tahu? Seperti sebuah perumpamaan para filsafat kuno," katanya bangga, sambil mengusap-usap wajahnya yang memerah karena terlalu lama berdiam di posisi anehnya tadi.

_Filsafat kuno darimananya? _Sedikit kusesali tindakanku karena membelanya di depan Ichigo, saat Ichigo sedang menggerutu sepanjang hari karena ulah aneh Hirako-san. Orang ini benar-benar pandai memancing emosi orang. Membuat orang tersebut ingin meremas-remas kepala kuning terangnya, tapi dengan lincahnya dia langsung menghindar seperti seekor belut. Belut kuning.

Hirako-san memandangku datar—atau mungkin tatapannya memang selalu seperti itu—sambil mengaga aneh. "Wajahmu benar-benar menyerupai _strawberry_ bodoh itu," ucapnya dengan pelafalan kata _strawberry_ dalam bahasa inggris yang membuatku cukup terkejut. Pelafalannya sudah seperti orang asing yang lama tinggal di luar negri. Bukan hal asing sebenarnya, mengingat dia pernah tinggal di luar negri selama beberapa tahun, tapi tetap saja kata itu mengalir seperti sebuah melodi. Tidak seperti pelafalan Jepang yang kaku. "Lihat..alismu mengkerut seperti ini," lanjutnya sambil menyentil dahiku.

"Aduh! Hirako-san!" dengan kesal kukerutkan alisku semakin dalam dan menatapnya tajam.

"Bagaimana? Sejauh apa kalian sudah berhubungan? Ciuman? Apa dia bersikap agresif? Apa dia menggerayangi tubuhmu? Hooo... Apa jangan-jangan kalian sudah tidur bersa—"

Kutendang keras-keras tulang keringnya hingga membuatnya terlonjak kesakitan, sambil memegangi kakinya. "Jangan membahas hal yang tidak-tidak!" teriakku kesal dan segera bangkit dari tempat dudukku, membuatku ingin menjambak rambut ratanya atau lebih memilih memukul tembok. Mukaku sekarang terasa panas, membayangkan hal-hal aneh karena Hirako-san yang sudah berbicara aneh tadi. _Urggghh! Jangan pikirkan Ichigo sekarang!_

"Kuchiki, ah, kau kenapa?" tanya Isane-san sambil menatapku bingung. Dia harus menundukkan tubuhnya untuk memandangi wajahku, karena tinggi tubuhnya yang diatas rata-rata wanita Jepang kebanyakan. Benar-benar membuatku iri.

"Aku? Tidak apa-apa. Tadi ada kecoak kuning yang mengganggu pekerjaanku," ucapku kesal sambil mengerucutkan bibirku.

"Aku bukan kecoak!" teriak Hirako-san dari belakang, membuatku tidak sabaran untuk segera melempar kursi cafe ke arah kepalanya.

"Ehhe...kau terlihat semakin dekat dengan Shinji—"  
"Tidak sama sekali," ucapku memotong kata-kata Isane-san yang hampir membuat moodku bertambah parah.

Isane-san menatapku dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya dan kemudian raut wajahnya langsung berubah, seperti menyadari sesuatu yang tadi sempat menghilang. "Ada apa, Isane-san?"

"Ah, gomen, aku hampir lupa. Bisakah aku meminta tolong padamu?"

"Eh? Meminta tolong apa?" tanyaku bingung dan memperhatikan Isane-san menyodorkan sebuah kertas padaku.

"Unohana-san memintaku mengambil beberapa keperluan cafe yang kurang. Beberapa hiasan natal di toko langganan Urahara-san. Kupikir..." Isane-san menatap sesuatu di belakangku dan dengan cepat matanya cepat beralih kepadaku. "Kau tidak keberatan untuk mengambilnya? Kuchiki-san?"

Senyumku melebar di wajah yang sudah berkurang kehangatannya. Ini benar-benar penyelamat bagiku, sebelum tenggelam di dalam suasana yang hampir membuat kepalaku pecah mendadak. Kuralat ucapaku tadi. Suasana di cafe ini benar-benar..._panas!_

"Dengan senang hati, Isane-san," kataku sambil mengambil kertas di genggamannya. "Panggil aku Rukia saja, Isane-san. Aku lebih muda dari anda dan kupikir sedikit tidak memakai formalitas tidak akan mengganggu pekerjaan disini. Aku akan sangat senang kalau anda memanggilku begitu."  
"Apa-apaan itu? Kenapa bicaramu berubah menjadi formal dengan suara melengking tinggi menjijikan seperti—"

Sebelum Hirako-san menyelesaikan kalimatnya, aku berlari ke arahnya dan dengan cepat menendang tulang keringnya lagi.

_Chachachachalata...yeyyeyeyeye...chachacha!_

"Suara aneh apa lagi itu?" teriak Hirako-san lagi dan tendangan kedua—ketigaku mendarat di kakinya yang sama.

Segera aku berlari ke arah counter kopi, dimana tasku tergeletak di meja counter. Aku merogoh ke dalam tas ransel dan menemukan hpku yang masih bergetar dan berbunyi nyaring. _Ichigo's calling_...

Segera kutekan tombol hijau di sebelah kiri dan mendekatkan hp ke telinga kananku. "Moshi-moshi?"

"_Rukia, ohayou,"_ ucapnya dari seberang telepon dengan nada serak. Dia terdengar seperti orang yang baru bangun dari tidurnya. Kulirik jam dinding cafe, jarumnya sudah bergerak ke arah sembilan tepat.

"Ohayou, Ichigo. Kau kenapa? Suaramu terdengar serak," balasku ragu. Apa dia terkena flu di musim dingin?

"_Hmm? Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja kepalaku sedikit pening, mungkin flu?"_

"Kau ini, segera periksa ke dokter, tawake!" bisikku panik, tidak mau pembicaraan kami terdengar oleh orang-orang cafe.

"_Tidak perlu, tidur sebentar juga akan segera sembuh—"_

"Tapi...ah! Ayahmu seorang dokter, bukan? Bagaimana kalau—"

"_Tidak! Tidak perlu!"_ teriak Ichigo dari seberang telepon yang langsung membuat telingaku sakit.

"Kenapa kau sensitif seperti itu? Aku hanya menyarankan, bukan?" gerutuku sambil berjalan ke sudut counter, tempat terpencil yang cukup untuk meredam suara kami.

"_Urghhhh...ano baka oyaji.. membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku merinding. Entah obat apa yang akan diberikannya padaku,"_ gumamnya serak, membuatku bertanya-tanya dengan sosok ayah yang dimaksudnya. Apakah ayahnya adalah seorang dokter yang kejam? Apakah dia suka bereksperimen...mungkin..sesuatu yang _aneh_..? _Heee..mengerikan._

"_Kau sedang apa?"_ tanyanya lagi, suaranya terdengar lebih rendah dan...menggoda? Wajahku langsung memerah seketika karenanya. _Kau ini kenapa sih, Kuchiki Rukia?!_

"Eh? Ah..aku.." sekarang aku mulai gugup dan bisa kubayangkan wajah si bodoh itu sedang terseyum geli dari seberang sana. "Aku sedang di cafe, menghias interior cafe untuk mempersiapkan natal bersama yang lain," jelasku.

"_Begitu? Dari pagi hari?"_

"Ya, begitulah." Memang melelahkan dan membuatku sulit untuk keluar dari selimutku sebelumnya. Tapi rasa antusias untuk segera melihat pohon natal beserta pernak perniknya mengalahkan rasa kantukku seketika.

"_Kau..tidak rindu padaku?"_ tanyanya tiba-tiba yang langsung membuat jantungku terlonjak kaget.

"A..Apa-apaan pertanyaanmu—"

"_Jawab saja. Kau rindu padaku tidak, nona Kuchiki?"_ godanya jahil, masih dengan suara seraknya. Entahlah..itu terdengar seperti..._arrgghh! Tawake!_

"Ja..jangan menggodaku!" protesku dan dibalas suara tawa Ichigo yang terdengar nyaring. Aku menggerutu kesal sambil berjongkok di bawah counter, meninju-ninju dinding tembok dengan punggung tanganku. "Tidak lucu!"

"_Aku rindu padamu, mungil,"_ katanya yang membuat wajahku memerah lagi. _"Aku bermaksud menemuimu di cafe hari ini."_

Aku berdeham sesaat, untuk melegakan tenggorokanku yang terasa serak sekarang, "Ah...tapi, jam buka cafe menjadi lebih siang hari ini. Kami baru buka jam satu siang, hanya setengah hari—"

"_Bolehkah aku menemuimu lebih awal?" _tanyanya antusias.

"Tapi, aku harus pergi sekarang. Unohana-san menyuruhku untuk mengambil beberapa barang di kota."

"_Ke kota? Bersama siapa? Apa ada yang menemanimu kesana? Rangiku-san? Si mata lentik?"_ tanya Ichigo bertubi-tubi, membuatku terkejut dengan suara paniknya. Dia benar-benar berubah lebih protektif akhir-akhir ini, semenjak kejadian Kibune-san tempo hari. Mungkin...tidak aneh kalau sikapnya berubah seperti sekarang. Bukannya aku tidak menyukainya, hanya kadang membuatku khawatir dengan dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya, dia lebih menjaga dirinya sendiri dari pada diriku. Aku masih bisa bertahan dan menjaga diriku sendiri, walaupun ini kadang membuatku takut. Kenyataannya aku tidak bisa pergi jauh dari Ichigo, aku benar-benar membutuhkannya. Bukankah..ini terlalu egois? Aku tidak bisa meminta hal tersebut begitu saja dan melupakan kehidupan pribadi Ichigo. Dia memiliki kehidupannya sendiri, begitu pula dengan diriku. Dia adalah..kekasihku, bukan bodyguardku.

"Aku...pergi sendiri," ucapku lambat. "Yang lain masih sibuk mengerjakan pekerjaannya masing-masing di cafe. Jadi—"

"_Aku temani,"_ balasnya terdengar sengit. _"Kau tidak bisa pergi sendiri, Rukia. Bagaimana kalau—"_

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara berdebum dari ujung telepon. Ichigo sedang apa, sih? "I..Ichigo?"

Hanya terdengar gerutuan suara Ichigo dari sana dan tiba-tiba seseorang berbicara, yang sepertinya...ini bukan suara Ichigo. _"Halooooo...?"_

"Ah...halo?" jawabku canggung.

"_Perkenalkan, aku adalah ayah Ichigo, Kurosaki Isshin! Salam kenal, pacar Ichigo!"_ teriaknya semangat. Bisa kudengar suara sengit Ichigo sebagai latar belakangnya, sepertinya sedang berusaha merebut kembali hpnya.

"Ah..salam kenal, Kurosaki-san. Saya Kuchiki Rukia—"

"_Rukiaaa-chaannn! Tidak perlu seformal itu! Panggil saja aku O-YA-JI!"_

Tiba-tiba suara ribut terdengar lagi. Aku mengerutkan alisku, berusaha mendengar suara teriakan yang tidak jelas dari ujung sana. Ichigo dan ayahnya seperti sedang mengalami pertarungan yang sengit dan membiarkanku termangu tidak jelas disini. Aku menghela napas dan menyadari waktu yang kubuang terlalu lama disini. Segera kumatikan hpku dan mengambil ranselku, kemudian bergegas menuju pintu depan untuk mengambil pesanan Unohana-san.

(..)

(..)

(..)

"Baiklah..apa hanya ini yang kauperlukan, Kuchiki-san?" tanya Urahara-san dibalik topi anehnya yang berwarna putih-hijau, menyembunyikan mata yang memandangku aneh. Syal tebal terbalut erat di lehernya, membuatku bertanya-tanya di tengah kehangatan ruangan tokonya. Apakah perlu sebuah syal untuk dipakai di dalam ruangan bertemperatur hangat?

"Hmm..ya..hanya ini," ucapku sambil memeriksa kembali kantong belanjanya. Barang yang diperlukan hanya sedikit, jadi hanya aku sendiri yang membawanya bukanlah masalah besar. "Terima kasih, Urahara-san."

"Sama-sama Kuchiki-san! Sampaikan salamku pada Unohana-san," ucapnya dengan nada melengking, sambil melambai-lambaikan kipas tangannya. Kipas..._di musim dingin?_

"Baiklah," ucapku sambil mengerutkan alis bingung, melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakannya untuk seorang penjual toko. Aku menundukkan tubuhku, memberi salam, sebelum beranjak ke pintu depan untuk segera meninggalkan toko Urahara-san.

Cuaca dingin langsung berhembus menerpa wajahku. Kunaikkan syal di leher untuk menutup sebagian wajahku dan berjalan menembus hujan salju lembut yang disertai hembusan angin musim dingin. Jalan kota terlihat sepi, walaupun hari sudah hampir menjelang siang hari. Kebanyakan warga tetap memilih berada di rumah ataupun tempat kerja mereka, enggan untuk menapaki kakinya di atas lapisan salju putih yang sekarang hampir menutupi seluruh jalan pinggir kota. Aku merogoh kantong jaketku dan mendapati hpku yang berkelip-kelip menyala. Ada 5 pesan belum terbaca dan 7 _misscall_ semuanya dari Ichigo. Ini karena aku mengganti ponselku dalam mode _silent_—mencegah situasi seperti ini terjadi. Lagi-lagi Ichigo bertindak terlalu protektif.

_Message 1_

'_Kau dimana, Rukia? Aku tidak bisa menyusulmu sekarang karena baka oyaji—ayahku—yang menahanku untuk keluar rumah...-Ichigo-'_

_Message2_

'_Rukia? Kau sudah pergi? Pastikan ada yang menemanimu pergi, ya? Jangan pergi sendirian! –Ichigo-'_

_Message 3_

'_Mungil! Jawab teleponku! Dimana kau sekarang? –Ichigo-"_

_Message 4_

'_Kuchiki Rukia! Aku akan segera mengejar kemanapun kau pergi sekarang dan menyeretmu kembali ke cafe atau bahkan ke rumahmu sendiri! –Ichigo-'_

_Message 5_

'_Putri ketigakuuuuu~ Tidak usah khawatir! Aku sudah mengurus anak keras kepalaku ini, sebelum demamnya menguasai otak bodohnya... Berhati-hatilah sayang! XDb –Ichigo-'_

Aku terdiam begitu membaca pesan terakhirnya. Ternyata.. ini dari Kurosaki, ah, Isshin-san. Dialah yang menghambat tingkah bodoh Ichigo? Senyumku melebar tiba-tiba di pipi kakuku karena dinginnya cuaca. Baguslah, Ichigo tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan diriku seperti aku akan salah melangkah di tengah cuaca yang buruk ini dan tiba-tiba terbawa angin musim dingin ke pelosok antah berantah. Segera kuketikkan pesan balasan, sebelum hpku kembali bergetar karena pesan bodohnya.

'_Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Ichigo. Sekarang aku sedang dalam perjalanan kembali ke cafe, hanya butuh waktu 10 menit. Tidur dan istirahatlah, kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk menemuiku hari ini. Nanti malam aku akan menghubungimu... Cepatlah sembuh, tawake! ^^ -Rukia-'_

Segera kumasukkan hpku ke dalam kantong mantelku dan kembali menelusuri jalan pulangku. Si bodoh itu benar-benar keras kepala. Untung saja dia memiliki ayah yang baik. Benar-benar tahan untuk menghadapi putra keras kepalanya itu. Aku harus berterima kasih kepada Isshin-san. Lagipula, dia sudah tahu namaku dan statusku sebagai pacar putranya. Mungkin, mengunjungi rumah Ichigo sambil memperkenalkan diri secara langsung? _Argghh!_ Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku malu! Aku ke rumah Ichigo? Seperti apa ya rumahnya? Seperti apa adik-adik yang selalu diceritakannya kepadaku? Seperti apa sosok ayahnya? Kadang...memikirkan keluarga hangat seperti itu membuatku iri. Bukannya aku tidak menyukai keluargaku sendiri, nii-sama dan nee-san yang baik padaku. Tapi, sosok ayah dan ibu, walaupun Ichigo tidak lagi mendapat perhatian dari sosok ibunya yang sudah meninggal, tapi tetap saja...

"Kau!" teriak seseorang di depanku, yang membuatku mengangkat pandanganku dari jalan yang kutapaki. Dia? _Riruka?_  
"Riruka?" tanyaku sambil mengerutkan alisku, menatap Riruka yang memelototiku. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja wajahnya berubah murung, seperti tertekan. Kemana perginya sikap percaya diri dan congkaknya selama ini?

"Rukia... bolehkah aku..berbicara denganmu?" tanyanya ragu, masih menatapku tajam dalam wajah murungnya. "Hanya sebentar."

Aku terdiam, entah apa reaksi yang harus kuberikan padanya. "Tentang...apa?"

Riruka terlihat ragu dan pandangannya berusaha berkelik dariku. Dia kembali terlihat tidak tenang. Tangannya saling bertaut di depan dadanya. "Ini...Kibune Makoto."

(..)

Aku meminum teh hangatku sambil sesekali melirik sosok Riruka yang terduduk di depanku, memainkan rambut panjangnya dengan sebelah tangan. Baju hangatnya disampirkan di kursi sebelahnya, sementar tubuhnya hanya terbalut baju berlengan pendek yang berenda manis. Apa tidak dingin memakai baju seperti itu? Ya...walaupun dia masih menggunakan pakaian hangatnya sebagai penghalang cuaca di luar sana, tapi tetap saja dingin, bukan?

Riruka meraih cangkirnya dengan gaya kelas atasnya, seperti sudah menjadi kebiasaan dalam hidupnya yang sungguh bertolak belakang denganku—membuat mataku kembali menatapnya tajam. Jadi..disinilah kami berada. Di cafe pinggir kota dan menikmati teh hangat di pagi musim dingin. Berdua. Bersama musuh lamaku. Ya...bisa dibilang begitu, karena dia selalu memojokkan dan mengintimidasiku.

"Lalu?" tanyaku, yang memulai angkat suara. Dia menatapku di balik cangkir yang hampir menutupi wajahnya. Riruka terlihat menarik napas sebentar dan menaruh cangkirnya ke dalam posisi semula. Sikap tubuhnya terlihat tegap dan seperti berkuasa, tapi itu tidak menutupi kekhawatiran yang terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Kau...sudah menjadi kekasih..Ichigo?" tanyanya, lebih terdengar seperti memastikan.

"Ah..ya. Itu—Riruka, kau membawaku kemari bukan karena masalah Ichigo, bukan? Tadi kau menyebutkan nama...Kibune-san?"

Riruka bergidik seketika, namun sikapnya kembali tenang dengan mudah. Tatapannya tidak lagi menatapku, tapi mengalihkannya pada gelas atau apapun itu, selain kepadaku. "Ah...itu..Aku bertemu kembali dengan Makoto-san. Itu benar-benar membuatku senang, setelah lama kami berpisah dan..aku tidak lagi mendengar kabar darinya."  
Aku terdiam menyimak penjelasannya, sambil sesekali memeriksa hpku. Memeriksa siapa tahu Ichigo lagi-lagi ngotot untuk menghubungiku. "Lalu?"

"Dia...dia bukan seperti Makoto-san yang kukenal. Dan anehnya...dia mencarimu, Rukia."

Dan sekarang akulah yang bergidik mendengar penjelasannya. Jadi, Kibune-san mencariku lewat Riruka-san? Apa yang dia rencanakan sebenarnya? "Kibune-san...mencariku?"

"Ya. Awalnya aku berniat menanyakan maksud dari kata-katanya itu. Tapi...tiba-tiba saja...dia bersikap aneh. Dia...membentakku, padahal sebelumnya dia sama sekali tidak pernah berlaku kasar padaku. Dia mengatakan kalau ini tidak ada hubungannya denganku. Dan dia sangat membutuhkan informasi mengenai dirimu...jadi..kukatakan kalau kau bekerja di Arc Cafe."

Mataku melotot terkejut. Jadi, kejadian tempo hari bukanlah kebetulan semata? Kibune-san mendapat informasi ini dari Riruka-san? Dia memaksanya? "Apa...dia melukaimu?" tanyaku.

"Eh?" Riruka terlihat bingung dengan pertanyaanku. "Kenapa kau menanyakan hal mengenai diriku, sementara...laki-laki itulah yang mencarimu, Rukia. Dia...mengincarmu. Aku tidak mengerti apa masalahnya."

"Kami bertemu di cafe tempo hari," jelasku dan mendapati perhatian Riruka kembali padaku. "Dia datang bersama...beberapa temannya. Dia hampir...menyeretku...keluar dari cafe."

"Makoto-san," ucapnya lirih. "Padahal, dia berjanji tidak akan menyakitimu."

"Hah?"  
"Bukannya aku peduli denganmu, Rukia. Tapi, tatapannya itu membuatku takut. Aku hanya mau memperingatkanmu, kau harus berhati-hati dengan Makoto-san," ucapnya buru-buru dan memelototi mataku tajam. "Aku masih tidak terima kalau kau sudah menjadi kekasih Ichigo!"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"  
"Kau mendapatkan laki-laki yang setia dan melindungimu seperti seorang ksatria!" teriaknya kesal sambil menggebrak meja dan menunjukku dengan telunjuknya. "Itu membuatku kesal!"

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat sikap anehnya itu. Harga dirinya benar-benar tinggi, yang selalu akan dia pertahankan sampai kapanpun. Dasar, nona besar! "Terima kasih atas informasimu, Riruka."

Riruka mengalihkan tatapannya dariku, sambil memberengut kesal. "Sama...sama.." gumamnya kecil, yang membuatku ingin tertawa lebar. Seorang putri Dokugamine mengibarkan bendera putih di hadapanku sekarang.

"Kau juga, berhati-hatilah dengan Kibune-san. Jangan mendekati dan membiarkannya berbuat jahat padamu," saranku sambil meneguk tehku lagi.

"Tidak perlu kau beritahu juga aku sudah tahu!" balasnya sengit. "Hanya saja...aku tidak mempercayai sikap ramahnya itu benar-benar palsu.."

Aku melirik wajahnya yang kembali termenung. Memang bukan salahnya, kalau dia baru mengetahui kelicikan Kibune-san sekarang. Riruka hanyalah korban yang dimainkan oleh Kibune-san. Laki-laki licik itu. Tidak seharusnya dia menderita seperti ini, menderita karena sudah mencintai laki-laki yang salah. "Ya...aku juga tidak mempercayainya," gumamku.

(..)

"Mampirlah ke cafe sesekali, Riruka. Sekarang sedang ada promo natal, jadi—"

"Percaya diri sekali kau mengundangku kesana?" tanyanya sengit, sambil merapatkan jaket tebalnya di tubuh kurusnya itu. Cuaca di luar benar-benar tidak bertambah hangat. Tapi, aku juga tidak mau menghabiskan waktu lebih lama lagi di dalam cafe bersama gadis aneh ini.

"Aku hanya menawarkan..." gerutuku. "Sampai jumpa, Riruka. Hati-hatilah dengan Kibune-san."

"Kau sudah mengulangnya berkali-kali sejak tadi," balas Riruka yang berniat hendak berbalik arah, tapi tatapannya tiba-tiba berubah kaget, pucat. Tubuhnya menjadi kaku, membuatku mengikuti arah pandangnya ke balik punggungku. Mendapati sosok orang yang tidak ingin kami lihat sedang berjalan ke arah kami.

"Wah, suatu kebetulan bertemu dengan kalian disini. Rukia, Riruka.." ucap Kibune-san memasang wajah polosnya. Aku memundurkan tubuhku ke samping Riruka dan mendapati tatapan gadis itu menatapku bingung.

"Kau benar-benar membawaku kepada Rukia, Riruka-chan," ucap Kibune-san yang terus mendekati kami, membuatku membelalakan mataku kaget.

"Ri..Riruka?" ucapku ngeri. Jadi Riruka dan Kibune-san...

"Bukan! Aku tidak bersekongkol dengan dia! Kau berbohong, Makoto-san!" teriak Riruka histeris sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Kibune-san sengit. Kibune-san hanya tersenyum lebar menanggapi sikap Riruka yang berubah ketakutan.

"Kau membawaku secara tidak langsung ke arah Rukia, Riruka. Kau benar-benar gadis yang baik," ucap Kibune-san yang membuatku merinding. Riruka menarik tubuhku ke belakang punggungnya, melindungiku?

"Jangan macam-macam dengan Rukia!" tantang Riruka-san yang membuatku kaget dengan sikapnya yang berubah 180 derajat kepadaku.

"Wah wah wah...kau benar-benar menjadi gadis yang baik ya, Riruka-chan. Sekarang kau membela...musuhmu sendiri?" Kibune-san berdiri di depan Riruka sambil menatap sengit ke arah kami. Dan anehnya tidak ada orang yang melewati jalan ini sekarang, hanya beberapa pejalan kaki di jalan seberang sana, yang sama sekali tidak melihat keributan disini. Membuat aku dan Riruka-san tidak bisa mencari pertolongan.

"Aku tidak suka perlakuanmu pada Rukia! Kau sudah bertindak di luar batas! Ini...seperti bukan dirimu, Makoto-san," kata Riruka meringis. Dia benar-benar sedih dan kecewa menghadapi perubahan dalam diri Kibune-san, mantan kekasihnya dulu.

"Inilah diriku sekarang, Riruka. Mau tidak mau kau harus menerimanya. Nah, sekarang biarkan aku berbicara dengan Rukia...berdua saja," katanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke samping tubuh Riruka dan meraih pergelangan tanganku.

"Tunggu—" cegah Riruka, tapi tiba-tiba gerak tubuhnya berhenti. Kibune-san menatap tajam Riruka...seperti tatapan seekor monster menjijikan.

"Kau sudah terlalu ikut campur, Riruka." Kibune-san menarik diriku tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Riruka. Dengan cepat kutangkis tangannya dan menatapnya tajam. Tidak lagi untuk sekarang.

"Dan kau..mulai membantahku?" tanya Kibune-san yang ingin menarik pergelangan tanganku lagi, tapi dengan cepat kutangkis lagi.

"Jaga sikapmu, Kibune-san! Kau sakiti dan berani menemui Riruka lagi, aku tidak akan berbicara denganmu!" ucapku dingin, memelototi Kibune-san. Entah keberanian darimana yang melingkupi diriku sekarang. Tapi, yang kupikirkan sekarang hanyalah Ichigo. Ichigo yang menjadi pusat perhatianku dan pengalihanku dari ketakutan yang siap untuk melahapku.

"Rukia," bisik Riruka terlihat panik. Aku memandangnya lembut sambil berusaha tersenyum padanya. Bahwa ini akan baik-baik saja.

"Tidak apa-apa, Riruka. Kibune-san hanya butuh berbicara denganku—"

"Itu benar," potong Kibune-san. "Nah, ikutlah denganku Rukia, kita tidak bisa bicara disini."

"Asalkan kau berjanji padaku, jangan temui lagi Riruka," tawarku dan menatapnya tanpa keraguan. Aku tidak bisa lari dan mundur meninggalkan Riruka, meminta bantuan teman-temanku dan Ichigo. Sementara...Kibune-san sudah ada di depan mataku sekarang. Kemungkinan besar dia bisa berulah lagi, menyakiti Riruka, menyakiti teman-temanku, sampai dia berhasil mendapatkanku dengan kedua tangannya. Aku tidak bisa melibatkan mereka dalam hal ini, dalam masalahku sendiri. _Tegakkan kepalamu dan bersikaplah seperti seorang Kuchiki..._

"Baiklah...tuan putri," ucap Kibune-san yang membuatku tidak bisa menyesali keputusan yang sudah kuambil . Tidak bisa mundur.

*(((to be continued...)))*

(..)

(..)

(..)

**Author's note:**

Beberapa orang muncul yang hanya sekedar lewat sih disini, Kira dan Isane sebenarnya salah satu pegawai Arc Cafe, hanya saja mereka mendapat shift pagi-siang hari. Jadi, tidak sempat aku sebutkan dan jelaskan satu-satu disini (karena pusatnya adalah Rukia XD)...

Rukia menyebut Hirako seperti sosok _Mad Hatter_, yaitu tokoh aneh yang bertopi ala jaman _Victorian_ dari dongen Alice in Wonderland..hohoohoho XD

Kibune muncul lagi disini! Karena sudah mendekat chapter akhir (chapter depan bisa dibilang hampir mendekati finalnya) jadi, konflik harus segera diselesaikan. Kibune mau tidak mau harus segera muncul..hihihihii

Lagi-lagi rencana busuk Kibune. Dia memakai Riruka buat mencari informasi mengenai Rukia (karena Kibune sendiri tahu sifat dan kebencian Riruka pada Rukia). Dan tidak disangka, Riruka tahu mengenai Rukia sekarang. Kibune mendapatkan jackpot besar, yaitu Riruka! Yang lagi-lagi harus diperalatnya buat memancing Rukia... Kibune sengaja membeberkan sifat aslinya di depan Riruka, sekedar membuat Riruka kaget dan menghubungi Rukia. Ternyata, strategi Kibune benar-benar berhasil pada Riruka..hohohohoho

Rukia berubah berani disini karena mengalami proses ya, sebelumnya kan dia masih takut buat menghadapi Kibune. Tapi karena ada Ichigo, Rukia lambat laun menjadi berani dan juga memiliki pendukung yang banyak (teman-temannya) yang selalu me-support dia dari belakang. Tapi disisi lain, Rukia juga tidak mau merepotkan teman-temannya sekaligus selalu bergantung pada Ichigo. Dia ingin mencoba menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri selagi dia bisa dan mampu. Salah satu sifat yang harus dimiliki seorang Kuchiki juga ^^; (ajaran nii-sama nya...)

Riruka disini berniat membantu Rukia, walaupun hanya memperingatkannya saja. Dia masih enggan membantu Rukia secara penuh, tapi melihat sikap Kibune yang mulai memperlihatkan psycho nya di depan Riruka, dia jadi takut dan tidak mau Rukia menjadi incaran Kibune yang sudah berubah 'menggila'. Riruka sebenarnya baik kok, cuman dia disini berperan sebagai korban. Dulu dia benar-benar cinta mati sama Kibune dan begitu mendengar gosip Rukia mendekati Kibune (sebenarnya kebalikannya) dia jadi marah sama Rukia. Dan Riruka baru mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada saat itu, setelah dia dan Kibune bertemu lagi disini (setelah beberapa tahun, Riruka baru menyadari sifat asli Kibune)...ya kira-kira begitu...XD Mana Ichigo direbut sama Rukia (ini pandangan Riruka loh) yang membuat Riruka emosi lagi sama Rukia...wkwkkwwkkw sebenarnya hanya misscomunication saja.. antara Riruka dan Rukia .

_Any question?_ Ya...segini aja ya, kalau ada pertanyaan yang kurang jelas, silahkan PM atau tulis di review! Hehehheheheh ^^

**Balasan untuk anonymous dan no-login reviewer :**

**aeni hibiki **: Makasih udah review ya! Salam kenal juga! XD hihihihihi...Iya, soalnya udah masuk konfliknya..sudah mencapai akhir XD Oce, ini udah update.. Makasih semangatnya! Thehehhehee..

**Guest** : Makasih udah review ya! XD hihihihihi... Iya, romance nya masih ada, tapi di chapter ini sedikit berkurang, soalnya konflik disini lebih banyak porsinya, sudah mau mencapai akhir XD Iya, teman-temannya banyak yang mendukung, mereka kan baik-baik ^^ *apa sih?* Sayangnya nii-sama nya gatau permasalahan Rukia disini, jadi dia ga bisa bantu XD Tpi masih perhatian kok, untuk hal lainnya..oce, nih udah aku update! XDb


	17. Winter-Scene Three

Bleach fic

"Four Seasons" by Morning Eagle

**!DISCLAIMER :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

* * *

Pair: IchigoxRukia

POV: Rukia, Ichigo

* * *

**Just to warn you :: AU, OOC, Typos, etc... for this multi-chap fic ::**

Thanks for my Playlists: Florence and The Machine-Breath of Life, No Light No Light; Birdy-Skinny Love, Shelter ; JYJ-In Heaven …Silahkan bagi para readers yang mau mendengar lagu-lagu ini saat membaca fic-ku, siapa tau bisa lebih dapet feelnya..hahhaha*plak*)

Update! Hihihiihihi…sebelumnya terima kasih banyak buat para reviewers yang meningkat di chapter sebelumnya! Ureshii~ Arigatou gozaimashita! XD Bener-bener membuat author semakin semangat buat menyelesaikan fic ini, mengingat tinggal 2 chapter lagi (chapter ini dan selanjutnya). Tapi masih ada chapter tambahan kok, 2 special scene untuk Winter dan Spring..thehehehhee…

Terima kasih banyak buat para readers yang masih setia membaca hingga chapter ini..(17 chapter! I can't belive it! XD) Dan bagi yang baru membaca, salam kenal! Hihihiihihi.. Juga para reviewer yang selalu membuatku semangat untuk mengetik chapter berikut, berikut, dan berikutnya…terima kasih minna-san! Terima kasih buat kritik saran yang membangun author dalam proses pengerjaan… Juga yang sudah me-fave, allert, follow author, terima kasih banyak! *kiss n hug for all of you~

Oce..this is the next chapter…berusaha dibuat menegangkan disini…just read it, all~ Prepare yourself…XD

(..)

(..)

(..)

"Tu..tunggu Rukia," cegah Riruka sambil menggapai pergelangan tanganku. Wajahnya terlihat tegang dan cemas. Dia mengigit bibirnya, berusaha menahan gemetaran ketakutannya sendiri. Seharusnya dia tidak melakukan hal ini untukku. Biarkan saja ketakutan yang mengambil alih diriku, bukan dirinya yang sama sekali tidak terlibat dengan masalah rumit ini.

"Riruka," bisikku, memohon agar dia segera melepaskan genggaman eratnya.

"Riruka," tegur Kibune-san di belakangku yang langsung membuatku merinding. Nada suaranya terdengar tenang, namun mengancam. Membuat Riruka semakin bergidik ngeri di tempatnya. Tanpa sadar dia melepaskan tanganku, membiarkan warna merah mulai menyebar di pergelangan tanganku. "Kau tidak mau menghambat kami, bukan?"

Riruka tertunduk takut. Sebelah tangannya mencengkram tali tas yang terkait di bahunya kuat-kuat. Aku mendesah, sebagian untuk mengeluarkan ketegangan dan emosi yang membuat kepalaku mulai berdenyut pusing. Kutaruh sebelah tanganku di bahunya yang bebas dari tas mahalnya itu dan menepuknya pelan. "Tidak apa, Riruka. Aku hanya..perlu bicara sebentar," bisikku berusaha menyembunyikan ketakutanku di depannya. Riruka menatapku bingung dan sebelum dia mengucapkan sesuatu, aku sudah berbalik dan menatap tajam Kibune-san. _Apapun yang dia inginkan. Aku akan berusaha melawannya sekarang._

(..)

(..)

(..)

_Just let it snow…let it snow…let it snow…_

~000*000~

**Chapter 17 : Winter Scene Three**

_**~Choose and Chase...~**_

**POV : Ichigo**

"Ichi-nii, kau harus istirahat, badanmu panas sekali," gerutu Yuzu yang terus menerus menarik lenganku. Aku yang memang sudah tidak tenang sejak awal, berusaha menghubungi ponsel Rukia, tapi nihil. Dia memang sudah mengirimkan pesan setengah jam yang lalu, bahwa dia sudah dalam perjalanan pulang ke cafe. Tapi...tetap saja. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal. Aneh. Membuatku tidak bisa terus terduduk disini.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Yuzu," balasku sambil menepuk-nepuk kepalanya lembut, menandakan bahwa aku masih baik-baik saja. "Aku sudah meminum obat yang kau beri tadi. Lagipula, sakit kepalanya sudah menghilang."

"Tapi tetap saja! Suaramu masih terdengar serak begitu, lagipula..Ichi-nii mau pergi kemana?" tanya Yuzu tidak sabaran yang mulai mengekor di belakangku. Kuambil jaketku yang tersampir di punggung sofa dan memakainya sebelum beranjak pergi dari rumah.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar, hanya perlu mengecek—"

"Kau mau kemana Ichigo?!" suara keras itu tiba-tiba muncul dari sampingku, melayang ke arahku. Spontan kumundurkan tubuhku ke belakang sambil mencegah Yuzu untuk melangkah lebih jauh. Dan berhasil. Orang bodoh itu terbang menghantam dinding di depannya.

"Oyaji! Kau bisa melukai Ichi-nii!" omel Yuzu yang lebih memperhatikan diriku dibandingkan dirinya sendiri. Aku mendesah pasrah dan mulai melanjutkan langkahku sambil menghindari tubuh baka oyaji ini dari jalanku.

"Aku pergi dulu. Yuzu, tolong jaga rumah dan dia," tunjukku tanpa melihat orang tua itu yang masih terkapar di lantai.

"Ah, tunggu Ichi-nii—"

"Kau mau kemana Ichigo?! Meninggalkan ayahmu begitu saja disini? Tega sekali kau?" gerutu orang tua itu dan kutebak dia mulai berlari ke arahku. Dengan cepat kututup pintu rumah untuk menghalaunya menjangkauku. Moodku sekarang sedang tidak ingin berkompromi melawan serangan bodohnya itu, sedikit membuatku muak. Kulangkahkan kakiku menapaki salju yang mulai bertumpuk seperti karpet putih, diiringi dengan suara debuman keras pintu rumah di belakangku. Yah...orang tua itu memang tidak pernah menyerah, bahkan rela untuk menabrak apapun yang ada di depannya. _Ironis?_

Kuraih tutup kepala jaket hoodieku, untuk menghindari salju turun dan bisa memperparah rasa peningku. Aku sedikit berbohong pada Yuzu, bahwa kondisiku sudah membaik. Memang sudah membaik dari yang sebelumnya, hanya saja ini tidak bisa menghentikan niatku untuk mengecek keberadaan Rukia di cafe. Hanya sebentar. Dan kupikir tidak ada salahnya.

Hpku tiba-tiba bergetar di kantong celanaku dan dengan cepat kuraih untuk mendapati nama Rukia disana. Tapi bukan. Ini seseorang yang tidak kukenal, hanya tertera no telepon di layar hpku. Ragu kutekan tombol hijau untuk menjawabnya dan menempelkan hpku ke arah telinga kananku.

"Halo?"

"_I..Ichigo?_" suara perempuan terdengar dari seberang sana. Bukan Rukia. Tapi, sepertinya aku kenal suara ini.

"Ya. Ini siapa?"

"_Ah..ini..aku Riruka.._" jawabnya ragu dan membuatku sedikit jengkel. Untuk apa dia menghubungiku dan...darimana dia tahu no hpku?

"Ada apa?" tanyaku sedikit ketus, membuat kepalaku semakin terasa pening. Yang kubutuhkan sekarang adalah mendapati Rukia berdiri di depanku dan tersenyum padaku. Melihat bahwa dia memang baik-baik saja.

"_I..chigo..begini_," nada suaranya terdengar ragu dan...ketakutan? Memangnya aku terdengar mengancam untuknya? "_Ini..Rukia..kumohon..tolonglah dia.._"

Sekejap langkahku berhenti untuk berusaha memproses kata-kata Riruka. Terlalu samar dan tidak jelas. Tapi begitu dia mengatakan nama Rukia, membuatku hampir panik dan emosiku tidak terkendali. "Apa..maksudmu?"

"_Rukia! Dia..dia..pergi bersama Makoto-san..Kibune Makoto!_" teriak Riruka panik dan terdengar isakan samar-samar. "_Aku tidak bisa menahannya_—"

"Dimana Rukia sekarang?!" teriakku panik, berusaha mengorek informasi darinya.

"_Aku tidak tahu. Aku..sudah berusaha untuk menahannya, tapi..Rukia melarangku untuk mengikutinya. Aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak, jadi...kupikir aku harus menghubungimu_," jawabnya terputus-putus.

"Dimana kau sekarang?" tanyaku panik. Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan cepat, entah kemana aku melangkah. Yang pasti aku tidak bisa berdiam diri saja disini, tanpa melakukan apapun.

"_Aku..ada di dekat pusat kota, di block 23 sebelah utara. Tadi..Rukia menuju arah timur, ke daerah_—"

Segera kumatikan hpku, sebelum Riruka selesai bicara. Yang penting sekarang aku mengetahui kemana Rukia pergi. Ke arah timur. Aku harus pergi segera ke sana, tidak bisa bergantung lagi pada informasi Riruka yang benar-benar minim. Walaupun, keberhasilan bisa dibilang sangat kecil untukku, di bawah 50 persen. Sial! Seandainya saja aku tidak membiarkannya pergi sendirian tadi! Bahkan, tidak kuduga kalau kemunculan si brengsek itu bisa mengancam Rukia sampai seperti ini. Siapa dia sebenarnya?

Hp di genggamanku bergetar lagi. Dengan tidak sabaran aku berniat mematikannya begitu saja. Namun, nama Grimjoww tertera jelas pada panggilan di layar hp. Segera kuangkat teleponku, berharap dia bisa membantuku sekarang.

"Grimjoww!" teriakku sambil berusaha mengatur nafasku sambil berlari mengitari block, menuju ke arah timur. "Aku butuh bantuanmu!"

"_Hoi! Aku belum mengatakan apa-apa dan kau sudah mengagetkanku dengan teriakan bodohmu itu!_" gerutunya yang membuatku semakin kehilangan kesabaran.

"Ini penting! Rukia menghilang bersama si brengsek itu!"

"_Dimana kau sekarang?_" lanjut Grimmjow tidak mempedulikan lagi amarahku sekarang.

"Sedang menuju ke arah timur. Hanya itu informasi yang bisa diberikan oleh Riruka! Sial—"

"Aku ada di dekat block timur bersama Ikkaku dan Kensei. Kami akan berpencar di daerah sekitar sini," jelas Grimmjow yang membuatku sedikit lega karena bantuan darinya.

"Arigatou, Grimmjow," balasku sambil berusaha menerobos lampu merah yang sudah menyala menjadi hijau.

"Cepatlah selamatkan putrimu, pangeran!" teriak Grimmjow sebelum memutuskan sambungan telepon. Dia benar-benar membuatku jengkel. Tidak bisakah dia serius sedikit?

**~000...000~**

_**POV : Rukia**_

_Forgiveness...can I say it? No?_

_Strength...can I have it? No?_

Aku hanya melangkah dalam diam, mengikuti Kibune-san yang terus berjalan tak tentu arah di depanku. Sengaja kusisakan jarak diantara kami, enggan untuk berdekatan dengannya. Sesekali Kibune-san melirikku yang hampir membuatku terlonjak kaget. Dia hanya tersenyum miris melihatku dan tidak berhenti untuk membuatku berjalan di sampingnya. Yang tentu saja langsung kutolak tawaran bodohnya itu. Aku tidak mau dia menyentuhku lagi, membuatku selalu bergidik ngeri. Seakan-akan sentuhannya itu berbisa untukku.

Salju turun semakin banyak, membuatku harus mengambil topiku dan menutupi kepalaku dari jatuhnya salju dingin. Kami semakin berjalan menuju daerah sepi. Seperti daerah perumahan zombie. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan yang lewat di sekitar kami. Hening. Dan ini membuatku semakin merasa tidak tenang.

Langit siang hanya berwarna abu-abu muda, menyisakan salju turun sebagai hadiah untukku. Hadiah dingin yang membuat bulu kudukku semakin merinding. Aku benci sekali musim dingin. Untuk saat ini.

"Kita sudah sampai, Rukia," tegur Kibune-san memecah lamunanku. Kami tiba di jembatan di atas sungai dingin yang mengalir cukup deras, namun terlihat tenang. Jembatan penghubung antara jalan perumahan asing yang jarang dilewati orang. Bahkan, di siang hari seperti ini.

"Ini dimana?" tanyaku sedikit khawatir, masih menjaga jarak darinya.

"Aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu. Berdua. Jadi, kupikir dimanapun tempatnya bukanlah masalah besar, kan?" jelas Kibune-san sambil menyusuri jari-jarinya di atas pagar jembatan yang terbilang pendek—hanya sebatas pinggangku. Salju sudah menutupi hampir seluruh tempat ini, menyisakan air sungai yang masih belum membeku. Pohon di pinggir sungai sudah merontokkan daunnya sejak lama dan membiarkan salju menutupi ranting-ranting rapuhnya—menaunginya. Indah. Hanya warna putih sejauh mataku memandang. Monokrom putih dan abu.

"Kau suka?" tanya Kibune-san, lagi-lagi bisa membaca pikiranku. Sungguh membuatku jengkel.

"Katakan saja apa maumu," balasku ketus dan mengalihkan pandanganku pada air sungai yang mengalir di bawahku. Apapun, selain mata yang mengintimidasiku itu.

"Kau benar-benar dingin, Rukia. Aku hanya ingin mencairkan suasana," jelasnya yang mulai membuatku muak. "Bahkan sekarang hatimu sedingin salju untukku. Apa kau juga melakukan hal yang sama pada kekasihmu itu?"

Spontan langsung kutatap tajam wajah yang mulai menyeringai itu. Kedua tanganku mulai tergenggam erat, membuat kantong belanja permintaan Unohana-san menjadi meremuk kerut karenanya. "Apa maumu?" ucapku sinis.

"Jangan pikir aku tidak tahu tentang atlit itu, Kurosaki Ichigo. Atlit lari terbaik yang dimiliki Karakura saat ini, kekasih yang terlalu protektif pada dirimu, Rukia," jelasnya sambil menapaki salju dan menciptakan jejak dalam di atas karpet putih yang bersih. Kotor seperti dirinya itu. Tiba-tiba dia tertawa keras, membuatku bergidik kaget karena sikapnya yang tidak terduga itu. "Hei, Rukia. Kau tahu? Aku hanya berpikir…bagaimana kalau seandainya kekasihmu itu..ah, Kurosaki Ichigo, tidak lagi menjadi atlit? Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba dia mengalami kecelakaan dan membuat kakinya—"

"Hentikan!" teriakku ngeri. Nafasku memburu, membuat seluruh tubuh menegang karena hal mengerikan yang dikatakan Kibune-san barusan. "Apa yang kau maksud, Kibune-san?! Jangan…jangan sakiti dia!"

Kibune-san tertawa lebar sambil berjalan mendekatiku. Aku mundur untuk menghindarinya dan tertabrak oleh pagar penghalang jembatan. Tubuhku oleng karena pagarnya yang pendek,hanya sebatas pinggangku. Kedua tanganku sigap mencengkram pagar yang dingin itu, mendorong tubuhku agar tidak terjatuh ke belakang karena kesalahan bodoh yang kubuat. "Aku tidak mengatakan sesuatu untuk menyakitinya, Rukia. Aku hanya memikirkan, seandainya saja—"

"Jaga ucapanmu! Aku tahu segala akal busukmu itu, Kibune-san!" potongku lagi dan membuat langkah Kibune-san berhenti beberapa langkah dari jarakku.

Wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah serius, namun senyum mengerikannya itu belum menghilang—semakin menyeringai. "Eh? Jadi…kau sudah mengerti apa yang kumaksud? Aku tidak perlu berlama-lama untuk menjelaskannya lagi padamu, bukan?"

Aku terdiam, berusaha memikirkan maksud apa yang dia ingin katakan padaku. "Aku…"

"Tinggalkan dia, Rukia. Kekasih bodohmu itu." Wajahnya tidak berubah, masih dingin mengancam. Aku menahan nafas, memikirkan apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang. Dia…sudah gila. Putus dengan Ichigo? Memangnya itu hal mudah? Seperti membalikkan telapak tangan?

"Atau kau mau dia terluka, seperti harapanmu itu? Menghancurkan mimpinya karena kesalahan bodoh yang kaubuat lagi?" Kibune-san berjalan cepat kearahku, membuatku tidak bisa menghindarinya. Tangannya mencengkram pergelangan tanganku kuat, membuatku semakin meronta dan ingin segera pergi dari sini. _Ichigo._

"Lepas—"

"Kau mau mengulang kesalahan yang sudah kaubuat beberapa tahun yang lalu?" lanjut Kibune-san, mencengkram sebelah tanganku lagi. "Dan kali ini bukan hanya dirimu yang harus merasakan penyesalan itu, Rukia. Tapi, orang-orang yang ada di dekatmu juga, mereka yang berusaha melindungimu itu. Bukankah mereka bodoh? Melindungi seseorang yang hanya menyakiti mereka pada akhirnya?"

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau menyakiti Ichigo! Tidak akan!" teriakku kesal, marah, takut, apapun perasaan yang kurasakan sekarang, membuat kakiku bergerak secara refleks. Kutendang tulang keringnya kuat-kuat yang langsung membuat Kibune-san jatuh limbung. Kupakai kesempatan itu untuk segera lari dari sini. Menjauh dari orang gila ini!

"Kau lari, maka aku akan melanggar janjiku!" teriak Kibune-san yang menghentikan langkahku seketika. Kulirik tubuhnya yang mulai bangkit sambil meraih pagar jembatan sebagai tumpuan baginya. "Riruka. Mulai dari dia."

"Kau! Hentikan omong kosongmu itu—"

"Tidak sampai kau mendengarkan kata-kataku, Rukia!" balasnya dan mulai berjalan limbung ke arahku. "Kembali kemari!"

Dengan enggan dan takut aku kembali melangkah ke arahnya, masih tetap menjaga jarak. Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mataku, tapi berusaha kutahan agar tidak keluar. Aku tidak mau terlihat lemah di hadapannya. Lemah berarti kalah. Aku harus menyingkirkan perasaan itu segera. Untuk Riruka. Untuk Ichigo.

"Kau tahu apa akibatnya kalau kau lari lagi dariku?" katanya, membuatku menunduk dan enggan menatap matanya yang mulai menatap marah diriku. Membuatku merasa lebih kecil dan lemah dari yang sebelumnya kurasakan. "Kau tahu?!"

Teriakannya membuatku hampir berteriak ketakutan. Kugigit bibirku kuat-kuat untuk menghalau suara yang tidak tahan untuk keluar segera. Tangisan, ketakutan, amarah, frustasi, semua itu berusaha kutenggelamkan sekarang. Sebelum membuat Kibune-san semakin marah ataupun senang dengan ketidakberdayaanku.

Tiba-tiba tangannya menarik rambutku ke belakang kepalaku, membuat wajahku menengadah paksa menatapnya. Kedua tanganku berusaha menepis tangannya, tapi tidak berhasil. Cengkramannya terlalu kuat, membuatku mengaduh sakit. "Lihat aku saat aku bicara!" teriaknya tepat di depan wajahku. Matanya menatapku tajam, namun ada sebersit kesenangan baginya melihatku kesakitan seperti ini. Air mataku tidak bisa kutahan lagi, mulai menetes menuruni pipiku.

"Ini akibatnya karena kau tidak mendengarkan kata-kataku!"

"Sakit—"

"Sekarang dengarkan aku, Kuchiki Rukia. Ini demi Riruka. Demi kekasihmu," ucapnya berbisik. Tangannya menarik rambutku lagi ke belakang, membuatku mengernyit sakit dan tubuhku limbung karena tarikannya. "Demi dirimu sendiri, Rukia."

Aku membuka mataku dan melihatnya menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Takut. Benar-benar takut untuk menghadapinya sekarang. Segala keberanianku tadi seakan menguap dan menghilang dari diriku. Dia terlalu kuat, terlalu berkuasa atas diriku. Dan aku terlalu lemah.

Dia melepaskan cengkramannya dari rambutku, yang kini terurai berantakan di samping wajahku. Aku yakin beberapa helai sudah rontok karena ulahnya tadi. Tangannya beralih ke pergelangan tanganku, kembali mengunci pergerakanku di samping tubuhku. "Dengarkan aku, Rukia. Aku tidak akan mengatakannya dua kali."

Aku hanya tertunduk lemas, memikirkan berbagai cara agar bisa lepas darinya. Tapi tidak bisa. Karena terlalu takut, terlalu lemah, terlalu lelah, terlalu tidak berdaya. Walaupun, aku berjuang demi melindungi Riruka, demi Ichigo, tapi aku tidak bisa melindungi diriku sendiri.

"Putuskan kekasihmu itu. Jangan pernah berpikir untuk berhubungan lagi dengannya. Dan jadilah kekasihku."

Ucapannya membuat mataku terbelalak kaget. Kibune-san hanya tersenyum simpul melihat reaksiku. Matanya berubah lembut menatapku, lembut yang aneh. Karena masih ada sebersit kejahatan kental disana. "Kenapa? Bukankah ini yang kauinginkan, Rukia? Seperti saat itu, saat pertama kali kita bertemu. Saat kau menatapku dengan tatapan polos dan kikukmu itu. Tatapan hangatmu itu…"

Entah apa yang dikatakannya sekarang, entah apa maksudnya. Dia membuatku semakin jijik padanya, pada sentuhannya. Semuanya. Menanggapi setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya yang berusaha mengikatku, seperti racun.

"Kau menyukaiku, itulah yang aku tahu," ucapnya penuh percaya diri. "Dan aku menyukaimu, menyukai saat kau melirikku dari lantai 2, saat di perpustakaan, saat aku sedang berjalan di lorong sekalipun. Lalu, entah kenapa kau berubah. Kau tidak lagi melihatku, bahkan tidak lagi melirikku diam-diam seperti biasanya. Kau seakan-akan menghilang… Menghilang dari hadapanku." Tangannya beralih menyentuh pipiku, yang langsung kutepis dan menatapnya marah.

"Dan aku mulai mengambil langkah untuk mengatakan yang sejujurnya padamu, mengatakan perasaanku yang kauinginkan dari awal. Tapi…kau menolakku. Menolakku, Rukia!" teriaknya sambil mendorong tubuhku hingga menabrak pagar jembatan. "Aku sudah bersikap baik padamu, tapi kau malah menepisku. Kau berusaha mempermainkanku?"

"Kau..kau berpacaran dengan Riruka saat itu," balasku sambil berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhku agar tidak jatuh ke belakang. Jatuh ke dalam air dingin itu.

"Riruka tidak berarti apa-apa untukku. Kaulah yang kuinginkan. Hanya kau," balasnya. Sebelah tangannya naik dan mengelus leherku, membuatku merinding ngeri. Jempolnya ditekan ke arah nadiku dan kemudian ke bagian tengah leherku, membuat nafasku tercekat tiba-tiba. "Dan sekarang, aku berusaha untuk bersikap baik lagi untukmu, Rukia. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu lagi, menyakiti orang-orang yang berusaha mengganggu kita, asalkan kau menjadi kekasihku. Kau…milikku."

"Kau…" ucapku berusaha untuk tidak tercekik karena tangannya yang semakin menekan tenggorokanku. "Kau…gila.."

Tiba-tiba Kibune-san terdiam. Terasa hening yang mencekam diantara jarak kami. Membuatku merasakan keringat dingin membasahi tengukku. Kupikir…aku sudah salah bicara?

"Kau..kau menyebutku apa?" tanya Kibune-san hampir berbisik. Tangannya kembali bergerak di leherku, mencekikku hingga membuatku terbatuk kehabisan udara. Kedua tanganku berusaha menepis tangannya yang terlalu kuat mencengkramku. "Kau katakan apa tadi?"

"Kh…khau..khh.." kata-kataku terputus, tidak bisa keluar lagi. Aku berusaha mengambil udara sebanyak-banyaknya untuk segera mengisi paru-paruku. Sesak. Sakit.

"Rukia, kesabaranku ada batasnya. Aku tidak mau menyakitimu lebih dari ini," ucapnya dan melonggarkan tangannya. Membuatku terbatuk-batuk hebat dan segera menghirup oksigen melalui mulutku. "Katakan sekarang. Apa jawabanmu? Apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

_Lagi? Kenapa? Kenapa dia tidak langsung melepaskanku begitu saja? Itu..Itu sudah berlangsung lama. Sudah beberapa tahun lewat dan seharusnya dia tidak lagi mengincarku. Tapi…mengapa?_

"Aku mencintaimu, Rukia," katanya seakan-akan menjawab pertanyaan yang ada di otakku, belum sempat kulontarkan padanya. "Aku mencintaimu semenjak pertama kali melihatmu."

"Kau…bohong," ucapku miris melihat sikapnya yang tiba-tiba melunak dan terlihat…lemah. Dengan kata-kata cinta palsunya itu. "Kau bohong. Kau..tidak mencintaiku."

"Apa—"

"Cinta tidak menyakiti. Cinta…cinta tidak seperti ini. Tidak memaksa…tidak—"

"Jangan menceramahiku dengan kata-kata bodoh itu, Rukia!" Dia kembali mendorong tubuhku ke belakang, membuatku hampir terlempar dan jatuh ke sungai. Tanganku refleks menarik lengan bajunya, agar tidak jatuh dari jembatan. "Kau..memilih kata-kata yang salah, Rukia!"

Tangannya kembali mendorongku ke belakang, dengan paksa melepaskan pegganganku pada lengan bajunya. "Katakan jawabanmu sekarang, Rukia!"

"Aku..aku…"

"Tinggalkan laki-laki yang hanya memanfaatkanmu itu. Laki-laki bodoh yang hanya mengemis cinta darimu. Laki-laki bodoh yang hanya mengatakan bualan dan kebohongan padamu, Rukia. Kau milikku. Dan aku mencintaimu, Kuchiki Rukia! Aku rela mengorbankan apapun, menyakiti siapapun, siapapun yang menghalangi jalanku! Jalan kita!"

"Dia bukan laki-laki bodoh seperti yang kau kira! Ichigo adalah laki-laki yang paling baik yang pernah kutemui, menerima segala yang ada di dalam diriku! Setelah kau menghancurkanku, menginjak-injakku, membuatku terpuruk, Ichigo lah yang menyelamatkanku! Dia yang membuka kembali perasaanku! Dia yang membuka mataku kembali untuk melihat dunia, melihat perasaanku sendiri," teriakku tepat di depan wajahnya, membuatnya terbelalak kaget dan menjadi pucat. Walaupun aku takut, lemah, terlalu bodoh untuk menghadapi Kibune-san. Tapi…tapi… jika dia menyakiti Ichigo, jika dia menghina Ichigo, jika…jika dia berani menyentuh Ichigo dan mencelakainya. Aku…tidak akan segan-segan untuk menghajarnya sekalipun. Bahkan, hingga lututku bergetar karena takut. Hingga dia menyudutkanku lagi, menginjak-injakku lagi seperti dulu.

"Kau…tidak menerimaku?" tanyanya dan melonggarkan jeratannya padaku. Matanya berubah kecewa, sedih, terpuruk, yang sama sekali tidak kupedulikan sekarang. Sama sekali tidak membuatku bersimpati padanya.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Ichigo," jawabku lantang. Entah darimana keberanian yang kudapat untuk mengatakan kata-kata itu. Walaupun, air mata kembali menggenang di pelupuk mataku. Kedua tanganku gemetaran di samping tubuhku, bukan karena dinginnya salju.

"Begitu?" Tiba-tiba Kibune-san tertawa miris, membuatku bingung dan mengerutkan alisku. "Begitu? Kau lebih memilih dirinya? Kalau begitu… dia….dia tidak berhak memilikimu lagi. Begitu pula dengan diriku," ucapnya dan mendorong tubuhku yang tidak siaga hingga terpelanting ke belakang. Melewati pagar jembatan. Bahkan, tanganku pun tidak berhasil meraih pegangan apapun sebagai pijakan. Yang kurasakan adalah dinginnya angin, menampar wajahku, mengeringkan airmataku, dan suara seseorang yang memanggil-manggil namaku sebelum aku merasakan dingin yang menusuk hingga ke tulang. Sebelum kegelapan mulai mengambilku dari salju yang terus turun menyentuh kulitku lembut. _Ichigo_.

(..)

(..)

(..)

**~Chase? Can't you?...~**

POV : Ichigo

Aku mulai menelusuri perumahan sepi di blok timur, bersama Grimmjow yang kutemui di tengah jalan tadi. Kami terus berlari, berusaha mencari tanda-tanda kehidupan disini. Tapi, nihil. Ini seperti tempat berhantu yang membuatku menggigil. Karena dingin, karena keheningan, karena ketakutanku akan Rukia.

"Sial!" umpatku sambil terus melirik ke lorong-lorong yang lagi-lagi kudapati sepi. Dimana Rukia sekarang?

"Tenanglah dan terus mencari," celetuk Grimmjow yang langsung kupelototi dirinya. "Kau pikir dengan penyesalan seperti itu bisa menemukan Rukia begitu saja?"

"Aku tahu! Tapi—"

Tiba-tiba kudengar suara orang, tertawa. Aneh, tidak ada kehidupan disini dan yang pertama kali terdengar adalah suara tertawa yang nyaring dan terdengar miris. Siapa?

Bulu kudukku kembali merinding, entah karena apa. Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan cepat ke sumber suara itu, sambil berharap bahwa Rukia baik-baik saja. Mungkin, dia sedang berjalan santai ke arahku dari sudut jalan. Dia akan segera menghampiriku sambil tersenyum lega. Tidak ada apa-apa. Tidak ada yang menyakitinya. Tidak ada yang melukai, bahkan menyentuhnya seujung jari pun.

"Ichigo!" teriak Grimmjow dari belakangku sambil menunjuk jembatan di depannya. Kulihat sosok…Rukia? Apa itu Rukia? Dia..terpojok di ujung pagar jembatan dan tiba-tiba orang di depannya mendorong tubuh kecilnya. Tanpa pertahanan. _Oh..tidak. Tidak. Tidak! Jangan!_ "Rukia!"

Terlambat. Tubuhnya terjatuh dari jembatan, menuju dasar sungai yang cukup deras di musim dingin ini. Musim dingin. Sungai. _Tidak! Kumohon! Rukia!_

Tanpa pikir panjang segera aku berlari dan mendorong tubuh orang yang sudah mencelakai Rukia, Rukiaku. Kulompati pagar jembatan dan menyambut dingin dan gelapnya air beku di bawah tubuhku, menghantarkan sesuatu yang membuat sekujur tubuhku merinding hebat. Sungai yang cukup dalam, membuatku harus menyelam begitu masuk ke dalamnya. Segera kutarik tubuh Rukia yang tidak bergerak, sebelum dibawa arus sungai yang terbilang cukup deras—untuk tubuh kecilnya itu.

Aku harus berusaha berenang untuk bisa mencapai pinggiran sungai dan membawa kami ke daratan yang dilapisi salju putih. Segera kudorong tubuh Rukia ke atas daratan, sebelum aku mendorong tubuhku yang sudah menggigil kedinginan. Bahkan, rasa sakit mulai menusuk-nusuk kembali kepalaku.

"Rukia—" tubuhku seperti membeku begitu melihat warna merah melapisi salju putih di atas tubuhnya. Merah darah.

Kutarik tubuhnya perlahan dalam pelukanku, agar tubuhnya tetap hangat. Perlahan tanganku yang gemetaran menangkup pipi putihnya, bibirnya mulai membiru. Darah merah segar mengalir dari belakang kepalanya. Batu sungai? Dia membentur…batu? Tidak. _Rukia…_

Memori itu kembali menghantui benakku. Hujan. Sungai. Tubuh ibu yang terbujur kaku. Bersimbah darah dan bercampur dengan genangan air hujan. Dan aku…di sebelahnya…tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Tidak ada. Hanya memandangi tubuhnya yang sudah terbujur kaku tidak bergerak.

"Rukia!" dengan panik kutelusuri tanganku dan merasakan nadi lemah di leher putihnya. "Rukia! Tidak! Kumohon! Jangan lagi!" Jangan terulang lagi. Kumohon. Jangan ambil Rukiaku, jangan berakhir seperti akhir hidup ibuku. _Kumohon…_

*(((to be continued…)))*

(..)

(..)

(..)

**Author's note :**

Ok…kelabilan Kibune disini mencapai puncaknya. Dia memang psycho, bisa dibilang gangguan jiwa. Hahhhahaha..tapi dia benar-benar suka Rukia, benar-benar cinta. Tapi, saking cintanya itu membuat dia hampir gila beneran, rela mengorbankan apapun demi mendapatkan Rukia. Lalu, kenapa akhirnya dia mendorong tubuh Rukia jatuh ke dalam sungai? Bukan tanpa sengaja, tapi dia berpikir kalau dia tidak bisa mendapatkan Rukia, maka yang lainpun tidak berhak mendapatkan Rukia…terlalu drama? Hehehe…

Ichigo pernah mengalami masa lalu yang hampir mirip sama kejadian Rukia sekarang. Tidak bisa author ceritakan disini, karena akan dijelaskan di chapter berikutnya, mungkin readers udah bisa nebak sih..hihihihihii..Tunggu ya~

Pokoknya disini tuh 'demi Ichigo'. Rukia pada Ichigo. Pokoknya Rukia bisa melakukan apapun demi Ichigo..so sweet (?) hahahhahaaha..*plakkk

Rukia terselamatkan? Tidak? Tunggu di chapter berikut ya…ga bisa kasih clue sekarang ^^;

Btw, ada yang sudah membaca chapter terbaru Bleach (manga chapter 529) ? It's really make me shock…speechless… 0_0 til now…. Can't believe it! *arghhh* Beneran Kubo Tite keren banget XD Penjelasannya benar-benar logis..hehhehehhe..Manga pertama yang membuat aku melongo di depan komputer…0_0 *just ignore me ^^;

Seperti biasa, any question? Ada kritik saran? Bisa dikirim lewat review atau PM ya..hihihihihi…XD

**Balasan anonymous dan no-login reviewer :**

**Ika-chan** : Makasih udah review ya! XD... Iya, semakin menegang disini, semoga chapter ini benar-benar terasa klimaksnya ya...hihihihihiihi Adegan lucu Rukia? Wah..buat saat ini kayanya belum bisa, mungkin aku munculin di special scenes ya nanti ^^

**Natsuki akiRaa GranzJaquez** : Makasih udah review ya! XD... wkwkwkkwk oya? Suka baca yang udah banyak chapter nya ya...hihihihi jadi ga lama nunggu.. oke, ini aku udah update lagi, moga suka ya ^^

**Rizuki Ryuuzaki** : Makasih udah review ya! XD... Eh? Kamu bisa meramal? Kok bisa tau? Wkwkwkkwkkwk *just kidding* Tapi bener loh tebakanmu, Riruka segera nelepon Ichigo...hehehhe Makasih semangatnya ya ^^

**aeni hibiki** : Makasih udah review! XD... hehehhehe...happy ending ga ya? Semakin penasaran? Tunggu updatenya lagi ya! *author ditimpukin mendadak* Ah..gomen ga bisa kasih tau, tunggu chapter berikutnya aja ya, nanti ketebak kok endingnya XD Makasih semangatnya ^^

**rukochigo** : Makasih udah review ya! XD Tentang hubungan Rukia, Riruka sama Kibune tuh ada di chapter 13, di flasbacknya..Rukia tuh awalnya suka sama Kibune, tapi karena Kibune udah punya pacar (Riruka) jadi Rukia mundur..Perasaan Kibune terjelaskan disini. Dulu dia sempat berbohong sama Riruka, dia bilang Rukia yang menyatakan perasaan pada Kibune (padahal sebaliknya, karena Rukia udah mundur saat itu) jadi Riruka marah besar.. Ini hanya akal busuk Kibune aja kok...XD Soal Ichigo dan Hirako ada di chapter 5, Yumichika menceritakan masa lalu Ichigo yang didapatnya dari Ikkaku. Hirako dulu tuh teman Ichigo, kakak kelasnya sebenarnya, cuman 1 geng gitu..hihihiihi Tapi tiba-tiba Hirako pergi tanpa memberi kabar dan ngebuat Ichigo marah. Eh, tiba-tiba Hirako muncul lagi di depan Ichigo (di cafe) dengan wajah santai..Itu ngebuat Ichigo marah sama Hirako ^^; begitulah kira-kira..kamu bisa baca lagi chapter yang kusebut tadi, hehehhehe XD Maaf sebelumnya udah ngebuat kamu bingung T_T

**Sookyung06** : Makasih udah review ya! XD... eh? Benarkah? Jadi malu..thehehhe *plakkk* Iya, walaupun cuman via telepon, tpi mereka masih so sweet..XD Soal Rukia, bisa dilihat di chapter berikut..hehe..biar bikin penasaran..fufufu.. Makasih semangatnya ya ^^ Salam kenal juga~

**123** : Makasih udah review! XD..namamu lucu nih..hihhiiihi.. Ini aku udah update, Ichigo masih menjadi pangeran penolon buat Rukia disini, tapi...gimana nasib Rukia ya? Tunggu chapter depan ya! Hihihiihi XD

See u next chapter~ Ayeeyyyyy~ XD


	18. Winter-Scene Four

Bleach fic

"Four Seasons" by Morning Eagle

**!DISCLAIMER :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

* * *

Pair: IchigoxRukia

POV: Rukia

* * *

**Just to warn you :: AU, OOC, Typos, etc... for this multi-chap fic ::**

Thanks for my Playlists: Birdy-Shelter, People Help The People; Electroboyz feat Hyorin (Sistar)-Ma Boy, Sistar-Loving U, Miryo feat Sunny (SNSD)-I Love You I love You I Love You, Owl City-Peppermint Winter, Rainbow Veins; One Ok Rock-Clock Strikes, The Beginning …Silahkan bagi para readers yang mau mendengar lagu-lagu ini saat membaca fic-ku, siapa tau bisa lebih dapet feelnya..hahhaha*plak*)

Ah..gomen..update lama TAT...Kesibukan tugas hampir menyita sebagian waktuku buat melanjutkan fic ini...*hiks*... and..this is it! Chapter terakhir dari Four Seasons! Iyeeeyyyy~ Sebenarnya masih ada 2 chapter tambahan lagi kok, tapi bisa dibilang ini bagian akhirnya..hihiihihiih

And...thanks a lot for all my readers! Buat yang masih setia membaca dan yang baru mulai membaca fic ku, salam kenal! Untuk reviewers yang setia me review, memberi kritik dan saran..Arigatou gozaimasu! Juga yang sudah me fave, follow, alert, terima kasih banyak semuanya... Aku benar-benar terharu melihat para readers, reviewers yang...bisa dibilang tidak sedikit jumlahnya, TAT...LOVE U ALL! *bighug XDb

Oce..enjoy this chapter.. Aku buat lebih ringan disini dan hope u like it ~

(..)

(..)

(..)

_Ki..Kibune-san…_

"_Kau tidak mau memilihku, Rukia. Karena itu kau harus menghilang…"_

_Jangan…aku.._

"_Jatuhlah ke dalam sana dan jangan pernah kembali lagi…"_

_Tu..tunggu Kibune-san..aku tidak mau…_

"_Biarlah rasa dingin dan gelap yang menemanimu disana. Bukankah itu yang kauinginkan, Rukia?"_

_Tidak! Aku tidak mau!_

"_Lalu apa yang kauinginkan? Kau tidak bisa memilih lagi…"_

_Aku ingin..aku..I—_

"_Kau menginginkanku?"  
_

_I..chigo? Ichigo!_

"_Bukankah tadi kau menolakku? Bukankah tadi kau tidak menginginkanku?"_

_Bukan! Tadi…yang kumaksud adalah Kibune-san, bukan kau, Ichigo!_

"_Tadi kau mengatakan hal itu padaku.."_

_Bukan! Tadi yang ada di depanku adalah Kibune-san! Bukan kau, Ichigo!_

"_Sejak tadi aku ada disini, Rukia. Kau sudah menolakku—"_

_Bukan… Ichigo…aku—_

"_Pergilah…dan jangan kembali lagi…"_

_Tidak! Ichigo! Aku tidak mau! Jangan..jangan mendorongku ke air dingin itu…_

"_Memang disanalah tempatmu seharusnya, Rukia…"_

_Ichigo!_

(..)

(..)

(..)

~000*000~

**Chapter 18 : Winter Scene Four**

_When the cold brings you down…_

_When you can't breathe anymore…_

_Who will help you then?_

_The Sun? Or the Wind?_

"Ichigo!" panggilku dan memaksa mataku untuk segera terbuka. Sinar putih menyilaukan membuatku langsung mengerjapkan mataku dengan cepat, menghalaunya masuk. Dan rasa sakit itu muncul seketika, seperti tersengat. Kepala yang berdenyut hebat, bahu dan lengan yang terasa kaku dan lebam, dan kakiku yang terasa lemas—enggan untuk digerakkan. Yang lebih parah lagi adalah rasa dingin yang begitu hebat disekujur tubuhku, membuatku merinding tanpa sebab. _Apa…karena mimpiku tadi?_

Itu…benar-benar terasa nyata dan menyakitkan. Melihat sosok Kibune-san yang mengancam, kemudian langsung tergantikan oleh sosok Ichigo yang menolakku. Aku..takut. Aku takut akan mimpi itu yang bisa berubah nyata dan mengambil Ichigo dari sisiku. Aku takut…dengan tatapan Kibune-san di jembatan tadi—tatapan mengintimidasi dan berusaha untuk melenyapkanku. Saat dia mendorongku dari jembatan, membuatku terdorong ke belakang dan…dingin. Dingin dan gelap…lalu? _Lalu…apa yang terjadi?_

Tiba-tiba denyutan keras terasa dari belakang kepalaku, membuatku mengerang sakit. Kusentuh kepalaku yang sudah terbalut perban, hampir seluruhnya. Aku…tidak lagi berada di dalam kegelapan dan kedinginan yang menusuk. Aku…dimana? _Ini dimana?_

Aku berusaha bangun dari tempat tidurku yang keras ini dan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Yang kudapati hanyalah tirai yang mengelilingi tempatku sekarang, tertutup rapat dan tidak membiarkanku untuk bisa mengetahui apa yang ada di baliknya. Ini…_rumah sakit?_ Ah..memang iya. Tercium dari baunya yang khas dan membuatku mual. Bau pemutih ruangan dan obat yang berlebihan, memberikan kesan bersih sekaligus memuakkan. Aku tidak suka disini. Aku…ingin keluar. Aku ingin Ichigo.

Tapi sayangnya, tubuhku yang lemah tidak bisa menopangku untuk segera turun dari ranjang keras ini. Aku mengerang lagi karena sakit yang kembali menghantam tubuh dan kepalaku, setiap kali aku bergerak. Ini benar-benar menyebalkan! Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan menjadi tidak berdaya seperti kelinci yang diikat dan siap untuk dipotong. _Urghhh…!_

"Hoi, Kurosaki! Kubilang jangan bergerak dulu!" Samar-samar kudengar seseorang yang menyebutkan nama Ichigo di luar sana. Dari suara berisik orang-orang disana, hanya nama Ichigo lah yang membuatku fokus pada ruangan ini. Mungkin…ini adalah ruangan gawat darurat? Dimana banyak suara-suara sibuk dan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Karena itukah tirai di samping tempatku ini ditutup? Baguslah. Aku sedikit lega karena tidak terbaring di salah satu kamar rumah sakit ini. Yang bisa membuat kondisiku semakin terlihat parah.

"Berisik! Biarkan aku turun! Aku…_uhukk_—" Suara Ichigo terdengar di luar sana, membuat sekujur tubuhku menegang kaget. Suaranya terdengar lebih berat dan serak. Dia terbatuk-batuk parah dan terbaring sakit? _Disini? Di ruangan gawat darurat ini? Ada apa dengan Ichigo? Ke..kenapa dia bisa dirawat disini?_

"Ichigo?" panggilku dan mendapati suaraku benar-benar serak dan kering. Bahkan panggilanku ini hanya terdengar seperti suara bisikkan, tidak mungkin bisa mencapainya dari jarakku sekarang. "Ichigo…"

"Aku ingin melihat Rukia—"

"Dia tidak apa-apa, masih tebaring di sana. Kami akan segera merawatnya dan memindahkannya ke kamar pasien. Sementara kau tetap disini untuk memulihkan kondisi—eh? Hei! Kurosaki!"

Suara derapan langkah berat terdengar mendekat, membuat detak jantungku berdetak cepat. Siapa? Siapa yang mendekat? Apa itu Ichigo? Ataukah salah satu dokter yang akan segera memindahkanku dari sini? Membuatku semakin jauh dengan Ichigo? Tidak…aku..aku tidak mau. "Ichigo…."

"Kau berisik sekali, Ishida! Dan biarkan aku melihat Rukia sekali saja—hei! Jangan menarikku, bodoh!"

"Kau harus segera berbaring! Atau kau mau aku bius sekarang?"

"Aku baik-baik saja—_uhukk_! Tidakkah kau lihat aku bisa berjalan dengan kedua kakiku?"  
"Bukan itu maksudku!" Suara lawan bicara Ichigo terdengar semakin meninggi dan memaksa. Siapa dia yang memaksa Ichigo untuk menjauh dariku? "Kurosaki!"

Aku mengernyitkan alisku kesal dan memaksa badanku untuk turun. Tidak ada gunanya aku terduduk disini dan membiarkan Ichigo diseret paksa oleh orang bodoh itu. Kuayunkan kakiku kepinggir ranjang dan mendapati kedua kakiku bergemetar hebat. _Urgghhh! Sial!_

"Suster! Tolong aku untuk menahannya—"

"Hoi! Ishida! Apa yang kaulakukan?! Lepaskan aku, bodoh!"

Ichigo? Tu…tunggu.. Apa yang akan dilakukan orang itu pada Ichigo?

"Suster!"

"Tutup mulutmu sebelum kututup paksa dengan kepalan tanganku ini, Ishida!"

Ichigo…tunggu. Aku akan segera turun dan…"Arghhh!" Benar saja. Begitu aku turun dari ranjang, kakikku tidak bisa menopang tubuhku dengan baik—membuatku terjatuh ke atas lantai yang keras. Kepalaku kembali berdenyut hebat, membuatku meringis sakit sambil memejamkan mataku erat-erat—berharap rasa sakitnya segera hilang.

"Rukia!" teriakan Ichigo membuatku tersentak kaget. Dan tiba-tiba tirai di depanku dibuka dengan paksa, memperlihatkan sosok Ichigo yang menjulang tinggi di atasku.

"Ichigo…" entah kenapa tangisku pecah begitu melihatnya ada di sampingku dan memeluk tubuhku yang terduduk di lantai. "Ichigo—"

"Rukia! Kenapa kau bisa ada di bawah sini," ucapnya miris sambil menggendongku dalam pelukannya dan membaringkanku kembali ke atas kasur. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa terasa sakit?"

Tangannya dengan lembut mengelus kepalaku dan perlahan turun ke pipiku. Air mata di pipiku dihapusnya dengan ibu jarinya lembut.

"Rukia-san! Kau sudah bangun?" teriak seseorang dari balik tubuh Ichigo. Laki-laki berjas putih dan berkacamata. Tubuhnya terlihat lebih kurus dari Ichigo, membuat jas putihnya tersampir kebesaran padanya—terbalut tidak pas seperti siput pada cangkang besarnya. Aneh.

"Minggir kau, Kurosaki," bentaknya kesal dan sama sekali tidak ditanggapi oleh Ichigo—yang masih menatapku dengan tatapan berkerutnya. Kali ini dia tidak terlihat marah, tapi lebih terlihat…_sedih? Kecewa? Khawatir?_

"Ichigo…aku—"

"Kau tidak mungkin tidak apa-apa, Rukia. Kau…astaga! Kau hampir saja tenggelam terbawa arus dan…darah dari kepalamu…" Ichigo mengernyit ngeri sambil menelusuri jarinya perlahan pada perban di kepalaku.

"Kurosaki! Aku harus memeriksa Rukia-san!" kata orang kurus itu, berusaha mendorong tubuh Ichigo. Tapi, lagi-lagi Ichigo menolak dan memberikan tatapan tajam padanya.

"Kau berisik sekali, Ishida!"

"Kubilang minggir, kepala batu!" balas si kacamata sambil mendorong tubuh Ichigo paksa, hingga dia terdorong ke belakang beberapa langkah. Tidak kusangka…dia kuat juga?

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Rukia-san?" tanya si kacamata yang tertunduk di depanku. Tatapannya berubah datar begitu melihatku, tidak lagi terlihat mengancam. Tergantung tanda pengenal di kantong bajunya, memperlihatkan foto formalnya dan identitas dirinya. Ishida Uryuu, dokter jaga. Dia…_dokter? Semuda ini?_

Ishida-san menatapku tajam, meminta penjelasanku dengan tidak sabaran. "Ah..aku…aku baik-baik saja. Hanya…kepalaku masih terasa sakit," ucapku terbata-bata. "Dan tubuhku terasa lemas…dokter...?"

"Panggil saja aku Ishida, aku tidak keberatan. Aku hanya dokter jaga disini, jadi tidak perlu hal formalitas seperti itu," ucapnya dengan nada datarnya. Tangannya meraba kepalaku perlahan, membuatku merasa tidak nyaman.

"Hoi, Ishida! Dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Ichigo yang kembali muncul di samping Ishida. Dia terlihat kesal dengan dokter muda yang sedang memeriksa kondisi tubuhku ini, sama sekali tidak menanggapi komentarnya.

"Aneh. Kupikir kau terbentur cukup keras dan…darah yang keluar dari kepalamu tidaklah sedikit. Aku benar-benar terkejut saat Kurosaki membawamu kemari, Rukia-san. Nah…dan sekarang kau sudah bisa bangun? Hanya menderita gegar otak ringan. Ah... Mungkin tidak. Kepalamu baik-baik saja," jelasnya panjang lebar sambil menulis sesuatu pada file kertas yang diambil dari samping tempat tidur.

"Jadi mana yang benar?" gerutu Ichigo terlihat tidak sabaran. Kuperhatikan wajahnya yang terlihat lebih pucat dan memerah. Apa Ichigo juga sakit?

"Dia tidak apa-apa, Kurosaki. Hanya gegar otak ringan yang menyisakan benjolan di belakang kepalanya. Ini akan segera sembuh setelah kau beristirahat beberapa hari, Rukia-san. Dan yang menjadi masalah sekarang adalah kondisimu yang hampir serupa dengan Kurosaki. Kalian hampir terkena hipotermia!"

_Eh? Kami? Hipotermia? Ichigo juga? Bagaimana bisa?_

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa," balas Ichigo yang menyikut Ishida-san dan segera duduk di sampingku.

"Bagaimana tidak bisa?! Lihat sendiri sekarang kondisimu, Kurosaki! Demam dan flumu semakin bertambah parah dari yang sebelumnya! Bahkan terlihat lebih parah dari Rukia-san!" gerutu Ishida-san sambil menatap tajam Ichigo yang menghiraukan ocehannya. "Rukia-san hanya menderita gejala demam ringan dan tubuh yang mengigil akibat kedinginan di dalam air sungai beku. Kau perlu menghangatkan dirimu lebih lama lagi, Rukia-san. Dan…akan kuberi beberapa resep obat untukmu," jelas Ishida-san lagi dan kembali menulis sesuatu di file yang dipegangnya. "Dan sekarang, kembalilah ke ranjangmu, Kurosaki! Apa kau mau dirawat lebih lama lagi disini?"

Ichigo hanya menggerutu tidak jelas dan tidak mau beranjak dari posisinya. Benar-benar keras kepala.

"Ehhh.._eto_…Ishida-san?" panggilku.

"Ya?"

"Aku….apa aku boleh pulang?" tanyaku, sedikit takut dengan jawaban yang akan diberikannya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana nasibku nanti kalau harus rawat inap disini. Bagaimana dengan reaksi yang akan diberikan oleh nee-san dan nii-sama? Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat kepalaku kembali berdenyut sakit.

"Iya, kau boleh pulang beberapa jam lagi. Setelah kau bisa memulihkan kondisi tubuhmu. Masih terasa lemas, bukan?"

Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Syukurlah. Ini benar-benar membuat jantungku bisa kembali berdetak normal.  
"Kembali ke sana dan hangatkan dirimu, Kurosaki!" teriak Ishida-san tiba-tiba yang membuatku terlonjak kaget. Ishida mencengkram leher baju Ichigo dan berniat menyeretnya.

"Lepaskan, kacamata! Aku baik-baik saja selama aku berada di samping Rukia. Lagipula, hanya perlu menghangatkan diri, bukan?"

"Hah?" Ishida-san terlihat bingung dengan apa yang dimaksud Ichigo barusan. Namun tatapannya berubah ngeri begitu melihat Ichigo memelukku dan berbaring di sampingku—dengan tubuh yang masih terduduk di samping ranjang. Wajahku benar-benar memerah sekarang, merasakan kehangatan tubuh Ichigo yang dengan cepat menghilangkan rasa menggigil di tubuhku.

"Kurosaki!"

"Wah..wah..kau sudah sadar, mungil?" Rambut biru terlihat dari balik rambut orange Ichigo yang menghalangi pandanganku. Sosok Grimmjow-san yang menyeringai lebar terlihat menjulang tinggi. "Dan sekarang kalian sudah bisa bermesraan? Di rumah sakit?"

"Grimmjow, bagaimana?" tiba-tiba Ichigo berubah tegang dan langsung berdiri dari posisinya yang memelukku terbaring. Tubuhnya terlihat siaga dan menegang, semakin membuatku gugup.

"Ah..sudah kubereskan," balas Grimmjow-san yang tidak kumengerti apa maksud pembicaraan mereka.

"A..apanya?" celetukku tidak bisa diam saja dan langsung mendapati tatapan ketiga orang di depanku ini jatuh padaku.

Grimmjow-san mendesah sesaat dan kembali melirik Ichigo, dengan maksud yang tidak bisa kumengerti artinya. "Kau yang ceritakan?"

Ichigo terdiam sesaat sebelum membalikkan kembali tubuhnya menghadapku yang masih terbaring disini—enggan untuk berdiri karena hantaman denyut sakit di kepalaku, membuatku pusing dan lemas.

"Aku akan mengambil obat untuk kalian," potong Ishida-san yang pergi keluar, meninggalkan kami bertiga disini, mungkin juga memberikan waktu untuk membahas masalah yang tidak Ishida-san ikuti dari awal.

Tatapanku beralih ke Ichigo yang masih terlihat tegang dan sama sekali tidak mau melihatku. Ini sedikit membuatku kesal. "Ichigo?"

"Ini…tentang Kibune Makoto," ucapnya dengan nada sinis dan membuatku sedikit bergidik. "Tenang saja, orang itu tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Grimmjow dan beberapa orang temannya sudah berhasil membekuknya." Tangan Ichigo terulur untuk menggenggam tanganku erat, mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Si brengsek itu sudah kubawa ke kantor polisi," celetuk Grimmjow-san yang memandangku tajam. "Ya, tentu saja dengan kondisi yang bisa kaubayangkan."

"Eh?" Aku benar-benar bingung dengan maksud si panther biru ini—terlihat mencurigakan. _Apa dia…._

"Grimmjow sudah menghajar orang itu hingga babak belur," lanjut Ichigo menjelaskan. "Saat aku menolongmu, Grimmjow mendapatkan bagiannya."

_Ah..begitu… _Jadi Kibune-san berhasil dihajar Grimmjow-san? Itu benar-benar…mengerikan. Membayangkan tubuh Kibune-san yang lebih kecil dari ukuran tubuh Grimmjow-san. Tapi…itu setimpal. Dan kuharap dia tidak akan muncul lagi dalam kehidupanku, kembali terpendam dalam lumpur kelam yang membawanya menjauh dariku. Tidak lagi bisa menyakitiku, maupun orang-orang di dalam kehidupanku. Menyakiti Ichigo. Menyakiti Riruka. _Tidak lagi…_

Dan…_eh..tunggu dulu.. tadi, dia bilang apa?_ "Ichigo…kau tadi bilang…saat menolongku?" _apa aku tidak_ _salah dengar?_

"Ya, si bodoh ini langsung terjun menyusulmu begitu melihat tubuh mungilmu didorong si brengsek itu. Bahkan dia sama sekali tidak memikirkan kondisinya sendiri. Kau sudah terkena demam sebelumnya, bukan?" Grimmjow-san menatap tajam Ichigo sambil menyeringai lebar, membuat Ichigo merasa tidak nyaman.

"Ichigo…"

"Ya.." Ichigo mendesah dan mulai menatapku lagi, lebih lembut. "Aku langsung mendorong si brengsek itu dan terjun ke sungai berarus dingin untuk menarikmu keluar dari hantaman arusnya. Dan…kau benar-benar membuatku takut, Rukia. Tubuhmu hampir beku dan darah yang keluar dari kepalamu akibat terbentur batu sungai."

Tiba-tiba Ichigo berubah murung dan terlihat seperti tertekan. Dia memutus kontak matanya denganku, lebih memilih untuk menatap lantai bersih di bawahnya. Entah kenapa, aku merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak saat aku melihat Ichigo berubah seperti ini. Tidak seperti biasanya. Sesuatu disembunyikannya rapat-rapat dariku.

"Ichigo…terima kasih," ucapku hampir berbisik sambil mengeratkan genggamanku pada tangan Ichigo yang sedikit bergemetar di bawah tanganku. Dan dia berhasil melirikku lagi, membuatku tidak bisa menahan senyum ibaku. "Terima kasih sudah menolongku. Dan juga…untuk Grimmjow-san."

Aku melirik takut ke arah Grimmjow-san yang masih menyeringai lebar, membuatku langsung menyembunyikan mukaku di balik tubuh Ichigo. "Tidak masalah, mungil. Kau sudah memberikan sesuatu yang menarik untuk kulakukan, memacu adrenalin. Sudah lama aku tidak menghajar orang yang menyebalkan seperti tadi."

"Grimmjow!" tegur Ichigo, tubuhnya kembali menegang. "Kau menakuti Rukia, bodoh!"

"Eh? Aku tidak berbuat apa-apa, bukan?" balas Grimmjow-san cuek. Dia melangkah perlahan ke depan ranjang dan menundukkan tubuhnya untuk melihatku yang masih bersembunyi di balik punggung lebar Ichigo. "Nah, bolehkah aku mengambil hadiahku, tuan putri? Sebagai balasan karena telah menolongmu?"

"Eh?"

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo mengernyit ngeri, berusaha menyembunyikan tubuhku dari tatapan panther liar itu.

"Oh…ayolah. Hanya kecupan tanda terima kasih, disini," tunjuk Grimmjow-san ke arah pipinya, membuatku malu sekaligus takut.

"Kau mau kulaporkan hal ini pada Nell?" ancam Ichigo, menyebutkan nama seseorang yang terdengar asing di telingaku. Tapi, sepertinya ancaman Ichigo ini benar-benar ampuh bagi Grimmjow-san. Wajah Grimmjow berubah seketika, terlihat kaget sekaligus ngeri menatap Ichigo.

"Kau….kau mengancamku?" tanya Grimmjow-san tidak percaya, memelototi Ichigo yang menyeringai lebar padanya. Aku hanya bisa memandang bingung kedua orang bodoh ini yang memulai pertengkaran baru dan menghela nafas karena lelah.

"Rukia!" seseorang memanggil namaku panik dan membuat tubuhku terlonjak kaget. Aku tahu suara itu. Aku benar-benar mengenalnya dan salah satu orang yang tidak ingin kutemui sekarang. _Ah..jangan sekarang…._

"Rukia?" sosok nee-san muncul di balik tubuh besar Grimmjow-san, menarik perhatian kami bertiga disini. Nee-san terlihat panik dengan nafasnya yang mulai tidak teratur, melihat kami bergantian dan tatapannya berubah ngeri begitu melihat sosok Grimmjow-san.

"Nee-san…" ucapku takut untuk menghadapinya, lebih memilih tetap terdiam di balik tubuh Ichigo. Dan sialnya, Ichigo memilih untuk berdiri dan bergeser ke samping agar nee-san bisa melihat kondisiku dengan jelas. Betul saja, nee-san dengan cepat terduduk dan memeluk tubuhku erat, membuat kepalaku kembali berdenyut tidak jelas.

"Rukia! Astaga! Kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa bisa terjadi seperti ini? Oh…adikku sayang, lihat keadaanmu yang buruk ini! Kenapa kepalamu terbalut perban?" Pertanyaan bertubi-tubi nee-san membuatku mengernyit kesal. Dia…terlalu berlebihan dan membuatku ingin—

"Rukia?" Dan satu orang lagi yang paling tidak ingin kulihat sekarang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan nii-sama, yang menatapku bingung sekaligus tajam—membuat tubuhku merinding seketika.

"Nii-sama…" panggilku lemas yang sudah terbebas dari pelukan nee-san. "Ke..kenapa kalian bisa tahu?"

Nee-san menatapku miris, sambil mengelus-elus kepalaku lembut. "Kami? Ah…Itu karena seseorang menjawab hpmu, Rukia, disaat aku menghubungimu. Seseorang yang bernama…hmm..siapa ya? Grey..Greek..Grow—"

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Itu aku, nona," celetuk Grimmjow-san yang langsung membuat nee-san menatap Grimmjow-san takut. Bahkan, Ichigo sempat memelototi Grimmjow-san dari posisi kakunya di pinggir ranjang, sementara nii-sama memberi tatapan tajam pada Ichigo. _Ini…ini benar-benar membingungkan!_

"Oh…ah..Grimmjow?" ucap nee-san terlihat bingung, masih memandangi sosok Grimmjow-san yang berdiri cuek di belakangnya. "Terima kasih sudah memberitahuku tentang keadaan adikku."

"Tidak masalah, nona," balas Grimmjow-san yang kembali menyeringai lebar, membuat nee-san melotot kaget. Aku menatap bingung Grimmjow-san, bagaimana bisa dia mendapatkan hpku?

"Jadi, bisa jelaskan apa yang sudah terjadi disini?" potong nii-sama yang membuat ruangan ini semakin terasa dingin dan kelam. Kami semua terdiam, memandangi sosok nii-sama yang mulai mengintimidasiku sekarang—menatapku tajam, meminta penjelasan. _Ahhh…._penjelasan ini akan benar-benar terdengar rumit dan panjang. Jadi, aku harus mulai darimana?

(..)

(..)

(..)

"Jangan pernah berbuat hal konyol seperti ini lagi, Rukia. Kau membuatku dan Byakuya panik dan khawatir, kau tahu? Bahkan, Retsu-san dan teman-temanmu di café menjadi panik karena kabar buruk ini. Ah…adik bodohku…" gerutu nee-san di samping tempat tidurku—kamar normalku, bukan kamar rumah sakit. Ini sedikit membuatku lega, karena tidak harus berakhir di ranjang keras rumah sakit dan ditemani celotehan nee-san sepanjang hari.

"Maaf, nee-san. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu khawatir," balasku, memasang tatapan penuh penyesalan padanya. Yang kutahu ini mungkin tidak akan ampuh untuk menaklukannya.

Nee-san mendengus kesal sambil menarik selimutku dan menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhku. "Aku benar-benar takut, Rukia. Bagaimana kalau Kibune yang jahat itu sampai melukaimu lebih parah dari ini? Atau bagaimana kalau seandainya Ichigo-kun tidak segera datang untuk menolongmu? Kau tidak boleh bertindak ceroboh seperti ini lagi, Rukia. Setidaknya, mintalah orang terdekatmu untuk bergantung dan menolongmu," lanjut nee-san yang membuatku mengernyitkan alis, kesal. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya dia mengeluhkan hal ini padaku. "Aku akan selalu ada untuk menolongmu, Rukia, bahkan juga Byakuya. Kami selalu mengkhawatirkan dirimu."

"Aku…." Aku menghindari tatapannya, merasa malu sekaligus bersalah pada nee-san. Betul, seharusnya aku tidak menutupi masalah ini, _tetapi…_ "Aku..tidak mau menyulitkan kalian berdua lagi. Dan juga…mengecewakan nii-sama. Aku sudah terlalu merepotkannya, membuatnya…kecewa padaku."

"Rukiaku…kau tidak perlu takut padaku atau bahkan Byakuya. Dia selalu mengkhawatirkan dirimu, sayang. Byakuya sama sekali tidak akan kecewa padamu, kau tahu? Dialah yang pertama kali panik, begitu mendengar kabar kalau kau masuk rumah sakit," jelas nee-san yang langsung membuat mataku terbelalak lebar. Nii-sama yang tidak pernah menunjukkan emosinya…mencemaskan diriku? _Sampai seperti itu?_

"Byakuya sama sekali tidak kecewa dengan sikapmu, apalagi saat kejadian _saat itu_, kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu, Rukia. Dia…merasa sedih padamu, karena kau bertindak gegabah dan membahayakan dirimu sendiri. Lalu dia berpikir, seandainya saja peraturan dan sikap keluarga Kuchiki bisa melindungimu dari bahaya, walaupun…itu mungkin akan sedikit mengekangmu," ucap nee-san yang kembali tersenyum lembut padaku. "Kau tahu, kan? Menjadi seorang Kuchiki tidaklah mudah. Kau harus sedikit mengeraskan hatimu dan menutup perasaanmu sendiri. Tapi, itu hanya sementara, sayangku. Hanya untuk menunjukkan dirimu yang kuat di depan orang banyak, sekaligus menyembunyikan kelemahanmu."

_Begitu?_ Jadi…selama ini nii-sama bersikap keras dan kadang menceramahiku hampir setiap harinya…hanya karena sikap lemahku? Dia melakukan itu semua untuk membuatku terlihat kuat? _Melindungiku?_

"Nee-san..aku..aku," ucapku terbata-bata, menyadari kebodohan yang selama ini kupercayai. "Maaf, aku selama ini benar-benar bodoh. Aku sama sekali tidak menyadari kebaikan nii-sama dan juga dirimu. Membuat kalian khawatir dan—"

"Sstt… tidak apa-apa, Rukia. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf lagi. Hanya mengatakan 'aku percaya kalian' saja sudah cukup untukku dan Byakuya. Asalkan kau mempercayai kami dan tidak berbuat gegabah lagi. Kami ini keluargamu."

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk lemah sambil berusaha menahan tangisku, agar tidak membuat nee-san merasa khawatir lagi padaku. Tangan nee-san terulur untuk membelai kepalaku dan kemudian mencubit sebelah pipiku. "Istirahatlah, Rukia."

"Nee-san!" gerutuku kesal sambil mengelus pipiku yang memerah karenanya. Nee-san menghiraukanku dan lebih memilih segera keluar dari kamarku dan meninggalkanku sambil tersenyum lebar.

Aku menghela napas lega, akhirnya bisa sendirian sekarang. Setelah penjelasan panjang yang kuceritakan pada nee-san dan nii-sama di rumah sakit—semua hal yang berusaha kusembunyikan dari mereka selama ini— yang hampir menguras fisik dan mentalku. Bahkan, Ichigo pun menjadi korban pengintimidasian nii-sama, yang tanpa henti menanyakan berbagai pertanyaan padanya. Yah…memang dari awal nii-sama tidak begitu menyukai Ichigo, jadi wajar saja dia bersikap keras padanya—membuatku hampir menggerutu kesal sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Ini karena perlakuan nii-sama yang lagi-lagi memisahkanku dari Ichigo, menarikku pulang begitu Ishida-san mengijinkanku pergi dari rumah sakit dan meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih terpaku bingung di rumah sakit—sebagiannya karena memang Ichigo masih harus dirawat karena demamnya yang tak kunjung turun. Baru beberapa jam kami berpisah sudah membuatku rindu padanya.

Lagi-lagi aku mendesah, terasa hampa. Berbaring disini tidak bisa membuat moodku bertambah baik. Hanya mendengar detak jam yang terus berbunyi berirama, menyisakan kekosongan yang tidak bisa kutelusuri hanya dengan terpaku pada dinding kamar yang hampa. Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu, apapun yang bisa mengalihkan perhatianku sekarang. Fokus pada sesuatu. Dan baru kusadari, aku sudah meninggalkan hpku di rumah sakit, masih bersama Grimmjow-san. Benar-benar membuatku semakin frustasi. Sekarang rencanaku gagal sudah, niat untuk menghubungi Ichigo. Mendengar suaranya, membuatku tetap fokus pada kehangatannya yang kian memudar.

Lalu…apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Menggambar? Bukan, aku sedang tidak ingin melakukan hal itu sekarang. Membaca? Itu hanya akan menambah rasa pusingku semakin terasa. Menonton tivi? Aku tidak mau melangkahkan kakiku keluar kamar dan hanya mendapati ceramahan lagi dari nii-sama dan nee-san nantinya.

Kulirik jam di meja sebelah kasurku, menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Ah…ini masih terlalu pagi untuk tidur. Membuat tubuhku berteriak frustasi dan ingin merasakan kebebasan secepatnya. Akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk berdiri dari tidurku dan lebih memilih melangkahkan kakiku berputar-putar di dalam kamar. Menelusuri jalan yang hanya membuatku bertambah pusing, membuatku oleng dan kembali terduduk di atas kasurku yang empuk. Aku benar-benar melakukan hal bodoh. _Apa yang sedang kaupikirkan, Kuchiki Rukia?_

Suara gemeretak di jendela membuat perhatianku teralih. Lalu hening, tidak terdengar lagi. Ah…ini mungkin hanya perasaanku saja, membuat proses bekerja otak menjadi terhambat dan kadang berhalusinasi. Tapi, suara itu kembali terdengar—meragukan pemikiran bodohku. Dengan enggan kulangkahkan kakiku ke arah jendela yang tertutup rapat oleh tirai berwarna ungu muda, membuatku harus menyibakkannya ke samping dan mendapati pemandangan malam komplek perumahan. Kuedarkan pandanganku ke samping, kiri, kanan, lalu bawah. Dan disanalah sumber keributan kecil yang tercipta barusan, Ichigo. Dia melambaikan tangannya padaku yang langsung kusambut dengan antusias. Senyumku tidak lagi bisa kutahan, membiarkan otot-otot pipiku yang kaku mengendur beberapa saat.

Ichigo terlihat kebingungan, melihat ke kiri dan kanannya berulang kali. Kubuka jendela kamarku untuk mendapati udara malam yang dingin dan membuat pandanganku kian jelas pada sosoknya di bawah sana.

"Ichigo, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" bisikku perlahan, berharap suaraku mencapainya di bawah sana.

Ichigo tersenyum lebar dan menggunakan tangannya sebagai bahasa isyarat, yang tidak kumengerti sama sekali. Tiba-tiba dia merapat ke dinding bawah dan menggapai pagar sulur tanaman yang merambat ke atas. Dia…_memanjat?!_

"Tu..tunggu Ichigo! Apa yang kaulakukan?" bisikku lagi, kali ini terdengar sedikit lebih keras dan panik.

"Ssttt…jangan berisik Rukia," balas Ichigo yang terus memanjat dengan santainya. Sesaat kemudian, tangannya bisa meraih daun jendelaku dan menarik badannya untuk masuk ke dalam kamarku. Ini…benar-benar gila!

"Kau ini bodoh, apa?!" bisikku lagi sambil menariknya masuk. Ichigo hanya tertawa kecil melihatku yang mulai panik dan bersender pada dinding di sebelah jendela. Dan disinilah sekarang dia berada, Kurosaki Ichigo berada di kamarku. Memanjat masuk seperti orang bodoh.

"Tidakkah itu seperti adegan Romeo and Juliet?" celetuk Ichigo yang membuatku kembali memelototinya. "Aku hanya bercanda, mungil."

Ichigo meraih tanganku dan membawaku untuk duduk di kasurku, di tengah-tengah kegelapan kamarku. Sinar yang menerangi sekarang hanyalah lampu kecil di samping ranjangku, berbentuk kelinci yang menyeringai lebar ke arahku—seakan-akan sedang mengejek kebodohanku ataupun kebodohan Ichigo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Memanjat ke kamarku? Bagaimana dengan kondisi tubuhmu? Bukankah kau masih sakit?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi dan mendapat tatapan geli dari Ichigo.

"Aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu itu sekaligus, Rukia," ucapnya sambil mengecup dahiku cepat, membuatku merasakan rasa panas di kedua pipiku. "Pertama, aku baik-baik saja. Demamku sudah turun sejak Ishida memberikan obat aneh padaku. Yang untungnya itu manjur untukku."

Aku mendesah lega dan mengulurkan tanganku untuk menyentuh dahinya. Ah…memang demamnya sudah benar-benar turun, tidak lagi terasa panas menyengat. Bagaimana bisa dia pulih secepat ini?

"Dan yang kedua..aku kemari untuk memberikan ini." Ichigo merogoh kantong jaketnya dan memberikan hpku, yang masih utuh bersama gantungan kelinci disana.

"Kau kemari untuk mengembalikan hpku? Kau bisa menunggu besok, bukan? Bagaimana kalau nii-sama melihatmu?"

"Bukan itu saja alasanku kemari. Dan bisa kupastikan kalau kakak iparmu itu tidak akan menemukanku disini." Ichigo tersenyum lebar, penuh percaya diri. Sebaliknya, aku ingin menjambak rambut orangenya itu hingga terlepas dari kepala bodohnya.

"Lalu apa?" tanyaku lagi, memicingkan mataku ingin tahu. "Apa yang membawamu untuk datang kemari, _Romeo_?"

Ichigo tertawa geli melihatku mulai memainkan dramaku di depannya. Aku ikut tertawa bersamanya, tentu saja sudah kuredam, agar tidak terdengar hingga keluar kamar. "Aku tidak bisa tidur dan aku rindu padamu, _Juliet_."

Kata-katanya entah kenapa terdengar mengalun lembut di telingaku. Membuat jantungku berdetak cepat dan tubuhku merinding kaget. Ichigo menatapku lembut, memperlihatkan hazel terangnya yang bercahaya di tengah kegelapan malam. Tulang wajahnya terlihat lebih tegas, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang menawan—terpahat sempurna disana. Rambutnya hampir menutupi alis tegasnya, menyembunyikan permata coklat terang yang menatapku penuh rindu, membuatku terhipnotis untuk tidak bisa lepas darinya.

"_Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night._" Kata-kata itu mengalun lembut keluar dari mulut Ichigo, membuatku terbelalak kaget. Aku tidak tahu apa artinya, tapi yang jelas…ucapannya itu membuat wajahku memerah panas. Seperti alunan melodi instrument, mengalun penuh perasaan.

"A…apa artinya?" tanyaku gugup, membuatku terlihat bodoh di depannya.

"Aku mengutipnya dari _Shakespeare_, cerita asli _Romeo and Juliet_," ucapnya terlihat kikuk, mengalihkan pandangannya padaku. Punggung tangannya menutupi hampir sebagian wajahnya, menyembuyikan rona merah yang sedikit terlihat di kegelapan ini.

"Kau menghafalnya?" tanyaku kaget sekaligus kagum. Seorang Kurosaki Ichigo, mengutip kata-kata klasik Shakespeare, yang tidak aku ketahui artinya. Tapi, tetap saja ini terdengar indah di telingaku, membuatku ingin mendengarnya berulang kali.

Ichigo terlihat ragu untuk menjawab, alisnya kembali berkerut tajam—berpikir keras. "Hmm..ya, begitulah. Secara tidak sengaja aku menghafalnya dengan cepat, begitu aku selesai membaca novelnya—"

"Kau membaca novelnya?!" teriakku tanpa sadar dan dengan cepat Ichigo membungkam mulutku dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Kecilkan suaramu," bisiknya di telingaku, membuatku kembali merinding tidak tenang di sampingnya. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk perlahan, menunggu tangannya membiarkan mulutku bebas kembali.

"Maaf."

"Kau tidak tidur?" tanya Ichigo, mengembalikan topik pembicaraan. Tangannya mengelus perban yang masih terbalut rapi melingkari kepalaku. "Apa ini masih terasa sakit?"

"Hn? Tidak, tidak terlalu. Walaupun memang kadang masih terasa pening, tapi aku baik-baik saja. Dan sama sepertimu, aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Tidurlah, ini sudah malam," balasnya sambil berusaha menarik selimut di kasurku. "Aku harus segera pulang, sebelum baka oyaji itu menceramahiku dengan omelan anehnya."

Aku tersenyum geli, kembali mengingat ayah nyentrik Ichigo yang terdengar ramah dari seberang telepon—membuatku penasaran dengan sosok aslinya. Dua kepribadian yang berbeda, antara anak dan ayah. Benar-benar unik. "Tapi, aku masih belum mau tidur."

"Rukia, ayolah," bujuk Ichigo, menyentuh pelan lenganku dan berusaha menarikku untuk segera berbaring. "Kau butuh istirahat."

"Aku terlalu banyak tidur, jadi kepalaku terasa pening," ucapku berbohong, memasang tatapan memelas padanya. Dan sepertinya…tidak berhasil.

Kerutan di dahinya semakin bertambah dalam. Dengan cepat dia menarik tubuhku ke dalam pelukannya dan membaringkanku di atas ranjangku. Hampir saja aku berteriak kaget karena perlakuan Ichigo yang tiba-tiba ini. Dan, untung saja bisa kutahan dengan mengigit bibirku seketika, walaupun terasa sakit menyengat. Ichigo segera menutup tubuhku dengan selimut dan mengecup keningku lembut.

"Tidurlah."

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu turun sendiri. Bagaimana kalau nii-sama akan—"

"Jangan mengelak," potong Ichigo, menatapku tajam.

"Atau bagaimana kalau kau terjatuh karena kesalahanmu sendiri—"

Ucapan ngototku terputus karena bibir Ichigo yang menciumku paksa, membungkamku. Aku mengernyit kaget, mendapati serangan mendadak darinya. Jenis ciuman yang tidak terburu-buru, membiarkanku mengikuti alur iramanya, merasakan kehangatannya. Tanganku terulur untuk menarik lehernya, mendekat padaku dan meminta lebih darinya. Ichigo memberikan semuanya untukku, segala yang dimilikinya merupakan harta karun bagiku. Sesuatu yang terasa asing dan tidak pernah kudapatkan sebelumnya. Rasa hangat, perlindungan, rasa aman yang berlebih, dan sesuatu yang membuat jantungku tidak bisa berhenti berdebar ketika melihatnya di depanku. Rasa saling membutuhkan, mencintai satu sama lain. Rasa dasar yang terbentuk antara dua hati yang kian mendesak untuk terhubung satu sama lain, menciptakan benang merah yang tidak akan terputus. Itulah yang diberikannya padaku, yang kuterima tanpa penolakan dari diriku.

Ichigo menjauhkan wajahnya dariku, membiarkan kami mengambil nafas sejenak. Matanya kembali menatapku hangat, memberikan rasa cinta yang tidak bisa kuungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Tidak terbendung. Membuat seluruh tubuhku berteriak memintanya untuk tidak meninggalkanku, tetap memelukku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Rukia," ucap Ichigo lembut dan kembali mengecup bibirku, membuatku tersenyum bahagia.

Sekarang aku tidak lagi ragu pada perasaanku. Tidak lagi bisa mundur ataupun menghindarinya lagi. Akhirnya, aku bisa menemukan cahayaku sendiri, matahariku—dan aku yakin aku tidak akan bisa lepas darinya. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Ichigo…."

(..) (..) (..)

_Spring have gave us the blooming hopes..._

_Summer have took us to the flaming requirement..._

_Autumn have bring us with the cold yet tender memories..._

_Winter have threatened us with the misery and dark revenge..._

_And then, the darkness have been melted slowly, when the snowdrop have open the petal itself with pureness and kindness..._

_That is the colourful of four seasons…_

***(((fin…)))***

(..)

(..)

(..)

**Author's note: **

This is the end! Finally! T-T... Aku ga percaya bisa menulis cerita sepanjang ini dan…tamat! Hihihhiihi..Tapi ini masih bisa dibilang belum tamat, ada 2 chapter tambahan lagi yang menunggu dan…Ichigo's POV! Again! Hahahhahaha… Permasalahan tentang akhir dari hidup Kibune (di tangan Grimmjow) akan dibahas lebih lanjut disana, juga tentang masa lalu Ichigo yang belum bisa aku ceritakan disini (karena terlalu panjang untuk dijelaskan disini ^^;)

_It's a little bit…weird isn't it?_ Entah kenapa aku merasa kurang begitu mendapat kesan tamat disini..thehehehehe… Dan aku benar-benar bingung buat menyelesaikan chapter satu ini (yang tersulit yang pernah kubuat!) Sampai harus mengganti 3 kali jalan cerita yang udah dibuat TAT….It was so hard... Dan aku harap ini bisa menjadi penutup yang memuaskan para reader… Coba ceritakan perasaanmu saat membaca endingnya, bisa lewat PM atau review? Hihihihhih… Ini bisa menjadi masukkan buatku untuk menulis cerita selanjutnya, karena jujur baru kali ini aku buat cerita panjang dan tamat seperti ini…tidak punya pengalaman sebelumnya ^^;

Eittss…Shakespeare's here! Tokoh favorit Ichigo aku munculin disini..thehehehe…biar romancenya semakin terasa..XD Yah, walaupun Ichigo lagi-lagi dibuat OOC banget banget disini… ^^;

**And here's some hints for all of you:**

Ok..Ichigo membahas tentang Nell disini! Apa hubungan Nell dengan Grimmjow? Hihihihihi...ini bisa diungkap di special scene selanjutnya.._just wait a little longer, minna-san_! XDb

And...kenapa hp Rukia bisa ada di tangan Grimmjow? Hmm... Aku ga menjelaskan secara detail diatas, begitu pula saat Rukia menjelaskan masalahnya dengan Kibune kepada Byakuya dan Hisana...terlalu panjang nantinya..hihhihihi.. XD Ah, balik lagi ke atas, kenapa hp Rukia bisa ada di tangan Grimmjow, karena saat Rukia jatuh ke sungai (gara-gara Kibune) tas dan kantong pesanan Unohana terjatuh di atas jembatan (ini saat perdebatan Rukia vs Kibune)...Nah, karena Ichigo yang menolong Rukia, jadi otomatis Grimmjow yang membawa barang-barang Rukia yang tertinggal..dan dia ga nyangka kalau hp Rukia bakal bunyi, mau ga mau ya Grimmjow angkat ^^;

Ah, hampir lupa! Ishida Uryuu muncul disini! Hehehehhee... Dia sebenarnya masih SMA (sama kaya Ichigo), tapi sudah menjadi dokter jaga di rumah sakit... Ini ya karena rumah sakitnya punya ayahnya sendiri, makanya dia bisa jadi dokter jaga (disamping otak jeniusnya itu ^^;)...

Ah...satu lagi.. kenapa Rukia hanya menderita gegar otak ringan (dan benjol) di kepalanya? Padahal darahnya banyak keluar tuh.. Kepalanya bisa dibilang tergores, makanya berdarah..Untungnya luka di kepalanya ga parah-parah amat, karena kepala Rukia keras banget! Hihihihihi... Klo yang masih inget chapter-chapter sebelumnya, pas kepala Rukia pernah terbentur meja di cafe... (chapter 1 dan chapter 6)

That's all...aku menunggu kritik dan saran kalian semua lewat Review ataupun PM~ XDb

**Balasan anonymous and no-login review :**

**Rizuki Ryuuzaki** : Makasih udah review ya! XD...ini endingnya, bisa dibilang happy ending! *banzai!* Heheheh..iya, Ichigo yang masih sakit langsung terjun ke dalam sungai demi Rukia, akibatnya ya dia dapat omelan dari si Ishida XD..hihihhiihi Makasih semangatnya! Gomen ga kilat updatenya TAT...

**Sookyung06** : Makasih udah review ya! XD...hihihihi..memang Kibune terlanjur psycho, jadi buta buat membedakan cinta dan obsesi..wkwkkwkkw.. Rukia selamat kok! Hihihhii..Gomen ne, updatenya kelamaan..TAT..semoga bisa puas sama endingnya XD..Makasih semangatnya!

**aeni hibiki** : Makasih udah review ya! Gomen update ga bisa kilat TAT...*hiks* Moga rasa penasarannya terpuaskan sama ending disini..hihhihihi

**ika chan** : Makasih udah review ya! Hihihi.. hehe..rasa serunya berkurang di chapter ini, karena aku buat lebih ringan ^^; hehehe... Iya, aku udah baca ulang chapter sebelumnya, dan baru nyadar klo Kubo-san memang memberikan bukti yang bisa dibilang..jelas banget! Hahahahha..

**rukichigo** : Makasih udah review ya! XD.. Kenapa Kibune bisa jadi pscyho? Sebenernya aku ngambil karakter dia dari Anime aslinya..disana dia mirip-mirip gini, agak kelainan..tapi disini lebih psycho, terobsesi gitu deh..^^; Ichigo dan Rukia bisa bahagia kok akhirnya..hehehehe XDb

**krabby paty** : Makasih udah review ya! Hihihihi... Ga kok, ini bukan mimpi Ichigo..wkkwkwkw.. Tapi Rukia gapapa kok, udah ditolongin Ichigo sebelum kebawa arus ^^; Hahahhaha..dadah Kibune, titip salam buat beruang kutub ya~ *plakk* Grimmjow ngehajar Kibune, tapi ga sampe dibuang ke sungai..hehehe...nanti Kibune nya kabur lagi donk.. Ga kok, ga aku matiin, ga tega aku juga..hahahhaaha.. Moga malarindunya terobati disini..XDb

Terima kasih buat segala dukungan dan perhatian dari kalian semua! Love u all~ XD Sampai bertemu di _Special Scene_ berikutnya...hihihhihih


	19. Winter Scene Special

Bleach fic

"Four Seasons" by Morning Eagle

**!DISCLAIMER :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

* * *

Pair: IchigoxRukia

POV: Ichigo

* * *

**Just to warn you :: AU, OOC, Typos, etc... for this multi-chap fic ::**

Thanks for my Playlists: Gummy-As a Man; Electroboyz feat Hyorin (Sistar)-Ma Boy, Sistar-Loving U, Miryo feat Sunny (SNSD)-I Love You I love You I Love You, Owl City- Rainbow Veins, Hot Air Balloon; One Ok Rock-Clock Strikes, The Beginning; SCANDAL-Harukaze…Silahkan bagi para readers yang mau mendengar lagu-lagu ini saat membaca fic-ku, siapa tau bisa lebih dapet feelnya..hahhaha*plak*)

Yeyyy~ Special Scene untuk Winter akhirnya selesai! Chapter ini lebih memperlihatkan sisi dari masa lalu Ichigo..hehe.. Juga di bagian akhir cerita, aku buat sedikit lebih ringan..XD Semoga bisa menghibur readers sekalian ya! Terima kasih buat para reader yang selalu setia membaca! Juga bagi yang baru mulai membaca, arigatou gozaimasu! XD Dan…para reviewers yang selalu mendukung, memberi kritik saran, terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya! Pokoknya, I love u all guys! *bighug

Dan…masih tersisa 1 chapter lagi untuk cerita ini…auhhh…ga nyangka bisa nulis sampai sepanjang ini T-T…..*hiks* Just enjoy the story, minna-san ^^

Here we are….

~000*000~

**Chapter 19 : Winter Special Scene  
**

_The droplets of snow touch my skin lightly…_

"Ichigo, kita mau kemana?" tanya Rukia untuk yang kebeberapa kalinya. Aku meliriknya yang berjalan tenang di sampingku, terlihat lebih pendek di bawah bahuku. Entah apa yang ada dipikiranku. Apa yang ada membuatku bisa terjun dari tebing tinggi ke dalam laut yang dingin dan ganas demi seorang gadis mungil keras kepala—yang mulai memelototiku sekarang. Mata besarnya membuatku tidak tahan untuk menarik senyumku selebar mungkin. Salah satu daya tarik darinya, yang sama sekali tidak pernah membuatku bosan untuk mengerjai si mungil ini. Sungguh manis.

"Sudah kukatakan kau diam saja. Ikuti saja kemana aku melangkah," balasku cuek, mengambil tangannya dalam genggamanku dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku jaketku—menghalau salju yang mulai turun dari langit gelap di atas kami. Matanya kembali terbelalak lebar dan berusaha beringsut menjauh dari tubuhku—menjauh. Wajahnya terlihat memerah, entah karena dinginnya cuaca atau…

"Kau kenapa?" tanyaku, pura-pura tidak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Namun sebaliknya, aku tahu arti dari sikap tidak tenangnya ini, membuat senyumku semakin melebar.

"Tawake! Ja…jangan menggodaku!" teriaknya kesal dan tiba-tiba kakinya mengayun untuk menendang tulang keringku. Dengan cepat kuhindari, mengambil beberapa langkah ke samping. Tangannya yang masih tergenggam erat pada tanganku membuat tubuh mungilnya ikut tertarik dan menabrak tubuhku.

"Aw! Ichigo!" teriaknya lagi yang membuatku tertawa geli. Kutarik tubuhnya mendekat, mencegahnya untuk tidak terjatuh ke atas salju yang dingin.

"Itu salahmu, Rukia. Kenapa kau berniat menendang kakiku?" Kupeluk tubuhnya erat, yang kini merapat terlindungi jaket hangatku. Ingin sekali kuserap kehangatannya ini selama mungkin, tidak ingin melepas tanganku darinya seincipun. Dia benar-benar hangat, membuat perasaanku semakin nyaman berada di dekatnya. Apa karena ini? Karena inikah aku rela melakukan apapun demi dirinya?

"I..Ichigo!" Rukia terdengar panik dan berusaha mendorong tubuhku ke belakang. _Bodoh! Mana mungkin dengan tubuh sekecil itu dia bisa mendorong tubuhku menjauh?_

"Aku tidak boleh memelukmu? Bukankah kau sudah menjadi kekasihku?"

Tiba-tiba Rukia terdiam, membuatku harus merunduk ke bawah untuk melihat wajahnya. Dan…wajahnya benar-benar merah padam! "Kau malu?" bisikku geli dan mulai memajukan wajahku untuk mengecup pipi merahnya itu—membuatnya semakin memerah.

Rukia merunduk menghindariku dan lebih memilih berjongkok di bawah sana daripada membiarkanku menciumnya sebentar. Sebelum aku sempat memprotesnya, tiba-tiba dia berdiri dan melemparkan sesuatu ke arah wajahku. Salju.

"Rasakan itu, baka!" teriaknya sambil lari menjauh.

_Ah..jadi ini ya maumu, Kuchiki Rukia?_

Segera kubersihkan wajahku dari salju dingin yang membuatku menggigil dingin. Kuambil setangkup salju ke dalam genggamanku dan memulai pengejaranku. Kali ini tidak akan kubiarkan dia lari lagi dari tanganku. "Tunggu! Rukia!"

Rukia yang menoleh ke belakang untuk melihatku, sekejap saja berubah menjadi panik. Dia segera mempercepat larinya, yang tentu saja tidak bisa lebih cepat dari langkahku yang mendekat. Ini lebih mudah daripada harus berlari dalam perlombaan lari jarak jauh setiap musim perlombaan. Rasanya seperti sedang berlari mengejar kelinci yang kabur dari kandangnya.

"Jangan mendekat!" teriak Rukia yang tidak bisa lagi menghindari apa yang datang mendekat ke arahnya.

Kutarik bahunya mendekat menggunakan sebelah tanganku yang bebas—memeluknya erat dari belakang. Sebelah tanganku yang menggengam salju dingin, kuhempaskan perlahan ke arah wajahnya—membuatnya bergidik kedinginan. Aku tertawa geli melihat reaksinya yang menggerutu kesal, membuatku semakin menariknya ke dalam pelukanku. Tapi, dengan gesit dia berbalik dan membenamkan wajahnya ke arah bajuku, bukan jaketku.

"Rukia! Dingin!" protesku kesal dan merasakan rasa dingin yang langsung menghantam dada dan perutku. Kutarik tubuh mungilnya menjauh dan mendapati senyum lebarnya menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Suara tawanya membuat jantungku berdetak kian cepat, sesuatu yang akhirnya bisa kudapatkan dari dirinya yang tertutup belakangan ini. Langka.

Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri, saat melihat senyum dan tawanya muncul di wajahnya itu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu menghilang lagi dari dirinya. Tidak lagi ada air mata kesedihan akan menetes membasahi pipinya. Perasaan yang tidak terbendung ini membuat seluruh tubuhku seakan menginginkannya selalu berada di sisiku. Seakan-akan kebahagiaannya adalah sumber utama kehidupanku, nafasku. Seluruh miliknya adalah milikku, begitu pula sebaliknya. _Sampai seperti inikah aku mencintai Kuchiki Rukia?_

"Ichigo?" Rukia memanggilku lembut, membuatku kembali fokus pada dirinya. Jari-jari mungilnya menyentuh pipiku yang terasa dingin, membelaiku dengan penuh kelembutan.

Spontan aku memajukan tubuhku dan langsung mengecup bibirnya yang terasa membeku di bibirku. Rukia tersontak kaget, memundurkan tubuhnya beberapa langkah ke belakang. Wajahnya kembali memerah, membuatku lagi-lagi tertawa melihatnya. Dia benar-benar terlihat manis…kikuk.

"Baka! Ini tempat umum!" desisnya marah, mengeratkan kedua tangannya di samping tubuhnya. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum lebar sebagai jawaban untuknya dan langsung menggandeng lagi tangan mungilnya.

"Kalau tempat umum, lalu kenapa?" tanyaku, kembali menggodanya. Rukia balas memelototiku sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, seperti anak kecil. "Wajahmu jelek sekali, mungil."

"Apa katamu?!"

_Baiklah…mulai lagi…_

(..)

(..)

(..)

Kami menapaki jalan setapak dalam hening. Tangan Rukia semakin menggenggam—ah, tidak—mencengkram tanganku semakin kuat. Kulirik wajahnya yang berubah tegang dan sedikit pucat. Apa perlu kucium lagi agar mukanya kembali memerah? Mungkin nanti saja. Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk itu.

"I..Ichigo…untuk apa kita ada disini?" tanyanya berbisik dengan suara bergetar.

"Ini? Tentu saja ke makam. Ini pemakaman, bukan?"

"Tapi pemakaman siapa?" Rukia kembali bergidik ngeri, seperti seekor kelinci putih tidak berdaya. Tubuhnya semakin merapat ke arahku, menghindari udara dingin dan batu-batu makam yang mulai memelototinya dari samping kiri kanannya.

"Kau…setakut itu?" tanyaku lagi, membuat perhatiannya beralih ke arahku.

Matanya terbelalak lebar, percampuran antara rasa takut dan marah. "Ka..kau bodoh, apa?! Lihat sekelilingmu, Ichigo! Makam kosong, langit abu-abu gelap, dan salju yang turun!"

Aku terpaku menatapnya, berusaha menerjemahkan kata-katanya itu yang seperti sebuah kode bagiku. "Ya….lalu? Sekarang memang sedang musim dingin, bukan?"

"Kau tidak pernah menonton _Silent Hill_?!" protesnya lagi, terlihat lebih kesal daripada sebelumnya.

"Hah? Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu?"

"Urggghhh! Aku…tidak suka disini.. Seakan-akan sedang berjalan di daerah _Silent Hill_. Ah! Mungkin monster besar akan segera keluar dari balik makam itu!" tunjuknya dengan telunjuknya, menuju ke batu pemakaman yang terlihat lebih besar dari batu-batu di sekitarnya.

"Kau ini sedang berbicara apa, Rukia?" Dia…benar-benar aneh. Kadang pembicaraannya ini beralih ke dalam dunianya sendiri, sedikit sulit untuk menebak maksudnya. _Silent…Hill?_

"Kita mau pergi kemana?" tanyanya lagi tidak sabaran, menarik-narik jaketku.

"Ke makam—"

"Siapa?"

"Ibuku."

Hening tiba-tiba dan kurasakan sekujur tubuhku merinding. Mungkin karena cuaca dingin? Kualihkan perhatianku pada Rukia yang berubah diam di sebelahku, berjalan tertunduk menatap lantai-lantai batu pemakaman. Apa dia…semakin takut? Mungkin, ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengajaknya kemari sekarang. Aku tidak tahu kalau Rukia akan sampai setakut ini dan—

"Ma..maaf…" bisik Rukia pelan, hampir tidak terdengar. Kuhentikan langkahku dan mulai menatap Rukia yang masih tertunduk lemas.

"Eh?"

"Maaf Ichigo, aku..aku tidak bermaksud…"

"Kau ini kenapa, Rukia?" tanyaku bingung. _Kenapa dia bisa merubah sikapnya secepat ini, sih?_

Kugunakan jari-jariku untuk mengusap pipinya dan membuatnya menatap mataku. Dan..ini benar-benar sesuatu yang tidak kuperkirakan akan terjadi. Matanya….berkaca-kaca?

"Rukia, kau kenapa? Kau sakit? Atau—"

"Maaf Ichigo! Aku..aku tidak tahu kalau kita akan pergi ke makam ibumu. Aku..tidak bermaksud menolak..dan mengatakan hal itu. Aku benar-benar bodoh!" gerutunya kesal, membuatku semakin bingung. _Ah…mungkin karena hal yang disinggungnya tadi? Silent Hill?_

Kuusap kedua pipinya perlahan dan mengecup dahinya perlahan. Aku tidak bermaksud marah padanya, tapi sikapnya berubah seakan-akan dia membuatku kesal padanya. Benar-benar gadis kikuk. "_Na…_Rukia, aku tidak marah padamu. Kenapa kau terus menerus meminta maaf padaku? Ini memang salahku tidak mengatakan kemana kita akan pergi dari awal."

Rukia membenamkan wajahnya pada tubuhku dan memelukku erat. Kuusap kepalanya lembut, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Entah kenapa, sekarang akulah yang berubah kikuk di hadapannya. Kulirik langit yang masih membiarkan salju-salju turun membasahi tanah perlahan, membuat seluruh tanaman tertidur. Batu-batu makam yang perlahan tertutupi salju putih, membuat tempat ini tidak lagi terasa mencekam, namun…hening. Hampa. Perasaan yang tidak biasa kurasakan selama aku mengunjungi makam ibu disini. Seakan-akan aku tertarik paksa ke dalam dunia berbeda yang membuatku tidak bisa bergerak bebas. Dingin dan kosong.

"Ichigo?" tegur Rukia yang menatapku bingung, memelas. Aku tersenyum sesaat dan mengecup bibirnya cepat, membiarkan rona merah kembali muncul di kedua pipinya. Sesuatu yang bisa kujadikan pegangan di dalam kehampaan ini, ya…Rukia.

"Ayo, kita harus segera pergi, sebelum tubuhmu membeku," ucapku seraya menariknya mendekat ke tubuhku, membiarkan rasa hangat melingkupi tubuh kami berdua. Kutapaki jalan setapak yang terasa panjang tanpa batasan, sedikit merasa bosan karenanya.

"Rukia?" tegurku lagi. "Setelah ini, kau harus menunjukkan film itu padaku."

"Eh?" Rukia terlihat bingung, mengerutkan kedua alisnya semakin dalam.

"Silent Hill," balasku. Dan lagi-lagi kudapati wajahnya yang berubah ngeri, langsung dibenamkannya ke dalam jaketku. "Eh? Kau kenapa, Rukia?"

"Tawake! Bodoh! Aku tidak mau!"

(..)

Kubuka mataku setelah mengucapkan salam pada ibuku di atas sana dan mendapati makamnya yang hampir terbungkus oleh lapisan salju sepenuhnya. Kurosaki Masaki. Tertulis jelas nama ibu yang terukir rapi di atas nisan, dengan beberapa bunga yang sudah berubah layu di samping kiri dan kanannya. Aku berjongkok ke arah batu nisan dan membersihkan salju-salju yang menutupi sebagian makamnya. Rukia yang masih berdiri diam di sebelahku, ikut berjongkok bersamaku, menatapi makam ibu dengan wajah termenung.

"Ichigo?"

"Hmm?"

"Seperti apa…ibumu itu? Masaki-san?" ucapnya ragu. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh ukiran nama ibu di batu nisan, menelusuri lekuk-lekuknya seakan-akan sedang mencari sebuah petunjuk dari sana.

"Ibuku? Dia…selalu tersenyum," jawabku, yang sekarang mulai bingung untuk memilih kata-kata yang ingin kuucapkan. Wajah kaa-san yang kukenal mulai muncul kembali dalam benakku, sedikit demi sedikit. Bagaimana mata hangatnya menatapku, bagaimana suara lembutnya menyapaku lembut, bagaimana rambutnya yang sehalus sutra itu tertiup angin lembut di sore hari. Warna jingga. "Aku mewarisi rambut ini darinya…dan juga matanya. Dia benar-benar seorang ibu yang baik dan selalu menjagaku di saat aku membutuhkannya. Sayangnya, adik-adikku tidak bisa merasakan kasih sayangnya lebih lama."

Rukia kembali termenung, terdiam menatapi makam ibu. Lalu, matanya beralih menatapku, berubah lebih hangat dan perhatian. Tangannya meraih sebelah tanganku dan menggenggamnya erat—enggan untuk dilepaskannya. "Masaki-san pasti…sangat cantik, ya?"

"Ah…sangat," balasku singkat, menatapi salju-salju putih yang kembali menutupi batu nisan yang sudah sedikit kubersihkan. "Dia…seperti dirimu."

"Eh?" ucap Rukia bingung, matanya terbelalak lebar menatapku, menunggu jawaban.

"Ibuku seorang wanita yang kuat, seperti dirimu. Itulah yang kulihat begitu melihat kedua matamu itu, Rukia. Seakan-akan…sosok ibuku terwakilkan oleh dirimu."

"Ah…be..gitu? Tapi…rambutku tidak berwarna orange."

Aku tertawa geli mendapati reaksi konyolnya itu. _Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa berpikir seperti itu_? "Kau ini! Bukan rambutmu, mungil!"

Rukia tertunduk malu, masih berkutik dengan pikirannya sendiri. Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Haruskah…kuceritakan sekarang?

"Ini juga…menyangkut saat kejadian itu," ucapku melanjutkan. Perhatian Rukia kembali teralih padaku, membiarkanku melanjutkan penjelasanku. "Saat….kau terjatuh di jembatan itu."

Tubuhnya menegang di sebelahku, tangannya menggenggam tanganku semakin erat. Aku berusaha rileks di sebelahnya, setidaknya sampai aku menyelesaikan cerita ini hingga selesai. Kuputar kembali memori lama yang seperti film di benakku. Kucari-cari dimana kejadian yang hampir menghancurkanku hingga berkeping-keping beberapa tahun yang lalu itu, sesuatu yang terpendam dalam otakku. Seluruh tubuhku merekam dan menyimpan itu semua, bahkan hingga perasaanku dan saraf-sarafku.

Ini…seperti mimpi buruk. Kudesahkan nafasku dan mengerutkan alisku semakin dalam, berusaha untuk tidak takut lagi—selama ada Rukia di sampingku. _Baiklah…kita mulai_. "Hari itu hujan turun dengan deras. Aku sedang berjalan pulang bersama ibuku, menyusuri jembatan. Dibawah kami…terdapat arus sungai yang deras mengalir karena volume hujan lebih besar daripada sebelumnya. Lalu, tiba-tiba ada seseorang…muncul dihadapan kami. Aku pikir dia hanya sekedar berjalan melewati kami, seorang pria yang berjalan tenang dalam hujan. Namun…tiba-tiba dia menodongkan pisau pada ibuku. Dia seorang perampok jalanan."

Rukia semakin mengeratkan tangannya padaku, membuatku menegang karenanya. Wajahnya kembali terlihat sedih, seakan-akan dia ikut terseret pada kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu itu. Kuusap tangannya perlahan, berusaha menenangkannya dan mengatakan bahwa aku baik-baik saja, walaupun rasa sakit menyengat mulai kembali terasa—menghujani pikiran dan jantungku. "Dan, ibuku melawannya. Dia berusaha menghalau perampok itu, agar segera pergi dan membiarkan kami lewat. Tapi, perampok itu bersikeras untuk menyudutkan kami. Ibuku melindungi tubuh kecilku saat perampok itu menerjang ke arah kami. Lalu…yang kusadari setelahnya…ibuku sudah terjatuh ke bawah jembatan." Kupejamkan mataku kuat-kuat, berusaha menghalau rasa sakit yang kembali terasa. Berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak berada di tempat itu lagi, mendengar suara teriakanku sendiri dan teriakan ibu yang teredam hujan deras. "Dengan panik aku langsung menuruni tangga di samping jembatan dan menemukan tubuh ibu yang tidak bergerak di pinggir sungai deras. Aku berharap ibuku akan baik-baik saja, karena tidak terjatuh ke dalam arus sungai yang deras, melainkan ke daratan di pinggir sungai. Tapi, sepertinya harapanku tidak bisa terkabulkan hari itu. Beberapa gelontongan kayu jatuh berserakan di sekitar tubuh ibuku dan darah…mengalir dari tubuhnya, membuat seluruh tubuhku..kaku..dan—"

Tiba-tiba Rukia memelukku erat, membuat wajahku terbenam dalam leher kecilnya. Tangannya dengan lembut membelai rambutku, membuatku merasakan kehangatan yang tidak terasa ganjil. Rasanya…seperti kembali pulang ke rumah. Hangat dan nyaman. Aku balas memeluknya, menarik tubuhnya untuk semakin mendekat ke arahku. Kali ini Rukia tidak memprotes maupun mengelak. Dia semakin mengeratkan kedua tangannya pada leherku, berusaha melindungiku dari kesedihan yang berusaha memasuki hatiku. Tapi, tidak lagi. Anehnya, sekarang aku tidak merasa sedih maupun kecewa. Tidak lagi merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa melindungi ibuku. Tidak lagi menyalahkan tubuh lemahku yang terlalu kecil untuk menghadang perampok keji itu. Semua ini karena Rukia. Dialah yang membantuku keluar dari lubang hitam itu. Rukialah yang membantuku untuk menopang rasa sakitku.

"Karena itu," lanjutku, berusaha menghalau suara serakku. "Karena itu…aku begitu takut saat melihatmu terbaring…di pinggir sungai. Kau tidak bergerak dalam pelukanku. Darah tidak mau berhenti mengalir dari kepalamu. Aku takut…tidak lagi bisa melihatmu menatapku. Aku takut kalau kau..kau akan meninggalkanku seperti _kaa-san_…dan—"

"Maaf Ichigo. Maaf…aku…aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Aku tidak akan membuatmu merasakan rasa takut itu lagi," ucapnya terisak. Sesuatu yang basah menyentuh pipiku, hangat. Aneh…tidak seharusnya salju bisa sehangat ini. Apa…ini—

"Rukia?" tegurku lembut dan melepaskan pelukanku darinya. Kutangkup kedua pipinya dan berusaha untuk melihat wajahnya yang tertunduk lesu. Rukia…menangis, berusaha menepis tanganku dan memalingkan wajah putihnya. "Ssstt…Rukia…jangan menangis."

"Aku…maaf, aku tidak—"

"Jangan mengatakan kata maaf lagi," ucapku jenuh mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya. Tidak seharusnya dia mengatakan maaf padaku. "Yang penting, sekarang kau ada disini, Rukia. Menemaniku."

Akhirnya Rukia kembali menatapku, dengan air mata yang masih mengalir keluar. Kuusapkan ibu jariku untuk membersihkan wajahnya yang kusut itu, sambil berusaha tersenyum menenangkannya. _Sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa._

"I…Ichigo..boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu?" tanyanya memelas, membuatku ingin mendekapnya erat sekarang ju—ah tidak…tidak sekarang, di depan makam ibu.

"Ya..tentu saja," balasku dan lebih memilih mengelus tangannya yang masih mencengkram tanganku kuat.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu…pada Masaki-san." Rukia kembali tertunduk, sambil menautkan jari-jarinya yang bebas pada jaket tebalnya.

"Tentu saja," balasku lembut sambil memajukan tubuhku untuk mengecup dahinya lembut. "Kaa-san pasti akan mendengarkannya."

Rukia mengangguk cepat sebagai balasan, dengan wajah yang perlahan berubah memerah. Kudorong tubuhku menjauh dan kembali ke posisi awalku—membiarkan Rukia mendapatkan waktunya sendiri, berbicara dengan ibu.

Rukia menangkupkan kedua tangannya bersamaan di depan wajahnya sambil menutup matanya rapat. Kepalanya menunduk rendah di depan batu nisan, membiarkanku disini merenungi kembali sesuatu yang muncul di benakku sendirian. Tentang kaa-san, tentang Yuzu dan Karin, tentang baka-oyaji itu…Bagaimana kalau seandainya kaa-san…masih hidup? Apakah aku bisa bertemu dengan Rukia, kalau seandainya itu terjadi? Apakah yang namanya takdir itu benar-benar ada? _Naa…kaa-san, apakah aku benar-benar ditakdirkan untuk ini? Apakah Rukia benar-benar ada untukku?_

_"Ichigo…jagalah baik-baik gadis itu, untukmu. Dia memang ada untuk dirimu, anakku sayang…"_

_Ka…kaa-san? Itu…itu suara kaa-san?_

"Ichigo?"

Suara Rukia membangunkanku dari rasa terkejutku barusan, seperti tersengat listrik. Apa tadi aku berhalusinasi? Tapi…itu terasa benar-benar nyata. Mendengar suara kaa-san yang sudah lama aku rindukan, membuatku semakin merindukan sosoknya itu.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Rukia sambil mencengkram lengan jaketku kuat. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir menatapku nanar.

"Tidak apa-apa…hanya saja—tidak ada apa-apa, Rukia," ucapku terdengar bingung, entahlah. Setelah mendengar permintaan kaa-san tadi, rasanya perasaanku semakin berubah kepada Rukia. Aku semakin ingin melindungi gadis mungil ini, dari apapun. Aku benar-benar…mencintainya.

"Kau aneh," dengusnya sambil kembali menatap batu nisan di depannya. Kedua tangannya melingkar untuk memeluk tubuhnya yang sedikit bergetar.

"Kau kedinginan?" tanyaku. Kuulurkan kedua tanganku untuk meraih tubuhnya mendekat padaku, memeluknya erat.

"I..Ichigo!" Rukia mulai lagi memprotes dalam pelukanku. Dasar gadis keras kepala.

"Ayo kita pulang, tubuhmu benar-benar dingin, mungil," godaku iseng sambil mencubit pipinya hingga memerah. Rukia menggerutu kesal dan tangannya meraih rambutku, menjabaknya kuat-kuat.

"Ru…Rukia! Tunggu! Sakit, mungil!"

"Heh! Kau yang memulainya duluan, tawake!"

(..)

(..)

(..)

"_Naa.._Rukia, tepati janjimu!" gerutuku sambil menyeruput _Cappucino_ panasku. Dan Rukia, sama sekali tidak mau menatapku. Dengan serius dia menekuni pekerjaan paruh waktunya ini, terlihat menikmati cangkir-cangkir di tangannya itu daripada berbicara denganku. Ah…dasar pembohong. Dia tidak benar-benar serius sekarang. Aku tahu dia sengaja menghindariku, hampir seharian ini.

"Ru..ki…aaaa," gumamku jahil, berusaha menarik perhatiannya. Tapi, lagi-lagi tidak berhasil. Dia memunggungiku sambil bertumpu pada meja di depannya—mengambil kopi dari mesin _espresso_. "Rukiiaaaa…"

"Kau berisik sekali, tawake!" bisikknya marah, memelototiku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum jahil melihat reaksinya, benar-benar lucu. Tapi tidak lagi kalau seandainya tangan-tangan itu mulai menjambak rambutku ini, seperti tempo hari—di pemakaman. Dia sudah berhasil mengambil beberapa helai rambutku dalam genggamannya, membuatku hanya bisa terbengong menganga. Dasar kelinci kecil liar!

"Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai kau melihatku—"

"Aku sudah melihatmu! Ini!" ucapnya kesal, memelototiku lebih lebar.

"Tidak sampai kau berbicara denganku—"

"Kita sedang berbicara sekarang!" balasnya lagi sengit.

"Secara normal, mungil."

Rukia mendengus kesal, menghentakkan kakinya sambil membawa pesanan ke meja di depanku. "Pesanan meja 12!" teriaknya kesal, membuatku merinding kaget. Suaranya benar-benar keras!

"Kau ini kenapa, sih?" gerutuku, sambil berusaha menenangkan emosinya yang kembali meledak-ledak aneh ini.

"Aku? Tidak apa-apa!" Dan Rukia kembali lagi berkutik dalam meja kerjanya, berusaha mengambil pekerjaaan apapun itu demi menghindariku.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingin menonton _Silent Hill_? Sebegitu takutnya sampai kau marah pada—"

"Aku tidak marah! Dan aku tidak takut!" balasnya keras kepala.

"Lalu, kenapa kau menolak?"

"Itu..karena aku tidak mau menontonnya, baka! Itu bukan genre yang kusuka!"

Aku mendesah pasrah dan mulai kembali meminum _Cappucino_ yang terasa lebih manis ini. Apa Rukia salah memasukkan takaran gula? "Ah..begitu? Tapi itu lebih baik daripada menonton _'Chappy the Bunny Jump'—"_

"_Chappy the Conqueror_! Kau sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat judulnya!"

_Arrgghh…aku menyerah_. Dia benar-benar sulit ditaklukkan! Ya..kecuali kalau aku ikut melibatkan si kelinci alien itu dalam pembicaraan kami, setidaknya berjanji untuk membelikannya boneka, makanan, atau apapun itu yang menyangkut kelinci sial—

"Yo, Ichigo!" seseorang menepuk pundakku kuat, membuatku berbalik dan memelototinya yang tersenyum sumringah padaku. _Ah…Kaien_.

"Hi, Rukia!" sapanya lagi sambil melambaikan tangannya. Dan…Rukia tersenyum! Dia…tersenyum pada Kaien! Tidak padaku!

"Kau mau memesan apa, Kaien-san?" tanya Rukia yang mulai mendekat pada Kaien—yang sudah terduduk di sampingku.

"Aku pesan _hot Chocolate_ saja…yang manis!" ucap Kaien antusias, membuatku ingin mendorong kursinya hingga dia terjatuh.

"Baiklah!" balas Rukia antusias dan mulai berbalik lagi, memunggungiku. _Awas kau, mungil! Lihat saja nanti…_

"Kau kenapa, Ichigo?" tegur Kaien, yang membuatku semakin kesal.

"Tidak…tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi alismu mengkerut."

"Alisku memang seperti ini!"

"Benarkah?" tanya Kaien polos, membuatku semakin mengeratkan kepalan tanganku di atas meja. Dia ini benar-benar bodoh atau—

"Ichigo!" Suara teriakan yang memekikan telingaku dan hantaman keras yang hampir menjatuhkan tubuhku ke samping. Warna biru terlintas di depanku, menghalangi pandangan. _Ada apa lagi ini?!_

"Grimmjow!" teriakku kesal dan melampiaskan amarahku padanya, berusaha menendangnya menjauh.

"Sembunyikan aku!" Grimmjow terlihat panik, tidak seperti biasanya dia seperti ini. Sungguh terlihat bodoh.

"Kau ini kenapa, sih?" gerutuku kesal, semakin mengkerutkan alisku tajam.

Grimmjow terlihat seperti habis lari marathon panjang, dengan nafasnya yang tidak teratur itu. Di musim dingin? Latihan lari? "Pokoknya sembunyikan aku! Dimana pun!"

"Kau habis latihan?" tebak Kaien yang sepertinya bisa membaca pikiranku ini…atau tidak?

"Bodoh! Mana mungkin aku latihan di musim dingin!" gerutunya kesal sambil mulai memelototi Kaien. Tiba-tiba tatapannya berpindah pada sosok Rukia yang berdiri di dalam counter, terlihat takut memandangi Grimmjow yang nyengir lebar ke arahnya—seperti menemukan sebuah hadiah jackpot utama. "Mungil! Sembunyikan aku!"

"Hah?" Rukia benar-benar terlihat bingung, namun terpatahkan begitu melihat Grimmjow melangkah ke arah pintu counter dan masuk ke dalam tempat kerja Rukia.

"Kau ini apa-apaan?!" protesku kesal dan berdiri dari dudukku. Kuperhatikan Grimmjow yang mulai kebingungan, berjongkok dan berdiri. "Kau tidak mungkin bisa sembunyi disana! Tubuhmu terlalu be—"

"I-chi-go!" Sesuatu menabrak tubuhku keras dan memelukku kuat. _Sekarang apa lagi?!_

"Apa—" kata-kataku terputus begitu melihat rambut hijau tosca itu di sampingku, seperti api panas berwarna hijau. "Ne…Nel?"

"Ichigo! Aku rindu padamu!" Ucapnya nyaring yang semakin membuatku sesak dengan tenaga supernya itu. Jadi…karena ini Grimmjow bersembunyi di—_dimana dia?! Dia menghilang dari counter Rukia!_

"Siapa dia?" celetuk Rukia yang memelototiku marah. Tangannya terkepal di samping tubuhnya yang menegang. Ah..tidak lagi!

"Dia…Nel.." ucapku berusaha menarik nafas dalam-dalam, yang sekarang terasa sesak.

"Eh? Kau..siapa?" kata Nel yang mulai memandangi Rukia, terlihat sinis.

"Kau yang siapa," balas Rukia, berusaha terlihat tenang.

Kualihkan pandanganku pada Kaien di sampingku, berusaha meminta pertolongannya. Namun, Kaien berusaha menghindar, memalingkan wajahnya dariku. _Si bodoh ini!_

"Siapa dia, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia ngotot, tidak mengalihkan tatapan tajamnya dari Nel—begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Dia? Dia Nel—"

"Siapa dia? Gadis pendek ini?" tanya Nel bergantian, tidak membiarkan aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku.

"Pendek?! Aku tidak pendek!" Rukia mulai menggerutu kesal dan menggebrak meja di depannya. Oke…ini benar-benar buruk.

"Nel…kau mencari Grimmjow, bukan? Tadi dia ada disini—"

"Dimana, Ichigo? Dimana dia?" tanya Nel antusias, mengoncang-goncangkan tubuhku kuat. Darimana dia punya tenaga sekuat itu?!

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Rukia, tapi dia tidak mau berkompromi denganku. Dia benar-benar terlihat kesal. "Ta…tadi dia sembunyi disana.." tunjukku pada counter Rukia. "Tapi dia menghilang."

"Kau berbohong!" Dengus Nel kesal.

"Aku tidak berbohong! Tadi dia benar-benar ada—" pandanganku menangkap sosok biru melintas cepat keluar dari café. _Grimmjow! Dia kabur!_ "Itu dia disana! Dia pergi!"

"Mana? Grimmjow!" teriak Nel yang mulai lari begitu melihat Grimmjow keluar. Akhirnya, aku bisa bernafas lega.

"Apa-apaan tadi?" celetuk Rangiku-san yang sudah bertengger di samping counter, yang tidak kusadari keberadaannya.

"Ah..tidak apa-apa..tadi—"

"Siapa wanita seksi itu, Ichigo? Kenapa dia memelukmu?" tanya Rukia mengancam, membuatku merinding seketika. Kulirik perlahan dirinya yang mulai melotot kesal, mengigit bibirnya pertanda dia menahan amarah.

"Ah…itu Neliel," ucapku terdengar ragu dan sedikit takut melihat emosinya kembali naik. "Dia…pacar Grimmjow..?"

"Kau terdengar ragu," celetuk Rukia, kembali menggebrak meja. "Aku hanya ingin mendengar penjelasanmu yang lebih jelas, tawake!"

"Kau cemburu?" kata Rangiku-san jahil dan tersenyum lebar melihat Rukia. Dan senyumku ikut tertarik, begitu melihat perubahan wajah Rukia yang memerah. Ah..benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Rangiku-san!" teriak Rukia marah dan berbalik lagi menghindariku—mengambil biji kopi di belakang counter dan mengeruknya paksa.

"Kau benar-benar beruntung, Ichigo! Lihat, kau mendapatkan gadis secantik itu yang perhatian padamu," gerutu Kaien yang mulai membaringkan kepalanya di atas counter. "Bolehkah dia untukku saja? Rukia?"

"Enak saja!" balasku kesal dan memukul kepalanya sekeras mungkin. _Rukia hanya milikku seorang!_

*(((Ichigo POV's end…)))*

(..)

(..)

(..)

**Author's note:**

Ah…Akhirnya beres juga satu Special Scene! Hihihihihihi…. Chapter ini lebih menekankan pada masa lalu Ichigo, namun aku ingin memberikan kesan ringannya juga. Maka dari itu, muncullah Nell! Ini juga dari beberapa reviewer yang meminta kemunculan kembali Nell dan Grimmjow..hahahhahah…

Eit...tenang saja..Hubungan Ichigo dan Nel hanya sebatas teman saja..hihihihi XD Disini lebih NelxGrimmjow, hoohhoho.. Hanya saja aku membayangkan sikap Nel yang kadang berlebihan seperti di manganya..hehehhee apalagi saat dia menatap sinis Rukia ^^;

Gomen Kaien! Kau muncul sedikit disini…hahahhahaha…XD Aku masih bingung buat menempatkan dia dalam cerita ini, karena dia hanya sebagai chara pendukung saja. Semoga chapter berikut bisa dimunculkan lagi (?)

Nell bisa dibilang pacar Grimmjow (?) Belum terlihat jelas ya disini, karena Grimmjow keburu kabur..hehe.. Karena mereka hanya chara pendukung saja, jadi aku tidak jelaskan lebih lanjut hubungan mereka. Hanya penghibur saja..hihihhih XD

_Silent Hill_…ada yang tahu film itu? Benar-benar mimpi buruk yang menjadi nyata! Aku benar-benar merinding nonton film itu, dan….ga mau lagi! Rukia tidak suka film yang bergenre horror, karena dia lebih suka Chappy! Ayeeyyy…. Chappy adalah segalanya~ XDb

Oce, segini aja ya…Kalau ada pertanyaan, kritik, saran, bisa dikirim lewat PM ataupun review! Arigatou, minna-san! XD

**Balasan anonymous dan no-login reviewers :**

**Gulliet** : Makasih udah review ya! XD Eh? Punya anak? Wkwkwkwkw..gomen ne, ga bisa aku wujudin disini, karena jangka waktu 4 season cumin 1 tahun..theheheh…mungunkin di cerita berikutnya? ^^

**Qao** : Hi juga! Hihihihi..Makasih udah review ya! XD Iya, udah tamat ceritanya, tapi masih berlanjut dikit untuk special scene nya…hehehhe POV Ichigo nya berlanjut dari chapter sebelumnya, karena aku pingin menampilkan chapter yang lebih ringan..hehe.. Ah, Byakuya lagi-lagi tidak bisa muncul, karena mau menceritakan masa lalu Ichigo disini..Gomen ne T-T~ Bisa dibilang penyusupan Ichigo ke rumah Rukia berhasil..wkwkkwkwkw Gapapa kok, aku udah seneng kamu bisa sempetin baca n review..XD Oke deh, semoga chapter ini bisa menghibur! Makasih semangatnya..

**aaaaaa** : Makasih udah review ya! XD username nya lucu banget..hihiihihi Gomen updatenya ga bisa kilat T_T~ Semoga chapter ini bisa menghibur ya.. Makasih semangatnya XDb

**rukichigo** : Makasih udah review ya! XD Nikah? Hihihiihi…nanti kepanjangan deh, soalnya jangka waktu cerita ini cuman 1 tahun..hehe.. gomen ne~ Mungkin di cerita selanjutnya (?) wkwkwk

**aeni hibiki** : Makasih udah review ya! Hihihihhihi… Iya, udah tamat, dan masih tersisa 1 special scene lagi..hehehe Semoga bisa menghibur ^^ Makasih semangatnya…

**Sookyung06** : Makasih udah review ya! XD hiihihihihii… Hahahaha…Isshin belum sempat muncul secara langsung ya ^^; Aku juga sempet bingung sama chara satu ini, tapi karena dia hanya sekedar chara pendukung dan penghibur, jadi mungkin untuk cerita ini dia belum bisa keluar secara live…hahhahahaha Byakuya juga senasib nih, aku belum bisa ngasih tempat lebih buat dia..gomen ne~ TAT… Oya? Memang kurang greget ya..tapi makasih banyak! Hihihih… Ini aku kasih special scene nya di café, dan untuk berikutnya sepertinya masih berlanjut di café..XDb Makasih buat semangatnya!

**Iya** : Makasih udah review ya..hihihhih XD Ini aku kasih special scenenya, mungkin bisa dibilang epilog (?) hehehhehe.. Makasih semangatnya! ^^

Ahhh..akhirnya selesai untuk satu chapter lagi..hihihih.. It's 1 a.m. in the morning~ Hahahhahaha….Terima kasih banyak semuanya XDb Sampai bertemu di chapter terakhir!


	20. Spring Scene Special

Bleach fic

"Four Seasons" by Morning Eagle

**!DISCLAIMER :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

* * *

Pair: IchigoxRukia

POV: Ichigo

* * *

**Just to warn you :: AU, OOC, Typos, etc... for this multi-chap fic ::**

Thanks for my Playlists: SNSD-All my Love is for You, Gummy-As a Man; Electroboyz feat Hyorin (Sistar)-Ma Boy, Sistar-Loving U, Miryo feat Sunny (SNSD)-I Love You I love You I Love You, Owl City- Rainbow Veins, Hot Air Balloon; One Ok Rock-Clock Strikes, The Beginning; SCANDAL-Harukaze…Silahkan bagi para readers yang mau mendengar lagu-lagu ini saat membaca fic-ku, siapa tau bisa lebih dapet feelnya..hahhaha*plak*)

Chapter 20! _The final chapter is here…_POV Ichigo yang terakhir, disini menampilkan beberapa scene tempat berbeda untuk full Ichiruki!^^_ Thank you so much_ untuk para readers yang setia membaca hingga akhir cerita. Terima kasih buat para reviewers atas kritik, saran, dukungan kalian semua. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah me-fave dan follow cerita ini! _I love u all~_

Tidak bisa berkomentar lagi, just enjoy the story…TAT..

**Chapter 20: Special Spring**

_A foe like a friend, trust fully to the old myself…_

"Perlukah aku bertanya 'kenapa kita bisa ada di tempat ini'?" celetukku sedikit kesal, memperhatikan dua gadis yang menunjukkan tatapan berbeda di depanku. Rukia—terduduk manis namun kikuk—enggan melihat mataku yang meliriknya tajam. Dia lebih memilih menyendok es krim besar di depannya dalam diam. Dan…Riruka—terduduk di sebelah Rukia sambil mengalihkan pandangannya—tentu saja. Gadis keras kepala itu hanya duduk terdiam, bukan sikapnya yang sehari-hari ditunjukkannya di depanku—berisik dan selalu mengeluh. Rambut pink anehnya itu menjuntai panjang dan hampir masuk ke dalam cangkir teh panasnya. Aku berharap setidaknya dia memasukkan rambutnya ke sana tanpa sengaja, hingga bisa membuatnya memberengut kesal seharian.

Pertanyaanku sama sekali tidak ditanggapi oleh mereka, seakan-akan aku ini orang asing yang tiba-tiba datang ke café manis di sudut kota Karakura—menguntit dua gadis muda ini. Tatapan aneh pengunjung dan pelayan café pun membuatku semakin merasa jengah. Aku harus keluar dari tempat ini secepatnya. _Segera!_ _Sekarang juga!_

"Ichigo…eto.. ada yang ingin kutanyakan," bisik Rukia dengan tatapan memelasnya itu, mungkin dikarenakan matanya yang besar—seperti kucing. Tatapannya yang selalu membuatku tidak bisa menolak apapun permintaan darinya, termasuk yang berhubungan dengan Chap—kelinci alien. Sesuatu yang baru bisa kusesali sesudahnya.

"Apa—"

"Ini tentang Makoto-san!" potong Riruka. Mata tajamnya melirikku dalam, membuatku terdiam tidak bisa berkutik. Aneh. Tidak biasanya dia terlihat serius seperti ini.

Aku harus memutar otakku sesaat, mencerna kata-katanya yang tidak bisa kuproses perlahan. "Ah..dia.."

"Aku dengar dia…diserahkan pada polisi beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dan setelah itu, aku tidak mendengar kabarnya lagi.." jelas Riruka kembali murung dan tertunduk. Rukia di sebelahnya dengan ragu mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap-usap punggung Riruka, sesuatu yang membuatku hampir tersedak minumanku sendiri. Sejak kapan mereka bisa sedekat ini? Maksudku…terlihat benar-benar menjadi teman? Rukia sudah menceritakan semua masalahnya padaku, bagaimana dia dan Riruka mulai berbaikan dan tiba-tiba dicegat Kibune brengsek itu di tengah jalan, bagaimana reaksi Riruka untuk segera menolong Rukia dengan menghubungi ponselku. Tapi, bukan seperti sekarang ini. Seakan-akan, mereka adalah sahabat sejak lama.

"Ichigo?" tegur Rukia yang mulai memelototiku.

"Hah?" balasku bodoh, balik bertanya padanya.

"Riruka bertanya padamu tentang Kibune-san dan..apa jawabanmu?" balasnya sengit dengan suara yang hampir berbisik, membuatku mengerutkan alisku kesal. Haruskah mereka memanggil namanya dengan sesopan itu? Kibune…san?

Aku menghela nafas sesaat, sebelum menyamankan dudukku di kursi sofa berbantal pink bodoh ini. Kenapa mereka bisa memilih tempat ini, bukan tempat lain yang terlihat lebih _wajar_? "Dia…ahh..aku tidak tahu jelas tentang kondisi pastinya. Terakhir kali Grimmjow menghajarnya dan membawanya ke kantor polisi bersama Ikkaku dan Kensei. Kerabat Ikkaku adalah opsir kepolisian, jadi tanpa harus menghadirkan saksi dan sebagainya, Kibune berhasil dibekuk dan dimasukkan ke penjara."

"Lalu? Hanya itu?" tanya Riruka memaksa.

"Itu yang kutahu…dan mereka sempat memeriksa kondisi kesehatan dan jiwa Kibu—"

"Ji…jiwa?" potong Riruka ngeri. Tubuhnya terlihat menegang dan berusaha ditahannya sekuat tenaga dengan menggenggam tangannya erat-erat. Aku tidak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa. Haruskah aku berhenti berbicara?

"Lalu?" celetuk Riruka, menginginkan informasi lebih. "Apa Makoto-san…_sakit_?"

Aku tahu jenis sakit yang dimaksudnya itu. Bukan sakit parah seperti kanker dan sebagainya, tapi ini…lebih menyeramkan. Kejiwaan.

"Entahlah, aku tidak mendapatkan informasi dari Ikkaku mengenai hal itu. Apa perlu…aku menanyakannya?" ucapku ragu, takut salah bicara. Si botak itu benar-benar tutup mulut dan tidak mau menceritakan ceritanya secara detail. Kalau saja Riruka menginginkan informasi itu, mau tidak mau aku harus menghajar untuk membuka mulut si botak bodoh itu. Ini sebagai rasa terima kasihku pada Riruka, sesuatu yang aku tahu tidak bisa kugantikan sebesar apapun padanya. Keselamatan Rukia yang tidak bisa kujaga tanpa bantuan dari gadis polos dan bodoh ini. Dia terlalu rapuh dan keras kepala, berbeda dengan Rukia yang berusaha terlihat tegar.

"Tidak perlu, Ichigo. Aku…aku hanya ingin menanyakan kabarnya saja. Hanya itu. Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri juga Rukia, kalau aku tidak boleh berurusan lagi dengan Makoto-san. Aku harus segera meninggalkannya, berusaha untuk melupakannya. Jadi, itu tidak perlu…" kata-kata Riruka terdengar miris, dengan tubuhnya yang semakin bergetar di samping Rukia.

Dengan canggung Rukia mengulurkan tangannya lagi, hendak menenangkan Riruka. Tapi, tiba-tiba Riruka menggebrak meja keras, membuatku terlonjak kaget. Tatapannya berubah lagi, kembali tajam—menyeramkan. Sikapnya ini membuatku dan Rukia terpaku melihat tingkah anehnya, yang berubah mengancam seperti itu.

"Pelayan! Aku pesan semua cake yang ada disini!" teriak Riruka, seperti orang mabuk.

"A…apa-apaan kau ini?" protesku ngeri melihatnya kembali duduk tenang dan memakan donut di depannya hingga habis tak bersisa. Pipinya menggembung seperti balon bulat di sisi wajahnya.

"_Arghhhh_! Terserah aku mau makan apa! Ini perutku!" balasnya sengit sambil menunjukku dengan telunjuknya. "Kau yang bayar, Ichigo!"

"Kenapa harus aku?!"

"Karena kau laki-laki disini, bodoh!"

"Ri..Riruka," tegur Rukia sedikit takut dengan sikap Riruka yang mulai berubah seperti anak kecil. "Kau tidak perlu makan sebanyak itu, bukan?"

Tatapan Riruka jatuh kepada Rukia yang duduk tidak nyaman di sebelahnya, memojokkan gadis mungil itu, "Kau jangan memerintahku, nona Kuchiki! Dan apa gunanya dia?!" Riruka kembali menunjukku tajam, membuatku kembali menghela nafas. "Lihat tubuh kurusmu ini, Rukia! Apa yang dilakukan selama ini oleh Ichigo padamu? Dia tidak pernah mentraktirmu makan?!"

"Enak saja!" protesku kesal sambil menautkan alisku tajam. Untuk yang satu itu, Rukialah yang selalu memberengut kesal bila permintaannya tidak dituruti. "Dia selalu meminta es krim Chappy seminggu sekali! Bahkan dua kali, ah..tiga kali! Makanya, tubuh mungilnya itu tidak akan cepat tumbuh hanya dengan asupan makanan tanpa gizi seperti itu!"

Dan benar saja, muka Rukia berubah memerah karena kesal. Dia memelototiku sambil mengembungkan pipinya, seperti yang dilakukan Riruka tadi. Seringaianku tidak bisa kutahan untuk terus menjahilinya, benar-benar manis.

(..)

(..)

(..)

_When this petal sent my message to you, my beloved…_

Kulihat Rukia yang sedang tertidur diam di bawah pohon sakura_nya_, dengan posisi terduduk. Punggungnya menekan batang pohon sebagai tumpuan, sementara kaki jenjang kecilnya itu diluruskan tanpa tertekuk. Aku mengambil langkah perlahan, menghindari gemerisikan daun-daun di bawah kakiku. Beberapa helai bunga sakura jatuh berguguran tepat di atas kepala Rukia, menghujaninya dengan begitu lembut. Indah. Pemandangan yang membuatku tidak bisa berkedip dan ingin sekali mengabadikannya untuk diriku. Segera saja kuambil ponselku dan mengambil gambarnya yang sedang tertidur pulas di depanku. Terlihat murni dan polos. Membuat debaran jantungku berdebar tidak karuan.

Kututup ponselku dan kembali melangkah ke arahnya. Perlahan aku mengambil tempat duduk yang beralaskan rumput di sebelahnya, sebisa mungkin untuk tidak membangunkannya. Kulirik posisinya yang menurutku tidak nyaman untuk tertidur disana, dengan pasti kuposisikan bahuku sebagai bantalan untuk kepalanya. Kugunakan sebelah tanganku untuk menidurkan kepalanya ke arahku, sambil membelainya perlahan. Gadis mungil keras kepala ini terlihat manis saat tertidur, membuatku ingin mencubit pipinya. Tapi kuurungkan niatku, sebelum mendapatkan pukulan telak dari tangan kerasnya itu.

Kulirik pohon di atasku ini, menjulang tinggi daripada yang kubayangkan sebelumnya. Seluruhnya berwarna pink muda, seperti pohon sakral yang ajaib. Rasanya seperti masuk ke dalam dunia lain—negeri dongeng yang hanya diperuntukkan untukku dan Rukia. Suara angin dan gemerisik daun yang bergesekan, serta suara nyaring burung-burung yang bersarang di atas pohon. Musim semi sangatlah nyaman dan hangat.

Tepat setahun yang lalu, ketiga kalinya aku bertemu dengannya—di bawah pohon sakura ini. Dan hari itu, dimana perasaanku bertambah parah untuk terus mengikutinya dan tidak bisa lepas darinya. Aneh. Tapi, rasanya menenangkan. Sesuatu yang kembali muncul dalam perasaanku, instingku, untuk selalu melindungi seseorang yang berharga untukku. Seseorang itu bertambah dengan keberadaan Rukia yang perlahan mengubah duniaku. Ya…seperti sebuah hadiah ulang tahun bagiku. Ah, mungkin lebih dari itu. Rukia adalah segalanya bagiku.

Rukia menggeliat dalam tidurnya, semakin beringsut ke arah tubuhku. Sebelah tangannya meraih tanganku dan memeluknya erat—membuatku tidak bisa menahan senyuman lebarku. Kuulurkan tanganku untuk membelai wajahnya dan menyingkirkan rambut yang menghalangi mata besarnya yang tertutup rapat. Lembut, selembut bulu. _Semungil inikah dirimu, Kuchiki Rukia?_

Kumajukan wajahku menghadap wajahnya, berusaha untuk tidak merubah posisiku terlalu banyak. Kukecup keningnya perlahan yang akhirnya membuat wajahku memerah karena panas. Kenapa aku melakukan hal ini, disaat Rukia sedang tertidur? Dan aku…merasa malu?

"Nggg…" Rukia kembali menggeliat dan perlahan membuka matanya.

Kulirik mata ungu terangnya yang terbuka kian membesar. Dia hanya menatapku dalam diam, tanpa emosi—masih setengah tertidur. Lalu, tiba-tiba dia melonjak kaget dan memundurkan tubuhnya hingga membentur batang pohon dengan keras.

"Ru..Rukia! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku panik dan mendapat tatapan sinis darinya.

"Aw..punggungku. Kau…kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?"

"Aku tidak mau mengganggu tidurmu," jelasku sambil mengulurkan tanganku dan membelai punggungnya perlahan, berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakitnya. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mengagetkanmu."

"Ah…tidak apa-apa," katanya kikuk dan perlahan wajahnya memerah. Senyumku kembali merekah dan membuat niat lain untuk menjahilinya lebih lanjut.

"Kau tertidur seperti kelinci pingsan, sama sekali tidak bergerak," ucapku dengan seringaian yang semakin melebar.

Rukia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya padaku sambil melotot kaget. "Ke..kelinci—apa katamu?!"

"Posisimu yang terduduk tegak seperti itu. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa tertidur?"

"I..itu..itu salahmu karena datang terlambat, tawake!" gerutunya dengan mengerutkan alisnya tajam. Dia beringsut menjauh, menghindari tanganku yang masih berada di punggungnya. Dengan cepat kutarik pinggangnya untuk menahannya tetap di posisinya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Ah..a..aku…mau berdiri," jawabnya kikuk.

"Bukankah punggungmu masih terasa sakit?" godaku, membuat wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Itu..tidak lagi..—Ichigo, kau terlalu dekat!"

"Mau kuobati?"

"Hah?"

"Dengan ini," kutarik tubuh mungilnya mendekat dan sebelah tanganku menangkup wajahnya. Perlahan kukecup bibirnya yang akhirnya membuatku geli dengan reaksi tegangnya. Begitu tubuhnya tidak terasa tegang lagi, kulumat bibirnya dan mendapat desahan darinya—meminta udara. Kutarik wajahku menjauh untuk membiarkannya bernafas sesaat, namun dengan cepat kututup lagi bibirnya dengan bibirku, membiarkannya bergerak mengikuti iramaku. Lembut dan cantik. Melihatnya tidak berdaya dengan mata tertutup rapat dan pipinya yang memerah. Itu semua membuatku ingin memberikannya lebih, sensasi yang menggodanya untuk terus berada dalam pelukanku.

Dengan enggan aku menjauhkan lagi wajahku darinya, mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, sambil melihat Rukia yang menunduk lemas di hadapanku. "Tidak terasa sakit lagi?" bisikku. Tanganku menangkup pipinya untuk mendongakkan wajahnya ke atas—melihatku. Mata ungu besarnya melirikku malu, membuat jantungku kembali berdetak tidak karuan. "Atau kau…mau lagi?"

Tiba-tiba tangannya terjulur ke arah kepalaku dan…menarik rambutku kuat. "Aw! Rukia! Apa yang kaulakukan?!"

"Kau benar-benar…menyebalkan, tawake!" teriaknya sambil terus menarik rambutku paksa. Tubuh mungilnya mendorong tubuhku, hingga aku kehilangan keseimbangan. Dengan pasrah tubuhku terjungkal ke belakang, membentur tanah. Sementara Rukia memakai tubuhku sebagai tempat pendaratannya.

"Arghh! Dasar mungil!" Sial, sekarang punggungku yang membentur tanah, beserta batu-batu kerikil yang menambah rasa sakitnya semakin terasa.

Kulirik Rukia yang terbaring di atas tubuhku, tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Itu akibatnya, karena sudah menyerangku tiba-tiba!"

"Me—apa? Kita sepasang kekasih, jadi melakukan hal itu—_arghh!_" Dia menjambak rambutku, lagi.

"Tidak selama aku masih belum sadar dari tidurku! Mesum!"

"Me..mesum?!" kataku tidak percaya. Rukia hanya tersenyum lebar, sambil memandangi ketidakberdayaanku. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Katakan kau tidak akan melakukannya lagi," ucapnya memerintah, membuatku memberengut kesal.

"Apa? Sebelum itu, bangun dulu dari atas tubuhku, Rukia—"

"Tidak sebelum kau mengatakannya lebih dulu, Ichigo!"

Aku mendesah pasrah, sulit rasanya untuk melawan gadis mungil ini. Disaat keras kepalanya mulai mengambil alih tubuh kecilnya. "Baiklah, aku janji."

Rukia tersenyum lebar sebagai tanda kepuasaannya. Tapi, setelah menunggu beberapa detik, tubuhnya tidak beringsut bangun dari atas tubuhku. Dia masih berbaring disana, sambil memperhatikanku dalam diam. Ini…membuatku gugup.

"Ru…kia.. kau seharusnya bangun—"

"Ada belalang di atas rambutmu," celetuknya santai yang langsung membuatku panik.

"Hah? Dimana?"

Belum sempat aku bergerak bangun, tangan mungilnya mendorong bahuku keras dan kemudian wajahnya datang mendekat. Tiba-tiba, dia mengecup bibirku sesaat, sebelum bangun dari posisinya dan segera berlari menghindar.

"Kau bodoh, Ichigo!" teriaknya sambil lari menjauh, meninggalkanku disini yang masih terpaku bingung. Kugunakan sebelah tanganku untuk meraba kepalaku, mencari-cari belalang yang bersarang di atas sana. Tidak ada. Dan barulah beberapa detik kemudian aku menyadari kebodohanku sendiri. Si mungil itu sudah berbohong padaku.

"Rukia!" teriakku kesal dan segera bangun untuk mengejarnya yang sudah pergi menghilang di balik pepohonan. "Kembali kesini, Rukia!"

(..)

(..)

(..)

_Feeling that bloom even wider and beautifully, just like cherry blossom in the spring…_

"Sampai kapan kau akan membuat kopi, Rukia?" Kubaringkan kepalaku di atas meja counter, memperhatikan tubuhnya yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri. Sepi dan terisolasi, itulah yang kurasakan saat ini.

Dan…tidak ada jawaban. Aku mendesah kesal sambil bangun dari dudukku dan memutari meja counter. Kubuka pintu counter dan melangkah malas mendekatinya. Tatapannya masih terpaku pada cangkir di depannya—terlihat serius daripada yang biasanya.

"Rukia, ini sudah malam," kataku lagi, yang hanya disambut oleh keheningan ruangan. Rukia masih terus berkutik dengan pekerjaannya, tidak menghiraukanku yang terus berceloteh sendirian. Aku melirik ke depan tubuhnya, melihat hasil kerjanya yang…menakjubkan. Dia menggambar helaian kelopak sakura yang kuyakin sangat sulit membuatnya sedetail itu. Tidak hanya satu, tapi ada beberapa cangkir kopi yang berjejer disana, sebagian besarnya bergambar sama. Rukia benar-benar sedang serius berlatih, tanpa sekalipun menghiraukanku yang mengomel di belakangnya sejak tadi.

"Wow," celetukku dan langsung menarik mata besarnya itu untuk menatapku.

Rukia tersenyum lebar melihat reaksiku. "Bagaimana?"

"Lebih baik daripada kelinci aneh—_ugghh_! Rukia…" Dia menyikut perutku kuat, membuat nafasku tersedak. "Aku memujimu, bukan?"

"Kau mengejek gambar kelinci yang kubuat, tawake!" gerutunya sambil menyodorkan satu cangkir kopi untukku. "Kau mau? Ini masih hangat, setidaknya."

"Ahh…_sankyu_," kuambil cangkir dari tangannya dan setengah tersenyum melihatnya tersipu malu. "Tapi ini benar-benar bagus, Rukia."

Rukia mengambil salah satu cangkir dan menarik tanganku untuk mengikutinya. Kami berjalan keluar counter, menuju meja pelanggan di sudut ruangan café. Di samping meja itu terdapat kaca yang menampilkan pemandangan malam di luar sana, sekaligus memantulkan pantulan kami di depannya. Rukia terduduk di kursi yang terbuat dari kayu tua beralaskan bantal. Kuambil kursi di hadapannya, yang hampir serupa tapi dengan bantal yang berbeda, berwarna orange terang.

"Ini…tempat kesukaanku, saat jam tutup café sudah tiba," ceritanya sambil memandangi cangkir kopi di hadapannya. "Dan musim panas adalah yang terbaik disini, melihat di luar sana seperti dunia malam yang mengagumkan. Suara serangga musim panas dan juga kunang-kunang yang berterbangan di taman luar."

"Ah, ini memang benar-benar menenangkan," balasku menyetujuinya. "Tapi, tempat terbaik menurutku masih tetap di counter kopimu."

Rukia mengerutkan alisnya bingung, seakan-akan meminta penjelasan lebih karena kata-kataku yang tidak bisa diterima oleh jalan pikirannya. "Aku bisa memandangmu sepanjang hari," lanjutku.

Rukia menunduk malu, wajahnya merah padam. Aku tidak bisa menghentikan tawaku, melihatnya tersipu memang pemandangan yang terbaik dan menggoda. "Ngomong-ngomong, kemana Unohana-san pergi?"

Rukia kembali melirikku, masih dengan tatapan enggan. "Unohana-san berjanji tidak akan pergi lama, mungkin sebentar lagi. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan café kosong ini begitu saja, maaf Ichigo."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak keberatan untuk menunggu hingga malam. Bagaimana dengan…_nii-sama_ mu?"

Rukia kembali mengerut kesal, memikirkan pertanyaanku dengan tatapan serius. "Aku sudah menghubungi nee-san dan mengabarkan kalau aku akan pulang terlambat. Katanya, dia akan mengabari nii-sama begitu dia pulang kerja. Selama aku berada di café dan ini mengenai Unohana-san, nii-sama…mungkin tidak akan keberatan. Lagipula, kau akan mengantarku pulang, itu membuat nee-san tidak lagi khawatir."

"Begitu? Apa dia tidak khawatir kalau aku yang mengantar adik iparnya pulang?" tanyaku lagi, ingin tahu. Terakhir kali bertemu dengan seorang Kuchiki Byakuya, bukanlah momen yang terlihat bagus. Begitu aku mengantar Rukia pulang ke rumahnya, Byakuya langsung menutup pintu rumah rapat-rapat di depan wajahku. Dia tahu aku sudah menjadi kekasih Rukia, tapi tetap saja belum merestui kami.

"Kau bukan penguntit ataupun penculik, Ichigo. Aku sudah membicarakannya dengan nii-sama, walaupun akhirnya dia tidak berkomentar panjang, hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tenang. Nii-sama tidak lagi mempermasalahkan dirimu yang mengantarku pulang, selama aku tidak pulang larut tanpa mengabarinya maupun nee-san."

Aku mendesah lega, setidaknya kami bisa maju satu langkah untuk sekarang. Kulirik Rukia yang masih memberengut sambil menatapi meja kayu di depannya, terlihat masih berkutik dalam pikirannya sendiri. "Kau kenapa?"

"Maaf, Ichigo," gumamnya lemas. "Aku tidak bisa meyakinkan nii-sama lebih lanjut."

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, Rukia. Ahh, kupikir apa aku sendiri yang harus mengatakannya secara pribadi pada nii-sama mu?"

Rukia menatapku ngeri. Dia bangun berdiri dan menekan meja dengan kedua tangannya sebagai tumpuan. Tubuhnya maju ke arahku, "Ka..kau mau berbicara sendiri dengan nii-sama? Tidak, Ichigo, kupikir itu bukan ide yang bagus."

"Kenapa kau selalu menolak ideku ini, Rukia? Apa salahnya aku mengenalkan diriku secara formal di hadapan keluargamu?"

"Kau tidak akan tahan, aku ragu hal itu."

"Hah?"

"Tentang interograsi nii-sama. Aku pikir kau tidak akan tahan untuk menghadapinya," katanya hampir berbisik.

"Memangnya itu seseram apa?" balasku bertanya. Aku bangun dari dudukku dan berjalan ke arah Rukia yang masih terpaku diam, bertumpu pada meja. Kuraih tangannya dan menariknya pada tubuhku, memeluknya. Rukia balas memelukku erat, terlihat sangat khawatir. "Kita hanya perlu bicara, Rukia. Ini bukan seperti hukuman mati, bukan?" candaku.

Rukia terdiam sesaat, lalu mengangguk lemah. Tangannya semakin menarik erat bajuku, seakan-akan dia mampu untuk merobeknya. "Baiklah, kalau itu maumu, Ichigo."

Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan, akhirnya kekeras kepalaannya luluh juga. Tiba-tiba Rukia mendorong tubuhku, melepaskan pelukannya. Matanya terlihat tajam dan ngotot menatapku. "Apa?"

"Sebelum kau bertemu dengan nii-sama, aku ingin bertemu dengan keluargamu terlebih dahulu, Ichigo."

"Hah?!" kataku kaget hampir berteriak. Darimana dia mendapat ide seperti itu?

"Aku belum mengenalkan diriku secara langsung kepada ayahmu, Ichigo. Kupikir itu…tidak sopan," ucapnya sambil memberengut—memelas.

"Kau tidak perlu menemuinya secepat ini, Rukia. Baka oyaji—"

"Kalau begitu, kau tidak boleh bertemu dengan nii-sama!"

"Aku tidak mau hubungan kita terlihat seperti 'hubungan diam-diam' tanpa direstui dan sepengetahuan keluargamu!"

"Begitu pula aku, Ichigo!" balasnya semakin ngotot, membuatku mendesah kesal. Dia benar-benar menyebalkan sekarang.

Aku menggerutu kesal dan melihat lagi tatapan tajam memelas Rukia dihadapanku—dibawahku. Aku…benar-benar kalah! "Oh, baiklah! Terserah kau, mungil!"

Rukia kembali tersenyum lebar dan mencubit tanganku kuat-kuat. "Aw! Apa lagi yang kauinginkan?!"

"Jangan memanggilku mungil!"

"Tapi kau memang 'mungil', mungil!"

"Itu karena kau yang terlalu tinggi," balasnya sambil mendorong tubuhku tanpa pertahanan. Dan…lagi-lagi aku terjungkal ke belakang hingga punggungku menghantam lantai kayu. Rukia ikut terjatuh di atas tubuhku, menambah rasa sakitnya.

"Ichigo, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya khawatir, memperhatikan wajahku yang berada di bawah jangkauannya.

"Aku…tidak baik-baik saja…" ucapku sambil menaruh tanganku di pinggang kecilnya, mendorongnya untuk segera bangun. "Darimana kau mendapat tenaga sekuat itu?"

"Itu kau saja yang lemah, Ichigo!" Rukia tersenyum geli dan enggan berdiri dari posisinya. "Rasakan itu, tawake!"

"Wah wah, kalian memberikan tontonan gratis rupanya," celetuk seseorang yang membuat Rukia segera bangun dari posisinya sambil menarikku bangun. Aku mengerang sakit, merasakan punggungku yang masih terasa kaku. Kulirik sosok…ah..Shinji yang berdiri di samping counter kopi, melirik kami dari jauh.

"Hi…Hirako-san! Apa yang kaulakukan disini?" tanya Rukia bingung bercampur kalut.

"Aku? Aku bermaksud mengambil barangku yang tertinggal dan…menemukan kalian sedang bermesraan di lantai café," jelasnya sambil berjalan santai ke arah kami.

"Tidakk! Bukan! Kami, kami tidak melakukan hal itu, Hirako-san!" teriak Rukia kalut, sedikit memekikkan telingaku.

"Si mungil ini mendorong dan menimpa tubuhku," kataku menambahkan dan langsung mendapat tatapan mematikan dari Rukia.

Shinji tersenyum lebar, memamerkan gigi putih anehnya itu pada kami. "Ohh! Jadi Rukia-chan sudah berubah agresif sekarang?"

"Hirako-san!" teriak Rukia marah dan membuatku tidak bisa untuk tidak tertawa. Dan…lagi-lagi hantaman kuat terasa di perutku. Rukia menyikutku keras, membuatku kembali terbaring di atas lantai kayu.

(..)

(..)

(..)

_Did you say you love me? I love you too…forever…_

"Tarik nafasmu dalam-dalam," perintahku pada Rukia.

Rukia menatapku bingung sambil mengerutkan alisnya dalam. "Kita tidak sedang menyelam, Ichigo. Ini hanya rumahmu," ucapnya sambil menunjuk pintu depan rumahku dengan telunjuknya.

_Ya…hanya rumahku_. "Turuti saja perintahku."

Rukia mendesah sesaat sebelum menuruti perintahku, menarik nafas sedalam-dalamnya dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Aku juga menurutinya, sebelum menyentuh gagang pintu dan masuk ke dalam. Baiklah…aku siap.

"Kau percaya padaku?" tanyaku sambil terus memperhatikan pintu yang masih tertutup rapat di depanku. Rasanya…aneh.

"Tentu saja, Ichigo! Aku percaya padamu," balas Rukia, terdengar bersemangat. Aku tersenyum lega melihat senyumnya yang tanpa dosa itu terlihat merekah lebar, untukku. "Selalu," tambahnya.

"Selalu," ucapku memastikan dan menggenggam tangannya semakin erat. Kubuka pintu depan rumah dengan perlahan, berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara decitan sedikitpun. Namun, rasa aneh dan mencekam itu menjalar langsung ke seluruh tubuhku, memberi peringatan. Begitu pintu terbuka lebar dan kami melangkah masuk, langsung kutarik Rukia ke dalam pelukanku ke arah dinding samping.

Satu…dua…"Iiiiiichiiiigoooooo!" teriakan itu menggema dengan sosoknya yang muncul tiba-tiba di hadapan kami. Dia meloncat bebas dan terbang keluar pintu rumah. Seperti dugaanku.

"I..Ichigo….itu ayahmu?" tanya Rukia ngeri, yang masih terlihat aman di dalam pelukanku.

Aku menatap datar sosoknya yang mungkin sedang terbaring mencium tanah. "Ya, abaikan dia."

"Begitukah sikapmu padaku, Ichigo?! Pada ayahmu sendiri?" teriak baka-oyaji itu yang kembali muncul dari pintu depan.

"Kau mencoba untuk membunuh kami?" balasku sengit, memelototinya yang mulai menunjukkan 'kesedihan terdalamnya' sebagai seorang ayah. Tidak lagi.

"Aku hanya ingin memeluk kau—oh…siapa ini?" Oyaji melihat Rukia yang beringsut mendekat padaku, masih terlihat…sedikit shock.

"Dia pacarku, Rukia," ucapku tanpa beban. Ah…ini tidak sesulit yang kubayangkan, setidaknya aku bisa mengatakannya dengan lancar. _Naa…Rukia?_

*(((Ichigo POV's end…)))*

(..)

(..)

(..)

**Author's note:**

Finissshhhhhh~ finally! TAT….. Ini Special Scene terakhir yang bisa kuberikan untuk fic ini. Dan bisa dibilang kalau cerita ini benar-benar tamat! _So sad….really! I'll miss this story so much…._ T_T

Disini aku lebih menampilkan perasaan Ichigo pada Rukia yang masih tidak berubah walaupun mereka seringkali bertengkar..thehehehe… Ichigo benar-benar sayang sama Rukia, dia ga serius bertengkar dengannya..^^

Byakuya tidak bisa aku munculkan disini, gomen ne~ Karena porsinya diambil oleh Isshin, walaupun hanya sedikit..hihihhiihi.. Karena Isshin belum muncul secara langsung disini.. Untuk selanjutnya, bisa kalian bayangkan sendiri reaksi Isshin beserta Yuzu dan Karin yang lagi-lagi tidak bisa kumunculkan.. Tidak jauh berbeda dari yang ada di manga nya, mereka menerima Rukia dengan tangan terbuka…XDb

Byakuya memang terlihat masih tidak bisa menerima Ichigo, tapi dia luluh juga tuh akhirnya, tidak lagi mempermasalahkan Ichigo yang mengantar Rukia pulang XDb Safeee~

Sekian untuk author's note nya.. Maaf tidak bisa memberikan request-request kalian yang meminta lebih, dikarenakan fic ini hanya berlangsung salam satu tahun (4 musim). Dan cerita ini lebih menjelaskan dan menyorot permasalahan Rukia secara pribadi, begitu pula Ichigo di special scene. Jadi..untuk chara2 lainnya tidak bisa dijelaskan lebih dari ini..thehehhee… Mereka hanya untuk pendukung saja disini..^^

Untuk kritik saran dan pendapat kalian, bisa ditulis di review ataupun PM! Kutunggu ya… XDb

**Balasan untuk anonymous and no-login reviewers:**

**aeni hibiki** : Makasih udah review ya! XD hihhiihii…Ini special chapter terakhirnya, aku harap kamu suka ya…^^ Makasih semangatnya!

**krabby paty** : Makasih udah review ya! Hihhihi XD.. hehe..sama-sama loh..iya, akhirnya happy ending buat mereka berdua ^^ hehe..dia memang cemburuan wkwkkwkkw lucu ya ngebayangin dia cemburu ke Ichi..XD

**Sookyung06** : Makasih udah review ya! Hihihihi XD Iya donk, special scene terakhir harus full Ichiruki! ^^ Silent Hill tuh film horror, bener-bener mimpi buruk yan gmenjadi nyata, aku saranin jangan nonton sendirian kalau mau coba nonton TAT…. Hihihiihhi…akhir mereka ga selalu bahagia, selalu aja ada yang ganggu..wkkwkwkkwk Grimmnel memang main kejar-kejaran..*plak* Itu karena Grimmnya yang jengah sama Nel. Si Nel cerewet soalnya…hihihi.. Kibune ada di chapter ini, makasih sudah mengingatkan! TAT..aku hampir lupa lagi..Ini sudah ku update, moga kamu suka ya ^^ Saranghae~ Makasih semangatnya ^^

**zircon** : Makasih sudah review ya! XD hihihiihih…oh..makasih2 TAT..jadi terharu *plakkk!* Memang aku lebih memfokuskan pada Ichiruki di sini, tapi sebenernya pingin juga sih menampilkan chara lain lebih banyak porsinya, tapi ga bisa.. berhubung POV Ichi n Ruki doank disini.. Ini sudah aku update, semoga kamu suka ya! XDb

**Rukichigo** : Makasih sudah review ya! XD hihihhi.. Makasih like nya! ^^

Terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya untuk kalian semua! *bighug n kiss* Terima kasih sudah mau membaca sampai selesai, walaupun cerita ini masih memiliki banyak kekurangan dan kesalahan. Tanpa dukungan kalian, aku tidak akan bisa menyelesaikannya hingga sejauh ini! 20 chapter! TAT…

**Special thanks too:**

**MrsGoldenweek**, yang membantu dalam pembuatan ide di awal cerita TAT….arigatou~ _Where are you? Miss you here…_

**Keiko Eni Naomi, uzumaki kuchiki, hendrik widyawati, Sakura-Yuki15, Plovercrest, Hikari Cresenti Ravenia, Naruzhea AiChi, Ray Kousen7, Owwie Owl, reiji reiji, Kazuko Nozomi, chappy, sykisan, Cha Chappie, Guardian of Mineral, Rukiorra Schiffer, Krabby Paty, lantana 'chaori' pinkblond, citraa, Izumi Kagawa, Qao, Seo Shin Young, Mikyo, Little Miss Fullbuster, Guest, Rukichigo, ojou rizky, ika chan, Rizuki Ryuuzaki, aeni hibiki, Sookyung06, candy loly berry, 123, Gulliet, berry biru, aaaaaa, Iya, Shinigami Teru-chan, noviaellen, rekha rekha 98, zircon, amexki chan, Nijimmy hyuga, Hiruma Enma 01, Dhen Hyuga Kuchiki, CherryPhia**

Gomen bagi nama-nama yang belum kusebut.. Pokoknya.. Terima kasih banyak untuk semuanya! TAT….See you soon on the next story~

_Love, Morning Eagle~_


End file.
